The Loud House Chronicles
by immortal starscream
Summary: A series of stories that are set after the events of my No Such Luck rewrite
1. Out Of Luck

**Authors note:** Seeing as how all of my Loud House stories are linked, I've decided to start uploading them all into one story, let me know if you think that this is a good idea or not.

* * *

It started off as a typical Saturday morning, Lincoln was sitting at the dining table enjoying a bowl of his favourite cereal 'Aw, Nuts' while also reading a comic book. Just as he was about to get to the good part he heard his sisters coming "hey, you guys! Don't forget my golf tournament's this afternoon" Lori said before Lincoln ducked under the table to avoid them "you're all going to be there to support me, right?" she questioned with the rest of her sisters agreeing that they would

"and after that, you're all coming to my charity fashion show, right?" Leni said

"and after that, don't forget my grave-digging competition" Lucy added with their sisters all agreeing.

while they were distracted, Lincoln crawled out from under the table only come across Lily "Inkin'!" she said with her arms extended "shh!" Lincoln hushed before he noticed her bottle on the top of the fridge, putting her on Lana's skateboard; he pushed it forward making it collide with the fridge causing the bottle to drop right into her hands letting her drink the contents from it.

Lincoln then escapes to the living room without his sisters seeing him and sighs with relief, clearing his throat, he to the viewers "I know what you're thinking. 'Lincoln, why are you trying to get out of your sisters' activities?' Well, you don't know my life. With ten sisters, my calendar's booked everyday with stuff. I'm supposed to go to rodeos, pageants, open mic nights...once in a while, a guy just needs some time to himself." He said before Lynn popped up in front of him.

"Hey, Lincoln! You're coming to my softball game today, right?" she asked

"Dang it. Should've done a head count." Turns to Lynn "Actually, Lynn, I've got some important business to attend to. Like Ace Savvy VS the Card Shark." He said while holding out his comic

"lame. My team has won our last six games, and you're the only member of this family who hasn't come out to support me."

"that's because I was supporting six other sisters at their things. Sorry, Lynn, I just can't do it today."

Lynn smirked while holding her bat threateningly "sure you won't reconsider?"

Lincoln looked at the bat and the corners of his lips curled "do it"

Lynn's smirk faded "what?"

"go ahead and hit me to make me go"

she then reared her bat back "last chance Stinklin" but the look on Lincoln's face didn't change "…dang it! You called my bluff" she said while lowering her bat "please come to my game, I really want you to be there to see us win for our seventh time in a row"

Lincoln sighed "fine, but only because you finally asked nicely"

"thanks Linc" she said and she gave him a quick hug before running off.

Looks to the viewer "the things I do for love"

* * *

At the softball park Lincoln now had a bored look on his face as he sat in the bleachers with his family "they'd better win" he muttered in a board tone before he saw the team mascot come out onto the field and did a somersault. "LET'S DO THIS!" the mascot shouted "man I'd hate to be the guy in that suit" Lincoln said before turning his attention back to the game.

"Well, it's a beautiful day at the park. Isn't it, Pep?" the softball announcer said enthusiastically while his partner replied in the most unenthusiastic tone possible "Oh, sure it is."

"It's the bottom of the ninth with the Royal Woods Squirrels up 3-nothing. Could this be another shutout for star pitcher Lynn Loud?" the crowd cheered for Lynn as she stepped up to the pitchers mound. she waved to the people and her family as they all began rooting for her. She then started doing some things to prepare for her pitch.

Lincoln leaned over to Luan "uh Luan, what's she doing?" he asked

Luan took the straw out of mouth "she's doing her good luck rituals, personally I think she just looks stupid doing them" she replied

"I couldn't agree more" they then fist bumped and went back to focusing on the game.

**One terrible game later**

Lynn was looking down at the ground sadly as she made her way to the van, she then felt someone comfortingly wrap an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug "hey chin up sis. You'll beat them next time" Lincoln said, realising who it was she yelped and hid behind a dumpster "hey"

she peered from behind the dumpster while holding a rotten banana peel "stay back! You're bad luck!" and she tossed it at Lincoln.

"What are you talking about?"

"My team has been dominating all season, then the one time you show up, we lose!"

"That's ridiculous. I'm not bad luck."

"Yeah-huh, you are! Which is why I'm banning you from all future games. Now scram! I have to make things right with the softball gods." She then began doing her Cossack dance again "Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut!"

"there's no such thing as softball gods you dunce!" he called out before turning around and headed back to the van. Looks to the viewers "well on the bright side I don't have to go to any more of her games so I get some more me time"

**The next day**

Lincoln was once again sitting at the dining room table eating more Aw, Nuts and reading his comic when Leni walked in with her hair all curled "Lincoln! Are you coming to my charity fashion show? It's for a great cause: oysters without pearls" she asked before Lynn entered

"Leni! No! He'll ruin your fashion show just like he ruined my winning streak! HE'S BAD LUCK!" she declared

Lincoln rolled his eyes "oh, come on, Lynn! That is absolutely...true" looks to the viewers "I think I may be onto something here" he then turned back to Leni "Leni, I'd love to go to your fashion show, but I'd hate for my bad luck to make you trip, or jam a zipper, or break a heel..."

Leni gasped "The horror! Maybe you should sit this one out."

"I'll be there in spirit."

* * *

Lincoln had just turned on the TV to watch his favourite show ARRGH! When Lana pounced on him which resulted in him getting hogtied "hey, Linc, you coming to my alligator-wrestling match?" she asked before she was pulled away by Leni "don't invite Lincoln! He could make your alligator trip, or jam its zipper, or break a heel!" she said in a paranoid tone

"What?" Lana asked

"he's bad luck" they turned to Lincoln

"I can't deny it"

"uh...maybe you shouldn't come after all. I'm wrestlin' my first 200-pounder, and I can't take any chances." She then pats his foot and begins to walk away

"eh hem, Lana"

"oops sorry Lincoln" she said as she untied him

"it's fine, nice tying by the way I think that'll hold any gator"

"really! So you think I can win!?"

"yeah, but just be careful, I don't want to have to start calling you stumpy" the two then laughed and Lana left the room "hmm lets see Lynn, Leni, and now Lana, maybe I should see how far I can take this "bad luck" nonsense" he said to himself.

Walking upstairs to see if anyone else would buy this bad luck thing he heard a "oh crud!" from Luna and Luan's room, peeking in he saw Luna looking very worried while holding up Mr. Coconuts in one hand and his eyes and mouth in the other "oh man when Luan finds out about this she's going to use my eyes and jaw to replace them!" she said while panicking.

"hey Luna what happened" he asked as he stepped in

"I was just listening and dancing to my favourite song when I stepped on Mr. Coconuts head, breaking it, Luan's going to kill me"

"oh Mr. Coconuts, have I just thought of a great act for you" Luan called out as quickly made her way to her room. Just as she started to enter the room Lincoln snatched Mr. Coconuts as well as his loose parts out of Luna's hands, entering, Luan gasped as she saw the state her beloved dummy was in "Mr. Coconuts! What happened to him!?" she asked

"I was just jamming with Luna when I stepped on him, guess my bad luck is just getting worse" Lincoln explained

"get out! And take all of your bad luck with you!" Luan shouted before shoving him out the door and slamming it shut.

It opened again as Luna exited her room, closing the door behind her. "dude, why did you do that? And why did you claim that you were bad luck?" Luna asked

"well two reasons, one; I didn't want Luan to turn you into a pile of mush for what you did and second (motions for her to come forward and whispers to her) I'm playing up this bad luck crud so I can get more me time"

"dude, if you want more time to yourself you should just ask"

"do you really think the others would let me miss their things just so I can have some free time?" he asked sceptically

"of course we would"

"Lincoln you'd better come to my golf tournament or else!" Lori called out

"…okay I see your point, just don't break anything on purpose to play up this bad luck thing"

"do you believe in bad luck?"

"I believe that a person can be unlucky from time to time, but I don't believe that a person or object causes bad luck"

"same, thank god we're not superstitious like a certain meathead we know" the two then gave a slight chuckle/giggle before going their separate ways.

* * *

For the next half hour Lincoln began telling the rest of his sisters how his bad luck could effect their things, he told Lola that he could make her lose her beauty pageant, which made her hurl things at him to get him away. He had gone to Luan to tell her about how his bad luck could affect her but due to the event earlier the second he had entered her room she immediately told him that he was banned from ever attending anything of hers and was given a pie to the face. After telling Lucy that his bad luck could cause her or one of the judges to fall into her grave and badly hurt themselves, which she replied with "I may enjoy death but I don't plan on going to the afterlife anytime soon, please don't come to my grave-digging competition"

he came across Lisa "Pshaw" Lisa scoffed "there's no such thing as bad luck. There's only science. All else is hooey." She said as Lori came up to them with her golf clubs

"Lisa literally has a point. You're coming to my tournament, Lincoln. This family supports each other."

Lincoln sighed "fine"

"glad to hear it, now hold these I need to text my boo-boo bear to see when he'll be there" she then tossed her clubs at Lincoln, unfortunately Lincoln had been caught off guard by this action and stumbled back before falling down the stairs.

He landed on the floor at the bottom of the stairs with a loud thud, there was a pause before he got back onto his feet "huh that didn't hurt as much as I-gah!"

"out of the way twerp" Lori said as she knocked him out of the way and observed her golf clubs finding that the ends of nearly all of them were bent "my clubs! You are bad luck! You are literally uninvited to my tournament." Lori stated

'yeah no 'are you okay Lincoln'' he thought with a slight annoyed look, Lisa just shook her head at the false accusations of her brother being bad luck and walked away while Lincoln got to his feet and headed to the kitchen to get a snack.

As he entered the kitchen he saw Lana looking really worried "hey Lana what's the matter?"

"I accidentally broke several of Lola's favourite tea set" she replied

"how did you do that?"

"well…"

**Flashback**

Lana in practicing her rope tricks in her room by lassoing stuffed animals, lassoing a stuffed elephant she swung it around making it hit Lola's tea set, making it shatter as it was sent flying into a wall "uh oh"

**Flashback end**

"well that was a stupid thing to do" Lincoln stated

"WHO BROKE MY TEA SET!" Lola's screeched making everyone in the house gulp "LANA, WHERE ARE YOU!" Lana began shaking

"don't worry I'll handle it" Lincoln said as stomping was heard until Lola appeared in the door way of the kitchen "YOU!"

"Lola, before you go blaming Lana for anything, I was the one who broke your tea set" Lincoln said

"what?"

"I saw that was a bit dirty so I went to clean it, but unfortunately thanks to my bad luck, I kept dropping them causing your tea set to break on the table" Lola was about to tear her brother a new one when he added "if you get too close to me my bad luck will start to rub off on you"

this made Lola stop and back away "I don't want to be a curse like you!" and she ran off.

"uh Lincoln"

"yeah?"

"why did you just take the blame for me?"

"well two reasons, one; I didn't want Lola to gut you like a fish for what you did and second (leans closer and whispers to her) I'm playing up this bad luck stuff so I can get more me time"

"so you're not bad luck?" shakes his head "bro, if you want more time to yourself you should just ask us"

"do you really think the others would let me miss their things just so I can have some free time?" he asked skeptically

"well you've got a point there, it's fine with me if you want to miss an event or two, heck sometimes I feel the same way" the two then hug

"just try and keep the truth of this bad luck stuff a secret" Lana zipped her lips shut and threw away the key.

A honking was then heard "ooo that must be my ride, my friend is taking me there early"

"okay, have fun and remember to be careful" Lana gave him a thumbs up and left.

About another 5 minutes later a loud honk as well as the sound of rock music was heard "that's my ride!" Lincoln heard Luna say

"have fun sweetheart"

"will do mum" Luna replied which was followed by the front door slamming shut. No sooner had she left that the rest of the family gathered together and left in Vanzilla, leaving Lincoln all by himself "I gotta say, being bad luck turned out to be pretty good" he said to himself and he began to enjoy his newly found me time.

**In Vanzilla**

"so girls any reason why you didn't want Lincoln to come to your events today?" Rita asked

"because he's bad luck!" Lynn stated

"are you still going on with that junior? Theres no such thing as bad luck" Lynn Sr. replied

"yes it is, he made me lose my game" Lynn said

"his bad luck broke Mr. Coconuts" Luan added

"his bad luck broke my tea set!" Lola added

"and his bad luck broke my golf clubs" Lori finished

"he's faking it" Lisa said flatly "what?!" the sisters said in union "it's clearly obvious that he broke your stuff on purpose, well except for Lori's, and then simply blamed it on his alleged bad luck that Lynn keeps persisting that he has. By the way, Lynn I reviewed that last game of yours and the reason you lost was due to a number of factors including wind current, your pitching style, there way to counter your pitching style, and your frustration played a large roll near the end, ergo you were bound to lose whether bad luck was involved or not"

"you can't argue with the genius of the family Lynn" Lori stated which made Lynn frown as she began thinking over the whole concept of luck as best she could.

Luan now had a scowl on her face "when I get home I'm going to tear Lincoln a new one for what he did to Mr. Coconuts" she stated

"no you won't Luan, your father and I will deal with Lincoln when we get home" Rita said firmly

"how about instead of punishing him with a grounding or whatever you plan on doing, we play a prank on him to make sure that he never lies to get out of stuff again" Lola suggested

"what kind of prank?" Lynn Sr. asked with a questioning tone. Lola got a huge mischievous grin on her face and told them her plan which they all agreed to.

**The next day**

Lincoln came down the stairs having just woken up and was surprised to find his breakfast was out on the coffee table in the living room "what the? Why is my breakfast on the coffee table?" he questioned as his mum walked past

"oh, sorry, sweetheart, but would you mind eating breakfast in the living room today?" she said before walking out the door

"I've got a big presentation and your mother's got back-to-back root canal patients. We-we can't risk your bad luck spreading to us." Lynn Sr. added. Lincoln just gave a shrug and sat down on the couch and poured his cereal, he then picked up his game controller and started to play

"just another perk of the bad luck life. Now I can play video games while I eat."

Lola, Lori and Luan were watching him from the top of the stairs "rats, we may have to kick this up a notch" Lori said with Lola and Luan agreeing while Lynn Sr. who had seen and heard Lincoln was thinking the same thing.

**Later**

It was now night time and the family is getting ready to see a movie "Come on, kids! The movie starts in half an hour!" Rita called out, the girls all came down now super excited to see it.

"Dibs on holding the popcorn!" Lincoln stated, Lynn then screamed and leapt out of the house in fear

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast, son. I wish you could come, but with your bad luck, who knows what could go wrong?" Lynn Sr. stated

"the movie could sell out!"

"I could get stuck behind some lady with a beehive!"

"someone could get scalded with molten butter!" Lola, Luan, Lisa exclaimed respectively.

Lynn Sr. gasped "I didn't even think of that one! Sorry, kiddo."

"ah no problem. The only good movie out currently is the new Ace Savvy movie and I've seen it 3 times already. You guys have fun I'll be fine here on my own" there was a moment of silence which was broken by the sound of vanzilla's horn and Lynn shouting "come on, we'll miss the movie!"

"what the?" pats his pockets "how did she get my keys" he questioned before looking back at Lincoln "well okay then, bye son" and the group left with most of them thinking 'dang it'

* * *

A short while after everyone returned home from the movies they all got ready for bed with Lincoln being the last to use the bathroom, once he was done he headed back to his room only to see that his door was now boarded up and bound with hazard tape with a note on it.

"sorry, Lincoln, but you can't sleep here tonight. We can't just risk it?" he said while reading the note before turning around "are you kidding me?" he exclaimed with his sisters (sans Luna, Lana, and Lily) shouting "NO!" before slamming their doors shut. Lincoln gave a sigh and rolled his eyes before heading down stairs. Grabbing a pillow and blanket from the linen closet he made his way to the lounge room and lay down on the couch which he found surprisingly comfy to lie down on rather than sit and within minutes he was out like a light.

Upstairs however, Luna was lying in bed fuming, not letting Lincoln come to the movies with them was one thing but locking him out of his room was a big no-no for her, she as well as Lana had protested against it but with it being 7 on 2 they were out voted. "are you still mad about what we did to Lincoln?" Luan asked

"what do you think?" Luna said through clenched teeth

"well as soon as he stops being bad luck, he can sleep back in his room"

"and when do you think that'll be?"

"as soon as he chooses to stop being bad luck"

Luna gave a growl before rolling over in her bed so she was facing away from her comedic sister

* * *

Lynn Sr. woke up and saw that his son was sleeping peacefully on the couch "hopefully sleeping on the couch will make him fess up" he said quietly before he headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone. Lincoln woke up when his father called out "kids, breakfast!" looking he saw his cereal placed in front of him again pouring his cereal he turned on the tv and began watching cartoons.

He was joined a few minutes later by Lana and Luna "hey Linc, mind if we join you?" Lana asked

"not at all" he replied and they sat down beside him

"so you were forced to sleep on the couch huh?" Luna questioned with annoyance clearly in her voice

"yeah, you'd think that would be bad, but surprisingly it was extremely comfortable, much better than my mattress"

"really?" the two girls questioned

"yeah, my mattress feels like a sack of rocks in comparison" the three laughed "so far I really haven't seen any down sides to being bad luck"

"hey what are you two doing?" they turned and saw Lynn at the bottom of the stairs "if you guys stay around him his bad luck will wear off on you too!" Lynn exclaimed.

Luna and Lana looked at each other and frowned before turning back to their sporty/superstitious sister "so be it" they replied and went back to watching cartoons with their brother.

Lynn entered the dinning room and found out that her family had been eavesdropping on the conversations that had just occurred "okay we're calling him out on it" Rita said

"nah I have something else in mind" Lola said with a wicked grin on her face.

**Later**

After a long boring day at school Lincoln was walking home with Clyde "so you aren't worried that this bad luck thing will get out of hand?" Clyde asked

"nah, besides even if they do I'll have Luna and Lana by my side" Lincoln replied

"are you sure? Because you do know what your family is like. They might do something worse than keeping you out of your room"

"pfft what are they going to do? lock me out of the house and make me sleep in the backyard like an animal"

"yeah you're right, well this is my street, later buddy"

"later pal" and the two fist bumped and went off in different directions.

Knowing that his sisters would be home now, he walked up and tried turning the knob only to find that the door was locked, reaching into his bag to get his spare house key, he found that its was missing "dang it" he said before he rang the door bell there was a pause before the mail slot opened up "sorry Lincoln, but we don't want to risk your bad luck wrecking the house…any further" Lola said

a window then opened up and Lori stuck her head out "she's right twerp, we are literally all in grave danger if you continue to stay in here" she said with other's agreeing from the other windows before they all closed the curtains "so you're gonna have to-hey what are you doing put me down" Lola said before the door was unlocked and opened up to reveal a frowning Luna holding a flailing Lola

"thanks Luna"

"no problem bro" she replied as he walked in, she then closed the door and put Lola down only for her to kick her in the shin "ouch! Why you little brat!"

"I've got a lot of dirt on you, so touch me and I'll spill it" Lola said with a smug look she then turned around to head to the lounge room only to be booted up the butt by Lincoln, knocking her off her feet

"I have wanted to do that for so long" Lincoln said

"nice bro" Luna praised and the two fist bumped. The others had seen this and were using every scrap of will power they had to not laugh but unfortunately a few snickers and giggles made their way out.

"When mom and dad get home you are going to be in so much trouble" Lola said in a threatening tone while trying to hold back tears

"yeah and we can tell them that you ALL tried to lock him out of the house!" Lana said as she came up to them. Lola grumbled and walked off while everyone else went back to what they were doing, with Lincoln heading to the lounge room to start on his homework.

* * *

it was now nighttime and Lincoln was outside leaning against the tree in their back yard "I just don't believe it" he muttered to himself recalling what had happened about 15 minutes ago…

**Flashback**

Lincoln was stunned as he was now on the porch looking up at his mum and dad, he had been about to sleep on the couch again when they had stopped him and had guided him to the kitchen before pushing him out the back door "you can not be serious?"

"sorry son but we just can't risk you being in the house any more your bad luck might make the house catch fire or even fall down" Lynn Sr. said

"sorry sweetheart, but it's for the best" Rita said before they closed the door on him but thankfully left the porch light on.

**Flashback end**

"okay tomorrow I'll tell them the truth, though I'll still take the blame for Luna and Lana" he said as he looked up at the starry sky, what he didn't know however was that everyone was going to take it in turns watching over him during the night to make sure nothing bad happened to him.

Inside however Luna was fuming "okay this has gone way too far, locking him out of the house at night, that is messed up to the max!" Luna exclaimed

"look Luna he'll be fine, we're-"

"no I don't want to hear it" Luna snapped, cutting off Luan "if he has to sleep outside then I'm sleeping outside too" she said and left in a huff

"what is her deal lately, she knows that this is all just a prank to get him to tell the truth" Luan said with a questioning look on her face.

Luna was now downstairs grabbing some camping equipment while grumbling curses about her family "hey Luna?" she turned around and saw Lana "I heard what you said and I'm with you 100%, if Lincoln has to sleep outside then then so am I" Luna smiled

"he's lucky to have two sisters like us" she said

"and we're lucky to have a brother like him" Lana replied and she helped her sister with the camping equipment.

**Outside**

Lincoln sighed before giving a small chuckle "it's kinda funny how nearly everything I do blows up in my face" he then heard the back door open and he saw Luna and Lana exit with camping gear "hey guys, what's up?" he asked

"we didn't feel like sleeping in a house full of jerks so we decided to come sleep out here with you until they stop believing that you're bad luck" Lana explained

"you guys are just too much" he said and he wiped a tear away "I'm gonna tell them that I'm not bad luck tomorrow and that I made it all up, but I'm still taking the blame for the things you broke by mistake" the two then hugged their bother and he hugged them back. Once they let go of the embrace they started setting up the tent, soon the three of them were in the large tent snuggled up in their sleeping bags "night guys" "night Lincoln" the two girls replied and soon fell asleep

Lisa watched the tent from inside the house with a curious look on her face "I find it really strange at how defensive those two are acting about this prank but have yet to tell Lincoln about it, it's almost like…" her eyes then widened as she realised something "they weren't with us when we thought up this prank. So for all they know they think that we really believe in this bad luck nonsense…I could inform them and everyone else about this information or I could say nothing and continue to let this play out…hmm I think I'll chose the latter due to it being more interesting" she said to herself as she continued observing the tent.

* * *

the next morning, the three kids exited the tent and gave a stretch "good thing you guys brought the tent otherwise the squirrels in the neighbourhood would have stuffed acorns in our mouths and clothes" Lincoln said

"most likely, well lets go get some breakfast, I'm starving" Luna said

"same here" Lana and Lincoln replied, the three then went up to the back door only to find that it's locked.

"uh hey guys? I think you accidentally locked us out" three bowls of cereal were shoved through the doggy door "you've got to be kidding me" the three of them said in union

"don't worry guys, I'm on it" Lana said before she went through the doggy door only to be shoved back out "hey!" she said the doggie door then opened up to reveal Lola's face

"sorry but you two have been around Lincoln too long so his bad luck has probably rubbed off on you now, and we can't risk having you two in the house anymore" she replied before closing it and locking it shut.

"well this sucks" Luna said as she Lincoln and Lana ate their breakfast on the porch

"I'll tell those superstitious boneheads the truth when they leave" Lincoln said bitterly

"and if they don't buy it and leave without us we can just stay home for the day" Lana said a little too enthusiastically

"can't argue with that logic" Luna said with Lincoln agreeing. Inside the kitchen however the parents were feeling really guilty for involving two of their daughters in this prank but they knew that if getting his sisters kicked out as well didn't get him to tell the truth then they'd call him out on it

After putting on some clean clothes that were conveniently hanging on the old clothes line the three kids waited out the front for everyone. They waited for about 20 minutes until they all came out in a huge group "guys I have a confession to make, contrary to popular belief, I am not bad luck. I just let you guys believe that so I could get out of doing your stuff. It was really selfish thing to do. We all need to support each other. I'm really sorry" Lincoln said

"I also have a confession to make. Lincoln didn't break Mr. Coconuts, I did. I stepped on him by mistake and Lincoln took the blame for me" Luna confessed

"also Lincoln didn't break your tea set Lola I did, he also took the blame for me" Lana confessed as well.

Lynn Sr. was about to reply when his successor beat him to it "if you're not bad luck, then how come after I banned you, my team won our doubleheader, and now, we're going to the playoffs? Huh?"

Lincoln was left a bit speechless by that "and they're just covering for you to make you seem like you're not bad luck at all so they can come back in" and as if on impulse everyone clamoured in agreement with Lynn.

"Sorry kids but we have to agree with Lynn on this!" Lynn Sr. stated

"sorry sweethearts" Rita said

"Lynn's right, you're bad luck!" Leni said

"come on were all going to be late" Lori said the group then all hopped in vanzilla and drove off leaving the three stunned kids behind

"well that didn't end well" Lincoln said

"they do realise that all of our stuff is inside right?" Lana questioned

"apparently not" Luna said through clenched teeth.

Lana looked at Lincoln and saw that he was beginning to cry "bro what's the matter?" she asked getting Luna's attention

"I'm so sorry girls, if I hadn't have lied about this whole bad luck thing you wouldn't be banished from the house like I am"

"hey, hey it's okay Linc, I'm sure they'll get over this whole bad luck thing in a day and let us back into the house" Luna said as she hugged him

"you think?" he asked Luna nodded

"lets go see if they unlocked the doggie door" Lana suggested before she headed back around the back with Lincoln and Luna following.

**In Vanzilla**

Lola and Luan were seething in anger "so Lana broke my tea set?! I'm gonna get her pillow and ram it down her throat" Lola said

"now hold on Lola, seeing as how Lana and Luna didn't confess about what they had done, and they're now involved in the prank I say we consider them bad luck as well, and treat them the way we're treating Lincoln" Luan said with a smirk

"now girls they did confess, so this should be it" Rita said

"do you really want Luna and Lana lying all the time and let other's take the blame for what they've done?" Lola questioned

"I don't want any of you lying" Lynn Sr. stated

"then let the prank go on a bit longer to really teach them a lesson" Luan said

there was a long pause before "fine we'll make the prank go on for just a bit longer" Lynn Sr. said making the girls grin with Luan and Lola grinning the most.

**Back at the Loud house**

The three kids had found out that the doggie door was still locked "dang it!" they said in union

"well we can't go to school without socks, shoes, or our books" Lincoln stated

"I'm fine with that" Lana said

"wait isn't there a spare key under the front door mat?" Luna questioned. Checking there was indeed a spare key which they used to get into the house, grabbing their stuff as well as unlocking the doggie door the group left the house, placing the key back under the mat the group left and headed for their schools. Due to walking they had arrived at their respective schools about an hour late, which they had all gotten in trouble for, and they had to stay back after school due to how bad their excuse for being late was.

* * *

After being let out of detention Luna chose to head home on foot due to not wanting to be in the same van with the people who had left her and her siblings at home. As Luna turned the corner to get on her street she stopped for a moment as she saw a truck parked out the front of her house, which drove away after she had only taken 3 steps towards her house "strange, maybe they had something delivered to our house today" she said and continued heading home.

Once she reached home she entered the house using her key, as soon as she entered everyone who saw her stopped what they were doing "what are you, doing in here?" Lori said

"yeah you're just as bad luck as Lincoln" Lynn said

"get out before we all die!" Lola shouted

"…I don't have time for this kind of crap" Luna said in a monotone that could put Lucy's to shame, before she headed up to her room.

There was a pause before they all heard her shout "what happened to my stuff!" Luna saw that her drums were gone, her beanbag was gone, as well as her clothes, her posters, her record player, her other instruments, and the top half of the bunk bed she and Luan shared had been sawn off and removed. She then raced to the top of the stairs and saw her sisters at the bottom of the stairs as well as the other end of the hallway "what happened to my stuff?!" she shouted again

"to be on the safe side and not risk anymore bad luck, we sold your all of your stuff, as well as Lana and Lincoln's stuff" Luan replied, Luna was left speechless at this.

Falling to her hands and knees tears started to fall from her eyes "didn't you guys hear us this morning, we're not bad luck, Lincoln just lied and took the blame for Lana and I. why would you do something like that to your own sibling?" she said with her head hung. All of the sisters now felt a pain of guilt rise in their chests knowing that they might have gone a tad overboard, Lisa was just about to tell Luna that it was all just a prank when the door opened to reveal Lincoln and Lana

"we're ho…" Lincoln trailed off as he saw his favourite older sister crying at the top of the stairs "what did you do to her!" he roared which actually intimidated some of the girls.

Luna looked up "they sold all of my stuff as well as yours and Lana's" she explained

"you did what?!" Lana and Lincoln shouted in union

"why the hell would you do that?!" Lincoln exclaimed

"because we didn't want to risk the possibility that your stuff was bad luck as well" Lynn explained Lincoln grit his teeth and clenched his fists "so the three of you get out before you curse any more objects" she continued, that did it.

"WE ARE NOT BAD LUCK!" Lincoln screamed and he punched Lynn so hard in the face that her nose was completely crushed flat she stumbled back in a daze before she hit the wall, but Lincoln wasn't finish he then gave her a barrage of punches straight to the face. He only stopped when he was grabbed in a master lock by Lori who was just barely able to restrain him she then dragged him out side and threw him before rushing back inside and locked the door. Lincoln gave what could only be described as a primal scream before punching the ground hard.

The door then opened and both Luna and Lana came out, slamming the door behind them, and quickly went to his sides "hey are you okay Linc?" Lana asked as she rubbed her brothers back

"kinda, you know maybe we should find somewhere else to live"

"while the idea does sound promising, where would we go?" Luna questioned

"maybe mum and dad will ground them and let us back in when they find out that they sold our stuff and gave away my pets" Lana said, having been told that last part just before they exited the house.

"Maybe…girls is it wrong that I enjoyed pounding Lynn's face?"

"no, actually I thought that was awesome" Lana replied

"same here. And who knows, maybe that pounding knocked some sense into her about us not being bad luck" Lincoln chuckled at that "we can only hope" the three then made their way to the back yard and found that their tent was thankfully still up, much to their relief.

* * *

About an hour or so later the three kids dad came out not looking very pleased "Lincoln, I heard about what you did to Lynn" he started, making Lincoln frown "and I just want to say (does a quick check behind him) "I am very proud that you finally stood up to your sister and took her down a few pegs" he then turned around and left leaving the three kids stunned.

When they recovered Lana was the first to speak "wow he's actually proud that you beat up Lynn? I thought he was going to ground you or something" she said in awe.

Lincoln looked around "and how could he possibly ground me given our current situation?" he questioned

"good point" she replied.

* * *

For the rest of the week Luna, Lana, and Lincoln had been forced to sleep outside in a tent, thankfully Clyde had allowed them to use his shower instead of having to use the hose to wash themselves. Lynn was currently furious Lincoln for what he had done to her, she now had two black eyes and a bandage across her face due to her shattered nose, and on top of that she also had to get some dental work done on several permanent teeth that he had knocked out. Throughout the week she had been mocked and teased that her nerdy younger brother had done that to her. Normally she would try to get some revenge but she thought that the Prank was a worst enough punishment.

It was now Saturday and the family were now leaving for Lynn's big softball game "okay dudes if I have to spend one more day sleeping in the back yard I'm going to snap" Luna said as she watched their so called family drive away.

"same here, but with Lynn and her stupid superstitions the family will keep thinking that we're bad luck…unless we go to her game and prove that we're not bad luck" Lincoln said

"great idea Lincoln" Lana said

"yeah, lets go to my school" Luna said

"your school?" Lincoln and Lana questioned

"yeah, I heard mum say that because of an incident with some flaming garbage early this morning they dumped it on the softball field so the games being held at my schools softball field instead" Luna explained

"okay lets go" Lincoln said, and with that the three left.

* * *

By the time they arrived they saw that the game had already started "so what should we do, just hid under the stands?" Luna asked

"yeah and then when Lynn wins we'll show ourselves and prove that we're not bad luck" Lincoln said

"yeah but what if they don't believe us and think that we just showed up" Lana said

"you're right, we need to be in plain sight while also making sure that they don't know it's us" Lincoln said.

As they thought on how to do that Lana saw Lynn's teams mascot exit a door that said 'Mascots Only' "hey guys, I have an idea" she said before walking off with her siblings following her.

"Alright folks we have the Royalwoods Squirrels team star Lynn who so far has had both the best luck as well as the worst luck due to knocking out two of the Hazeltuck Lions pitchers once with the ball and second with the bat, and what's this? It looks like the Mascots from the Rockwood Kitty's, the Concord Cougars, and the Mentone Mad Puppies have decided to join in. this day just gets weirder and weirder" the Softball announcer declared.

Luna was wearing the Rockwood Kitty's costume which looked like a chibi cat that wore a shirt almost identical to hers, she also wore an amplifier on her back like a backpack with a cord connected to the electric guitar in her hands "lets rock and roll!" she shouted and began playing the guitar, blasting everyone behind her with rock music. Lincoln was wearing the Concord Cougar's costume which looked like a cartoon cougar cat had two large C's on the stomach, he was currently play fighting with the Hazeltuck Loins mascot which also looked like a cartoon version of said animal only it had a large golden H on the stomach. And finally, Lana, who was running around on the field on all fours, was wearing the Mentone Mad Puppies costume which surprisingly looked almost like a real dog. in fact, the only way you could tell that there actually wasn't a dog in the costume was that Lana was making fake dog sounds.

Lynn noticed that most of the players were distracted by the three Mascots and used that to her advantage by being able to score 4 home runs during the game.

"Well folks its now three outs in the bottom of the ninth, and the bases are loaded. Lynn Loud steps up to the plate, but with the luck she's been having today, the Squirrels are looking at another win under their belt. Here comes the windup, the pitch." Lynn swung her bat and hit the ball causing the rest of her team to start running the remaining bases. "It's going...it's going...IT'S GONE! LYNN LOUD HITS A GRAND SLAM! SQUIRRELS WIN! SQUIRRELS WIN!" the Loud family cheered for Lynn as she made her run around the field.

Lynn finished her run and got picked up by her family in celebration of her victory, Luna Lincoln, and Lana then came up to them "um, do you mind, fur balls? This is a family moment." Lola said

"guys, it's us!" Lincoln said they then took the heads of their costumes off to reveal who they really were "we were here the whole time! This proves it. We're not bad luck." Lana said

"oh my gosh, you're right. Wow, guys, I'm really sorry" Lynn apologised

"you damn well should be, do you have any idea what we've been through the past week because you thought we were bad luck?!" Luna shouted making Lynn flinch

"well seeing as how Lynn's team won big time while you were in those suits, you must be super lucky when you wear them" Lola said

"so it would be best for everyone if you stay in them, so that we can all be lucky" Lynn said, still bitter at what Lincoln had done to her the other day, with the family agreeing with her

"what?" Luna, Lincoln, and Lana said in union.

* * *

When they returned home after celebrating Lynn's win by having pizza, Luna, Lincoln, and Lana were let back in the house on the condition that they keep the suits on at all times, however they were allowed to take them off in Lincoln's room as well as the bathroom. "Well I guess this beats living outside" Lincoln said as he ate his dinner in his room along with Luna and Lana "barely" they replied in union.

Downstairs however the ones who sit at the grown up table were discussing about their prank "okay I think that this prank has gone on for too long now" Rita said

"I agree, lets call them down" Lynn Sr. replied, he was about to call them down when Luan interrupted him "no wait!" they all looked at her

"lets keep this prank going just a bit longer, mainly to teach Luna and Lana about not owning up to their own mistakes" she explained

"shes right, who knows how many times they'll lie to get out of trouble or out of doing stuff with us" Lori said

"but they confessed about what they did" Lynn Sr. protested

"I say we make them stay in those stupid outfits for say a week and then we tell Lincoln the truth and stop involving Luna and Lana in this prank" Lynn said

"I fully agree with that!" Lola called out.

Lynn Sr. and Rita looked a bit unsure about letting this go on any further "well…maybe just a bit longer" Rita said

"we do want them to learn their lesson about lying" Lynn Sr. added

"fine, until next Saturday and then that's it" Rita said firmly with everyone else agreeing.

* * *

Luna, Lincoln, and Lana became the laughingstocks of their schools due to being forced to wear the mascot suits all the time, people mocked them, threw things at them, shoved them, they had even cried a few times as well. Lincoln was mentally kicking himself for fueling the bad luck garbage Lynn had started, if he hadn't insisted that he was bad luck his two favourite sisters wouldn't be suffering like he was, that was the thing that had gotten to him the most. "when all of this is over, I need to find some way to apologise to Luna and Lana for getting them into this mess" he said to himself sadly "but on the bright side at least I'm not stuck in a squirrel costume" he said in a slightly chipper tone.

After another week of torture the weekend finally arrived, the family had planned to tell the three kids that it was all a prank to teach them a lesson about lying just before dinner but before then they had to go to Lynn's final softball game for the season and then they were going to the beach afterwards. Due to how hot it was today the three suit wearing kids chose to stay under the stands to avoid the sun, they were now chatting amongst themselves with the heads of there suits off while having 3 drinks each "I hope they'll let us take these stupid suits off when we get to the beach otherwise we'll cook to death in these things" Luna said

"that'd show'em" Lincoln muttered but his sisters heard him and silently agreed.

They then heard a familiar voice from above "muuum they took their suit heads off" Lola whined

"cram it you little ape! don't make me have to kick your butt again!" Lincoln shouted which silenced Lola and made her focus back on the game.

"well, he certainly told her where to put it" Lynn Sr. whispered as he leaned over to his wife who couldn't help but giggle.

After a long and tiring game Lynn's team managed to win by just one point with the score being 14 to 15 "congratulations sweetie, you did it!" Rita said as Lynn was lifted up

"yeah, we won that one by just the skin of our teeth (frown's and looks at Luna, Lincoln, and Lana) but I bet the score would have been much different if three certain someone's hadn't have-"

"can it, Lynn!" the three said in union having had enough of her superstitions.

"well now Lynn's softball is finished for the season, its beach time!" Lynn Sr. declared making everyone cheer

"can Lana, Luna and I take the suits off so that we can enjoy ourselves at the beach as well?" Lincoln asked hopefully.

Lynn Sr. and Rita looked at each other "yes you can" they said but unfortunately it was drowned out by the rest of their children shouting out "NO!" Luna, Lincoln, and Lana were taken aback by this and sad looks appeared on their faces which were covered by their masks

"Someone could get attacked by a shark" Lori said

"or caught in a riptide" Lola added

"or stung by a jellyfish" Luan finished

"sorry, you can join us at the beach but you can't do anything that will involve you three getting out of those good luck suits" Lynn said almost in a mocking tone making them growl in anger. Their parents looked at each other with unsure looks before they went along with it and agreed with their other daughters.

* * *

Lincoln, Lana, and Luna were now sitting on a bench together in the sweltering heat while they watched their family enjoy the beach "this is absolutely bogus to the max" Luna said as sweat poured down her face

"I fully agree, once again sorry about this guys"

"Lincoln bro, stop apologising, we're both at fault as well for not confessing for what we did at the start" Luna said as she patted him on the back

"hey guys" Lana started getting their attention "I'm starting to not feel so good"

"damn it, okay you two we're out of here, ditch the suits" Lincoln and Luna took off their suits and Lincoln helped Lana out of hers before they left the beach, thankfully they had been wearing bathers/bikinis under their suits. Walking across the street with Lincoln carrying Lana, the group entered a sports bar, they all gave sighs of relief as they were embraced by the coolness of the air conditioned bar.

"hey can I help you kids?" the barman who appeared to be in his early 20's asked

"yeah, could you please give us a big glass of cold water please, my sister is overheating" the barman wasted no time and filled a jug full of ice cold water and handed it to Lincoln "thank you (turns to Lana) here Lana drink this" he said as he put the jug up to her lips and she began to slowly drink it. The barman then wrapped some ice up in two tea towels and gave them to Luna who held one on Lana's back and the other on her front. Soon thanks to her siblings and the barman Lana had cooled down to a normal temperature "thank you so much sir" Lincoln said

"anytime" he said as he poured 3 glasses of cola for them

"sorry but we don't have any money" Luna said

"on the house" he replied with a smile

"thank you sir" they said and they began to drink

"so how did this happen anyway?" he asked

"it's a bit of a long story" Lincoln said

the barman looked around and saw that the place was still empty "well seeing as how this place wont pick up until much later I have plenty of time for a long story" he said and the three kids took it in turns telling him what happened.

* * *

By the time they had finished an hour had passed, the barman who had identified himself as Dennis, was appalled at what he had heard "and that's what happened" Luna finished

"you kids do realise what your parents have done is illegal right?" he said making their eyes widen

"really?" Lincoln asked

"yes, it's illegal to lock a minor out of a house…do you want me to call the police?" he asked

the girls were tempted to say yes but Lincoln was the first to answer "it's kind of you to ask, but were going to have to say no, we'll tell them that what they did was illegal and if they still think we're bad luck then we'll call the police ourselves, they may have done wrong but their still our family and I really don't want to risk breaking us up unless it's absolutely our last option" Lincoln said leaving Luna and Lana stunned at what he said

"you're defiantly wise beyond your years Lincoln" Dennis said as a group of people came in "you three are welcome to stay until closing time, we've also got a DJ coming in at 6 to play in the function room" he said before he went to serve the new customers

"you guys wanna stay until then?" Luna asked

"sounds good to me" Lana said

"lets hit the pool tables" Lincoln suggested his sisters nodded and walked over to the pool tables

Back at the beach the girls were in the water watching their "bad luck" siblings on the bench "do you guys think we should tell Linky that all of this has been just a prank now?" Leni asked

"yeah I'm literally feeling bad that we made Luna and Lana get involved in the prank as well" Lori said

"I've got to admit, they're acting for their part in this prank is top notch" Luan said

"you know they haven't been acting at all" Lisa said getting the others attention

"what do you mean?" Lucy asked

"I mean that the whole time they've been completely unaware that this bad luck nonsense and everything they've been involved in has just been a huge prank. They weren't with us every time we discussed it, so they think it's just as real as Lincoln thinks it is"

the girls gasped in shock "wait how long have you known this?" Lola asked

"since they first stayed out side with him"

"and you didn't tell us this why?" Lori asked through clenched teeth

Lisa shrugged "I wanted to see how far it would go, oh and according to my calculations given the current temperature, the thickness of their suits, and the lack of h2o they are now very close to expiring"

"what!?" the group shouted looking towards where their other siblings were the saw Luna now face down on the ground and Lincoln and Lana lying on their sides on the bench

"or maybe they expired already" Lisa said in a worried tone.

The girls then all bolted back to the shore as fast as they could, their parents saw that they all had panicked looks on their faces while pointing ahead, they turned and saw the state their other kids were in, they then got to their feet and ran over to their three children. Rita and Lynn Sr. gave sighs of relief as they found that the costumes were empty, their daughters also gave sighs of relief when they found this out "they probably couldn't take the heat any longer and ditched these suits" Rita said

"that would seem to be the case" Lisa said

"mum, dad, Lisa told us that Luna and Lana weren't aware of this prank that we were pulling on Lincoln, so they thought that it was just as real as Lincoln did" Lori explained

"oh my god" Rita said quietly with her hand over here mouth

"we should have ended this prank when they confessed" Lynn Sr. said, he was angry at both himself and his daughters for letting this prank go for as long as it did "okay beach time is over until we find them, we'll split up into groups, Lori you go with Junior, Leni you go with Lucy, Luan you go with Lola, Lisa and Rita and Lily are with me, we'll meet back in two hours, now go out and find your brother and sisters" Lynn Sr. ordered they nodded and split up.

* * *

It was now just past 6 o'clock when the group met back up they had searched the entire beachside area looking for their missing children/siblings but they had all come up with nothing, Lori and Lynn had gone into the bar that Lincoln, Luna and Lana were in but due to being in another area they didn't see them and Dennis had lied about them not being there. "we've literally searched everywhere and we can't find them" Lori said

"maybe they went home" Lucy said, the family all perked up at that "okay everyone in the car" they then all hopped in vanzilla and drove back home, hoping that the three kids were home, safe and sound. Unfortunately, that was not the case as the house was empty

"we'd better call the police, who knows what kind of trouble they might get themselves into" Rita said with her husband agreeing before he went to make the call.

* * *

The three kids in question however were having the time of their lives, free drinks, free food, dancing, and being blasted with the best/most catchy songs from the 90's and early 2000's. most of the songs being played were unfamiliar to Lincoln and Lana but they didn't care, they were just having too much fun, Luna had informed the security that Lincoln and Lana weren't aloud to leave with anyone but her, just to be safe.

Lincoln now had Lana up on his shoulders, while he danced Lana was making movements while singing to the chorus of the song 'Bad Touch' "you and me baby ain't nothin but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel" they sang while the crowd had parted to give the two room, Luna was both singing to the song and laughing at her siblings antics. When the song ended Lana fell back with Lincoln still holding her legs and she gave the people behind the two a huge grin and two peace signs "lets give it up for the two wildest dancers here tonight!" the DJ called out making the crowd cheer. Lincoln then put Lana down and the two went back over to Luna who affectionately rubbed their heads "you two are wild partiers!" Luna praised

"well we should be when we have you as an older sister" Lana said, Luna laughed and they headed over to the refreshment stand to get a drink each.

* * *

By the time 9 o'clock rolled around Lincoln and Lana were exhausted, Lana moreso. After finishing dancing to the song 'You Give Love A Bad Name' Luna headed over to her siblings "hey Luna I think we should go, Lana can barely keep her eyes open and I'm heading in that direction as well" Lincoln explained

"sure, lets go you two" Luna said and the three left the bar, but not before thanking Dennis for helping them with Lana earlier. Due to not having any money or phones, the three of them were forced to walk home, though they didn't mind, despite it being night the air was warm which meant that despite what they were wearing they wouldn't be cold. After walking just two blocks Lincoln had to start carrying Lana due to the fact she had fallen asleep while she had been walking. Lincoln and Luna quietly sang some of the songs they had heard at the bar.

"Despite how crappy the day started it ended pretty well" Lincoln said with Luna agreeing

"yeah…so what do you think the odds are that they'll try to shove us back into those damn suits?"

"pretty high, but if they do try we'll just call the police on them, hopefully if that does happen the three of us will be able to stay together"

"yeah"

as the two continued to walk flashing red and blue lights appeared behind them before a cop car pulled up, the window then rolled down to reveal an officer "hey kids are your names Luna, Lincoln, and Lana Loud?" he asked

"yeah, why?" Luna asked

"your parents are worried sick about you, hop in and we'll take you home" he said, the two Loud kids shrugged and walked towards the car 'beat's walking' Luna and Lincoln thought as they hopped in and were driven home

"so where were you kids?" the officer at the wheel asked

"we were off having fun" Lincoln replied

"why didn't you tell your parents that you were leaving the beach?" the other officer asked

"eh they were too busy looking after the rest of our siblings"

"how many other siblings do you have?"

"8" Luna and Lincoln replied in union

"wow, your parents must really love kids"

"yeah, that or dad's just never heard of a condom before" Luna said which made the two officers laugh.

**At the Loud House**

Everyone was worried about their three missing children/siblings. They were all now filled with deep regret for what they had done to their own family, they had also all agreed that they took the prank way too far and had more or less turned it into torture. As they all sat in the lounge room in silent worry Lori felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, checking it she saw a message from one of her friends and a link "I hope nothing bad has happened to them" Leni said almost on the brink of tears

"uhhh I think they're perfectly fine Leni" Lori said making everyone look at her

"what makes you say that?" Lynn asked and Lori showed them her phone. They saw that someone had recorded the three missing Loud kids dancing and enjoying themselves "so they went to a dance club?" Lola questioned

"it would appear so sister unit" Lisa stated

"does anyone know where there are dance clubs in Royalwoods?!" Lynn Sr. asked, before anyone could answer there was a knock on the door. Lynn Sr. got up and answered it only to be met by his three kids, Lana at this point had been woken up when they had exited the police car, though she was still drowsy. "kids! You're alright! he exclaimed and he hugged Luna tightly while Rita hugged Lincoln and Lana

"thank you so much for finding my babies" Rita said as she held Lincoln and Lana tightly, but the three kids weren't in the mood to return any affection

"anytime ma'am, now you three stay out of trouble" one of the officers said

"yes officer" they replied, the two police officers gave a nod and left.

After closing the front door the two parents let go of their children and took a step back "kids we have something to-"

"no we want you to listen!" Lincoln started, making everyone go silent "after we left the beach we found out from a very nice man that what you did to us is completely illegal!" Lincoln shouted

"w-what?" Rita questioned

"we found out that it's illegal to lock a minor out of the house" Luna stated

"we were given the option to call the police and have you two arrested, but for whatever reason we chose not to…yet" Lincoln said making the parents tense up

"if you make us sleep outside one more time or force us to wear a stupid suit again we will tell the police with the results being this entire family being broken up with most of you never seeing each other again!" Luna shouted, the corners of the three kids mouths curled as they saw the looks of fear on their families faces

"so the question is; are you going to continue thinking we're bad luck or is everything just going to go back to the way it was" Lana finished, there was an awkward silence amongst the family

"tic toc" Luna said

"kids we have a confession to make, we never believed that you were bad luck, we were just pranking Lincoln and then you two got involved and it just got out of hand" Lynn Sr. confessed

"a prank? It was all a PRANK?!" Luna said

"do you have any idea of the kind of hell we've been through!" Lincoln said with his anger shooting through the roof

"I admit that we took this whole thing way too far, we were just planning on not letting you come to fun family things but when you were okay with that we kept upping it more and more until we kicked you out of the house. Don't get us wrong we ALL took it in turns watching over you to make sure nothing bad happened to you but then when Luna and Lana started being with you so much we decided to get them involved to make you confess that you were lying. When you did confess, as well as Luna and Lana, we were going to let you be a part of the family again but when Lynn said all that stuff with you two lying to cover up his bad luck we just went with it and kept escalating the prank which involved teaching you two a lesson about not owning up to your own mistakes. We were going to let you out of the suits today before we went to the beach and then tell you that it was a prank tonight, but like horrible parents we continued on with the prank when your sisters protested instead of ending it there" Lynn Sr. explained

"we're really truly sorry for taking this prank as far as we did sweethearts" Rita added.

"Luna, Lana" Lincoln started in an eerily calm tone "lets go to my room and discuss this new information" he said and the three of them calmly walked upstairs making everyone nervous.

Once they were in Lincoln's room, if you could even call it that anymore, he quietly closed the door before turning to his sisters "okay girls on three we express every emotion we have at the moment 1…2…3" they all took a deep breath before screaming at the top of their lungs in rage. What followed was a lot of banging and pounding as well as every single swear word in the English language being screamed.

The older siblings covered their younger siblings ears to prevent them from hearing all of the foul words being spewed from their other siblings mouths "well Lana's vocabulary has just been increased greatly" Luan said with all of the older family members silently agreeing.

After 15 minutes of this the yelling and banging finally stopped, the rest of the family gathered at the bottom of the stairs as they heard Lincoln's door open. The three red faced Loud kids descended the stairs and stopped at the bottom "eh hem, after a brief discussion we all agree that we hate you all" Lincoln started which was sort of unsurprising to everyone "now there's something you should know, your little prank almost resulted in the death of Lana" everyone gasped "because she was in that stupid suit she over heated and almost died from heatstroke, thank all of the gods that that barman helped us cool her down" Lincoln explained

"if that had happened you would also be up on manslaughter charges" Luna added

"I now know that Lincoln and Luna are the only ones in this family that I can trust with my life" Lana said

"so is there anything else you want to confess?" Lincoln asked

"we didn't sell your stuff, we just put it all up in the attic" Rita confessed which made the three kids feel a fraction better

"we also gave all of your pets to a reptile park for safe keeping Lana" Lola added

"so all of our furniture is up in the attic as well?" Luna asked

"yes and we'll all help bring it down now" Lynn Sr. stated

"um well actually that's kind of a funny story" Lori started while she and the rest of her siblings, sans Lily, rubbed their left arm sheepishly…

**Flashback**

After taking everything besides the bed frames and dressers up to the attic, the sisters got to work on the furniture, starting with Lincoln's dresser, getting it out of his room had been the easy part but now they had to lug it up the stairs to the attic. Leni went up first and pulled with Lynn and Lori pushing "man this thing weighs a ton" Lynn said

"who's bright idea was this again" Lori question

"yours" Lynn replied

"oh right"

just as they had nearly gotten it up Leni saw something next to her foot "spider!"

"LeniLeniLeni ah" *smash* Lynn and Lori looked at Lincoln's dresser that was now in pieces

"well…this certainly puts a kink in things" Lori said

"yeah…well better get the others" Lynn said and she and Lori went to get Lana's dresser with Leni following them after realising that the "spider" was actually just a piece of lint.

"okay this time Leni, you and I are pushing and Lynn pulls" Lori said in an annoyed tone

"gotcha" Leni replied and the three of them tried taking up Lana's dresser. But just as they got it to the top, Lynn saw something shiny "hey is that a quarter!"

"ah" *smash*

"dang it, just a bottle cap" realising what she had done she rushed over to the entrance to the attic and saw the smashed dresser at the bottom "yeesh, what kind of cheap dressers are they making nowadays" she questioned

"well lets go get Luna's" Lori said through gritted teeth. After they had gotten Luna's dresser out Lori looked at the two "okay seeing as how I can't trust you two, I'LL go up first" she said and for the third time they tried taking a dresser up stairs. As it looked like they were finally going to get one up Lori's phone rang which she quickly whipped out "Bobby Boo-Boo Bear"

"dang it" Lynn and Leni said in union which was followed by a third smash "well we screwed this one up, hopefully the others are doing a better job with undoing the beds" Lynn said.

While the three girls had been trying to get the dressers up Lisa, Lola, Lucy, and Luan had been trying to undo the bed frames. They had already taken the matrasses and linen up to the attic so all they had to do now was undo the bed frames, which had proven to be difficult for them. Lisa, who had the job of undoing Lana's bed had first used some chemicals to clean Lana's bed but when the first dresser had fallen she had spilt most of the chemicals which dissolved half of Lana's bed.

Lola had the job of undoing Lincoln's bed but even after she had taken all of the screws out his bed wouldn't come apart, in frustration she had tried jumping on it to try and loosen it but all she managed to do was break his bed in half.

And finally with Luna and Luan's bunk bed Luan had at first wanted to just remove the top frame of the bunk bed, but when Lucy had suggested just saw in the top half off to make it look more convincing Luan had been all for it. Realising that a normal saw would take too long they had opted to use the chainsaw to cut the top half off. Neglecting to take the top frame off first Luan cut through the first pole easily but unfortunately she didn't control it enough and ended up cutting one side of the top frame in half, ruining Luna's top part of the bunk.

The group gathered in front of the pile of broken beds and dressers "well we screwed up big time" Luan said

"does anyone know how to fix or get rid of this" Lori asked

"I think Lana knows some people" Lola said she then grabbed Lori's phone and raced up to the attic. Searching through her twin's stuff she found a business card and quickly dialed it up, and within the span of 15 minutes a truck arrived to take the pile of broken furniture away.

**Flashback end**

Luna Lincoln and Lana were once again in silent rage "so we don't have beds anymore?" Lincoln questioned, the rest of their siblings nodded

"Lana gets Lola's bed, I get Luan's part of the bunk, and Lincoln gets Lori's bed" Luna stated

"and where are we going to sleep?" Lola asked

"in Lincoln's room with only ONE soft toy as a pillow, no blankets" Lana replied

"*sigh* that seems fair" Lori said

"okay kids get ready for bed" Rita ordered

"before you do, is there anything else you want to confess?" Luna asked, their siblings shook their heads before they silently headed up stairs.

The three remaining kids looked at their parents "how about you two, anything else to confess" Lincoln asked

"we're horrible parents" they said in union

"yes you are" the three replied in union before heading up stairs as well.

**The next morning**

Lola, Luan, and Lori exited Lincoln's room not looking happy at all "that was the worst sleep I have ever had" Lori said with her sisters agreeing

"now you know what Lana, Lincoln, and I had to go through for a week" Luna said having just exited her room before heading downstairs.

Lincoln, Luna and Lana ate their breakfast on the couch, while everyone else ate at the dining room table "okay girls" Rita started "while your father and I are out getting new furnature for your siblings we want you to bring all of their stuff down from the attic and put it back in their rooms as well as get rid of their old matrasses, then we want you to clean the house from top to bottom as well as do all of your chores. Lynn I want you to do Lincoln's chores as well as your own"

"what?! Have you forgotten that he completely crushed my nose and knocked out several of my permanent teeth" she protested

"and have YOU forgotten that you started this whole mess in the first place" Lynn Sr. replied firmly making her grumble.

"Luan you'll also be doing Luna's chores, and Lola you'll also be doing Lana's chores" the two of them nodded "and you are also going to find a way to truly make this up to them"

"um not to be rude but what about you two? you were also a part of this so what are you going to do to get them to forgive you?" Lori questioned

"your father and I have a few idea's" Rita replied

"just so you know" they all turned to see Lana Lincoln and Luna standing at the entrance to the dining room each holding an empty bowl "it's going to take a lot to make us forgive you for what you did" Lincoln said

"you girls need to take a page from Lincoln's book and atone for your mistake, that means no giving us toys, chocolate, or money in the hopes that we'll forgive you" Luna added and they walked past the rest of their family and into the kitchen.

* * *

Lincoln, Luna, and Lana were now in a furniture store with their parents looking for new beds and dressers. While they truly wanted to choose the most expensive beds and dressers that the store had to offer their consciences made them choose beds that were identical to their original ones, thought that didn't stop them from choosing the most expensive mattresses the store had. Tying the mattresses to the roof of vanzilla they put the bed frames in the back before driving off. After a while of driving Lincoln decided to ask a question "um shouldn't we be home by now? We've been driving for about 45 minutes" he questioned

"well your father and I both agreed that simply getting you three beds and dressers isn't enough to make up for what we did, or rather didn't do"

"so we decided to take you here for the day" he said as he turned into the parking lot of "DAIRY LAND!" the three kids exclaimed

"yep, you three can spend the entire day here if you want" the three kids began bouncing in excitement Rita then gave Luna $600 "use that to buy yourselves supreme passes" she said

"supreme…passes" the three said in union knowing that that would let them be first for any ride, food and drinks were free, merchandise was free, and they could play as many games as they want for free

"I'm gonna clean out everything" Lana said excitedly

"okay we'll pick you three up when the park closes" Lynn Sr. stated

"and make sure you all stay together" Rita said before the car stopped and the three of them bolted out.

"well that should keep them happy for the next 7 hours" Lynn Sr. said before he started heading home

"I hope they'll forgive us after this" Rita said sadly

"well even if they don't at least we've made some headway" Lynn Sr. replied.

* * *

After getting their supreme passes the three Loud kids decided that they would go one a ride together chosen by one of them going in the order of Lana, Luna, and then Lincoln. They first went on the Milk Shaker, getting to go to the front of the line thanks to their passes "remember guys keep your mouths shut" Luna said with Lincoln agreeing

"are you kidding I'm keeping my mouth open the whole time!" Lana exclaimed

"okay then, I just hope you like the taste of half digested Fruits-Puffs" Luna said

"oh trust me theres a lot more than that in here" she replied while patting her gut.

Once they were strapped in Luna looked at the operator "let er rip dude!" she shouted and he pressed the button to start the ride. True to her word Lana kept her mouth open and ended up barfing, swallowing it, then barfing again in a continuous cycle. When the ride finally stopped the three Loud kids stumbled off before Luna and Lincoln hurled in the available bins

"I love that ride" Lana said while licking her lips which made Luna and Lincoln hurl again.

"Okay Luna now that my stomach is empty what ride do you want to go on?" Lincoln asked

"ooo lets go on the abductor!" she said excitedly

"awe yeah" Lana and Lincoln replied and they rushed off to the ride which was in the shape of a UFO with figures of aliens scanning model cows. Once they were in the ride they lay down on the flat boards that lined the inside and waited for the ride to start, when it did it spun around with the g-force pushing them and the other riders flat on the board Lincoln then forced himself up into a lotus position, Lana began doing push-ups, while Luna moved so that she was now upside down. When the ride finally started to slow down, Luna and Lincoln just managed to get into the proper positions before they would have fallen

"I managed 10 push ups" Lana said proudly

"well you are a strong little girl" Lincoln said

"wanna go again?" Luna asked

"hell yeah!" her siblings replied and they stayed on.

They stayed on it for 10 more times before the operator told them to take a break, the three of them stumbled out and made their way over to a bench "lets all agree to save the food for last" Lincoln said with his sisters nodding in agreement knowing they'd hurl as soon as they went on a ride after eating.

* * *

At home the girls had finished bringing their siblings stuff down and had now begun cleaning the house, as they cleaned they all thought of different ways on how they could atone for forcing the prank for going as long as it did. There were idea's such as being slaves, doing all of their chores for a year, letting them get away with anything bad ect, but nothing they thought of would be grand enough, that was until Lori had opened the cleaning closet "yeah I think that will do" she said before she grabbed out the cleaning supplies and went to tell her sisters her idea.

**Later**

Rita and Loud Sr. were returning home with the now asleep Luna, Lana, and Lincoln with the back packed to the max with stuffed toys they had won. They had returned earlier and had helped their daughters bring everything upstairs as well as put the beds together and had helped take the lower half of Luna and Luan's bed outside. Once the girls had set up their sibling's rooms so it looked like nothing had ever happened to them they told their parents on how that they were going to atone for their out of control prank and they agreed that it would be the perfect way to make their siblings forgive them…hopefully. When they arrived home the two parents woke up their sleeping kids and they all entered the house while carrying as many soft toys as they could. "geez what did you do, clean out the entire park?" Lori asked as she was walking past…with camping equipment. "tried to" her siblings replied now sounding in very high spirits much to Lori's relief, they took the toys up stairs and began sorting them out while Rita went to make a call and Lynn Sr. went to finish making dinner.

About 40 minutes later there was a knock on the door, this was soon followed by "kids dinner's here" perking up from that, Luna, Lana, and Lincoln, who had been enjoying their new matrasses, came down stairs to find 3 pizzas "here you go kids, a whole pizza for each of you" Rita said happily

"whoa…but what about you, dad, and the others?"

"we're all having your dads casserole for dinner and encase you're wondering your sisters decided to atone for their prank by spending the entire week sleeping outside" this made the three kids perk up

"are you going to be watching them?" Luna asked

"no Lori and Leni are going to be watching over them all, though Lily is still staying in the house" Rita said hoping that the last bit wouldn't be an issue with the three

"I really didn't expect them to take a page from my book" Lincoln said with his two sisters agreeing before they started to go to town on their pizza's.

Over the past week Luna, Lana, and Lincoln had bonded more than they ever had before and had started to get involved in each other's activities from mud wrestling, to jamming, to reading comics, all the while enjoying the fact that their siblings were suffering by staying outside for the entire week with nothing to entertain themselves besides what was already in the backyard. By the time Sunday rolled around they all had sad looks on their faces, as they walked in the house for the first time in a week, they were met with the neutral faces of the three siblings that they had wronged "so tell us, did you enjoy being locked out of the house for a week?" Luna asked

"no" the girls replied in union

"good, now go clean yourselves up and put some fresh clothes on" Lincoln stated, the girls nodded and headed up stairs. Once they had been cleaned up, Luna had seen the group had leave with looks of dread on their faces, shrugging it off she just went back to reading a comic she had recently bought.

* * *

Lincoln and Lana had been dancing to some music together in her and Lola's room when they heard hysterical laughter come from down stairs, curiously they headed down stairs only to find the funniest sight, the 6 siblings that had wronged them were now wearing cartoony looking mascot suits, and, like Luna, they fell to the floor laughing. Lori was now wearing a rabbit suit that was wearing a football jersey, Leni was wearing a chicken suit, Luan was wearing a dolphin suit, Lynn was wearing a squirrel suit, Lucy was wearing a princess pony suit, Lola was wearing a bulldog suit, and Lisa was wearing a cat suit. "god that is hilarious!" Lincoln said as he wiped a tear away and got back up

"we know, this is the other half of our atonement for what we did" Lori said in an annoyed tone

"I can't believe we have to stay in these stupid things for a week" Lynn said

"now you know how we felt last week" Luna said

"you can only take off those suites in bedrooms, you also have to sleep on the floor with no blanket using only those suits as pillows" Lincoln said with Lana adding "and you can't use any of your stuff"

they all moved indicating that they were nodding before they turned their full attention to Lincoln "Lincoln, when we were getting the suits Lucy confessed about the Princess Pony book incident a couple of months back, we're sorry we teased and laughed at you for weeks" Lori said with the others nodding while also apologising

"it's fine" Lincoln said in a slightly bitter tone as he remembered all of the teasing. The group of suit wearing kids then sadly trudged upstairs to mentally prepare themselves for school tomorrow, while Luna and Lana apologised profusely to Lincoln for the teasing they had done to him about the Princess Pony book which he fully forgave them.

**1 week later**

The past week had been hell for the 6 atoning Loud kids, they had all been bullied and mocked relentlessly, but everything that was done to them was nothing compared to the sadness they were feeling knowing that they had put their own siblings through this kind of torture. They had realised that they hadn't been pranking their siblings, they had been torturing them and for what? Just because Lincoln lied to get some me time and Lana and Luna didn't want to confess about what they did. When Saturday night rolled around the three Loud kids allowed their siblings to take off their suits, Luna was the first to speak "now that you know what we had to endure…" the three of them smiled "we forgive you!" they replied in union, this was followed by a tearful group hug which lasted for a few minutes.

When they broke apart Lincoln got a serious look on his face "just so you all know, we may have forgiven you for what you did to us but that doesn't mean we trust you yet"

"yeah that's understandable" Lynn said

"are we all at an agreement that we never prank anyone again to teach them a lesson?" Luna asked and they all nodded in agreement

"I don't think I'll ever trust you all again" Lana said before instinctively hugging Luna, making her siblings, minus Lincoln and Luna, feel terrible knowing that their stupid prank almost cost Lana her life.

"well we hope that we do earn your trust back in the future" Luan said

"not to be rude but I think you lot really need a shower" Lincoln said

"I call first shower!" Lola shouted and the group scrambled up the stairs to try and get to the bathroom first

"hey Luna wanna come and dance with us?" Lana asked

"nothing would make me happier right now" she replied and the two headed upstairs while Lincoln turned to the viewer "well we've all learned a lesson here, I've learned never to lie to get out of stuff. Luna and Lana have learned to own up to their mistakes, and the rest of the family has learned never to take a prank too far"

"come on Lincoln!" Lana called

"gotta go!" and he headed back upstairs to join his two sisters in Lana and Lola's room.

**The End**


	2. Double the Fool

Lincoln was in his room marking April 1st on his calendar; he gave an annoyed sigh before turning to the viewers "tomorrow is once again April Fools' Day, and like every year my sister Luan creates a prank apocalypse and no one is spared! Last April Fools Day after the family and I pranked her back she vowed to stop going easy on us, especially dad" a smirk then came to his face "but we got the last laugh though, we left her floating up there for two days, when we came back to get her she wasn't laughing anymore. We got her to promise that she would minimise her pranks towards the family, and to her credit she definitely has. Unfortunately, though tomorrow is a consequence free day so she's planning on unleashing a year's worth of pranks on us. But this year's gonna be different. this year she messes with the bull she gets the horns. Now I know what you're thinking 'Lincoln this isn't like you' well you try going through all that and not want some form of revenge, and the way I see it if mum and dad won't punish her for what she does then they won't punish me for what I do to her" he said before his ring tone went off "huh? Paige just texted me (checks his phone) so she wants to come over tomorrow to give me a present?" his eyes widen as he gasps "she can't come over tomorrow! She'll get nailed by Luan's pranks and then she'll hate me! I know, I'll just tell her to come over another day" he then texted back to her 'I'm truly sorry Paige but you can't come over tomorrow. It's April Fool's Day and my sister Luan goes beyond all-out with her pranks and I would never forgive myself if you fell into one of them while you were trying to do something nice for me. So please don't come over tomorrow' he texted he soon got a text back

'that's sweet of you. Okay I'll come over on April the second'

and he texted back 'cool, see you then' he then paused for a moment before texting 'Luan asked you to come over didn't she?'

'how did you know?'

'she did the same thing once with another girl I liked'

'wow she's a real jerk'

'…kinda'

'lol I'll see you on Sunday'

'see you then'

"well that's one crisis averted" he then opened his door to reveal Lily wearing a watermelon helmet and diaper and a card board breast plate, Lynn putting on padding, Lola coating herself and Lana in bubble-wrap "bubble-wrap me next!" Lana demanded

"and as you can see my sisters are trying to prepare themselves as best they can"

"Arms up, Lincoln! Your turn for bubble-wrap" Lola said

Lincoln put his hand in front of Lola "not this year, Lola. I've got a plan to teach Luan not to prank me ever again"

the Loud girls chattered at this "what do you plan on doing?" Lynn asked

"I plan on making her ether disable her own pranks or she'll have to endure all of the consequences from the pranks she pulls on me"

"and what would those consequences be?" Luna asked

"depends on the prank, though I will say I plan on using force"

"but won't you get in trouble if you hurt her?" Lana asked

"does she get in trouble when she pulls these pranks?" slight smirks crossed their faces at this. Hearing a thumping noise they looked as Luan came upstairs while holding a sausage

"Ooh! It's Pranksmas Eve...and I'm just bubbling with excitement" Luan said, she then popped a piece of Lola's bubble wrap and turned to walk away

"you know girls if we beat her to a bloody pulp now she won't be able to set up any pranks"

there was a slight pause before Lola shouted "GET HER!" and the girls chased after her while Lincoln went to get something to try and make sure Luan wouldn't be able to set up any pranks.

The girls dragged a badly beaten and unconscious Luan into her room where Lincoln was waiting next to a cage, they tossed her in and locked her up "there that should hold her" Lincoln stated

"are you sure she can't break out of this one?" Lana asked

"the bars are thicker than the last on I used on her"

"great thinking Lincoln" Luna congratulated

"now we don't have to worry about her pranking us" Leni said with joy with the others cheering in delight.

**The next day**

Everyone in the house was woken up by a scream from Luna, as they were all about to get out of bed they saw pranks set up around their rooms "yeah beating her up probably wasn't the smartest move" Lincoln said as he saw his floor was covered in plastic cups filled with water. with a sigh he began drinking all of the water until he could finally leave his room, but when he opened his door however his eyes widened as he saw that the entire hallway was covered in more cups of water.

Luan on a zipline hung in front of him and laughed "you thought you could stop me? No one stops Luan on April Fools day"

Lincoln just smirks "I'll take some satisfaction at the fact you chipped all of your teeth getting out of that cage" he said making Luan scowl "and those black eyes really suit you"

"yeah well you still need to get out of here, so drink up" and she went back on the zipline laughing, Lincoln shrugged and began drinking cup after cup.

Once he had cleared Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily's rooms he knocked a few times on Lana and Lola's door "don't come in, we'll all be pied" Lana called out

"even if you hide under your covers?"

there was a bit of a pause before Lana continued "okay, but be careful as you come in" standing to the side, Lincoln opened their door activating the prank Luan had set up. When he had opened Lola and Lana's room door 6 pies shot out and splattered against Lisa and Lily's door. This was instantly followed by numerous thuds as well as a few pies flying out the now open door. When it stopped he saw that a now empty pie throwing machine had been set up in the twins room and the walls were now covered in pies "its okay girls, it's empty" the girls came out from under their covers

"thanks Lincoln" they said in union

"it's fine, why don't you girls get changed and stay in my room for the day, it's the only room safe from Luan" the two then grabbed some clothes and shot past him and went into his room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Lincoln then watched as Lisa exited her room completely unscathed "encase you're wondering, Luan's pie trap was primitive at best now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my bunker"

"you'd better let anyone who wants safety from Luan in that bunker of yours without question, or else"

"am I supposed to ask 'or else what'?"

raises his fist "or else I'll unleash my anger on you as well, kapeesh?"

"*gulp* sure Lincoln" and she rushed back into her room.

Lincoln kept drinking cup after cup of water while also allowing his sisters to take cover in his room. By the time he reached the bathroom he was busting to go to the toilet, he grabbed the handle and went to turn it only for the handle to come off. Luan came in on the zipline and laughed at the predicament he was in, this act of taunting resulted in him pegging the doorknob at her striking her "ow!"

"bullseye! Right between the eyes!" he said proudly making her growl

"you're really starting to get on my nerves Lincoln, and on today, that is a very bad thing"

"Luan, it would be very wise of you to disable all of your pranks"

"why?"

"because I've decided to not take any more crap from you on April Fool's Day. You mess with the bull, and you'll get the horns"

"we'll see about that" she said as she got off the zipline and headed down stairs. Knowing that the bathroom was inaccessible he looked to his left and saw Luna and Luan's room, a devious grin appeared on his face and he walked into there room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Lincoln came down stairs and looked at a sign that says "Kitchen this way" while it points towards the open front door. "Kitchen this way? Ha! Does she think I'm dumb enough to fall for that?" he turned into the dining room and saw Luan leaning against a wall

"so did little Lincoln have an accident?" she asked in a taunting tone

"nope"

"so you managed to get into the bathroom?"

"nah, I just used your bed"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"well if you hadn't have made that water prank, I wouldn't have needed to go to the bathroom"

"wait, you're lying, you wouldn't do something so disgusting"

"go see for yourself" Luan glared at him before going up to check.

As soon as she opened her door she was smacked in the face with a pie "Lincoln" she said with her eyes narrowing before a musky scent went up her nose, looking at her bed she saw it now had a huge dark spot on it "Lincoln you little animal!" she yelled before she raced downstairs to throttle her little brother. When she reached him, Lincoln, who was standing in the entryway to the Kitchen side stepped causing her to run into the kitchen. Slipping on the greased floor she slammed hard into the fridge. Using the fridge to help herself get back on her feet, she turned around and saw Lincoln standing next to the stove with a smirk on his face. Flipping the oven door open several raccoons exited, the first thing they saw was the one that had captured them and shoved them in the oven in the first place. Luan gulped as they all growled at her "uh nice raccoons" she said before they started attacking her. Slipping and tripping she made it to the back door and exited only to have a bucket of blue paint fall on her, this also angered the raccoons even further causing them to get even more vicious and soon she was running around trying to lose them.

* * *

After Lincoln had finished his breakfast, he put his plate in the sink just as the back door slammed shut, turning around he saw a now panting Luan pressed up against the back door. She was now covered in bite and scratch marks, her hair was messed up and her clothes were torn. "what's the matter Luan? You look a little blue" he said

"note to self, never use raccoons in pranks again"

"this day really hasn't been going well for you so far huh?"

she glared daggers at him "mark my words Lincoln Loud by the end of the day I'm going to have pranked you back to the stone age"

"of which I have no doubt, but know this Luan Loud, any prank I fall into and you'll be subjected to ether the consequences of that prank or you'll be involved in the prank" the two glared at each other before Luan left the room.

* * *

As Lincoln approached the lounge room to check on his parents he saw that their door was now open indicating that they had managed to get out, hopefully safely. As he stepped into the lounge room he set off another trap, three screens came down and a projector switched on, showing embarrassing clips of Lincoln. Lincoln raised an eye brow at this "wow this would be really embarrassing if someone you liked, say Paige, saw this" Luan said as she came up to him, still blue.

"yes it would be embarrassing but I told her not to come over today"

"you what?" "

I know that you invited her over to prank me like you did with Ronnie Anne, but even if you didn't invite her over, I would never forgive myself if she got hurt or embarrassed by your pranks" he said the last part quietly but Luan heard it clearly 'nother note to self; don't mess with peoples relationships' she thought.

Pressing a button on a small remote the screens went up and the projector turned off. Luan then sat down in the middle of the couch and "you wanna watch Dream Boat with me Lincoln?" she asked while patting the spot next to her

"sure" he said but instead of sitting in the seat she was patting he sat on the other side. As soon as he sat down however he was launched up thanks to a spring under the seat and slammed into the ceiling, when he fell back down on the seat he was once again launched back up and into the ceiling.

This continued 8 more times before it finally stopped Luan was now laughing "looks like you got high on that one" she taunted, Lincoln got up from the couch and stood in front of Luan with a calm look on his face "aw is winkin mad?" she got her response as he grabbed her by the front of her shirt pulled her up off the couch and threw her down onto the spot she had been patting causing the other spring trap to activate.

* * *

Lincoln and Luan were now sitting on the couch with ice packs on their head "tell me something Luan, did you enjoy that?"

"no" she muttered bitterly

"well I hope you haven't made anymore painful traps because you're going to be falling into them" she growled at this before Lincoln got up "if you'll excuse me I need to get ready for the day" and he went to head up stairs. As he did Leni came down "Leni shouldn't you be in my room?"

"Lana ate all of the food so now I have to get more" she then looked up and saw the kitchen sign Luan had made "Kitchen this way? Oh. Thank you, sign"

"uh Leni" Lincoln watched as she walked off of the property without falling into any traps and he raised an eyebrow "hey Leni!" he called out making her stop and look at him "you're off the property now so Luan can't prank you without getting in trouble. Go and stay at one of your friends places for the night!"

"but what about our other sisters?!"

"I'll get them food, you just go and ignore the kitchen signs!"

"okay, bye Linky!" and she left smiling.

He turned around and saw Luan now standing behind him while glaring at him "what? That would have been more of an insult to her…intelligence, rather than a prank" he said as he walked past her and went up the stairs towards his room.

Knocking on his door he heard Lori say "who is it?"

"guys its me, can you give me a clean set of clothes please" there was a slight ruckus before all of the nails went back in and the door opened with Lori handing him his clothes he then whispered something to her and left. Leaving his clean clothes next to the bathroom door he went down stairs and saw that Luan was attempting to set up a quick prank so that if anyone went out the front door they would have a bucket of something dropped on them. not noticing him he kicked the ladder out from underneath her causing her to fall and land on her back with the contents of the bucket spilling all over her. Lincoln grinned and said "I _condiment_ you on your spectacular fail"

Luan, who was now covered in a mixture of different condiments growled out "I am so gonna get you for that" before she scrambled to her feet and chased after Lincoln. Reaching the bathroom door, Lincoln stopped and turned around to see Luan charging at him only for him to side step once again causing her to slam into the bathroom door, busting it open. Luan groaned while holding her head "how did I fall for the same thing twice?" she asked as something bumped her in the back, turning around she saw a now rapidly beeping bag of flour hanging from a rope "dang-" *boom* the bag exploded, covering nearly every square inch of the bathroom in flour. Luan had her now stinging eyes clenched shut "ah why did I put soap flakes in it as well!?" she asked as she stumbled around trying to find the sink. When she found it she turned the tap on only for it to fall off and blast her in the face with water, which she used to get the soap out of her eyes.

As this was happening the girls took the opportunity to get out of the house "okay Luan's distracted, lets go" and the group bolted out of Lincolns room and headed out side.

The girls cheered at their success "we really owe Lincoln big time for this!" Lynn said

"yeah, well let's see if we can find a place to stay for the night" they then all pulled out their phones and began ether calling or texting their friends to see if they could stay over for the night.

**Back inside**

As Luan used the water to wash her eyes out, Lincoln reached into the laundry basket to get a towel for her only to pick up an angry raccoon "uh oh" he said before it started attacking him.

The two exited the bathroom not looking happy at all "you know this April Fools day is starting to become a real bust thanks to you" Luan muttered

"you're welcome" Lincoln replied while patting her hard on the back Lincoln then grabbed his clothes and walked back in closing the door behind him.

Luan looked across the hall and saw that Lincoln's bedroom door was now open racing over to it she found his room empty, she then raced downstairs and saw the front door still open and some condiment footprints leading down the porch steps. "great, just perfect, they all left, so now it's just me and jerk face for the rest of the day…but while he's in the shower I can set up a few quick pranks for him" a devious grin came to her face before she got to work.

After having a shower and getting dressed, Lincoln opened the bathroom door while staying behind it just encase. As soon as he did he heard a rapid beeping followed by another exploding flour bag, this was instantly followed by a boxing glove on a spring shooting out. After waiting a few seconds he exited the bathroom only to break a trip wire causing the bag of the vacuum cleaner, which was taped to the ceiling, to open up and drop dust onto him. "looks like you're a bit dusty at anticipating my pranks" Luan taunted as Lincoln walked up to her while getting all of the dust out of his hair and he slapped Luan across the face leaving a large dust handprint on her now stinging cheek "looks like I'm not the only one who's dusty around here" he mocked making Luan's eyes narrow, but she smirked as he headed down stairs.

The second Lincoln's foot touched the bottom of the stairs a rope wrapped around his ankle and yanked him straight up into the air it then moved to the side a bit before stopping in front of the entrance to the dining room where he saw a pie throwing machine loaded and ready to fire. As Luan came down she was a bit confused as she saw Lincoln smirking before he was bombarded by 20 pies, he was then blasted by a powerful stream of water washing off the cream before the rope dissolved from the water and he fell head first into a garbage filled trash can. With a bit of struggling the can fell over and Lincoln wormed his way out "wow Lincoln you really stink at trying to ruin my day" Luan taunted "I honestly don't know why you bothered having a shower"

Lincoln stood up and grinned, "I don't know why ether but there's one thing I do know"

"what's that?"

"I now know where those thunder thighs of yours came from (gestures to the robot) all of those extra pies you made had to go somewhere"

Luan's jaw dropped at the worst possible insult he could have made to her "you little bastard" she muttered. Taking advantage of her stunned state he grabbed her and threw her head first into the trash can before punching and kicking it. When Luan managed to get herself out she had a dazed look on her face "can someone answer the ringing in my head?" she groaned out as she sat on the floor. Hearing a whirring noise through the ringing she turned and saw Lincoln standing next to her pie machine which was now reloaded and aimed at her "dang it" she muttered before she was bombarded with pies.

Once the pies stopped, she got back to her feet and was about to charge at Lincoln once again but stopped as she remembered what had happened the last two times she had blindly charged at him so instead she calmly walked up to him. "So far this has been my best April Fools day, how about you?" he asked before she surprisingly hugged him "uh aren't you mad at me?" he asked, she then whispered to him "fire in the hole" she then shoved something under his shirt which was immediately followed by a small bomb of some sort exploding making his shirt puff up and a white powder to come out of his sleeves and onto his arms.

"what he heck was that?" he asked, he got his answer when he began itching like mad

Luan laughed "I've just been itching to use that one" Lincoln took of his shirt to reveal that his whole upper body was as white as his hair. Not wasting a second Lincoln tackled Luan to the ground before lifting up her shirt and rubbing his powder covered body on her causing her to start itching just as bad as he was "damn it Lincoln! Why can't you just be pranked like normal?!"

"because I'm sick of you torturing me and the rest of your family"

"I don't torture you"

"yes you do"

"no I don't, I prank you, there is a difference"

"true, but on April Fool's day you torture us. surely even you should know that a prank is only a prank when everyone laughs. But because you're the only one who laughs that doesn't make it a prank"

"oh what would you know about pranks?"

"I know more about them than you…god damn it why does this itch so bad?!"

"I used an industrial strength itching powder" Lincoln then ran upstairs to wash off the powder while Luan went outside to use the hose to wash off the powder.

Unfortunately for Luan however she once again slipped on the grease covered floor and slammed into the fridge, using the handle to help herself up she accidentally opened the fridge receive a spring loaded boxing glove straight to the face that sent her flying and crashing into the oven "riiiight, I forgot about that" she said before she remembered the insane itching. Scrambling she made her way out side and began blasting herself with the hose, which she forgot that she rigged with a special blue dye. Once the itching had finally stopped she got a blank look on her face as she realised she had fallen into another one of her own pranks. At first she just had a bit of blue paint on her head and upper arms but now she was completely blue from head to toe "just perfect, now I'm going to be blue for weeks" she said calmly before she turned off the water and walked inside, when she did she saw Lincoln mopping the floor

"look, were gonna end up breaking our necks on this stuff, so help me clean it up"

"no you have fun cleaning, I'll just be doing something"

"whatever you say, thunder thighs" Luan tensed up at that but she suppressed her anger and kept walking. By the time Lincoln had finished cleaning the floor Luan had set up a plethora of new pranks.

* * *

Stepping into the lounge room he accidentally broke some trip wire making a rod swing out from the side knocking him off his feet which was followed by a multitude of objects falling through a hole made in the ceiling including a dresser right on top of him when it stopped he was now half buried under his sister's belongings with one of Lola's tiaras on his head. Luan came out from her hiding spot and jumped onto the couch while laughing at him, her laughing stopped however when a large piece of plaster fell on her followed by Leni's bed, this time it was Lincoln's turn to laugh.

Luan groaned as she pulled herself out from under Leni's bed "okay, that hurt a lot"

"even if this is a no consequence day, I think you're still going to get into trouble for that" Lincoln said as he pulled himself out from under the pile that had fallen on him

"you're probably right"

once he was back on his feet he only took a few steps forward before he set off another trap. A rope once again wrapped around his ankle and dragged him off his feet, he slammed into a wall and was dragged into his parents room where a device was reeling him in. when it stopped Lincoln now found himself in front of a robot with many arms with a boxing glove on each one "oh snap" he said before it bent forward and began pummeling him, and with the rope still wrapped around his ankle he was unable to escape.

when it finally stopped and straightened up he saw Luan leaning over him with a smirk on her face while holding a small remote "I am the pranking queen, no one can beat me"

Lincoln removed the rope from his foot and stood up he was in a lot of pain but he still had a lot of fight left in him. He then smirked before shaking his head "oh dear sweet Luan, how naïve you are" he said before he punched her in the stomach he then grabbed her hair and punched her three times in the face before throwing her to the ground. Lincoln then put the rope around her ankle and grabbed the remote. Luan, realising what Lincoln was doing, tried to remove the rope from around her ankle but a whirring sound made her stop and gulp before she too was pummeled by the robot. Lincoln sat on his parents bed as he watched his prankster of a sister get another taste of her own pranks "you know Luan, this little war we're having is most likely going to destroy us. But if that does happen it will have been 100% worth it due to you finding out how painful your pranks can be"

After a 5 minute pummeling Lincoln stopped the robot and freed Luan's ankle, as soon she was free she scooted a way before she walked out of the room quietly. Lincoln looked at the viewer "I have a feeling all hell is gonna break loose" he then got up off the bed and followed her. Hearing creaking he realised that she had now headed upstairs, when he reached the top he saw that she was nowhere to be seen "great" he muttered, seeing only Lola and Lana's room door was open he went to check it. Peering into Lana and Lola's room he saw that Luan wasn't in it so he closed the door and went to check Lisa and Lily's room, standing to the side he opened the door but nothing happened. Assuming that the coast was clear he entered the darkened room where he saw a system of pullies that were controlling two large beakers of chemicals "what the?" he was then shoved hard in the back making him stumble forward and break another trip wire before the door slammed shut behind him. He watched in shock as the pullies started moving and poured out into a tub underneath them which began to bubble and smoke wildly.

Luan was now leaning against Lisa and Lily's door with a proud look on her face "he ought to get a-" *BANG* the explosion was so powerful that it blew Lily and Lisa's bedroom door off its hinges and sandwiched Luan between their door and Lana and Lola's door which also broke off it's hinges.

Lincoln groaned as he sat up now finding himself half way through Lola and Lana's bedroom doorway. He was now covered from head to toe in soot, his eyebrows had been burnt off, as well as most of his clothes and he now had a slight ringing in his ears. Hearing another groan he shuffled around and saw Luan pushing a door off of her "I have got the biggest headache" she said

"hey I've had to put up with a headache called Luan for years" and he chuckled

"ha, ha everybody's a comedian"

"except for you" Luan huffed as she got up, followed by Lincoln, and wobbled out of the room, though as soon as she was out she had to use the wall for support with Lincoln doing the same. Once the two had recovered enough Lincoln wrapped an arm around Luan's waist and began guiding her.

She thought that they were going to head back down stairs but instead they kept heading down the hall "uh where are we going?" she asked

"to check Lori and Leni's room to see if its even safe for them to enter" he replied, tightening his grip on her.

Luan tried to break free from his grip but he was surprisingly strong, her eyes widened as he grabbed the door handle "no don't!" she shouted before he opened it and the two were hit by an inflatable clown which launched them back into Luna and Luan's room where they landed in the Paradise for One pool which had been set up with a car battery shocking the both of them, thankfully their heads were over the sides of the pool, the electrocution lasted a good minute before it finally timed out leaving the two limp and smoking

"why would you pull a prank like this?"

"it seemed like a good idea at the time" when the two finally regained mobility, albeit with a few twitches, they got out of the pool.

The two crawled out of the room and collapsed "I think I'll just lie here until I regain all of the feeling in my body" Lincoln said Luan agreed with him before they both passed out.

Lincoln woke up about 2 hours later, his whole body ached but he managed to get to his feet, looking around he saw that Luan was now gone, he planned to head to his room when his stomach growled "better get something to eat, I'm starved" and he headed towards the stairs. The second he took the first step however his foot tripped a sensor which resulted in a boot swinging down and kicking him in the butt sending him flying over half of the stairs and tumbling down the rest landing hard on his back.

Luan now stood above him grinning "looks like you really _fell_ for that one" she taunted, but Lincoln got a panicked look on his face "Luan, I can't move!" he said making Luan's grin fade a bit

"nice try Lincoln"

"I'm serious I can't move anything below my head! Get mum and dad or call an ambulance!" he shouted, Luan's grin completely disappeared and turned into one of fear that her prank could have potentially paralysed her brother.

Racing outside she began pounding on Lisa's bunker "mum dad come quick Lincoln fell down the stairs and now he can't move!"

a small hatch then opened up and a speaker came out "nice try Luan but you pulled that same prank before and we're not falling for it again" she heard her dad say

"but I'm actually serious this time!" she shouted the only response she got was the speaker going back in.

"Damn it! Looks like I'll have to call an ambulance" she said before she raced back inside to the phone and diled 911

"911. What's your emergency?"

"hi my name is Luan Loud, my brother has-"

"Loud?" the operator interrupted "at 1216 Franklin Avenue?"

"yes can-"

"oh no, not what happened after last time. those paramedic's you pranked are still undergoing psychiatric therapy, you are not going to be pranking us again" and the operator hung up.

"god damn it!" she said before she raced back to Lincoln, only to find that he wasn't there "that ly-" that was all she got to sat before some thing big crashed into her. Regaining her senses she found that the pie throwing machine that had been in Lola and Lana's room was now lying next to her. Getting to her feet she looked up to the top of the stairs and saw Lincoln with his hands on his hips and a proud look on his face

"April Fool's Luan, I'm perfectly fine" he said

"that wasn't funny"

"really? because I thought it was hilarious" Luan then ran up the stairs to get Lincoln, but as she got to the top she set off her previous prank and received a boot to the stomach that made her fall down the stairs "looks like you got a _kick_ out of that one"

"you're going to be cat food by the end of the day" Luan said as she held her stomach in pain. Activating the prank once again Lincoln grabbed it and yanked it down so no one else would fall for it. Heading back down stairs, Lincoln entered the kitchen and began to make himself a sandwich due to how late it was. He was soon sitting at the table eating a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich, when he was half way through Luan came and sat down at the table as well before resting her head on it "this has been the worst April Fools day ever" she muttered

"you're welcome" Lincoln said he was about to start on his other half but stopped, he put it back down on his plate before moving it over to Luan "here" he said

"ew, not on your life" she said before shoving it back at him

"last time I do something nice for you" he said and he began eating the other half. "so have you got any more pranks up your sleeve?" he asked, he got his answer as Luan pulled a secret string from under the table causing a bucket of ash to fall on him "yep I should have seen that coming" before he gathered two large handfuls of it and blew it at her.

"damn it, it got in my eyes" she said angrily before she got up to wash the ash out of her eyes while Lincoln dusted himself off and went to put his plate in the sink.

When Luan could see properly she saw Lincoln holding a bar of chocolate out to her "here, just to show that I have no hard feelings about these pranks"

"do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"yes"

"…that's probably a gag chocolate bar"

Lincoln unwrapped it and took a bite out of it "nope, normal milk chocolate" he said before extending it out to her again, grabbing it she felt that it was cold, most likely due to being in the fridge she then took a large bite out of it and chewed, though she only managed to chew twice before all of her teeth were in a massive amount of pain.

"yeah, eating cold sweet chocolate with a mouth full of cracked and chipped teeth isn't the best combination, and that's the tooth" Lincoln taunted, Luan started rinsing her mouth out with warm water to get all of the chocolate out.

Once her teeth stopped hurting she turned around ready to clobber Lincoln but to her dismay he was nowhere to be seen, however "ahhh" *thud* *thud* *thud* *thud* *thud* realising the prank Lincoln had fallen into she raced up stairs and saw Lincoln covered in stool from Lily's dirty diapers "happy April Stools!" she said

"if you'll excuse me I need to take another shower" he said and the walked off to the bathroom, but the second he was next to Luan he gave her a tight bear hug, this was followed by him grabbing the sides of her head with his stool covered hands and then gave her 'the kiss of death' getting stool on her face as well. Luan began to gag before she and Lincoln raced to the bathroom, Luan just managed to reach the toilet before she barfed while Lincoln stripped and hopped into the shower. Lincoln exited the bathroom in a towel while Luan took a shower as well "hey Luan!"

"yeah?!"

"never use Lily's dirty diapers in pranks again!"

"no argument here!"

as Lincoln got dressed in his room he looked at all of the burns, bruises, and minor cuts he had on his body "man, if it hurts to move now I hate to know the kind of pain I'll be in tomorrow" he said as he put on some clean clothes.

After getting dressed and cleaning up Lily's diapers Lincoln headed back down stairs and to the lounge room, due to Leni's bed being on top of the couch Lincoln sat on the coffee table. He was about to grab the remote when he stopped, doing a quick search around, he didn't find any strings or anything much to his relief. But as soon as he picked it up, he saw a string on the bottom of the remote coming out of a tiny hole that was drilled into the table. He then had a bucket of melted chocolate dumped on him. "awe aren't you just sweet" Luan said Lincoln then got up with a smirk, Luan's eyes widened at this "oh no you don't!" she said and she ran away with Lincoln chasing after her the chase lead them to set off multiple traps including stink bombs, garbage, itching powder, shocks, punches, kicks, glue and feathers, pies and cakes, banana peels, flamethrower's, finally ending with Lincoln tackling Luan making the two of them tumble down the stairs landing in a heap.

Due to landing on top of her Lincoln pinned her arms down with his legs, while using one hand to pry her mouth open, he used the other to scoop up a combination of chocolate, cream, and honey before shoving it into her mouth and closing it. He grinned as he saw a look of extreme pain on her face, before he got off of her and stood up. Luan spat out what was in her mouth and got up too. The two of them looked like they had been pranked to hell and back, the two were now glaring at each other neither saying a word. A piece of plaster from around the hole where Leni's bed had fallen through broke off and the second it hit the coffee table the two lunged at each other. They viciously punched, kicked, bit, and jabbed each other for about 10 minutes straight neither one going to accept defeat, their tired and battered bodies however had another thing to say as their fighting started to slow down and their attacks started to get more and more sloppy until finally they gave each other one final punch to the face which knocked them out.

Shortly after their fight had ended the front door opened revealing Lisa and their parents, they were all shocked at both the state the two kids were in as well as the state the house was in. "well it looks like Luan went all out today" Lisa stated as the two parents quickly checked their children

"what the heck have these two been doing to each other?!" Rita questioned as she gently held her unconscious son

"well Lincoln told us yesterday that he planned on making her ether disable her own pranks or she'd have to endure all of the consequences from the pranks she pulls on him. He also planned on using force, which judging from the state she's currently in, he did"

"what?!" both parent exclaimed

"he figured that seeing as how you don't punish Luan for her pranks on this day the same type of thing would apply to him as well so he could hurt Luan as much as he wanted and wouldn't get in trouble" Lisa explained

"honey, I think we should stop Luan from going all-out with her pranks on April Fool's" Rita said

"you're right, if they do this kind of thing again next year they might end up killing each other…or completely destroying the house" he said while looking at the living room.

"well looks like we have a lot of cleaning to do" Rita said in an annoyed tone

"fear not parental units, I have built several robots that are programmed to clean and repair quickly and efficiently" she then pulled a remote out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons on it, this was soon followed by several robots coming out of her and Lily's room which went into the rooms up stairs to clean them.

"Well while they're cleaning lets clean these two up and put them to bed" Lynn Sr. stated as he picked up Luan while Rita picked up Lincoln and the two carried them up stairs while Lisa went to assess the damage in the lounge room.

**The next day**

Lincoln and Luan woke up to find themselves crippled due to the amount of pain they were in "wow and I thought that I was in pain yesterday" struggling to get up he looked at his clock and saw that it was now 1 in the afternoon. "Well I'd better get up" with a lot of groaning he managed to get out of bed, seeing that he was in his pyjamas as well as clean he could only assume that it was something his parents had done. Exiting his room, he was genuinely surprised to see that the entire hall was spotless "wow the whole family must have worked overtime to clean that mess" he said as he trudged his way down stairs.

Hearing the T.V. on he headed to the lounge room where he saw that the two holes in the roof had been patched up and now just needed some plaster and paint to make it look as good as new. He also saw his sisters sitting on the couch quietly, their eyes widened in shock as they saw how badly he was hurt from what they could see he had bruising all over his face, one eye was swollen shut and the other was black he then gave them a grin showing that a few of his teeth were now missing, thankfully they had been baby teeth "oh my god, look at you!" Luna exclaimed as she got up and kneeled down in front of him to get a better look, she then lifted up his pyjama shirt and all of the girls gasped, Lincoln's torso was just one giant bruise.

The girls all got super angry at this "when that mediocre comedian wakes up I am going to turn her into a human pretzel!" Lori said angrily

"girls relax, I think I got her just as good as she got me" he said trying to calm them, they had heard that Luan had been hurt as well but they didn't think that she was hurt as bad as he was

"but look at you, you look like you took a 20 man beating!" Lynn exclaimed

"oh I took more than that yesterday" he replied

The group then heard Luan coming down stairs, their eyes narrowed and were about to tear Luan a new one but they stopped when they saw her and burst out laughing. Thanks to the dye/hose prank yesterday her skin was still blue and would remain so for the next month, but even though her skin was blue, the damage could be clearly seen on her face which mirrored Lincoln's "see, I told ya I got her as good as she got me" Lincoln said before a frown came to his face as Luan reached the bottom also with a frown on her face. The tension between the two made the girls stop laughing.

The girls as well as their parents, who had come to see what all the laughing was about watched silently expecting the two to start ripping each other apart but instead the two smiled at each other and then hugged giving groans as they did "are you regretting this hug as much as I am?" Lincoln asked

"oh yeah" Luan replied before they broke apart

"look I'm sorry I was such a bastard towards you yesterday" this made everyone, minus Luan gasp

"no, no, in fact I actually have to thank you, yesterday you made me realise how bad some of my pranks can be…and I now really regret everything I've put you all through in the past. I promise next April Fools I'll tone everything down dramatically"

"so no more punching machines?"

"dear god no! I mean what the heck was I thinking with that punching robot! And it's also the last time I use animals for pranks" they both shuddered as they remembered the raccoon's

"yeah, that would be best, but remember this Luan, break that promise and you're in for another painful April Fool's"

Luan laughed "of which I have no doubt"

"And here I thought you two were going to go for round two" Lynn said

"after yesterday it would have been round 50 something" Lincoln said which made everyone laugh

"so, what? is this stuff permanent?" he said gesturing to her blue arm "nah, it'll start coming off after a month" Luan replied

"so Luan have all of your pranks been set off?" Lynn Sr. asked

"have you used the car yet?"

"no, why?"

"I rigged another blue paint bomb in it"

"go and disable it now young lady. then get showered and dressed I'm taking you to the dentist, you too Lincoln"

"right mum" they said in union, Lincoln turned to the viewers "well that was one April Fool's day I wont forget anytime soon. Sure I may be in a tremendous amount of pain right now but it'll go away soon. On the plus side my plan mostly worked, Luan's going to cut back on her pranking big time, and as a bonus she'll look like a Smurf for a month. Well I need to have to get ready so I'll see you later"

* * *

Luan had just finished disarming the blue paint bomb when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she saw Paige grinning at her "oh hi Paige. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to give Lincoln his gift (shows her the cherry pie she had bought) and to give you something"

"what are you going to give me?"

tightens one hand into a fist "well, you see, this is for trying to get me to prank Lincoln" *POW*

* * *

**Authors note:** this originally started off as a rewrite to the episode April Fool's Rules, hence why some pranks are the same, but as i went on i decided to make it it's own fanfiction, i hope you enjoyed reading it


	3. Brawls in the Family

**Authors note:** i plan on making my Loud House fanfic's linked together in some way, and i'm sorry if Lincoln seems a bit out of character in this, anyway, enjoy.

* * *

It was a rather unusually quiet Saturday at the Loud house, Lincoln had left his room to go get a snack when he noticed the quietness, a look of annoyance came onto his face as he headed down stairs. When he entered the dining room he saw Luna was blocking the entrance to the kitchen "sorry bro, kitchen's off limits. Lori's in there cooling off. She and Leni had another major throw down"

"oh for god sake" Lincoln said while pinching the bridge of his nose "this is like, what, the fourth time this week?"

"fifth actually"

"and the Sister Fight Protocol is now in full swing?"

"yep"

"you know this whole fight protocol really makes me feel left out, it makes me feel like I'm not 100% part of the family"

Luna raised an eyebrow "Lincoln, you remember what happened the last time you tried to help during one of these things" she questioned with a bit of a stern tone

"I know it's just that what if I get into a fight with one of you girls is it still going to be called the Sister Fight Protocol?"

"hmm you know I don't think that ever occurred to us. I guess because you never actually get into one on one fights with us we didn't consider it"

Lori, who had heard this, walked up "she's right twerp. I mean it's literally been like forever since you got into a fight with anyone here"

"what about Luan during last April Fools, we almost destroyed each other that day"

Lori burst out laughing "that was hilarious that she was blue for a month" she said making Luna and Lincoln laugh as well

"and remember what Paige did to her after" Luna said

"she couldn't see out of that eye for a week!" Lincoln added

When the group calmed down Lori wiped away a tear "thanks Linc, I really needed that"

"you're welcome, so what were you and Leni arguing about?" he asked making Luna tense up

"we bought the same sweater and she won't take it back"

"why should she take it back?"

"because I bought mine first"

"do you have any proof that you bought it first or are you just saying that" Lori remained silent, she really didn't have any proof "tell me if it turned out that Leni bought the sweater first would you return yours?" Lori still remained silent "did you save the receipt?"

"like duh"

"where is it?"

"it's in the bag at the foot of my bed"

"I'll be back in a few moments" and he went up stairs leaving his two older sisters in the kitchen.

When he got up stairs he saw Lynn standing in front of Lori and Leni's room "let me guess, Leni's in their cooling off?"

"yep, and I ain't letting you screw up this delicate balance of keeping the peace"

"…hey Leni can I come in?!" he called

"sure Linky!" she called back and Lincoln entered much to Lynn's displeasure "what's up Linky?" she asked

"did you save the receipt from the sweater you bought?"

"tots"

"may I see it?"

"sure" reaching into her own bag she pulled it out and gave it to him, he then grabbed the receipt from Lori's bag and compared the two

"well Leni I've got good news"

"what is it *gasps* are you and Paige boyfriend and girlfriend?!"

"what? No" he said while blushing "according to these receipts you bought your sweater at 11:23 where as Lori bought hers at 12:14"

"so what does that mean?"

"it means you bought yours first" he said before motioning her to follow him.

"red alert! red alert! orange interference! repeat orange interference!" Lynn said over her walkie talkie 'Lincoln' Luna thought as she received the message she gave a sigh as the two walked past her and into the kitchen

"Lori according to these receipts Leni bought her sweater first, so you can ether return it and get your money back, or you can just kiss and make up with Leni and enjoy looking like twins"

Lori and Leni looked at each other and smiled "I'm sorry" they said in union before hugging.

As Lincoln proudly exited the kitchen he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled down so that he was now eye level with Lola "you moron! Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?! You could have caused the whole house to fall apart" she snapped

Lincoln however just kept a calm look on his face "let go of my shirt right now"

"what'll you do if I don't?"

"I will force feed you that tiara" he replied in a deadly serious tone which made her instantly let go "now if you girls will excuse I have to inform the two cowards we call parents that this is over"

once he left Lori and Leni exited the kitchen "you know girls Lincoln raised an interesting point before" Luna said

"yeah, I think for fairness, we should rename it the Sibling Fight Protocol" Lori added, the other girls agreed to this

"but even so Lincoln's too nice, there's no way he would get into a fight with one of us" Lana said

"I don't know, last April Fool's contradicted that" Luna said before they all burst out laughing, minus Luan who frowned, having being mocked and taunted for being completely blue for over a month

"if our brother were to get into a serious fight with one of us, the top 3 candidates would be Lola, Lynn, or Luan" Lisa stated

"what?!" the three girls said in union

"why would he get into a fight with us?" Lola asked, Lisa looked at the viewer before shaking her head and walking away with the other sisters quickly dispersing to avoid the question.

* * *

Paige was happily walking towards Lincoln's house he had invited her over to play games and read comic's with him, which she happily accepted. As she walked up the porch steps she felt her foot pass through something while also hearing a *ting* noise, the next thing she knew a bucket of glue poured on her followed by 2 buckets of feathers. Hearing the doorbell ring Lincoln quickly made his way to the front door and opened it to reveal Paige who was barely holding her rage in "hey Lincoln, may I use your shower please" Lincoln nodded with a scowl on his face and let her in.

When she reached the top of the stairs she was greeted by Luan "looks like someone's clucking mad (giggles) get it?" Paige shot her the foulest look ever before a wicked grin came to her face that would put Lola's to shame, Luan gulped at this.

* * *

After a long hot shower Paige was now sitting next to Lincoln on the couch playing video games, due to her clothes being ruined by the glue she was now wearing some of Lincoln's clothes "so, are you pissed off at Luan?" Paige asked

"more than you can possibly imagine, nice black eye you gave her though"

"thanks BOOM!"

"awe man that's the third time you've beaten me"

"well I have played this game probably more than you"

"true, I guess only having one sister gives you more free time than you would having 10"

"yeah, I honestly don't know how you've stayed sane this whole time"

"well they have pushed me to breaking point quite a few times but we've always made up in the end"

"that's good to know, wanna read comics?"

"yeah, I was getting tired of being constantly beaten by the weakest character in the game" Paige giggled at that.

* * *

After Paige left Lincoln began searching for a certain comedian. He found her up stairs talking with Mr. Coconuts "gotta say toots that's quite the shiner that little firecracker gave you"

"don't remind me" she replied before her ponytail was grabbed and was pulled back by it "ow, ow, ow" she said before she was elbowed between the eyes by her brother

"that's for pranking Paige" he said before heading to her room.

Luan scowled at this and got back onto her feet while placing Mr. Coconuts down and then ran at Lincoln "you asshole!" she shouted before kicking him right up the butt. Lincoln stumbled forward before stopping and turning around.

Their sisters had stopped what they were doing and were now watching the two glaring siblings, Lincoln then smirked before clearing his throat "hi Benny it's Luan, look I've been thinking it over and I've decided that we should see other people, hope you're not too upset, okay bye" he said while sounding exactly like Luan, shocking everyone

"y-you broke up me and B-Benny" Luan said

"you mess with my relationship (frowns) I mess with yours" Luan gave a scream of anger and charged at him with Lincoln doing the same, minus the screaming. Luan swung her fist to punch him in the face but he dodged it and punched her in the stomach, making her double over. Lincoln then grabbed the sides of her head and began kneeing her in the face multiple times. Luan then removed her arms from her stomach and quickly grabbed the sides of his head and smashed his face on top of her head making him let go. She then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him into a wall. Grabbing him again she hoisted him up while pinning him against the wall and began repeatedly punching him in the stomach. Lincoln got free by kneeing her under the chin. He then grabbed her by the front of her shirt and smashed her face into the wall, this was followed by him grabbing her by her ponytail and repeatedly smashing her face into the wall. After the tenth hit he threw her to the floor, got down on his knees and began punching her in the chest. Luan then grabbed his arm and flipped him over, slamming him on his head.

She then stood up, grabbed him by his ankles and began swinging him around by them making his head smack into the walls, before she threw him across the hall. When he got up he was instantly grabbed by the front of his shirt and was used as a shield as Luan used him to open the locked bathroom door. Ignoring the pain Lincoln kicked her in the shin, making her let go of him before he shoved her making her stumble back and fall into the bath. Getting out Luan pulled down the shower curtain rod and swung it at him, luckily he was able to catch it. The two were now struggling to get the other to let go of the rod, Luan started twisting it to get Lincoln to loosen his grip on it, when he did she yanked it out of grip but before she could use it he rammed into her, pinning her up against the wall as well as making her drop the rod.

Lincoln then gave her 3 quick right hooks to the face before throwing her down to the ground, grabbing the rod he threw it out the door into the hall before he grabbed her and spun around a few times and sent her flying out of the bathroom. Lincoln exited the bathroom slightly winded and saw Luan getting to her feet, the two glared at each other "I am going to end this fight in the next minute" Lincoln said

"please, your threats are as empty as your dreams of being a comic book writer. You're a terrible drawer and an equally terrible writer" she scoffed, Lincoln scowled before he ran straight at Luan. Knocking her punch to the side he got behind her and wrapped an arm around her neck before getting her into a hold Lana showed him. Luan was stunned at what Lincoln had done, but once she regained her senses she felt light headed before everything went black.

Once Luan had gone limp Lincoln gently lowered her to the floor and let go of her "okay, fights over" he said, turning to Lana he smiled "thanks for teaching me that"

"no problem bro"

"so how long is she literally going to be out for?" Lori asked

"she should wake up in the next 15 seconds" Lana stated and they waited while Lincoln went downstairs to patch up some of his injuries.

Sure enough 15 seconds later Luan came too, and took another 2 minutes for her to become fully alert again "where is that little bastard!" she asked angrily

"fights over Luan, why don't you go to your room to cool off" Lori said, Luan huffed and stomped to her room "okay girls, time to enact the newly named Sibling Fight Protocol" Lori ordered, the girls nodded and went to get ready.

Luna found Lincoln in the kitchen fixing up some of the injuries he had received "you okay bro?"

"huh? Oh yeah I'm fine…to a degree. I just need to fix myself up a bit and I'll be fine" he said

"here, let me help you" Luna then fixed up some of the injuries to his face, thankfully his nose hadn't been broken.

"I take it that you're going to enact the Sister Fight Protocol?"

"yes, but it's now called the _Sibling_ Fight Protocol"

Lincoln smiled at that "I like the name change, and for the record, I'm not mad anymore. Luan just lost the forgiveness I gave her for the bad luck incident, for involving Paige in one of her pranks again" Luna smiled and hugged him

"I'm not surprised at that. You know it's a really good quality to be able to not stay mad at people"

"yeah I know…I take it she's steaming mad?"

"oh yeah"

"well you'd better give this to her" hands her the first aid kit "she's hurt just as bad as me" Luna nodded before she headed back upstairs.

Luan was still fuming by the time dinner rolled around which resulted in a double dinner for everyone, minus Lincoln and Luan. Lincoln was starting to get annoyed at the fact Luan just couldn't let it go like he could. When the second dinner was finished Lincoln apologised to everyone at the fact they had to eat double the amount of food they normally ate. He had said that he would be fine having dinner by himself but the sisters insisted that he eat with the family as well 'she had better have cooled down by tomorrow' he thought to himself as he headed up stairs with the sisters making sure that he didn't interact with Luan.

When he reached his bedroom he gave an annoyed sigh "what's wrong Linc?" Lynn asked

"it's Luan, she's starting to make me mad again by not getting over it. Because she can't cool off, she's preventing you girls from enjoying yourselves. I got over it the second I let her go after I put her in that sleeper hold, so why can't she?" before he entered his room and closed the door behind himself. What the three of them weren't aware of was that Lucy's radio had been open and everything Lincoln had said was heard on the other's radios which meant Luan heard him, giving a sigh Luan got up from the couch and began heading up stairs.

"guys Luan's coming to make peace with Lincoln" Lola said over her radio making Lynn and Lucy tense up before they moved to the side to allow Luan access to their brother's room.

Luan knocked on Lincoln's door and waited "yeah?"

"Lincoln it's me, can I come in?"

"are you going to bite my head off or try and beat me to a bloody pulp?"

"no"

there was a slight shuffle before the door opened "and how may I be of assistance?"

"look I'm sorry about pranking Paige. I deserved the beating you gave me and I was hoping we can put this behind us"

"Luan…because you got her involved in another one off your pranks you have both lost the trust I regained in you as well as the forgiveness from the bad luck incident" hearing this made the three girls gasp.

He then took a deep breath before exhaling "however. If you promise me that you will never involve her in another prank again you will regain the forgiveness I gave you. So do you promise?"

"yes I do promise"

"I sincerely hope you don't break that promise" he then raised his hand to shake hers, Luan smiled and grabbed his extended hand only to receive a massive shock. Lincoln then used both hands to move her arm up and down a few times before he let her go and she fell to the floor twitching "wow Luan, you really know how to shake" he said revealing that he had one of her special joy buzzers on each hand.

Luan shakily got to her feet before she burst out laughing "that was a good one" she said, Lincoln then took off the rings and gave them back to her before giving her a hug which she happily returned "aww" their sisters said at the cute display.

* * *

It had been a week since Lincoln and Luan's fight and the two had acted as if nothing had ever happened. Lincoln was now on the couch with Luna and Lana watching Dream Boat while everyone else was out watching Lynn's final football game of the season. "I can't believe Trevor got kicked off" Luna said

"I know, I thought that that jerk Ryan was going to be kicked off first" Lincoln replied

"yeah, I may be just 6 years old, but even I know that those pickup lines were cheesy as best" Lana stated before they heard the family van pull up

"oh boy plug your ears, Lynn's gonna be a fog horn" Luna said and they all put their fingers in their ears.

Lynn burst through the front door cheering while holding a trophy "wooo I'm number 1! I'm number 1! I'm number 1!" she chanted, the three Louds sighed as they got up

"calm down Junior" Rita said as Lynn kept jumping and cheering

"so I take it you won?" Lincoln questioned

"see for yourself" she said and she basically shoved her trophy in his face "jealous?" she asked

"not really"

"you know I have so many trophy's now that I'll have to start putting them in your spot"

"hey just because I only have 1 trophy doesn't mean you can take my spot"

"a pity trophy you mean"

"what?"

"oh come on Linc, why haven't you realised by now that we just made you that trophy because we felt sorry for you"

"what do you mean?"

"when we found out that you didn't win even after you posted that absolutely humiliating video of yourself to make us forgive you, we decided to make you a trophy so you had at least something to put in there" all of the girls frowned as Lynn revealed one of the secrets that they kept amongst themselves

"so you don't think I've improved as a brother?"

"nope, you're still the weak, spineless, nerd that we're forced to love"

"you know Lynn some of what you said is true. yes, I can be classified as a nerd and though I prefer to avoid confrontation whether it be a bully at school or with you girls, I am not spineless…anymore, mainly thanks to the strong bond I currently have with Luna and Lana. However, I know for a fact that nearly everyone in this family isn't being forced to love me, they love me because they do. As for the weak part, tell me how many times have I fought back against…well…any of you?" everyone actually thought of that, any time he got into a physical conflict with one of his siblings he defended himself 95% while not even throwing a punch, but when he does actually start fighting back…well, Lynn and Luan both had the injuries to show in the past.

"see, I don't like fighting back because I'm stronger than you"

Lynn threw her head back and laughed "you?! Stronger than me! Yeah and pigs fly!" she then put her trophy down "if you truly are stronger than me prove it!"

Rita was about to intervene when Lincoln spoke "no Lynn, I won't fight you"

"because you know I'll kick your butt"

"no, I just don't like fighting people who are shorter than me"

"burn" Luna whispered to Lana who giggled, Lynn was left gobsmacked by that statement as Lincoln headed back to the couch.

"I'll show YOU who's shorter" she said as she rolled up one sleeve, she was about to roll up the other when Rita grabbed her by her ear "don't you even think about it young lady"

"ow, ow, ow okay I wont fight Lincoln" Lynn said while everyone dispersed to go and do their own thing.

* * *

Lincoln, Lana, and Luna were now in Lincoln's room reading comic's while discussing certain scenes, as they got to a rather questionable scene there was a knock on his door "yo?" he said, but no one came in.

getting up Luna opened the door only to find a crudely wrapped package with a note on it "this is for calling me short" Luna read out loud before handing it to Lincoln

"I bet it's something she got from Luan" he said before unwrapping it. When he did the three occupants in the room gasped inside the package was the torn up remains of Bun-Bun. Handing the remains to Lana he did a quick search of his room but the only Bun-Bun to be found was the torn up one Lana was holding

"okay Lynn has gone WAY too far this time" Lana said

"girls" Lincoln started

"yeah?"

"we're about to have one sister less" he then stepped out of his room "LYNN!" he shouted making Lynn stroll out of her room casually

"yeah?"

"why the fuck did you think it was okay to destroy Bun-Bun just because you couldn't handle the truth of me being taller than you?!" the rest of the girls gasped at this

"it wasn't just that it was also that you bragged about being stronger than me, if you really are then prove it"

"fine, I'll fight you, come at me" Lynn then charged and threw a punch, striking Lincoln in the chest. Lincoln stumbled back before Lynn grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach 3 times before punching him across the face. She then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and repeatedly punched him across the face. After the 10th punch Lincoln had had enough and caught her fist, he then smiled "my turn" and he gave her a punch across the face making her let go of him. Lincoln then delivered several quick punches to Lynn's face and chest, ending with a kick to the stomach which brought her to her knees "see Lynn, I'm stronger" he then looked at Leni "Leni do I have a project for you" he said, Lynn then got to her feet and began attacking Lincoln with Lincoln doing the same to her.

The two punched, kicked and bit each other while also using any object that was within reach, Lincoln rammed Lynn into the wall before lifting her up off her feet "I'm gonna slap some sense into you!" and he repeatedly slapped her back and forth across the face while trying to ignore the fact Lynn was repeatedly kicking him in the stomach. Finally he let her go and stumbled back while holding his stomach in pain. Lynn lunged forward and the two tumbled into her room making Lucy quickly get out to avoid being hurt. The two began throwing whatever they could at each other which mostly consisted of balls and books Lynn then grabbed her bat and swung it hitting Lincoln in the stomach and making him stumble back out of the room. Lincoln was shocked at the fact Lynn was using her bat to try and beat him, he began dodging Lynn's swings and he even managed to get a hold of the bat a few times but she just yanked it out of his grip. He was then forced to put his arms up to block the hits, wincing in pain as the bat stuck his arms forced to put his arms up to block the hits.

"Stop it Lynn! you're going too far!" Lana shouted as she rushed in and tried to get the bat off of her.

Lynn still being over come by rage kicked Lana in the stomach and then smashed her across the face with the bat "stay out of this you little brat" she then swung the bat again only for Lincoln to catch it, she tried to get it out of his hand but he had an iron grip on it.

Turning his head from Lana, he gave Lynn a look of rage she had never seen before "how dare you hit Lana with a bat" he said in a low deadly tone, he then yanked the bat out of her grip and tossed it to the side before lunging at Lynn "YOU BITCH!" he screamed before punching her in the face. Lynn stumbled back from the blow before Lincoln repeatedly punched her back and forth across the face, he then grabbed her by the front of her jersey and pants before swinging her over and slamming her head first onto the floor. Lynn was left in a temporary dazed state from the hit, she then felt firm hands grab her left arm and leg and was then swung around several times before being thrown across the hall.

"okay now I'm mad" she said and she got to her feet only for Lincoln to smash Lola's car to right into her, knocking the breath out of her in the process

"hey! That's my-" Lola was cut off as Lincoln shot her a death glare which made her gulp. When Lynn sat up she lifted her head just in time to see her charging brother swing her bat at her smashing her in the face, knocking out her front teeth.

As she held her face in pain, he began repeatedly striking her with the bat. Their sisters could only watch in shock as their brother went ballistic on Lynn. Once he was done with the bat he threw it to the side, he then got on top of her, pinning her arms down with his knees and began repeatedly punching her back and forth across the face. Managing to free her arms she swung them around and punched him in the stomach which distracted Lincoln just enough for her to shove him off of herself and get to her feet. Lincoln got to his feet and charged at Lynn once again before he continued his assault. Lynn was only able to block Lincoln's punches and even then, that was painful due to the fractures on her arms caused by the bat. With a solid punch to the largest fracture Lincoln successfully broke Lynn's right arm completly, Lynn screamed in pain before Lincoln kicked her in the chest knocking her to the ground. He then stomped on her chest several times and then with an impressive feat of strength he picked up Lynn and held her above his head before he threw her to the floor as hard as he could which made the whole house shake and left a slightly noticeable dent in the floor. The girls all made a mental note to never piss off Lincoln.

Lynn was now lying on the ground crippled in pain, she shook in fear as Lincoln stood over her while panting and glaring daggers, he then reached down and grabbed her right ankle before lifting her leg up "please stop Lincoln, I'm sorry" Lynn begged

"how many times have I asked you to stop hurting me in the past but you continue anyway because you find it fun?"

"please don't hurt me anymore. I promise I'll never lay a hand on you or anyone ever again. Also the Bun-Bun I used was a fake, the real one is under my pillow" Lincoln was about to consider leaving her where she was when Lana regained consciousness and began to cry, hearing his favourite younger sister crying brought his rage right back

"this'll teach you to never hurt your siblings again" and with that he stomped on her knee hard making Lynn's leg bend forward at a 60 degree angle "and for good measure" he then snapped her ankle before dragging her to the stairs and tossing her down them, she was unconscious by the time she hit the bottom. The sisters were so stunned at how brutal Lincoln had just been to Lynn that they were frozen in place. Lincoln quickly made his way over to Lana where he saw one of her hands filled with blood and teeth "crap, okay Lana, come with me" he said and he guided her down stairs to the kitchen where the first aid kit was.

Rolling up some gauze sponges he put them in her mouth and instructed her to gently bite down on them "there, those will absorb the blood and stop it"

"it really hurts" she said while hugging him

"I know it does, but just be thankful that these were all baby teeth" he said as he put the teeth in a plastic bag. He then washed Lana's blood covered hand and was about to wash his hands when he heard a scream and a lot of panicking "I think mum and dad found Lynn"

"what happened to her?" Lana asked with her teeth still closed

"after she hit you I lost it and I beat her to a bloody pulp. When I was done she begged me to stop, and I was about to but when I heard you crying, I just lost it again and I snapped her leg and ankle before tossing her down the stairs"

"whoa…" was all Lana could say

"you're not scared of me for that are you?" he asked, hoping the answer would be no

"she kicked me in the stomach and then hit me in the head with a bat, of course I'm not scared of you for what you did to her, I just wish I was awake to see it" she then noticed that Lincoln's arms were now red and swollen "hey Linc, I think you should have mum and dad look at your arms" she suggested as she gently stroked them

"Lincoln, Lana get in here now!" their mother shouted. As soon as they showed themselves Rita gasped as she saw Lana's swollen cheek and how badly hurt Lincoln was, but she pushed that to the side as she gave Lincoln the deadliest glare "why Lincoln. Why would you hurt your sister this badly"

"she hit me in the head with a bat and knocked out 6 of my baby teeth, that's why" Lana said firmly

Lincoln turned to his dad who was giving him a disappointed look "tell me dad, if someone hit mum across the face with a bat and knocked her teeth out, would you hurt the attacker that badly?" Lynn Sr. remained silent.

Soon the sound of sirens was heard and not long after an ambulance stopped out the front, Lynn was soon put on a stretcher and taken out of the house with Rita going with the paramedics. Once they were gone Lynn Sr. turned to the rest of his kids "why didn't you stop them?" he simply asked the girls just looked down "because you didn't stop them Lynn has been hospitalised, Lana had 6 baby teeth knocked out and Lincoln…" he trailed off as he saw Lincoln on the floor while leaning against the wall

"I probably should have gone with them" he said as he gave them all a weak smile. Now that his adrenalin had worn off he was now more tired than he had ever been before in his life and he was now feeling all of the injuries Lynn had given him, his smile then faded as everything went black for him.

"Lincoln! Lori go and open up the car!" he said as he handed her the keys before he gently picked up his son and rushed him out to the car him with the rest of the Loud kids following.

* * *

When they arrived, Lynn was rushed straight into the Emergency Room while Rita was told to stay in the waiting area. About 15 minutes later her eyes widened as she saw her son being wheeled past on another stretcher with Lana sitting on it while saying "hi mum, bye mum" this was followed by the rest of her family coming in. After half an hour a nurse came out guiding Lana, Lana was almost instantly embraced by her mother

"is my poor little baby okay?" she asked

"I'm fine mum"

"yes she is a tough little cookie" the nurse said getting the parents attention

"will she be okay?" Lynn Sr. asked

"she'll be fine, because those were baby teeth she won't need to see a dentist and the swelling should go down in a few days. All she needs is some TLC and she'll be right as rain" the nurse said cheerfully

"that's a relief, how about my son and other daughter?" Lynn Sr. asked

"your son and daughter are being prepped for surgery as we speak"

"surgery!" the Loud family said

"yes, unfortunately I don't know the extent of their injuries. you'll be informed once they're out of surgery" the nurse said before leaving.

The Loud family were now stunned at the fact 2 of their children/siblings had fought to the point where they now needed surgery. Lynn Sr. looked up at the girls as he comforted his wife "girls, from now on if ANY of you get into a fight with each other, you ether break it up or tell us, is that understood" the girls all nodded.

After several hours another nurse walked up to them "Mr. and Mrs. Loud?" the two were instantly on their feet

"how are my babies?! Are they okay?!" Rita asked

"they're now both out of surgery, but the doctor would like to speak to you" before motioning the two parents to follow her.

The doctor looked up from his clipboard to find one of his assistants returning with two people "Mr. and Mrs. Loud?" They nodded. "Ok, pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Paull. Now, I wanted to inform you first that your son and daughter are going to be ok. Their conditions are stable and they are currently both sleeping from the anaesthesia we gave them."

"Oh thank God..." Rita sighed, but then she knew there had to be some bad news. "so...how bad is it?"

"Well..." He looked at his clipboard again. "for your son he has 2 broken arms, bruised cranium, a broken nose, missing teeth (thankfully those were baby teeth), damaged eye, broken cheek bones, bruised pelvis, and lastly, 10 of his ribs were fractured and caused some internal bleeding." he let this information sink in first before continuing. "Now, as for your daughter she has broken legs with her right ankle and knee needing a lot of surgery, broken left arm, dislocated right arm, bruised cranium, a broken nose, missing teeth, a broken as well as dislocated jaw, damaged eye, several of her vertebra are cracked, major bruising all over her body, and lastly, 5 of her ribs are fractured and caused some internal bleeding as well" the two parent were mortified that the two had been able to do that much damage to each other "normally I'm not one to question this, but how did your children sustain these injuries? I'm only asking as part of procedure in the event the police may need to be informed."

Both parents paled at this. "no no. The police don't need to get involved." Lynn Sr. was quick to say. The doctor looked at the two, waiting for an answer. "Thing is...while we were outside doing the gardening, the two of them got into an argument with each other which escalated till it got to this point"

"can we see them?" Rita asked

"of course" Dr. Paull replied and he lead them to the room their children were in. when they entered the parents gasped, even though they had been with the 2 after the fight seeing them now that they were bandaged up and had breathing tubes in their noses made their hearts break. The only thing that was lightening the mood was the fact that Lynn was snoring like an old pig. "given the extent of their injuries they should be out in no less than a month" Dr. Paull stated, then gave the two parents some privacy

"why do you have to be like this. Why can't you ever just let things go" Rita asked as she gently stroked Lynn's swollen bruised cheek

"because she's too thick headed. I'm not picking sides but even though they're both at fault for this Junior started it by rubbing her trophy in Lincoln's face"

"true…I just find it hard to believe that Lincoln could do this to her"

"I find it hard to believe that he threw Lola's car at her"

"they've gotten into scuffles before, but never this badly"

"I can see why Lincoln beat up Junior so badly. he really loves Lana, and to be honest if someone hurt you like Lynn did to Lana, I would beat them up to the same extent" Lynn Sr. said as he gently combed his fingers through his sons snow white hair.

* * *

It had been over a month since Lynn and Lincoln had been administered to the hospital and during that time the two, despite sharing the same room, hadn't said a word to each other. Lincoln, because he was still mad at Lynn, and Lynn, because she was now terrified of him. From the moment she had woken up she refused to touch or be touched by any of her siblings, even to the point where she begged them not to touch her. When asked why, she wouldn't say. She had also been in almost constant fear as the person who had destroyed her leg and almost beat her to death was straight across from her. The sister's knew that they would have to put the Sibling Fight Protocol into maximum overdrive when the two came home.

As luck would have it, the two injured Loud kids were both released on the same day the parents decided to let their kids go in one at a time with Lincoln going in first. When he came in he was greeted with a massive group hug "welcome back bro" Luna said

"we missed having yah around here" Lana said

"good to have ya back twerp" Lori said while ruffling his hair

"glad to be back. Finally I can watch cable and eat real food again" he replied making them all laugh

"come on bro lets go to my room, I got some sweet new jams" Luna said and she Lincoln and Lana went upstairs. As soon as they were out of sight Lynn was pushed in by their father and she was given almost the same amount of attention that Lincoln had just received only they didn't touch her.

* * *

For the rest of the week the girls had done everything they could to make sure Lynn and Lincoln avoided each other. After 4 days of this Lincoln realised how much this spat was affecting the lives of everyone in the house, he was now up in his room reading comics. Having just finished reading his 5th one he gave a sigh "she'd better apologise as well" he said as he got up and headed out of his room. Noticing that Lucy wasn't out the front of his door, he gave a shrug and headed down stairs. When he reached the bottom, he heard familiar noises coming from the tv "they're watching Dream Boat without me?" he then walked into the lounge room and paused the tv.

All of the girls tensed up as they looked back and forth between the stern-faced Lincoln and the terrified Lynn "girls could you please go to your rooms I need to have a private word with Lynn" he said firmly making the girls race out of the lounge room and bolt upstairs. Lynn was now on the couch cowering in fear knowing that she was now at the mercy of whatever wrath her brother had in store for her

"Lincoln I swear I haven't laid a hand on any of our sisters! Please, please don't hurt me anymore!" she said as some tears formed in her eyes

"are you truly sorry that you tricked me into fighting you?"

"yes! I promise I'll never trick you ever again!"

"do you promise to start just letting things go instead of trying to get revenge?"

"yes" she whimpered while trying to bury herself as deep into the couch as she could Lincoln rolled his eyes before he sat down next to her and wrapped his cast covered arms as best he could around her as he hugged her. She remained tense for a good 2 minutes thinking that he was going to try and crush her, but when he started rocking her back and forth the same way their parents did back when they were under Lucy's age, she relaxed

"Lynn, I'm sorry about this whole mess, and I'm especially sorry for what I did to your leg" he whispered to her, Lynn then burst into tears and hugged her brother back while constantly saying how sorry she was.

When she finally calmed down the two separated a bit so that they could look at each other "Lincoln"

"yeah?"

"I truly deserved the beat down you gave me after what I did to Lana. I am actually disgusted with myself at what I did to her"

"I will admit I'm still not happy about that *sighs* but if Lana's willing to forgive you then I'll forgive you too"

"thank you Lincoln"

"you're welcome" and the two hugged again

"I'm also going to think three times before getting into a physical fight with the strongest one in the house"

"are you referring to me?"

"of course, you were able to throw Lola's car at me with one arm"

"as flattering as that is, that title belongs to Leni"

"Leni?"

"hey girls we made up, you can come back down now!" Lincoln called out the girls then all came back down and smiled as they saw the two hugging. They were about to sit down when Lincoln spoke up "hey Leni I remembered that it's national 'hold a couch above your head' day, we've all done it while you weren't looking so now it's your turn"

"oh, okay then" and she got behind the couch

"Leni it's not-" Lori was cut off as Leni lifted up the whole couch above her head with ease while Lincoln and Lynn were still on it, leaving her sisters slack jawed

"like this Linky?" she asked with no signs of strain in her voice

"see, told ya. Yeah Leni that's fine you can put it down now" he said with Leni gently putting it back down

"that was so cool" Lana muttered

"I gotta say Linky, this is a weird national day"

"it was just made yesterday"

"oh, cool" and she sat down next to him before he continued playing Dream Boat, their sisters still stuck in a state of shock.

* * *

**Authors note:** there was originally going to be more but i found it to be rather unnecessary in my opinion, i also added the part with Leni being the strongest in the family due to her showing impressive amounts of strength in a few episodes.


	4. Ultimate Warriors

Lincoln looked at the trophy case and gave a sigh, all he had was a tiny "pity" trophy as Lynn called it, that his sisters made for him "maybe one day I'll earn a real trophy" he muttered

"What's the matter Lincy?" he turned around and came face to face with Leni

"I'm just a bit depressed that the only award I have is the pity trophy you girls made for me, no offence but I'd like to have something a little more official"

"Well Lincy if it makes you feel any better, the only award I have is a certificate I got in school last year that says that I graduated from using a pencil to a pen" no one had told her that nearly all students get that certificate in year 2.

"Looks like we're the only ones that haven't been awarded for our talents"

"Yeah" the two gave sighs before going their separate ways, what they didn't know however was that a certain sporty sibling had overheard them and decided to help them.

**The next morning**

Lincoln was in his bed sound asleep when his door was kicked open followed by the ear-piercing sound of a whistle blowing, making him fall out of bed. "huh?! Wha?! What's happening?!" he asked as he looked around and saw Lynn standing in his door way with a half-asleep Leni standing behind her. Getting to his feet he shot Lynn a glare "why did you wake Leni and I up at (looks at his clock) 7 in the morning?"

"Because your training begins now!"

"Training for what?"

"*yawn* she signed us up for a contest thingie" Leni tiredly replied

"Yep, I saw how bummed you two were about not having any real trophies so I signed you up as a team for Ultimate Warriors"

Leni and Lincoln looked at each other "there's no chance for us getting out of this is there?" Lincoln questioned

"Nope" Lynn replied

"Fine, just let me get dressed. Leni you'd better change into gym clothes" Leni nodded and tiredly headed back to her room

"Meet me in the garage" Lynn said before she hobbled away

"If her leg and ankle weren't still busted I would clobber her" he muttered before he got changed into his gym clothes.

* * *

A tired Lincoln and Leni trudged into the garage which they were surprised to find had been set up into a gym "Okay you two Ultimate Warriors is 3 Sunday's from now so for the next three week's you two are going to be training until you drop"

"What is Ultimate Warriors anyway?" Leni asked

"It's a competition that people in teams of two test their strength, speed endurance and fighting skills"

"B-But I don't know how to fight…and I don't like fighting" Leni said

"Same here" Lincoln added

"Hey you two want trophies, you're fighting" Lynn said

"You can't make us Lynn…unless you want me to break your other leg"

"You two are entering or I'm telling mum and dad that you (points to Leni) took the lounge room curtains to make a dress and you (points to Lincoln) threw out all of dad's ties when you couldn't untie them from the rope you made from them"

Leni and Lincoln frowned at this "Fine" they said in union

"Okay first lets see how strong you two are, Lincoln lie down on that bench and hold up that bar while Leni and I put weights on it" Lincoln sighed and did as he was told Leni and Lynn then began putting the weights on one at a time until he couldn't hold it up anymore and he dropped it back in the holder "…wow…you can lift 130 pounds"

"Well I did lift you above my head"

"Yeah, and he almost threw you through the floor" Leni added

"Lets get back to the task at hand. okay Leni now its your turn" Leni then got on the bench and lifted up the barbell before Lincoln and Lynn kept putting more and more weights on until they ran out "…350 pounds" both Lynn and Lincoln said in union

"Is that good?" Leni asked

"That's fantastic Leni! you'll win this competition hands down!" Leni then put the barbell back on the rest and got off the bench.

"Okay now that I know what you two are able to lift, lets see you're endurance" Lynn then hobbled over to the punching robot Luan had used during the last prankmageddon "okay Lincoln, you're going to stand in front of this robot and take as many punches as you can until you can't take it anymore" to her surprise Lincoln smirked

"You know I've actually been using this robot to increase my endurance, and not to toot my own horn but I can withstand it for quite a while"

"Really? okay then lets see if what you said is true" Lynn said before she went to turn it on. Lincoln then stood in front of the robot and got into a stance with his arms at his sides bent forward, his hands in fists his legs apart and he tensed up his muscles, the robot was then activated and it began pummelling Lincoln…but he wasn't even flinching.

This time it was Leni's turn to look shocked "wow, Lincy can really take a punch"

"Yeah. I bet bullies would get tired before they beat him" Lynn said.

The beating continued for 15 minutes until Lincoln got out of the way and stopped the robot "so Lynn how did I do?" he asked

Lynn looked at her stop watch and her eyes widened "you took a continuous beating for 15 minutes and 46 seconds"

"That's fantastic Lincoln!" Leni said as she hugged him

"Thanks Leni, do you want to try?"

"Well I guess I have to"

"Try tensing up your entire body, that's what I did" Leni nodded and got into the same stance and tensed her body up before Lincoln started the robot back up. Leni endured the hits for only two minutes before she got out of the way and began using all of her will power to not to cry while Lincoln turned the robot off

"Okay so Lincoln needs to increase his strength and Leni needs to increase her endurance. Okay now for the fighting part, my friends should be *knock knock* ah that must be them now" she then opened the garage door revealing two girls about the same height as Lynn and Lincoln "Jess, Jen, glad you could come"

"To get the chance to smack down your brother for what he did to you, I wouldn't miss it for the world" Jess said, she had messy short blonde hair, a scar across her right cheek, freckles, and she wore very baggy black clothing.

"You'd better leave some of him for me" Jen said she was wearing a blue T-Shirt with matching biker shorts, a metallic blue aero helmet with a blue visor, black knee and elbow guards and silver rollerblades

"Guys these are my friends Jess and Jen, girls this is my older sister Leni and my younger brother Lincoln"

"If he really is younger, then why is he taller than you?" Jen asked making Lynn pout

"Because she's a short stack" Lincoln replied, getting a punch in the arm from Lynn

"I maybe in crutches, but I can still hurt you. Anyway I know that Lincoln is a decent fighter but I cant say the same for Leni. So, Jess you'll fight Lincoln for 5 minutes and then Jen you'll fight Leni. Leni I want you to watch Lincoln and Jess fight very carefully" Leni nodded "okay then lets take this outside" and the group headed into the backyard.

Jess and Lincoln went into the middle of the backyard while Lynn, Leni and Jen waited at the porch. Jess took off all of her baggy clothes revealing that she was a big solid girl "I'm going to assume all of that is like 90% muscle?" Lincoln questioned

"You got that right Snow White"

"Snow White, why didn't I ever think of that?" Lynn questioned while mentally slapping herself "alright, ready (blows whistle) fight!"

"You'd better go easy on me just because I'm a girl" Jess said and she charged at Lincoln. Lincoln dodged the first hit and punched her hard in the stomach, but she didn't even flinch

"Oh cr-" he was cut off as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and punched him hard in the stomach three times before letting go and punching him across the face, knocking him to the ground. Lincoln rolled out of the way to avoid being stomped on. He then got to his feet and received a pummelling from Jess while being forced back

"Uh okay Jess that's enough" she keeps fighting "Jess I said that's enough!" keeps fighting "JESS STOP!" Lynn shouted, as Jess was about to deliver the final blow Lincoln caught her fist.

He glared daggers at her "the reason I don't like fighting like this is because when I do I tend to get angry" he then tightened his grip on her fist which actually started to hurt "and when I get this kind of angry…well you saw what happened to Lynn. So do as Lynn says and stop" and he let go, there was a slight pause before she punched him across the face, only this time he didn't flinch "well you can't say I didn't warn you" and with that he punched her in the stomach making her double over, he then kneed her in the face and ended it by kicking her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

Lincoln then picked her up and carried her over to the others "I don't believe it. No one has ever been able to do that to Jess" Jen said

"Then it pleases me to be the first" Lincoln said as he placed Jess down on the ground

"Okay, Jen, Leni, your turn" Lynn said and the two made their way to the centre of the yard

"Okay Leni, you saw how Jess beat up your brother" Leni nodded "okay I want you to fight me just like that"

"Okay then" Leni replied

"Alright, ready (blows whistle) fight!" Lynn said and the two began to fight. Having never fought this way before Leni was incredibly sloppy and was unable to land a hit, Jen had landed several punches to her which she could tell was really hurting her, so she stopped that and just dodged. As the fight went on Leni slowly started to get better until Lynn blew the whistle making them stop.

"Okay good work girls. For the final test lets see how fast you can run" they then headed out the front "okay you two I want you to run around the block as fast as you can"

"Um where's a block?" Leni asked as she looked around

Lynn pinched the bridge of her nose "Leni just keep running and turn to your left when you reach a road"

"Oh, okay then"

"Good now go!" Lynn then blew her whistle and both Lincoln and Leni ran off.

After about a minute Leni was the first to arrive back…only to keep running past them "um wasn't she supposed to-"

"I'll get her when she comes around again" Lynn interrupted, after another 30 seconds Lincoln arrived now completely out of breath "2 minutes 46 seconds, you can definitely do better than that Linc"

"Hey *pant* running isn't *pant* my strong suit *pant*" Lincoln panted out before Leni returned

"Stop!" Lynn called out making Leni stop instantly "okay, now from what I've seen Leni needs to improve her endurance and fighting skills while Lincoln needs to improve his speed and strength" Lynn then turned to her friends "you girls wanna stay and help out with this?"

"Sure" Jen replied

"As soon as my stomach stops hurting, I'll help too" Jess replied as well.

* * *

For the next three week's Lincoln and Leni trained for the upcoming Ultimate Warriors competition, every single scrap of spare time they had was spent training with Lynn and her multiple friends helping them. After the 2nd week Lynn's leg had finally healed enough that she didn't need the crutches or any braces on her leg but she still wasn't allowed to do sport, run, or do any kind of strenuous activity for at least another month. It was the day before Ultimate Warriors and Lynn had given Lincoln and Leni a half day, Leni was now passed out on her bed and Lincoln was lying on the couch with his head resting in Luna's lap

"So bro are you excited about the Ultimate Warriors?" Luna asked

"Kinda, I'll just be glad when its over"

"Why's that?"

"Once its over Leni and I wont have to basically keep destroying our bodies every day"

"Well you can't complain with the results" she said as she lifted up his shirt revealing his newly developed abs and 6 pack, this made him blush and pull his shirt back down

"Yeah, but I'm still a bit ticked off that Lynn dragged Leni into this, I think she was more against it than I was"

"Why did you agree to it if you didn't want to do it"

"Blackmail"

"Oh really, well maybe I should have a few words with her"

"Nah its fine, Leni and I will clobber her after"

Luna giggled at that "so how strong have you gotten now?"

Lincoln got up and went behind the couch before lifting it above his head "this strong" he said before he put it back down. As he made his way back onto the couch he saw Luna now had a stunned look on her face

"Holy crap, I thought only Leni could do that!"

"Well I guess I have to thank Lynn for that. Thanks to the training I'm now as strong as I am when I get mad"

Luna then remembered the amount of strength he showed when he thrashed Lynn "I pity the next guy who bullies you"

"I'm not a fighter Luna, I'd rather defend myself then actually throw a punch…remember the first and only time I fought"

Luna remembered years ago back when Lincoln was year 1 he and a kid who was in year 6 got into a fight over a ball and Lincoln ended up beating the living snot out of the kid who was almost twice his size. Their parents had forbidden Lincoln from ever fighting again or else he would be in more trouble than he could possibly imagine, that's why he had almost never got into physical fights since.

Lincoln then lay back down on the couch with his head on Luna's lap "I'm gonna spend the rest of the day resting my body for tomorrow, god knows I'm gonna need it" he said as he closed his eyes

"From what I've seen, you and Leni are going to cream the competition"

"Here's hoping" he said with a smile, Luna returned the smile and began gently stroking his forehead with her thumb until she started to hear light snoring. With most of the family out for the day the house was unnaturally quiet, taking advantage of the rare moment of piece Luna closed her eyes and soon joined her brother in the land of slumber.

**The next day**

Leni and Lincoln were now in a large arena wearing blue sports clothes that had a Lion on the front of the shirts "Lincoln, I'm nervous"

"Hey don't worry Leni, the sooner we finish this thing the sooner we can go home and go back to what we normally do" Leni nodded and the two looked at the 14 other teams which consisted of people ranging from 11 to 18

"You think we can win?"

"Even if we don't as long as we try that's all that matters"

"That's true" Leni said with a bright smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Ultimate Warrior, these 15 teams will compete against each other in an attempt to take home the Warriors Swords" a screen then showed two swords mounted on bases crossing each other "cool" some of the contestants, including Lincoln, said "first up we have the Lightning Rod each team member will hold onto the bar until they can't any longer. If one of your team members falls onto the ground your team loses. Okay teams, to your bars"

Lincoln and Leni made their way to the bars designated for their team, the Blue Lions. As they walked up the steps Lincoln explained to Leni what she had to do "okay Leni, all you have to do is hold onto the bar for as long as you can, okay?"

"Okay" once everyone was holding on a horn went off and the stairs sunk down into the floor until everyone was hanging.

After 20 seconds the announcer spoke "and now time for the shock"

"Shock?!" Lincoln and Leni said in union before a weak jolt of electricity shot through the bars which made several people let go including Leni, thankfully she managed to grab onto Lincoln who managed to hold on even with the weight of Leni pulling him down

"The Silver Snakes, Golden Frogs, and the Green Monkeys are disqualified and a lucky save for the Blue Lions"

"Leni I have an idea, grab onto the bar and wrap your legs around my waist" Lincoln said, Leni nodded and did as she was told

"And another shock" another more powerful jolt of electricity shot through the bar eliminating another team but this time both Lincoln and Leni managed to hold on "and the White Doves are eliminated. One more time gentlemen" and another jolt shot through the bar "and the Grey Geckos are out" a horn then blew and the steps rose back up until everyone's feet could touch them allowing them to finally let go

"Lincy, my arms are all tingly"

"Yeah mine too" Lincoln said as he shook his arms to try and get the feeling back.

"Okay folks next up we have the Death Mountain. Each team has to push these 4 ton mountains over the finish line" while the mountains did weigh 4 tons each they were on tracks, so even though they could be moved easier it would still take a lot of effort.

"This should be easy for us, especially with your strength" Lincoln said which made Leni smile

"On your marks, get set, push!" a horn was heard again and both Leni and Lincoln pushed as hard as they could. At first it was a struggle but once they got it moving their speed picked up until they were amazingly running "incredible!" the announcer exclaimed as Lincoln and Leni were bolting to the finish line. Unfortunately, just as they were about to reach it a snap was heard and the mountain skidded along the ground before tipping over "oh what bad luck, the Blue Lions mountain has broken off its track just before it reached the finish line looks like this is the end of their journey"

"Like hell it is. Come on Leni as long as this thing crosses the finish line we'll pass" Leni nodded and the two began pushing the side of it with all of their might until it was facing the other way but still hadn't crossed yet.

"Wow I've seen some determination but this takes the cake, the Blue Lions are actually trying to manoeuvre their mountain over the finish line"

"Okay Leni, lets grab the peak and swing it around"

"Right"

They then grabbed the peak and swung it around making it pass over the finish line just as the 3rd team passed them "and the Blue Lions have crossed the finish line" Leni and Lincoln were now slightly winded from the amount of effort they had put in to winning that round. Once the 8th team passed the horn went off again "and with the Yellow Scorpions passing, the Black Spiders and the Red Panthers are eliminated" the announcer then made his way over to Lincoln and Leni who were surprisingly being congratulated by the other passing teams

the announcer then came up to Lincoln and Leni "Lincoln I think that I can safely say that everyone here is amazed at what you did to win this round"

"I can't take all of the credit, my sister Leni is the real muscle of this team" Leni blushed at that

"Well here's hoping you two make it past the next round" and he went back to where he was originally standing.

The teams were given a 5 minute break to prepare themselves for the next round of tasks as well as be checked over by medics just to make sure that they could still go on "so what do you think the next things going to be?" Leni asked

"I have no idea, all I know is that its just going to get more difficult from here on out"

"Well we trained for uh *counts fingers* this many weeks" she said while spreading out all of the fingers on her right hand.

Lincoln then reached out and curled two of her fingers "no Leni, we've been training for this many weeks"

"Wow, you really are smart"

"yyyeeeah…smart"

Once the 5 minutes were up the teams made their way to the next challenge, there were 8 paths with 7 holes on the walls at the back with a large button underneath it. "okay teams your next challenge is Ultimate Baseball, all you have to do is make it to the end and press the big red button at the very back while having bats swung at you and being bombarded by baseballs, there are multiple buttons set along your paths when you feel as though you can't take it anymore just press it and everything will stop instantly, and to prove that we're not monsters everyone is going to be given eye and mouth protection"

Everyone was given mouth guards and goggles to wear "okay Leni, when the challenge starts pick me up and use me as a human shield while you run to the end" he whispered to her

"Are you sure?" she whispered back, he nodded and they got to their designated path.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" the horn blasted and Lincoln tensed his body up before Leni picked him up under the arms and ran forward. "Folks you are seeing this correctly the Blue Lion's member Leni is using her partner Lincoln as a human shield and is now racing to the back"

The Loud family were appalled at what Leni was doing to their brother/son "why is Leni doing that to Lincoln?" Lana asked

"I don't know but it's very effective" Lynn Sr. said before he was elbowed hard in the side by his wife

"Don't worry sweetie, I have a feeling it was Lincoln's idea" Rita said before they turned their attention back to the contest.

Lincoln was being bombarded by high velocity baseballs while also being struck repeatedly by bats when they finally reached the end Lincoln swung his leg out and kicked the button turning off the machine. Once it was stopped the two cheered and high fived "and the Blue Lions come in first. ooo and the Maroon Barracudas have decided to call it quits" one by one teams made it to the end until the 6th team made it making the last teams machine stop automatically "and with the Indigo Foxes coming in at 6th place the Orange Iguanas are eliminated"

"9 down, 5 to go" Lincoln said

"I hope we win. I'd Like to have a trophy"

"Well as long as we try, we have a chance of winning" Lincoln said before the teams were escorted to the racing track that went around the inside of the arena.

"Now that our contestants muscles have been both loosened and tenderised its time for the Track Race" a large door opened up and out came 6 small steam trains "your task is to make 3 laps around the race track, holding hands, while trying to out run these trains"

"Are you serious?" Lincoln questioned

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Leni asked

"Probably" the announcer replied the contestants got to their designated track and got ready "on your marks, get set, run for your lives!" the trains whistled and the teams bolted.

Leni was forced to run slower than she normally could so she could keep up the same pace as Lincoln "damn these short legs!" Lincoln shouted as he and Leni kept running, not even daring to look back. Once they completed their first lap they heard the announcer say that the Purple Parrots were eliminated looking they could see that the team had been hit by the train which had stopped only a few meters away from them. after making their 2nd lap they saw the Yellow Scorpions get struck as well which made them run even faster out of fear of what would happen if their train caught up with them. when the two had finally completed their third lap they slowed down rapidly and came to a stop, though their relief was short lived as they were both struck by the train that had been chasing them.

"Ow, I thought that those trains were supposed to stop" Leni said as she stood up while rubbing her now sore arm. Unfortunately once again the two succumb to misfortune as the trains flimsy remote controlled breaks had broken, looking around Leni saw that Lincoln was now gone. Even though she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed she was smart enough to realise what had happened "he must be caught on the train!" she exclaimed and it was true, normally the rubber cowcatcher on the front of the trains caught contestants and brushed them to the sides when they had been hit, without causing any serious damage. With Lincoln however, his leg had gone through one of the rubber cowcatcher bars so now he was being dragged along the whole track by his leg.

Leni turned around and saw that her fears were confirmed as the train came back into view. A stern expression came to her face before she stuck her hands out in front of her and tensed up her body. Her family all shouted for her to get out of the way but she ignored them as the train rammed into her. She skidded back several meters until she managed to stop it, shocking everyone who saw it. "are you okay Lincy?! she asked

"Yeah, kinda" he replied as he managed to pull his leg free. Leni could see that he now had multiple cuts and scrapes on his arms and quite possibly the rest of his upper body. Snapping out of their shock the operators quickly made there way to the train to stop it but before they could reach it Leni stunned everyone once again by picking up the engine and holding it above her head

"This is what you get for hurting my brother, you big meanie" and she hurled it to the side, off the track where it landed on its side

"Folks you just saw correctly. Leni from the Blue Lions just threw an entire train off the race track like it was nothing!"

"That's showing it who's boss" Lincoln said as the operators went to put out the engines fire to make it stop and a medic coming over to see if Lincoln was all right. Once he confirmed that he was he stuck up both arms and gave victory signs

"He's alright folks!" and the crowd cheered and Leni hugged Lincoln.

"Four teams left, lets see which two teams will make it to the final round. Next up we have Rock'em Sock'em, your endurance and strength will be tested as all of you will be put into a ring with a professional boxer. If you manage to ether knock out your opponent, make them give up, or you manage to last more than 3 minutes you win. However even if one of your team members ether gets knocked out, gives up, or doesn't manage to last more than 3 minutes you lose. Also if your opponent does lose you are not allowed to gang up on them. Now with those rules out of the way, first up we have the Blue Lions"

Lincoln and Leni hopped into the ring with the two boxers on the opposite side. Once they were in a man handed them their gloves "(to Lincoln) your opponent is the one in the blue shorts (to Leni) and yours is the one in the red shorts" the two nodded and got ready

Lincoln looked at Leni's opponent and smirked "hey buddy, do you really want to fight a girl who threw a train like it was nothing?"

The man tensed up at that and gulped "I forfeit" he said

"Wow, Crush gave up before the fight even began so now all Lincoln has to do is win against Gulp, now llllllets get ready to rumble!" *ding*

"Give me your best shot" Lincoln said Gulp then made a direct punch to Lincolns face…but he didn't even flinch "is that the best you've got?" Gulp started delivering stronger punches all over Lincoln's upper body but Lincoln remained as still as a statue. Lincoln just decided to just wait out the 3 minutes rather than fight.

Once the 3 minute mark had passed another *ding* was heard "and the Blue Lions go on to the next round" the crowd cheered before simmering down as the next team got into the ring.

Surprisingly all of the teams managed to pass, two barely, but they all hung in "amazing, the first event where no one was eliminated, looks like we'll have to ween out the weakest with the Punch-Bots" 4 doors opened up and a punching robot identical to the one Leni and Lincoln trained with came out of each one, Lincoln and Leni looked at each other and smiled "both team members will take a turn standing in front of these robots, if both team members manage to remain standing for 5 minutes and take every punch they go on to the next round, if one of your team members can't take it then your team loses, if two teams are eliminated during that time the machines will stop, okay teams get to your bots"

"I'll go first and then you go after Lincy" Leni said with Lincoln nodding in confirmation. One member from each of the remaining teams stood in front of the robots, a horn then blasted and the robots began pummelling the member. Leni was actually smiling as she repeatedly punched, with all of the muscles on her front tensed up she was hardly feeling a thing, the same couldn't be said for the others however which resulted in two teams getting eliminated

"And with a little help from the Punch-Bots the Pink Dolphins and the Indigo Foxes have been eliminated, leaving the Blue Lions and the Brown Bears still in, now into the final and most difficult challenge yet" the two remaining teams were now nervous as to what the final challenge could be "for the final challenge you have to go through all of the previous challenges non-stop by yourselves and then climb to the top of Terror Mountain to claim your trophies, first member of their team to reach the top wins it for their team"

"Dang it" both Lincoln and Leni said before the two remaining teams made their way back to the Lightning Rod.

Everyone grabbed onto the bar "you have to hold on while getting 5 shocks before you're allowed to proceed onto the next event"

"Good luck Leni"

"You too Lincy" a horn blasted and the steps dropped after 20 seconds the first shock came then the second, then the third then the forth and once the fifth shock had passed they all let go and headed over to the Death Mountains they all got behind one and pushed. Even in teams it was hard enough but now that they had to do it on their own it was nearly impossible. Leni naturally made it to the finish line first and was about to continue on when she saw how much the other team had been struggling. With her kinder side kicking in she went and helped the youngest member on the Brown Bears move his mountain until it was only 3 meters away form the finish line. Lincoln smiled as he saw her go and help both members of the other team.

"Well folks its against the rules to help your teammate in the final challenge, but it isn't against the rules to help the other team because, well, no one has ever done it before" the announcer said as Lincoln crossed the finish line and continued on. Once the first Brown Bear team member crossed the finish line he decided to wait until Leni stopped helping his teammate. Lincoln arrived at the Ultimate Baseball, a man offered him goggles and a mouth guard but Lincoln completely ignored him and charged into the barrage of baseballs with his head down and his arms crossed in front of him.

When he reached the end he pressed the button and raced back out just in time to see Leni accept the goggles and mouth guard "Lincoln where are your goggles and mouth guard?"

"I just charged in with my head down and arms crossed in front of me" Leni looked at the goggles and mouth guard before shrugging and handed them back to the man before doing the same as her brother, with the Brown Bears doing the same. Then came the Track Race, the second Lincoln got onto the track the engine started and began chasing after him. As he was half way through his first lap Leni got onto the track and ran as fast as she could, passing Lincoln in the process. By the time Lincoln had completed his second lap Leni had already finished and made her way to the boxing ring but a quick protest from both boxers lead her straight to the Punch-Bots. Tensing her body up she once again began to get pounded by the robots, and just like before she barely felt a thing.

Lincoln now out of breath arrived at the boxing ring getting into the ring he put on the gloves and got ready to fight "so you plan on fighting this time?" Gulp asked

"Yeah because I'm on a bit of a tight schedule" Lincoln then ran at Gulp, he dodged a punch before punching Gulp straight in the stomach. Gulp doubled over in pain from the blow and fell to his knees Lincoln then ended it with a right hook to the face, knocking him out.

The ref came up and checked Gulp before giving the signal "winner by knock-out is Lincoln" the ref said stunning a lot of people, especially his family. Lincoln then exited the ring and went over the Punch-Bots where he began to get pummelled. Once 5 minutes had passed Leni stepped back and waited for Lincoln. By the time Lincoln was done the Brown Bears had just started on the Punch-Bot's.

Leni and Lincoln then made a mad dash to Terror Mountain which was a 50 foot mountain that they had to climb without helmets or safety harnessed "sure we get some form of safety other challenges, but on the final one we get nothing, well lets get climbing" and the two proceeded to climb up the mountain.

* * *

In the stands Lynn was on the edge of her seat in excitement after witnessing everything her brother and older sister had gone through "it's a good thing I didn't tell them about all of these dangerous events or they would have never agreed, even with blackmail" Lynn said happily

"You knew that the events in this thing were dangerous!" Luna yelled having heard what she said

"Why would you do that?! You saw what happened earlier. What if Lincoln broke his leg on that train!" Lana snapped

"Would have served him right" Lynn muttered while subconsciously rubbing her still bummed knee.

Luna had to restrain Lana after that "I swear Lynn if Lincoln OR Leni get hurt any further I'll break your other leg and I'll let Lana do whatever she wants with your arms!" Luna threatened before their mum Luna and Lynn's left and right ear respectively

"You do that young lady's and you'll be grounded for life, and you junior we are going to have a serious talk when we get home about blackmailing, and if Leni and Lincoln want to get any payback I think something might get in my eye if that happens" Rita said sternly making Luna and Lana gulped and backed down knowing that their mum was more than capable of carrying out any threat she made to them. Lynn shivered at the thought of her mum yelling at her when she did something bad, for some reason her mum was more intimidating than her predecessor was went it came to yelling and punishments.

* * *

All over Terror Mountain there were traps which were activated by hidden buttons and panels which Lincoln was the first to find out, as he grabbed onto another ledge his hand pressed down on a button which caused the section of the ledge he was about to climb on to shoot forward and knock him off the mountain making him hit into several outcroppings and land on a previous ledge "Lincoln!" Leni exclaimed, she was about to make her way back down to him when she stepped on a hidden panel which gave her a massive shock, causing her to scream out in pain.

Lincoln forced himself back to his feet and continued back up until he reached the spot where he had been knocked off to find the space now empty with some steps to help him get to the top of the ledge easier. Once he was on it he looked and saw Leni was now one ledge above him "keep going Leni, I'll be fine" he said before he hauled himself up to the ledge she was now on

"Lincy, I don't want to do this anymore. We've almost been killed doing this stupid challenge Lynn signed us up for. You were shoved off and I was just shocked. I'm sorry but I don't want to do this anymore"

Lincoln then gently grabbed her hands "it's fine Leni. you don't have to continue climbing if you don't want to"

"*sniff* Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm still going to keep climbing, as long as one of us makes it to the top we win" he then got a determined look on his face "I'm gonna win this for both of us" and with that he continued climbing.

After climbing another two ledges he pressed another button causing an avalanche of boulders to come down and smack into him, he was knocked down to the previous ledge with the final and biggest boulder landing on him and rolling off "Lynn is dog food after this" he muttered as he forced himself back up and continued climbing.

The Brown Bears had finally finished with the Punch-Bots and were now at the base of Terror Mountain but after witnessing what Lincoln had just been through they were now unsure "you think we should just quit?" the younger of the two asked

"Well…lets just give it a try. Maybe we wont activate that many traps" the older of the two said

"Okay" the younger one replied and they too began making their way up the mountain.

As Lincoln made it onto another ledge he stepped on a hidden panel which caused a net to fall on him. He quickly realised that it wasn't an ordinary net as the small bulbs on every cross sent out a jolt of electricity that felt like a bee stings. He managed to get the net off of himself, and continued climbing only to set off another trap that made a hatch slide to the side and a stone fist shot out punching him right in the chest and launched him straight off the mountain, everyone held their breath and the Loud family's hearts stopped.

As Lincoln fell he felt a burning on his shoulder before he got tangled in something and was swung straight back into the mountain hard making him blackout for a few seconds when he came too he felt a constant stinging sensation over most of his body looking around he saw that he was now partly tangled up in the net that had fallen on him earlier "thank all gods" he said as he looked up at the rope that was connected to a machine on the cat walk above where the net had been dropped

"By an absolute miracle Lincoln has been save from certain injury by a previous trap, I would also like to point out that when you signed your children up for this, you also signed a liability waver" the Loud family all glared daggers at Lynn who shrunk back in fear.

Freeing himself from the net, Lincoln grabbed onto it and continued climbing up the mountain. Once he passed the trap that had knocked him off he continued climbing up. After avoiding two more traps he was now just 4 more ledges away from reaching the peak. Looking down he saw that Leni hadn't moved from the ledge she had stopped at and the Brown Bears were cautiously making their way up though they hadn't even reached half way yet. Hauling himself up onto the next ledge he accidentally set off another trap, two small hatches opened up and two snakes came out, Lincoln froze at this.

Lincoln began to slowly make his way to the edge of the cliff, when he stopped "wait…these are Four-lined Snakes, they're harmless" he said as he relaxed and continued climbing. When he reached the last ledge he was about to climb onto the peak when he set off the final trap boulders rained down on him and the ledge he was on shook wildly to try and knock him off, but Lincoln braced himself and took whatever this final trap had for him, he had come this far, there was no way in hell he was going to start back at where he had landed thanks to the net he was still holding. Once the boulders and the shaking ground stopped he climbed up to the peak letting go of the net he grabbed the two trophies on the stand and held them both up in triumph, the crowd erupted in cheers at Lincoln's accomplishment seeing some stairs at the back he took them down to the bottom while Leni and the Brown Bears climbed back down the mountain.

When they all reached the bottom Lincoln joined them and went to hand one of the trophies only for them to be taken out of his hands by the announcer "I'm sorry but the Blue Lions are disqualified"

"WHAT!" Leni, Lincoln, and the Brown Bears exclaimed

"I'm sorry but because you used the net as a safety rope, which you weren't allowed to have, you are disqualified, so the winners are the Brown Bears"

"Well then we forfeit" the younger Brown Bear member said

"Yeah, Lincoln went threw hell. He and his teammate deserve to win these trophies, not us" the older Brown Bear member stated firmly

"Well then, it looks like there isn't a winner this time around"

Lincoln hung his head at this "I'm sorry I couldn't win those trophies for us Leni" he said in the most depressed tone she had ever heard. She could see that he was now on the verge of tears. Then, for the first time in a very long time her eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth and fists

"Join us next week where we'll-"

"Hey!" the announcer turned around before he was picked up by the front of his shirt by a very pissed off Leni "my brother and I almost died doing this ridiculous event. If you don't give us the win we deserve, I will take the train I threw off the tracks and bash you with it until it is in a million pieces!" she threatened

The announcer gulped "and "the Blue Lions win! Lincoln and Leni Loud are our new Ultimate Warriors!" he said before she put him back down and he handed Leni and Lincoln their trophies while the crowd cheered once again

"Leni" Lincoln started

"Yeah Lincy?"

"You're awesome"

"*giggles* No you are"

"Smile you two" a man with a camera said, they then raised their trophies up in one hand with there other arm wrapped around each other while they smiled. Once the cameras were off them they congratulated the Brown Bears on how well they did, before they left to find their family, being allowed to keep the clothes they were wearing.

They soon met up where they had first parted "Lincoln!" a familiar voice shouted before Lana dove into his arms which was followed by Luna who wrapped her arms around them both

"That was absolutely incredible bro, I didn't even know you had that kind of determination"

Lori came up to Leni and put an arm around her shoulders "hows our mini she-hulk doing?"

"I'm good thanks"

"I knew you were strong enough to lift a couch above your head, but a mini train, now that is strong" Lucy said

"And the way you threatened that announcer was priceless" Luan added

Once all the congratulations were out of the way Leni and Lincoln confronted Lynn "so why didn't you tell us about all of the insane challenges that almost got us killed?"

"Well I wouldn't say killed-"

"I was launched off the fucking mountain! the only reason I survived was pure dumb luck!"

"He also got dragged around the entire race track by that train!" Leni added

"Look I'm sorry, but if I told you the truth about it you wouldn't have entered it regardless of the blackmail"

"Everyone go to the car, Leni, Lynn, and I will catch up in a few minutes" Lincoln ordered, everyone knew that this was not going to end well for Lynn

Their father stepped forward "Lincoln-"

"NOW!" both Lincoln and Leni shouted making the family flee and Lynn now shaking like a leaf

"I'm normally not a violent person but for what you put Lincy and I through Lynn, you're going to pay" Leni said and she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

The Loud family had now been waiting in the car for over 5 minutes "I have a feeling that we'll be swinging by the hospital after this" Lynn Sr. stated with the rest of the family agreeing. After another 3 minutes of waiting, a frowning Lincoln and a slightly concerned Leni came into view dragging what they guessed was an unconscious Lynn who had blood dripping out of her nose Rita got out of the car to help with Lynn

"I'm not grounding you two but no desert for a week" she said

Lincoln and Leni looked at each other before looking back at their mum "worth it" they said in union. After plugging her nose with tissue they laid her down in the back and they headed to the hospital.

* * *

Lincoln and Leni were admiring their trophies which were placed on top of the trophy case, due to being too big, with the swords crossed and a name tag in front of each one, one saying Lincoln and the other saying Leni. "we have got the coolest trophies in the house" Leni said cheerfully

"True to that. I also hope Lynn has learnt her lesson about signing people up for thing without their consent" Lincoln said

**Royal Woods Hospital**

Lynn was lying in a hospital bed with both her legs and forearms in casts, her jaw wired shut, and a bandage across her nose "I hate those two" she groaned out.


	5. Maximum Overdrive

Lynn gave a growl of frustration, all she had wanted to do was do something nice for Lincoln and Leni, but thanks to a little mistake on her part, by entering the two in Ultimate Warrior rather than something a bit safer, both Lincoln and Leni had beaten her to a bloody pulp. She had been released from the hospital yesterday and was now once again wheelchair bound for possibly another 2 months. She shivered a bit at the thought of her brother. She was now scared of him and was afraid that if she messed with him one more time, regardless of her state he would end her. As she headed to the lounge room to watch TV she almost ran over Lisa "oops, sorry Lis"

"Not a problem sibling, in fact you're the exact person I'm looking for" Lisa stated

"Really? What do you need me for?"

"Well, I have noticed that you have once again taken another sever beating from our brother" she saw Lynn cringe at the mention of Lincoln "due to you sustaining such injuries, while they wont effect you much once you've healed. From what I can tell, you will be completely crippled by the age of 30 due to the injuries you have not only sustained from our brother, but as well as all of your previous sports injuries"

"So have you just come to tell me that I'll never have a sports career?"

"No, I've come to give you this" she said as she held up a syringe. Lynn's eyes shot open and she wheeled herself back as fast as she could, only to stop as she hit into the dining table. If there was one thing Lynn feared more than Lincoln right now, it would be needles.

"Get that thing away from me!"

"But Lynn if I inject this into you all of your injuries will be healed in seconds!"

"W-what?"

"It's a special serum I made that can repair ones body to 100%"

"I don't care! I'd rather heal the old fashioned way than get a needle!"

"You'll be able to play sports again in two minutes from now" Lisa said slyly knowing Lynn's one weakness being sports.

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive"

Lynn then pulled up her sleeve and looked away "just…make it quick" Lisa then grabbed Lynn's arm and jabbed the needle into it. Once all of the serum was in Lynn she began to heat up before her muscles expanded, any weight she had gained while being inactive was burnt off in seconds, and she felt absolutely fantastic. Lisa then pulled out a laser and cut off Lynn's casts. Once they were all off she got out of the wheelchair. Feeling no pain whatsoever, she jumped up and down, noticing that she could now jump higher. Bouncing on the leg Lincoln had nearly destroyed she still felt no pain. A look of joy came to her face "I'm fully healed!" she exclaimed before she grabbed Lisa in a literal bone crushing hug.

"Lynn…you're…crushing a…number of…my…bones"

"Oh my gosh sorry Lisa!" Lynn said while instantly letting her go

"It's fine, it's fine" she said relieving Lynn's worries

"Mum! Dad! I'm fully healed now! Sign me up for every sports team in Royal Woods!" she shouted in joy as she ran off

"Now let the tests begin" Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses and headed back to her room.

* * *

A week had passed since Lynn had taken the drug Lisa had made, the results of which concerned and slightly annoyed her family a bit. True she was back to her usual sporty self, but she was now so full of energy that she was like a child on the worlds biggest sugar rush. She hadn't slept at all for the entire week and was not showing any sign of fatigue, she would spend the whole night working out and then she ran around the block 50 times before breakfast. Lisa had her on a treadmill for 3 hours and she hadn't slowed down at all. Even though she had asked to be signed up for all sports the only one still open at the moment was football of which she was currently at tryouts. The coach and his assistant looked at kids who had shown up for the tryouts, they all had looks of ether excitement, determination, or nervousness, one kid in particular, who had unusually well-developed muscles for their age, seemed to be hardly able to contain themselves. "okay first off my name is Coach Lloyd and this is my assistant Travis, second when I call your name step forward" once he had found out who was who he continued on "now, in order to be successful you need to be able to run at least a half mile without stopping, do 20 push-ups, do 20 sit-ups, have a moderate amount of agility, and be able to run several 40 yard sprints. We'll start off with the half mile run, I want you to all run around the field 2 times. And go!" he said before blowing his whistle.

Coach Lloyd watched in awe as the jittery kid bolted around the field, completing the 2 laps before the others had completed their first "not bad Loud, keep that up and you might find yourself on the team"

"Oh I know I'll get on the team" Lynn replied with a small smirk.

Once the rest of the kids had completed their run the coach gave them a few minutes to catch their breath "not bad, okay now you have to do 20 push-up, and encase you don't know what a push-up is" he then demonstrated by doing 5 push-ups "1 push-up includes both an up part and a down part (gets to his feet) now all of you give me 20 push-ups without collapsing" and the kids got to work. Some of them managed to do the 20 push-ups but others only managed to do 10-15, Lynn on the other hand hadn't stopped and was now just passing her 50th push-up "50, 51, 52, 53, 54-" "okay Loud that's enough, all you had to do is 20"

"I could probably do 200"

"Yes I'm sure you could, but don't go using up all of that energy, you've still got more tests (turns to the other kids) okay nice work, some of you need to improve but that's what training is for. Now you all have to do 20 sit-ups" Coach Lloyd did two to show them how to do it and then told them to start. Everyone on the team struggled to do the sit-ups…well except for Lynn she was doing them so fast that she was almost a blur, she shot passed the 20 mark and kept going. Everyone had now stopped and were now watching Lynn

"is she a machine?" Travis asked

"I have no idea, but if she can throw a football well as the effort she's shown so far I think we might win this season" Coach Lloyd replied.

Once the rest of the team had completed there 20th sit-up Lynn stopped as well "200!" she said before getting to her feet

"Okay not bad, and trust me that is not the easiest exercise to do. Now onto the agility. Travis has set up a course which have to zigzag through, once you get to the end you need to come around to the back and do it again so you go through it 5 times (blows whistle) go!" the team was about to go when Lynn shot a head of them and bolted through the course without touching any of the cones. Everyone silently agreed to just wait for Lynn to finish. Once she had completed the course the rest of the kids went to complete the course. The coach and his assistant were very impressed with Lynn, and expected her to go far.

After the kids had finished the course they were given a few minutes to rest. "okay the final exercise is the 40 yard sprint you have to run as fast as you possibly can from this line to that line, you'll be going one at a time and you'll run when I blow my whistle. Okay now all of you get into a single line with no pushing" when all of the kids were in a line the coach blew his whistle and would use his stop watch to see how long it would take. Most of them were average but some were faster than the others, when it was Lynn's turn however she completed the 40 yard sprint in 2.5 seconds 'yep she's going to be a star player' Coach Lloyd thought. After the last kid had finished running the coach and his assistant tested the kids on there ball throwing, catching, and kicking, needless to say Lynn proved to everyone that her muscles weren't just for show, making her pass the test with flying colours. Now that the coach had evaluated each of the kids on what they were capable of he got them all together and began telling them who passed and who didn't…

* * *

Lynn was now running home having chosen to run home rather than be lazy and take the car. She was now over the moon with happiness, because starting next week Lynn would be the quarterback of her team. As she neared her house she started to slow down as an intense wave of exhaustion came over her, her eyelids dropped half way as he trudged up to her house with every step becoming harder and harder. Opening the door she only took two steps in before she collapsed to the ground and began snoring loudly. Hearing the thud the family came to the front door and were surprised to see Lynn asleep for the first time in a week "hmm it would seem as though the serum I made has finally run its course in Lynn's body, leaving her drained of all of her energy" Lisa stated as she observed Lynn

"how long do you think she's going to be out?" Lynn Sr. asked

"I'd say that she'll be out for about 24 hours give or take" Lynn Sr. then gently picked his daughter up and carried her upstairs to her room.

* * *

26 hours after Lynn had collapsed from exhaustion she woke up due to nature calling, feeling groggy with a massive pounding headache she got out of bed and stumbled her way to the bathroom to do her business. Once she was done she opened the bathroom door only to find Lisa "greetings sibling unit, I would like to enquire on how your current state is?"

"...huh?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Ugh I feel terrible, I have the worst headache, and I can hardly make sense of anything. What happened?"

"The serum, which I have now named Overdrive, I gave you finally ran its course and wore off, to which you then passed out from extreme exhaustion"

"Man that stuff made me super human"

"Not quite, but close. I would like to thank you for testing it out for me"

"Wait, you mean it was untested"

"Not anymore"

"Ugh, if I wasn't so groggy right now I'd clobber you"

"Well lucky for me. I also examined your body and I saw that your muscle mass has gone back to normal" lifting up her jersey and shirt she saw that her six pack was now gone "I recommend that you ether relax or try to get some more sleep"

"Yeah I might catch a few more z's" Lynn said as Lisa headed back to her room, while she tried to make it back to her room.

* * *

It was now the first day of football season and Lynn was getting ready to both play and win her first game of the season, as she went to ask the twins if they were ready to go, she stopped as she saw Lisa and Lily's door was open and from where she was standing she could see a large beaker filled with a green liquid that had a label saying "Overdrive" on it. An idea came to her 'coach didn't seem happy with my performance at the two training sessions my team had…I suppose just a tiny bit couldn't hurt' she then walked into the room and up to Lisa's desk grabbing a conveniently placed syringe that was next to it she dipped the needle into the green liquid and sucked up a tiny bit of it "well maybe a bit more than that" sucks up more "I want this stuff to last me the whole game" sucks up more "as well as training" even more "and it wouldn't hurt if I'm fully prepared for the next game" now that the entire syringe was full she flicked the needle before she readied herself and jabbed it into her arm and emptied its contents into herself, taking more than she had had the first time. Almost as soon as she removed the needle from her arm her muscles bulked up once again and she felt lighter on her feet "oh yeah, lets get ready to kick some football" she said before she left the room and went to tell the twins.

* * *

Having won her first game of the season by a landslide Lynn and the rest of her family were at a buffet for lunch and Lynn was taking advantage of the near limitless amount of food, thanks to the Overdrive in her system, she was burning off food as fast as she was eating it. Even after almost two hours of constant eating Lynn hadn't slowed down in the slightest and was getting surprised looks from her family and the staff.

Luna leaned over to Lisa "I thought that drug you gave her wore off a week ago?" she questioned

"Maybe this is a delayed side effect which I had not anticipated" Lisa responded after another half hour the Loud family was kindly asked by the manager to leave due to the fact that they had run out of food

"Ha I don't think anyone else can say that they at out an entire buffet!" Lynn stated proudly

"I just can't figure out where you put it all" Lucy said noticing that Lynn's stomach was still perfectly flat

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna run home" and before anyone could stop her she ran off.

"Does she even know her way home from here?" Lincoln asked

"Probably not" Lori said

"I'm sure she'll call us if she gets lost" Lynn Sr. said

"And maybe all of that running around will burn off what's left of that stuff Lisa injected into Lynn, which I'm still not happy about by the way" Rita added while giving Lisa an annoyed look.

* * *

It was now Tuesday afternoon and Lynn had returned home from school, while normally she walked home with them, since she first took Lisa's Overdrive she had taken to running home instead where she immediately started her homework and once finished she would then begin to work out and play sports until school the next day. As she raced up stairs to begin her homework she stopped and looked at Lisa's room and she began thinking 'maybe a bit more wouldn't hurt, I do want to give 120% even at training tonight' she thought before she raced to Lisa and Lily's room and saw the beaker still filled with Overdrive on Lisa's desk.

Making her way over to it she saw that there was once again a syringe placed next to it. Dipping the needle into the beaker she sucked it up until the syringe was filled half way "maybe a bit more" and she sucked up more until it was just a tiny bit over ¾ full "that should be fine" she said casually before she injected it into her arm. As soon as it was empty she felt a major rush of energy and strength and her already bulked up muscles bulked up even more "oh yeah, I have a feeling that the coach is going to be more than impressed tonight" she said clenching one hand into a fist and ran to her room to get started on her homework.

* * *

Having both returned from practice and finished dinner Lynn was up in her room doing push ups while having Lucy sit on her back. After finishing her 200th push-up, Lucy stopped reading and looked down at Lynn "you know Lynn, I think that you should see Lisa about you're current hyper-ness, since Saturday you've been acting the same way you were the week before…and I'm not sure if its just my imagination, but I think your muscles are even bigger than what they were before"

"Nah it's just your imagination" Lynn replied and with one final push she was back on her feet making Lucy fall "okay now that I've gotten slightly warmed up, time for my punching bag. Lucy, I'll need you to hold it steady for me"

"Why can't you get mum or dad to help you?"

"Because they're busy with the rest of our sisters. Now come on"

"Sigh" Lucy then got behind the punching bag

"Okay brace yourself, I don't want this thing to go flying" Lucy did as Lynn told her before Lynn punched the punching bag causing it to swing up and smash Lucy into the ceiling. Lynn was horrified at this as she saw her roommate and little sister now imbedded in the ceiling. Gravity finally kicked in and Lucy fell to the ground, luckily Lynn caught her "oh my gosh Lucy I'm so sorry!" Lucy just gave a groan in response. "don't worry I'll get Lisa to give you some Overdrive" before she bolted to Lisa and Lily's room. Kicking their door open, startling the sole occupant, Lynn rushed over to Lisa "Lis you've got to help! Lucy's been hurt real bad!"

"What happened to her?"

"I was getting her to steady my punching bag, but when I punched it, it swung up and slammed her into the roof. Give her a needle of Overdrive to heal her!" Lynn said, panicking.

"First off, relax Lynn. Second a needle worth would be too much. She then went over to her desk and grabbed a dropper.

Sucking up a tiny bit of Overdrive, she instructed Lucy to open her mouth and swallow what she puts in. Putting in only two drops into Lucy's mouth, Lucy swallowed them and after only 5 seconds her eyes widened and she leapt out of Lynn's arms "wow I feel absolutely fantastic!" Lucy said with surprise in her tone

"Do you feel anything else?" Lisa asked

"Yeah, I feel really ha-" she was interrupted as Lynn grabbed her wrist, pulled up her sleeve and then put her arm next to Lucy's. Lucy was now in shock as Lynn was comparing their arms, they were the same colour

"By Darwin's beard" Lisa said, just barely above a whisper.

Lucy raced to the bathroom, knocking Lori out of the way in the process, and looked at herself in absolute awe. Her once pale skin was now the same colour as everyone else, parting her bangs she could also see that the permanent redness around her eyes was now gone "I look normal" she said

"alright Spooky, what's the-" Lori was cut off as Lucy gave her the tightest hug possible while saying "I'm normal" over and over again "okay I'm a little lost here going on?" Lori asked

"I believe I can partly explain" Lisa started as she came into view "due to a slight accident involving Lynn and a punching bag Lucy required some help so I gave her a few drops of Overdrive which not only healed any injury she had sustained but also eliminated her birth defect which had resulted in her unusually pale skin" Lisa explained before she tugged on Lucy's dress getting her attention "if I may I'd like to perform a few tests on you to make sure that this isn't a temporary thing"

"sure, just give me a sec" grabbing some scissors off the bathroom counter she cut away her bangs revealing her eyes. She gave her reflection an even bigger smile before she followed Lisa to her room.

3 weeks later

Over the past 3 weeks Lynn had secretly taken more and even larger doses of Overdrive before each training session and before each game, which while increasing her speed, strength, and recovery time dramatically, had also increased her muscle mass to the point where she had to buy new clothes. The family had noticed this but just assumed that it was because of the first dose she had taken about a month ago. Lynn had also become cockier and was now very easily agitated to the point where she'd snap at her older sisters for the smallest reason. She had won her second football with her basically being the team, the coach, while happy that his team won, had scolded Lynn for not being a team player, which had left her in a foul mood. The Loud family had now returned home after going to Lynn's game, Lola's beauty pageant, and Leni's fashion show, everyone except for Lynn and Lucy got out of the car while Rita got into the driver's seat before driving off to the mall to get new clothes for the two.

As the rest of the family entered Lynn Sr. stopped Lisa "Lisa may I have a word with you in private?" he asked

"Of course parental unit, lets proceed to my room" she said and they headed upstairs, once they were in Lisa/Lily's room Lynn Sr. closed the door "am I to assume you want to talk about your successor?"

"Yes, tell me, how much longer is this going to last?"

"It is hard to say, I thought after she 'crashed' that would be the end of it, I guess we'll just have to wait and see"

"Well I want you to work on an antidote for it. In the beginning it was good because that stuff both healed Junior and cured Lucy of her birth defect, but now I'm worried at how Lynn has changed since she's taken that stuff and I'm concerned that the same thing will happen to Lucy"

"I can allay your concerns father that Lucy will not turn out like Lynn. Lucy only had two drops where as Lynn had a full dosage of it, any side effect that that Overdrive has, has already worn off on Lucy"

"So she's happy for real?"

"Yes. Personally I prefer her this way" Lisa said with her father silently agreeing

"But in any case I want you to make something that will nullify its effects. If you don't you'll be grounded indefinitely" he father warned Lisa nodded and he left.

"Well I think I have enough data on Overdrive to know how prolonged use effects someone, now all have to do is lock this stuff up and merely play the waiting game for it to fully wear off" Lisa said to herself before walking over to her desk to put the beaker of Overdrive in a safe place.

* * *

Lynn was heading up to Lisa's room to get another dose of Overdrive when she found to her horror that it was gone she searched all over Lisa and Lily's room but couldn't find it "okay, okay, relax Lynn, I'm sure she's just put it away some where for safe keeping. When she comes home just ask her casually where it is and make up some lie so she'll let you use it" she told herself calmly and she left to start her homework.

About an hour later Lisa finally arrived home with the rest of the younger siblings. Hearing her siblings come up stairs she got out of her chair and stepped into the hall just in time to see Lisa's bedroom door close. Knocking on it twice she let herself in "greetings older sister unit. How may I be of assistance to you today?" Lisa asked

"Well you see while I was doing sport today I hurt my ankle and I was wondering if you had anymore of that Overdrive stuff left"

"Lynn I'm not intellectually challenged, I know that you've been using Overdrive before your training and games"

"No I haven't"

"I have security cameras in my room" she said while pointing at the one in the corner of the ceiling

"Crud"

"I've been allowing you to use it so that I may see its prolonged use effects, but after the warning from our father about not making an antidote for it, I have decided to lock it up. So once it wears off on you that will be it. If I had to guess, once it does you'll be asleep for a week"

"What! But I need it! It's helped me win every game by a landslide!"

"I'm sorry Lynn but enough is enough! I'm actually starting to regret giving you free access to it"

"But next week we're up against the Chelsea Cheetahs, we've never beaten them before!"

"With the amount of Overdrive that's currently in your system you'll be the way you currently are for weeks" Lisa stated firmly "now leave" Lynn gave a growl but complied.

As she headed back to her room a honking made her jump turning around she saw Lola in her car "come on, move it you hulking ape" she said in a joking manner, unfortunately for her Lynn was not in the best of moods picking up the car with both hands, she tipped it over making Lola land on her butt before she tore the car in half and threw both halves to the sides, sending them through the walls

"Do you still want me to move?" she asked in a low tone while glaring daggers at her. Lola was hyperventilation at this point before Lynn grabbed her by the front of her dress and held her up "maybe I should teach a little brat like you a lesson about being rude to people" she said while rearing and arm back

"LYNN!" tilting her head to the side she saw Lincoln standing in his doorway "Put. Her. Down. Now" he said in a tone that rivalled hers opening her hand she dropped Lola on the ground, who scooted back until she was up against Lincoln's legs. Hearing the commotion, the other sisters came out to see what was wrong, their curiosity turned into worry as they saw Lynn and Lincoln having a stand off "apologise to Lola and go finish your homework" Lincoln said, Lynn just turned around and headed back to her room while everyone gave a sigh of relief. Lincoln helped Lola to her feet "so what happened?"

"I was just joking by saying "come on, move it you hulking ape" and she tore my car in half"

Lincoln then got down to her level and whispered to her "I think it would be best if you ether avoid Lynn or be nice to her"

"Why?"

"While she's still under the side effects of that stuff Lisa gave her, she is quite dangerous. If she could tear a car in half with her bare hands imaging what she could do to you if you really peed her off" Lola gulped at this "now go and change your underwear" he finished, making her blush, before he stood up and went back to his room to finish his homework.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the week Lynn had been extremely on edge which had made all of her siblings start avoiding her less they be on the receiving end of her large muscles. It was now the day of the match between the Royal Woods Roosters and the Chelsea Cheetahs. Lynn had decided to make one more attempt at getting Lisa to give her some more Overdrive, "Lisa I need to have a word with you" she said as she walked into Lisa and Lily's room, closing the door behind her

"If it's to give you more Overdrive, then no" Lisa responded firmly the next thing she knew she was being held upside down by her ankles with her legs being spread painfully apart

"Then how about this, give me the Overdrive or I'll tear you in half!"

Lisa was now surprisingly shaking in fear "y-y-you wouldn't r-r-really t-tear me in h-h-half, would y-y-you?"

"Do you want to know the answer to that the painful way?"

"Alright I'll give it to you!" Lynn then put Lisa down who then grabbed a syringe and then walked over to a blank area of the wall, putting her hand on it, a section went in and slid to the side revealing a safe putting in the right combination. When it opened up Lynn could see 5 Large beakers filled with a green liquid, 4 were filled almost to the top with one being about ¼ full, they all had a label saying "Overdrive" on them 'bingo' Lynn thought. Dipping the needle of the syringe into the beaker of the Overdrive she was holding she sucked up a full dose and extended it out to Lynn

"yeah, I want to make the other team cry" she then snatched the beaker out of her sisters hand and chugged the last of it's contents. Lisa dropped the syringe in shock "ah taste like apple" Lynn said casually

"you asinine dolt! That is way too much to-" she was cut off as Lynn grabbed a full beaker of Overdrive and began chugging it. Lisa tried to stop Lynn but with a light kick to the stomach, she was down.

Lynn drank beaker after beaker until it was all gone "delicious…hmm why don't I feel stronger" she questioned before she screamed as an immense amount of pain came over her body, she felt like all of her muscles were being torn apart while being set on fire at the same time, she fell to her hands and knees and began gasping for air "can't. breath" she strained out while her muscles kept expanding and contracting in pulses as the Overdrive flooded through her body. She then gave one final bloodcurdling scream before coughing out a mouth full of blood, which had now turned green thanks to the Overdrive, and then collapsed

"Lynn? Lynn!" Lisa said as she scrambled over to her older sister and checked for a pulse.

Thankfully she had one, but it was completely erratic. She was about to go tell her parents when a groan came to her sister. Her eyes then widened as she saw Lynn get to her hands and knees "Lynn you fool, you shouldn't have taken that much Overdrive. You could have killed yourself!" Lisa snapped angrily though she was relieved that her sister was still alive

"But Lisa" Lynn's head then snapped up to look at her little sister "I have never felt better in my life" she said in an eerily calm voice. Lisa began to shake in fright as Lynn stood up, her eyes were now bloodshot, had dark rings around them, and the veins around her eyes were bulging but that wasn't the reason Lisa was shaking, no she was shaking because Lynn's eyes were now tinged green and she had a sadistic, almost insane look on her face. "Thanks for the Overdrive, though if you tell a single soul about this and I will kill you" walking over to Lisa's bed she broke off a bed knob like it hadn't even been attached, and with absolutely no effort at all she turned it into splinters "sweet" she then grabbed one of Lisa's beds legs between her thumb and pinkie figure before picking it up like it was a feather "perfect, now if you'll excuse me 4 eyes, I have to make some cheetahs cry" she then dropped Lisa's bed, making a loud crash before she bolted off, going through Lisa/Lily's door in the process, and leaving Lisa on the floor shaking in fright.

* * *

As the Loud family headed to the local football field Lincoln had noticed that Lisa was unusually quiet and wasn't naming all of the things that could possibly go wrong in a car. "hey Lis, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh sure I'm fine" she said while putting on a fake smile

"Lisa, I can tell when you're lying, whats wrong?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"My life is potentially at stake, lets just leave it at that"

"Did Lynn do something and is now threatening you" Lisa tensed up "Lis tell me what it is, I promise she wont lay a hand on you"

"Do you swear to keep that promise" Lincoln nodded, Lisa then explained about the Overdrive and how she had been using Lynn as a test subject. When she had finished Lincoln was not happy and even whacked her over the back of the head

"So how long until it wears off?"

"I'm unsure. With the amount currently in her system, it could be 2 months or it could be 2 years, I haven't had the chance to calculate it, the only way to get it out of her system quickly would be to filter it out"

Lincoln sighed "I'm sorry Lisa but for the safety of everyone, you or I have to tell mum and dad about this"

"I guess it would be more appropriate if I told them" Lisa said as they arrived at the field. Getting out of the car Lisa made her way up to her parents, more specifically her father "father, I have something very important to tell you regarding your successor" Lisa started

"You guys go a head and save us seats" Lynn Sr. said to his family before turning his full attention to Lisa "so what's wrong with Junior?" he asked, Lisa gave a sigh and began confessing what she had done and what had happened to Lynn. When she was done, Lynn Sr. was absolutely livid. Taking several deep breaths "alright, first we'll take Lynn to the hospital to have her blood filtered then we'll discuss your punishment young lady" he said and the two headed into the park. Lisa went to inform their mother that they had to go, while Lynn Sr. went to his daughters coach to get Lynn taken off the team. Seeing that the game had already started he knew that he had to get his daughter off the field quickly, he was guessing that his daughter was the beefy one that was mowing down the other players on the team. To the Chelsea Cheetahs when they were his by Lynn, it was like they had been hit by a rocket powered tank as she sent them flying, resulting in 4 players from the Chelsea Cheetahs having to be carried off the field.

Snapping out of his shock he made his way over to Lynn's Coach, who did not look happy, tapping him on the shoulder he turned around "can I help you?"

"Yes, hi, I'm Lynn Loud Sr., I was hoping you could take my daughter Lynn out of the game"

"I was actually just about to make her sit out for 5 minutes so she can get rid of that bad sportsmanship"

"Actually, long story short she's currently overdosed on some medication resulting in her aggressive behaviour. So, for the safety of the other team, take her off" the coach nodded and went to tell the ref.

Once the ref was informed he made a timeout and the teams headed to their coaches "Loud" Coach Lloyd said getting her attention

"Yes coach" she replied calmly, though she was surprised to see her dad

"You're out for the rest of the game"

Lynn's eyes widened, before they narrowed and her hands clenched into fists "may I ask why?" she said through clenched teeth

"Because one you're showing poor sportsmanship and two your father says that you have currently overdosed on your medication"

Lynn's eyes widened again at that. She was about to protest when she saw the rest of her family coming towards them, Lisa looking really nervous "you told them didn't you!" she yelled at Lisa before shoving both her coach and father out of the way and stomped over to Lisa with a murderous look on her face. Just as she was about to reach Lisa Lincoln got in her way "move it Snow White" she said in a deadly tone

"Cool it Lynn. We're taking you to the hospital to get that crud out of your system" he said firmly

"Oh really? You think you can make me?"

"No, but I bet she can" he said gesturing to their mum.

"Young lady you are coming with us to the hospital" Rita said sternly

"No"

"Beg pardon young lady?"

"I am not going to the hospital. This Overdrive makes me invincible and unbeatable in in any sport I play. No way in hell I'm getting rid of it. And you can't make me"

"You think so?" Rita then handed Lily to Luna and then grabbed Lynn's hand but Lynn instantly broke her hand free before grabbing her mum and threw her several meters shocking everyone

"LYNN LAKE LOUD JR.!" Lynn Sr. roared, making Lynn flinch and scaring his other kids before he roughly grabbed her by the collar "everyone except Lincoln and Leni help your mother. Lincoln, Leni help me with your sister" he ordered, before Lynn could respond she was restrained by Lincoln and Leni and carried back to the car. When they reached the car park Lynn gave a primal scream and broke free of her siblings grips she then punched Lincoln in the face, knocking him to the ground before turning around and punching Leni in the stomach.

She then grabbed Leni and threw her into a random "Lynn-" Lynn Sr. was cut off as his successor punched him in the stomach making him double over. She then grabbed him by the front of his sweater and punched him across the face 6 times in rapid succession before she was given a windmill kick to the face making her let go of her father.

Stumbling back a bit she was then tackled to the ground by Lincoln with Leni jumping on top, only for Lynn to throw them both off and get back to her feet with Lincoln and Leni doing the same "you say you're invincible but I bet you're nothing without all of that gear on" Lincoln taunted

"Oh yeah" Lynn replied calmly before she literally tore all of her protective gear off leaving her in just a singlet, boxers, socks and shoes. Lincoln, Leni, Lynn Sr. and the rest of the family that had just arrived were in awe at Lynn's body "you like?" she questioned as she flexed a bit before she began cracking her knuckles "you know _Lincoln_ I've been thinking that its time for me to get some payback for what you did to me"

"I'm not going to fight you anymore Lynn, I recall you saying that you'd never lay a finger on me or anyone else again"

"Yeah, people say a lot of things when they're desperate"

"While that is true in some cases, the fact is that I'm not going to fight you and I know that you're too proud to fight someone who wont fight back" Lynn smirked sadistically before she walked up to him

"No Lincoln, I won't fight someone who CAN'T fight back" she then began to rapidly punch him in the stomach and face. Giving him a kick to the chest, breaking his sternum in the process, she then picked up a handful of gravel and threw it at him. Thanks to her enhanced strength the small rocks pierced through his body like bullets making him fall to his hands and knees while gasping for breath.

Lynn was then grabbed from behind by Leni "Lynn, stop th-oof" Lynn elbowed Leni in the kidneys, making her let go, she then grabbed Leni by the front of her dress and flipped her over, slamming her head into the ground with enough force to half bury it into the ground. Lynn then ended it by kicking Leni in the stomach through her legs making her skid and tumble along the gravel car park.

Turning her attention back to the still downed Lincoln, she grabbed him by his right arm and leg and slamming him to the ground 5 times, she then spun him around above her head and threw him to the ground just like he had done to her a few months ago. She then picked him up again and smirked before bringing him down on her knee, hearing and feeling his spine snapping like a twig. She then ended it by throwing him through the back window of a random car, where he took out the headrests and the front windscreen, before finally being stopped by a brick wall. "Serves him right" she said before her right arm was grabbed and she was spun around before being thrown into the back of a car. Just as she was getting up her head was sandwiched between the car and Leni's fist "is tha-" Lynn was cut off as Leni went ballistic on her

"I don't care if you are our sister, no one hurts Lincy like that!" Leni shouted as she punched, kicked, slammed, elbowed, bit, scratched, and all round pummelled Lynn. When she finally stopped, she was now out of breath while Lynn lay on the ground "and stay down you jerk!" she said angrily.

Her anger disappeared however as Lynn laughed and was back on her feet in seconds "is that the best you can do you moron. That almost tickled!" an evil look then came to her face as she grabbed another handful of gravel and threw it at Leni. The small chunks of rock pierced straight through her body like bullets as well making her fall to her hands and knees. Lynn turned to the rest of her family, who were now scared stiff "I don't need you fuckers anymore. With my talents, strength, and speed, I can make it to the top of any sport I choose. So fuck you all!" she yelled at her family before flipping them off and leaving.

* * *

Lynn was now casually walking through Royal Woods thinking about how she was going to start her new life, as she just walked past an alley she heard a voice say "hey kid" she turned around to see a tall man wearing a trench coat "got any money?" he asked

"Yeah" she walked up to him "right HERE!" and she punched him in the stomach, making him double over she then sent him flying back into the alley with a windmill kick before she gave a yell and ran in. There was a lot of crashes and calling for help that lasted for a few minutes until everything went silent. Lynn then exited the alley with a proud look on her face as she used a torn piece of cloth to wipe the blood off of her hands "that'll make him think twice before asking people for money" she said before tossing the bloody cloth in the closest bin and continued walking.

As she began to cross a street there was a screech followed by a horn blasting, turning her head she saw a car just inches from touching her with the driver honking his horn. Turning to face the car she saw only the driver was in it. Lynn slammed both hands on the car's bonnet, making the driver got out of his car so he could give her an earful. As soon as he was out, Lynn grabbed his car and effortlessly swung it over herself and slammed it down on its roof, before sending it skidding along the street with a palm thrust, making it crash into another car. Lynn then grabbed the shocked man and slammed him to the ground 7 times and sent him flying into a lamppost with a hard kick "that'll teach yah for being rude" and with that she continued on her way.

After a while she found herself passing the Super Mart when her stomach grumbled "hmm I've beaten 10 guys and 3 girls to bloody pulps so far, I think I deserve a free meal" she said and she headed into the super market. Making her way to the snack isle she began going to town on everything she could get her hands on. She had only managed to eat for 5 minutes before a large hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around

"what do you think you're doing?!" the store manager demanded

"Eating, now get your fucking hand off of me before I tear your whole arm off!" Lynn snapped, the store manager quickly retracted his hand and took a step back in shock as Lynn's green eyes glared daggers at him. Lynn then turned around and kept eating.

Less than a minute later two security guards came "alright kid enough pigging out, move away from the snacks or else we're going to have to use force" one security guard stated, Lynn heard him but ignored him. "Alright then" he then grabbed his baton and struck her in the side, but she didn't even flinch. He struck her again and again but still it was like she wasn't even feeling it. His partner then pulled out his taser and fired it at Lynn. This time Lynn actually flinched a fraction and stopped eating, she then grabbed the two wires and yanked the prong out of her side before the first security guard fired his taser at her which she also yanked out of herself. With a smirk she pulled the tasers out of the two security guards hands and tossed them behind her

"You should have just left me to my snacks" she said in a calm tone before she lunged at the first security guard and began beating the live out of him while the second security guard pulled out his phone and called the police.

As Lynn kept eating she heard a loud "freeze!" turning her head she saw 2 police officers with their guns drawn at her "put your hands where we can see them!" one of the officers commanded

Lynn growled angrily "why can't anyone let me eat in peace!" she roared at them before she grabbed the end of the shelves and swung it taking out the two officers and making 3 shelving units fall over like dominoes. She then swung it to the other side and knocked the other shelving units down, looking around she saw that the store was now completely deserted "I think I got the message across" before she went back to stuffing her face. She only got 10 minutes of peace however before a SWAT team came in "so they've brought in the big guns huh?" she muttered as they surrounded her, guns drawn.

"Surrender now or we will open fire!" the leader said Lynn responded by lunging to the side and elbowing one of the SWAT team members in the stomach which sent him flying back and crashing through a wall. All of the SWAT team members were left speechless at what Lynn had just done

"That is what I'm capable of so unless you want to-" she was cut off as she was shot in the chest she looked down and saw a small green stain appear on her chest but when she felt it she didn't feel any hole where the bullet had gone. Looking back up at the one who had shot her she scowled "that was a huge mistake" she said calmly before she shot at him the SWAT team then opened fire on Lynn as she began attacking them, but no matter how many times they shot her, even shots that would have killed instantly, the Overdrive in her body healed her. What little clothing she wore was now green due to being drenched in her blood.

After taking down nearly all of the SWAT team Lynn turned to the 5 remaining members who were still able to stand "this is what you get when you fuck with Lynn Loud" she stated as they aimed their guns at her "I'm gonna end this and go back to eating" she said and the second she took a step towards them they opened fire on her. Lynn smirked as they kept firing at her only for the wounds to heal up, unfortunately though the healing process was getting slower and slower as the Overdrive in her system leaked out with every gun shot. Finally the SWAT team ran out of bullets, while at the same time Lynn was stumbling forward with her already diminished muscle mass shrinking and the blood coming out of her chest and back was now normal red instead of green. By the time she reached the remaining SWAT team members she was back to her normal self, bumping into one of them she fell to her knees and looked up at him with a smile and tears in her eyes "thank you sir…I'm sorry for what I did…and tell my family I'm sorry as well" she said before her eyes closed and she fell to her side…

* * *

Lynn woke up with the worst headache possible and her whole body ached as well, she went to move her arms only to find them restrained once she cleared her head enough she saw that she was hand cuffed to the hospital bed she was currently in "huh? What's going on!?" she said before the door opened and two SWAT team members came in, Lynn began to panic when she saw them and tried to free herself

"Relax, we're not here to hurt you" one of them said

"What's going on? Why am I here?" she whimpered

"First tell me what is the last thing you can remember?" he questioned, Lynn thought as hard as she could as she tried to remember

"I…I remember threatening my little sister Lisa to give me more Overdrive… and then nothing" she then tensed up and got a look of horror on her face "oh my god, did I kill her?!"

"We don't know"

"Then why am I in hand cuffs?"

"You're in hand cuffs for safety. While under the influence of this Overdrive stuff you beat 13 civilians, 2 security guards, and 15 SWAT team members half to death, and you also injured 2 police officers" 'oh my god' she mouthed "you're going to remain handcuffed until the chief gets the okay to release you" Lynn just hung her head at this before the two SWAT team members left the room.

After a while a doctor came in "good to see that you're finally awake"

"How long was I out?" Lynn asked

"3 weeks" Lynn was left stunned by that "I'm not one to judge but what you did with that Overdrive was incredibly foolish"

"You don't hear me arguing"

"If you hadn't had been shot so many times and drained of it, you most likely wouldn't be alive right now"

"Is it all out of me now?"

"Yes, we used a few drops of Overdrive to heal you before we filtered all of your blood" Lynn gave a sigh of relief at this "however, even with its healing properties in large doses it damages your body more that fixes it. The massive amount you took was basically rotting your body from the inside out. We gave you some more Overdrive to see if it could fully repair the damage the large amount you took had done to you but unfortunately your body has now become immune to it, only time will tell if the damage done to your body is permanent or will partially heal"

Lynn hung her head "so what's the damage?"

"Nearly all of your muscles have deteriorated to some extent, some more than others, which means you'll lose stamina very quickly. You've also suffered some brain damage. I'm sorry to tell you this but even if you do heal more than you currently are, you will never be the same again"

"So do you know when I can have these removed" she asked while gesturing to her handcuffs

"We need to do a few tests on your mental state. Just to make sure that you won't be a threat to anyone. Once I give the okay you will be released"

"Thank you"

"I'll be starting the tests now" he said before he got started.

After a few tests it had been concluded that Lynn had suffered some memory loss, and wasn't aggressive or would be considered a danger in any way. Once the Chief of Police had been informed that Lynn was not a danger anymore he headed down to the hospital to speak with her in person as well as remove her cuffs. Lynn was lying on her bed board out of her mind when a police officer and the doctor that had tested her entered.

The officer who was actually the Chief gave her a hard look "you know you're a very lucky girl" he said

"Why?" Lynn asked

"You should be sent to juvey or even tried as an adult for what you did, but we were informed about the drug you were under, and from a lot of pleading from your family, you've been sentenced to do 500 hours of community service"

"She'll have to spend a few weeks in rehabilitation to build up some of her muscle strength before she can do community service" the doctor advised, the chief nodded

"Let me know when she's ready to do physical work" the doctor nodded before he left "you're very lucky that no one is threatening to sue, but your family has to pay for the damages you caused" he said before he left. Lynn began to tear up before she buried her face into her hands and cried.

The next day

After having some rehab for her muscles, Lynn was now in her hospital bed watching TV when there was a knock on the door. "uh come in?" she said while turning off the TV, the door then opened revealing her parents. A look of shame came to her face before she looked down with tears coming to her eyes

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Rita asked gently as her husband closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry for what I did!" she said as tears poured from her eyes.

Parental instincts kicking in the two made their way to both sides of Lynn's bed and they embraced her "it's okay sweetie, it's okay" Rita said as she gently stroked her daughters back

"No its not okay I hurt a lot of people!"

"Junior, we know that you weren't in the right mindset when this all happened, were not angry at you for that. What we are angry at you for is that you kept taking that Overdrive stuff without asking Lisa first, even though she was letting you" Lynn Sr. stated

Lynn remembered Lisa telling her that before her eyes widened "did I hurt Lisa or any of you?!" the awkward silence answered her question "oh my god! What did I do?!" she almost screamed

"You threatened to kill Lisa, you threw your mother, you beat me up a bit, and you beat up Lincoln and Leni and almost killed them by throwing gravel at them" Lynn Sr. explained

Lynn was horrified at her actions, though she was a bit confused "how did I almost kill Lincoln and Leni with gravel?"

"with your super human strength at the time, you threw the gravel with such force that they were more like bullets instead rocks, and they went straight through them, thank god Lisa had a syringe of Overdrive, which saved them from bleeding to death" Lynn Sr. stated before his daughter grabbed both him and his wife and pulled them into a hug while constantly apologising.

Once she had calmed down Rita went to let the rest of her children in, as the rest of the Loud kids entered Lynn got an ashamed look on her face "first off, guys I'm sorry for anything I said or did to you the whole time I was using Overdrive, second feel free to hate me as much as you want, and third, Lucy, I know I should have said this earlier, but you look fantastic" Lynn said, since being cured of her birth defect Lucy was now happy nearly all the time now she had died her hair so that it was her natural blonde colour, she had gotten her bangs cut properly, her arm sleeves were now gone, she now wore normal white socks with blue and white sneakers, and her black dress had been replaced with a pair of blue overalls with a smiling sun on the front pocket.

"Thanks Lynn, and don't worry, sticks and stones" Lucy replied with a smile

"Yeah, the ones you should really be apologising to is Lisa, Leni, and Lincoln" Lori said, Luna then grabbed Lisa and placed her on Lynn's bed where she was instantly pulled into a hug by Lynn

"Lis I'm so sorry for what I did. Did I hurt you in anyway?"

"A tiny bit, but I'm just as much to blame for this incident as you are. I shouldn't have given you free access to the Overdrive"

"No, you shouldn't have" Rita said

"Um out of curiosity, are we able to pay off all of the damage i caused?"

"Yes, thankfully we managed to pay all of those off by selling Lisa's heat ray to the army" Lynn Sr. stated

"With enough left over to fix up the house from top to bottom as well as being able to get a second van" Lisa added

"That's great to hear" Lynn said before she looked at the two siblings who she had hurt the most "Leni, Lincoln I am so SO sorry for what I did to you two" she could see that Leni had an unsure look on her face while Lincoln was frowning

"Well as long as you don't take that stuff anymore, I forgive you" Leni said

"I am never taking that stuff again"

a huge smile came to Leni's face "then I totes forgive you" she said before she embraced Lynn in a bone crushing hug.

When she released Lynn everyone's eyes turned to Lincoln, who was still frowning. Lynn gulped fearing that this might end up like the time she signed him and Leni up for Ultimate Warrior. "honey, is there something you want to say to your sister?" Rita asked carefully

Lincoln glared at Lynn "yes there is, but I'd like to say it to her in private" he said coldly, which made everyone shiver before they left

"Well good thing she's currently in a hospital" she heard their father say as he and the rest of the family left, leaving the two alone.

Lynn squirmed under her brother's glare "Lincoln I-" *wham* Lynn was left shocked as Lincoln had punched her across the face he then grabbed her by her hospital gown and began shaking her

"You idiot! You fucking idiot! Don't you realise how close you were to dying!"

"You're not mad that I beat you up?" she asked in a shaking tone, he then stopped shaking her and looked her dead in the eyes with tears welling up in his

"No you idiot! I'd rather be beaten half to death than have a dead sister! That chemical was doing more damage than good, it was rotting your insides because you took so much of it! if you hadn't have bled out as much as you did your heart would have been dissolved by now!" he then wrapped his arms around her tightly "don't you EVER do anything like that again" he finished before he finally began crying.

Lynn was surprised at how Lincoln was acting, she thought he hated her, tears started welling up in her eyes as well before she hugged him back "I promise you Lincoln that I will never do something that stupid ever again" she said, unable to hold her tears back anymore, she cried to.

After about a minute of crying Lincoln heard Lynn whisper "I thought you hated me" they broke apart a bit and looked at each other

"Lynn. We may have our differences and I'm not exactly fond of you, but I don't hate you and I never will. I love you Lynn, and nothing you say or do will ever change that" he then gave her a quick kiss on the nose and they went back to hugging with Lynn hugging even tighter

"I love you too Lincoln, I sorry if I don't act like it sometimes"

"It's fine Lynn" and the two continued crying and hugging.


	6. An Evening With Sam

It was a normal Sunday afternoon at Loud house, which mainly consisted of yelling, explosions, and overall general mayhem. Right now Luna, Lana and Lincoln were in the garage rocking out as loud as they could. Luna and Lana were on the guitars while Lincoln played the drums. As they rocked their father entered the garage, he tried yelling out to them but his words were drowned out by the rock music his kids were making. Giving a sigh, he walked over to the speaker and pulled the plug silencing the guitars and making Lincoln stop playing the drums "now that I have your attention, I'm just letting you know that I'm going to pick up Junior from the hospital" he said

"Is she starting her community service today?" Lincoln asked

"She isn't supposed to, but she's too insistent on getting it over with" the Loud kids hung their heads and shook them "I know, I know" Lynn Sr. sighed out before he left

"Hey Luna can we take a quick break? My fingers are starting to hurt" Lana said as she showed Luna her bright pink fingers

"Sure dudette" and the three of them took a break.

As they relaxed a random thought came to Lincoln "hey Luna?"

"Yeah Linc?"

"I'm just wondering, when are you going to introduce or at least tell the family about Sam?" Luna blushed at this

"Yeah, you guys have been girlfriends for like, what, 3 months now" Lana added

Luna pulled her knees to her chest "I want to, but I'm still scared" she said

"That the family will disown you when they find out that you're Bi?" Lincoln questioned, she nodded in response.

Lana and Lincoln then scooted over to her and hugged her "don't worry sis, even if that does happen, Lincoln and I will always love you and we'll have your back 100%"

"Exactly, we don't care if you're Bi, heck we wouldn't even care if you were fully lesbian. As long as you're still the same caring sister we love, that's all that matters"

"You two are the best…you know what, I think its about time Sam meets the family, I'll ask her tomorrow if she'd like to come over for dinner on Friday"

"Have you ever been over to her place before?" Lana asked which also peaked Lincoln's curiosity

"Once actually and well her house to put it lightly is more of a dump than anything else. For god sake don't tell her I said that!"

"Our lips are sealed" Lincoln said with Lana agreeing.

Luna gave a sad sigh "seeing her place compared to ours makes me realise that some people have things worse off than us"

"What do you mean?"

"Well as you know sometimes money can be tight around here, even with mum and dad working decent paying jobs" her younger siblings nodded "well at her place they have such little money that they can't afford a working washer and dryer, they also don't have enough to fix up even the smallest things in the house. Doorknob breaks off? they remove the entire thing. Light bulb burns out? They replace them only when a certain amount have burnt out. Paint starts peeling? They leave it. So as you can see even with a family of just 3 members things can be really tough" Lincoln and Lana now felt really sorry for Sam "but even though things are tough for her, she still manages to keep a smile on her face"

"Well I hope she agrees, it would be nice to actually meet her face to face"

"Yeah I hope she agrees too" Luna said with the feeling of dread in her stomach.

* * *

It was now Friday night and Luna was standing at the front door close to throwing up due to how nervous she was. 'well this is it, the big unveiling. I just hope mum and dad don't disown me when they find out the truth about Sam' she thought to herself. She took a deep shaky breath before exhaling, she could still remember what happened after she had placed the love letter in Sam's locker.

**Flashback**

It had been a few hours since Luna had left her crush Sam a love letter in her locker and it was now lunch time. As Luna started eating some substance that was supposably tuna casserole, Sam came up to her "hey Lunes"

"Hey Sam, what's up"

"I got a love letter today in my locker"

"Really?"

"Yeah and it's signed by L"

"Maybe they want to keep their identity a secret for the moment"

"Yeah…Luna can you keep a secret?"

"Sure Sam"

"I'm honestly not into boys, I'm actually a lesbian" she said the last bit quieter but Luna heard it as clear as day which made her heart pump harder

"Well does the note say it's from a guy?"

"…no it doesn't, but seriously how many girls would send a love letter to a boy or girl"

"Yeah you've got a point there, so what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll just wait for them to send another letter with hopefully some more information on who they are, because I have absolutely no idea who in the world would find me attractive" Luna then pulled Sam into a side hug

"Hey there's someone out there for everyone" she said making Sam blush a bit

"Yeah you're right" she replied happily

**End Flashback**

Luna smiled "and then came our first date…"

**Flashback**

Luna was sitting at a table in a restaurant by herself nervously waiting for her guest to arrive. Gone were her usual punk clothes to be replaced with a purple dress with matching purple high heels. Her paperclip earrings had been replaced with a set of Lori's earrings her black bracelets had been replaced with a pair of her mum's gold bracelets, and finally the choker around her neck had been replaced with Leni's gold chain necklace that had a heart pendent hanging from it. "okay Lunes relax, the absolute worst thing that can happen is that she rejects you" she said while looking down at her lap where her hands were folded together.

Luna had sent Sam several more letters before asking to meet at the French-American restaurant 'Bonjour America'. As Luna kept her head down while thinking off all of the ways that this could go wrong Sam entered "may I help you miss" the waiter asked

"Yes hi, I have a date with 'the one all in purple'"

The waiters eyes widened a fraction "but of course, follow me miss" and he guided her to Luna's table "miss your guest has arrived" he said making Luna's head snap up and look at the now stunned Sam

"Luna…you're my secret admirer?" she asked as the waiter left

"Yeah I am" she replied in the shyest voice Sam had ever heard

"Oh thank god, and here I thought I'd be spending the evening with some random guy" she said before sitting down across from Luna

"So…what do you think?"

"I'm really surprised that you're my secret admirer, I didn't know that you were into girls as well"

"Yeah, I'm actually Bi but I tend to lean towards girls more than guys"

"That's cool, but why me? There are heaps of other girls out there that are much better than me"

"It's your cool and wild attitude that first drew me to you, then it was your caring personality that drew me even closer, and finally there's the fact that we like the exact same stuff. All of that together made me realise that I liked you more than a friend"

"Wow Luna I'm really touched that you think that about me, I'll be honest I've never actually thought of you in this type of way before, but I wouldn't be against giving it a shot" Luna beamed at this.

Once they had finished their date Luna and Sam were now standing out the front of the restaurant "so Sam do you maybe want to go out again say next Saturday?" Luna asked

"Does this answer your question" and with that Sam gave Luna a quick peck on the cheek "I'll see you at school on Monday" she said with a wink and then walked away leaving Luna with a happy smile on her face before she pulled out her phone and called her mum to come and pick her up.

**End Flashback**

When she had got home she had been bombarded by a million questions from her sisters and her dad. On the ride home her mum had only asked her a few questions such as 'how did your date go' and 'did they feel the same way' but her sisters and father had asked her questions like 'how tall was he' 'what did he wear' 'did he have all of his teeth' ect. Her smile got bigger as she remembered what had happened after that.

**Flashback**

After answering as many questions as she could, she went upstairs to change. Once she was back in her night clothes she was greeted by her two favourite siblings "hey Luna can we have a private word with you in my room?" Lincoln asked

"Sure" Luna replied.

Once they were in his room he closed the door before turning to Luna "okay first off we're glad your date with Sam went well" Lana started which made Luna smile

"Second we actually followed you to your date with Sam" Lincoln said which made the colour drain from Luna's face.

**Flashback in Flashback**

Outside the restaurant Lincoln and Lana had been spying on Luna's date. They had secretly followed her to make sure that this Sam was good enough for someone like Luna, it wasn't that they didn't trust Luna's judgement when it came to boys, they just didn't want their favourite older sister dating a jerk. They both got the surprise of their lives however when they saw a punk looking girl sit down at Luna's table "that's Sam!? I thought Sam was a boy!" Lana exclaimed

"Well Sam can be short for Samantha" Lincoln replied

"So does that mean Luna is gay like Clyde's dad's?"

"I guess so, but I thought she was into guys seeing as how she was so head over heels in love with Hugh" Lincoln then remembered that Luna had mentioned a few times that one of her friends was named Samantha he put two and two together "that must be her friend Samantha she's spoken about a few times"

"Well if they've been friends for so long, then I don't think we have to worry about her being a jerk" Lana said

"Agreed, well let's go home, I don't think there's anymore we need to see" Lincoln said, Lana agreed and the two began heading home.

**End Flashback in Flashback**

"So you know that Sam's actually a girl"

"Yeah and don't worry about it sis, we still accept you even if you are gay" Lana said

Luna began to tear up before she hugged her two siblings "thanks guys, you're the best, but the proper term for a gay woman is a lesbian, though I'm actually Bi which means I like both guys and girls, but for me I tend to lean towards girls more than boys" Luna explained

"Well that explains the Hugh incident" Lincoln said "so when do you plan on telling everyone that Sam's a girl and that you're Bi?"

"I'll see how this relationship with Sam goes. If we do end up together then I'll introduce her to the family and reveal that I'm Bi. Until then can I trust you two to keep this a secret?" Lana and Lincoln then zipped their lips shut and threw away the key. Luna giggled at this and gave her two favourite siblings one more hug before they left to get ready for bed.

**End Flashback**

After 2 months of dating Luna had asked Sam the big question, which was if they wanted to take their current relationship to the next level, to which Sam had responded by giving Luna a French kiss which had left her in a daze. When she told her Lincoln and Lana they had been ecstatic and had congratulated her while also keeping the fact that they were now a couple a secret. Lincoln came up to Luna with a smile "done flashbacking there?" he asked bringing her back to reality

"Y-y-yeah, sorry"

Seeing how nervous Luna was he held her hand as best he could "it's okay Luna, just remember no matter what happens Lana and I will always love you and be there for you" he said which calmed Luna down immensely

"Thanks bro" a knock at the door got everyones attention and made them all rush and gather together near the front door. Luna took a deep breath and exhaled before opening the door to reveal her girlfriend "Sam glad you could make it"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" Sam replied before giving Luna a quick peck on the lips

"Guys I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Sam, Sam this is my family"

"It's an honour to meet the family of such a wonderful girl" Sam said with a bow before Luna let her in.

Lincoln stepped forward and extended his hand out to Sam due to nearly the whole family being too shocked to find out that Sam was actually a girl instead of a guy to be able to respond "hi there Sam, it's nice to finally meet you face to face, my names Lincoln" he said while Sam grabbed his hand and shook it

"Luna's talked a lot about you and she's shown me a few photos of you but those photo's do you no justice on how handsome you are" Sam replied making him blush in embarrassment.

A grin came to her face "I saw you and your sister on Ultimate Warriors, you must be the toughest 11 year old in the world" she said before he put his hands on her hips and lifted her up as high as he could with absolutely no effort

"And the strongest too" he added before putting her back down

"Wow" she said now slightly stunned

Lana then stepped forward and extended a hand out to Sam as well "hey there Sam, I'm Lana, nice to finally meet you as well" snapping out of her stunned state she grabbed Lana's extended hand

"Pleasure to meet you to cutie, Luna tells me that you're a little grease monkey"

"I may or may not know my way around an engine"

"Well you're definitely as cute as she described"

Rita was the first to recover from the shock followed by her husband "hello there, I'm Rita and this is my husband Lynn, it's so great to finally meet you" she said

"Girls, introduce yourselves" Lynn Sr. said snapping them out of their shock and they each introduced themselves.

Once introductions had been made Lynn Sr. stated that dinner would be ready soon and for Sam to make herself at home, once that had been said however Rita asked to see Luna in the kitchen with everyone from Lynn up joining them. Sam and everyone from Lincoln down went to the lounge room to watch TV.

**In the lounge room**

Sam was sitting on the couch with the others sitting on ether side of her "I must be transparent, everyone here thought you were a boy instead of a girl" Lisa said

"Well Luna wanted it to be a surprise"

"I think we were more shocked than surprised" Lucy said

"So Sam" Lincoln started, getting her attention "are you a complete lesbian or are you Bi like Luna?" he asked surprising the others, minus Lana, that she knew that

"I'm fully lesbian, I don't find guys attractive at all. I take it Luna told you about me being a girl?"

"No, Lana and I spied on your first date with Luna to make sure she wasn't dating some jerk"

"Aw that's sweet that you care for your older sister like that, I wish I had a sibling"

"So you're an only child?" Lana asked

"Yeah, but at the same time I'm glad that I don't have any other siblings"

"Why's that?" the younger loud kids asked

"Well let's just say I don't have the best home life" she replied, the girls wanted to ask more but one look from their older brother told them not too.

**In the kitchen**

Luna was being questioned by the older half of her family "so when were you planning on telling us that Sam was a girl?" Rita asked

"About 5 minutes ago" Luna replied sheepishly

"I didn't know that you were a lesbian" Luan said with a slightly disturbed voice

"I'm not, I'm actually bi"

"What did you buy? A new shirt?" Leni asked

"No Leni it means that Luna is bisexual, so she finds both guys and girls attractive" Lori explained

"Oooh yeah I'm totes fine with that"

"Thanks Leni" Luna then looked at her family "I want you all to be honest, are you all okay with the fact I'm Bi and not straight like the rest of you?"

"Of course sweetheart. We'll always support you no matter what your sexuality is" Lynn Sr. replied and hugged his daughter while everyone else agreed

"Don't worry Luna, you're not all Bi yourself in this" Luan said making Luna giggle before wiping a tear away

"Well I think it's dinner time now" Lynn Sr. said before looking to Lynn Jr. "Junior do you mind having your dinner in the kitchen with the your younger sisters tonight?"

"What, why can't Lincoln just sit at the kids table?"

"Because I prefer Lincoln over you" Luna replied

Lynn Jr. grumbled out a "fine" before her predecessor went to divide his Lynn-sagne evenly.

* * *

Soon everyone was seated and began to eat their dinner. With Sam, as soon as she swallowed her first mouthful Lynn Sr. asked "what do you think Sam?"

"My god, this is the best thing I have ever tasted in my life, you're an amazing cook" she replied making Lynn Sr. get a very proud look on his face at that.

"Well thank you Sam, I'm glad you like it" Sam ate until it was all gone and even then she had to restrain herself from licking her plate clean.

"So Sam, I take it your parents aren't good cooks" Lori asked

"Nah, my mums food makes our schools cafeteria food taste like this Lynn-sagne, so in other words my mums food taste like low grade slop" Sam replied

"You sound like you don't have much respect for your mother" Rita said

"That's because I don't Mrs. Loud. Same goes for my father" due to Sam's slightly bitter tone everyone decided not to ask anymore questions about her family "I must say Mr. and Mrs. Loud I'm surprised that you're able to support such a huge family" Sam said

"Well to be honest its not that easy and we've got a tight budget, but we manage to get by" Lynn Sr. stated

"That's good to know, so I take it that little cutie Lily is the last kid you're going to have"

"For the moment yes" Rita replied "do you have any siblings Sam?"

"Nope, I'm all by myself"

"It must be lonely not having any siblings" Leni said

"Sometimes, but most others I'm glad I'm an only child"

"Whys that?"

"Personal reasons"

"Oh, okay then" she said and continued eating.

* * *

As the meal went on everyone at the grown-up table asked Sam questions such as how she and Luna met, what kind of things she was into, ect. After finishing a question from Lincoln Sam turned to Luan "So Luan" she started getting her attention "I heard that you claim to be the queen of comedy"

"I may or may not know how to tell a good joke or two" she replied smugly

"Well I've seen the aftermath of the pranks you pull on April Fools Day" this made everyone shudder

"Yes I go all out with my pranks on April Fool's"

"You are aware that what you do on that day is classified as torture and abuse right?" that made everyone get a look of curiosity on their faces

"What are you talking about?! I don't abuse and torture my family, I prank them!"

"If you really are the queen of comedy that you so claim, then you would know that a prank is only a prank when everyone is laughing. Tell me Luan, when was the last time _anyone_ other than yourself laughed when you pulled a prank regardless of the scale of the prank?" silence filled the room.

Luan was now starting to realise that no one in her family ever laughed when she pulled a prank 'oh my god' she thought

"After hearing about what happened with a previous April Fools Day from Luna, I also began to question your sanity and if Luna, or heck anyone was safe around you"

"W-w-what do you m-m-mean?" Luan stuttered out

"Well lets see you made a deal with your dad that if he helped you, you wouldn't prank him for a decade which cost him the trust of his whole family. You made him buy land and a run down motel which has probably put your family in crippling debt right now. You had your younger sister fall into a pit filled with pies that she was allergic to, which could have ultimately resulted in her death. The trap you pulled on your mother could have resulted in the death of your baby sister if your mother hadn't have seen the trap in time. The monkey you swapped with your baby sister could have torn your other sister's face off or something just as bad. And the trap that sent your sister flying onto the sign could have resulted in her death twice, once from the impact that sent her flying, and the other would have been if she fell from the sign. And the worst part about all of that is that you laughed at everything while your family was in pure terror" Luan now had tears streaming down her face at this sudden realisation "and I know for a fact that two of your previous _pranks_ the one with the boxing glove in the fridge and when you nailed the furniture to the ceiling could have resulted in the deaths of your family members"

"H-how w-w-would those p-ranks have killed m-m-my family?" Luan asked fearing the answer.

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled "because I used to have two cousins as well as an uncle, one of my two cousins liked going over board with pranks on his last April Fools Day he did those two pranks. His baby sister was crushed to death when a cabinet he had nailed to the ceiling fell off and landed on her, and his father was punched in the face with a boxing glove in the fridge and crashed into the oven where he was both knocked out and had his jugular cut by the glass of the oven door, making him bleed to death" Lincoln paled at this realising that if he hadn't been wearing a helmet at the time, the same thing could have happened to him "one week later, he hung himself out of depression for what he had done to his father and baby sister. So now you know that big pranks can end in tragic disaster" Sam finished. Luan got up out of her chair and ran upstairs, which was quickly followed by a slam.

Rita was about to tell Sam that she should go home when Lori said "about time someone told her that"

"Beg pardon Lori?"

"She needed to get a kick of reality and realise how dangerous her pranks are. Look we know that you want to let us express ourselves how ever we want, but is that really worth the safety of this family? Sam's right, you can't deny that quite a few of her pranks could have resulted in the death of a family member" all of the kids nodded in agreement

"So Sam, want to rip into anyone else?" Lynn asked, now in the doorway to the kitchen having heard everything along with the others

"No, though the only other one of your siblings I'm concerned about is Lisa, from what Luna's described it seems as though she sees you all as lab rats rather than family"

"Yyyeah we're not going to deny that one" Rita said

"And isn't it unsafe for her to have dangerous chemicals so close to a baby"

"I will have you know that I am very careful with my chemicals around Lily" Lisa stated defensively

"but, wouldn't it be a lot safer if you did those kind of experiments in a shed in the back yard or something?" Lisa and her parents perked up at this

"Huh? That never occurred to me. Father I request to go to the hardware store tomorrow, so that I may acquire a shelter of some kind for my experiments"

"Sounds good to me" Lynn Sr. stated

"Wayda save yourself" Luna whispered to Sam who smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud I apologise if my outburst made you think badly of me, I was just worried about Luna's safety"

"Why don't we just forget that that little incident happened" Lynn Sr. said Sam nodded

"If you like I could give you the name and number of a fabulous psychiatrist, she helped me during a very rough patch in my life"

"What kind of rough patch?" Lynn Sr. questioned

"A few months before I met Luna I was having very grim thoughts due to my home life" everyone at the adult table became uneasy at this "but thanks to her, all of that is behind me. I now don't give a rats ass what they say, do, or think of me and any thoughts of suicide have been kicked out the back door"

"Hmm maybe getting Luan to see a psychiatrist is a good idea" Rita said to her husband who nodded in agreement.

"Mum, Lily's being hyper fussy again" Lana called out, Rita sighed and was about to get up when Sam beat her too it

"Allow me Mrs. Loud"

"Are you sure Sam? Lily can be more than a handful"

"Well I don't know if I don't try" she stated before she headed into the kitchen.

When she did she saw Lana trying to feed Lily only to have the spoon knocked out of her hand "come on Lily you have to eat" she said as Sam came up to her

"May I?"

"Go for it"

Lana then handed her the spoon and the bowl of pureed food, getting a spoonful she held it up to Lily who tried to knock the food away, but Sam kept a firm grip on the spoon, so it didn't budge "nice try cutie, now here comes the Sam train. Open the tunnel. Choo-choo" Lily just pursed her lips "come on it's delicious. Num-num" Lily crossed her arms and shook her head "you wanna open your mouth or do you want me to feed you to a starving dog?"

"…ahh" and Sam put the spoonful in Lily's mouth and she ate it before Sam got another spoonful and fed her again once she had swallowed. What Sam didn't know was that everyone behind her was now wide eyed and slack jawed. Normally when Lily was hyper fussy only Rita and sometimes Lynn Sr. could feed her, but yet here was a complete stranger now feeding her, an empty threat had been used, but still.

"Good girl, lets see if you can eat like the rest of your family" Sam said before she handed Lily the spoon. Lily looked at the spoon she was now holding and the food Sam had been feeding her which had tasted great. Then to the Loud family's absolute amazement Lily dipped her spoon into the food before bringing a large blob of it up to her mouth and ate it before repeating the process "very good cutie" Sam said happily

"Okay any negative thoughts I had about Sam have gone out the window" Rita said with the rest of her family, minus Luna and Luan, nodding in agreement.

Lynn Sr. nudged Luna "she's a real keeper, don't lose her" Luna smiled and nodded. Sam smiled as she heard the family speaking positively about her.

Once Lily had finished, Sam pulled Lily out of her high chair and patted her back making her belch loudly "I'd give that a 9 out of 10" Sam said before she placed Lily back in her highchair and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

After everyone had finished both dinner and dessert, the Loud parents went up to talk to Luan, most of the Loud kids went off to do their own things while Luna, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, and Lily stayed in the lounge room with Sam to get to know her better. As they were all chatting, Sam remembered something about Lucy "hey Lucy"

"Yeah Sam"

"I remember Luna describing you as miss doom and gloom, but to me you look like Little Miss Sunshine"

Lucy giggled at that "yeah I used to be a goth" she then pointed to a family photo showing what she looked like before

Sam got up and looked at it "wow, you're so pale"

"Yeah, my pale skin was a result of anemia but after I took some of Lisa's Overdrive I was completely cured of it, and since then, I just haven't stopped being happy" Lucy explained

"That's great to hear, being dark all the time can lead to some very bad things. By the way, what's Overdrive?" Sam said as she sat back down

"It's a drug that my sister Lisa made that can heal you almost in an instant as well as increase your strength and speed" Lincoln explained in a bitter tone with he and the rest of his sisters frowning

"Wow, sounds like a miracle drug…why are you all frowning?"

"Our bonehead sister Lynn kept taking the stuff and almost ended up paying the ultimate price" Luna said angrily

"Because she took so much, she's permanently damaged her body, and has ruined whatever sporting career she had going for her" Lincoln added

"Wow. that's why you should never take drugs" Sam stated before looking at Lucy "so Lucy, how has your new appearance and happy demeanour effected your life?"

"Well it's effected it both positively and negatively. Its effected my life negatively because I've lost all of my friends"

"I take it they were doom and gloom like you were?"

"Yeah we tried to stay friends, but I was just too happy for them, so we broke apart, even Rocky and I grew apart"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know it's hard losing friends…I take it this Rocky was special to you?"

"Yeah, he was"

"Relationships come and go, heck I bet your parents dated heaps of people before they found each other. You'll know who 'the one' is when you meet him…or her"

"That's true, but really that's the only negative thing that has happened. I've now made twice as many friends than I had before, I hang out and do really fun things with my new friends more than I did with my old ones, I don't get teased by my appearance. And I've been to 3 birthday parties so far" she finished happily, making everyone present smile as well.

"Hey Sam" Lana started

"Yeah"

"You said that you had grim thoughts due to your home life, what does that mean?" Sam sighed

"I means that I was thinking of killing myself"

Lana gasped at that "why would you want to kill yourself?!"

Sam looked at Luna who nodded, wanting to hear this as well "tell me Lana, have your parents ever hurt you?"

"Only by accident and once I got spanked for doing something naughty"

"And that is fully understandable. My parents however, well…they hurt me quite a lot"

Lana looked at Sam "you look fine to me?"

Sam then sighed again before she handed Lily to Lincoln, she then stood up and took off her jacket to reveal that she had bruises and a few scars and burn marks on her arms she then took off her T-shirt to reveal multiple bruises all over her body, then using her T-shirt as a cloth she wiped the make-up off her face revealing two black eyes. the room was now dead silent as everyone had a look of horror on there faces.

The silence was broken however as Sam began to speak "all of these bruises were inflicted upon me by my parents within the past few days, these scars on my arms were made by knives when I didn't do as I was told, and my parents occasionally put out cigarettes ands cigars on me, and yet I don't care in the slightest"

"How could you not care that your own parents did this to you!" Luna exclaimed

"Because at this point I'm just waiting to get a job and when I have enough money I'll move out and will never have to interact with them again" she replied before putting her shirt and jacket back on. Sitting back down on the couch Sam gave Lana a small sad smile "so now you can see why I wanted to kill myself" Lana was still in shock "not every kid has parents as loving and caring as yours Lana and you should be very grateful for that. You all should be grateful for that"

"Trust me we are" Luna said not realising that her father had heard and seen everything about what Sam's home life was like. After about another half hour of talking Sam realised how late it was and had to go, Lynn Sr. offered to drive her home which she happily accepted.

* * *

As Lynn Sr. drove Sam home he decided to start up a bit of conversation "so Sam, besides your aunt, do you have any other relatives?"

"No, my Grandparents on both sides are dead, my father was an only child and I have no idea where my aunt went to after my uncle passed on. So basically if my parents kicked the bucket tonight, I would have no where to go" she said in a slightly depressed tone. They soon arrived at Sam's house, which was quite run down by the looks of it, thanks again Mr. Loud"

"Any time Sam. Also Sam, if you ever have any more problems with your parents, don't be afraid to either come to us for help or go to the police" Sam smiled

"I'll keep that in mind" she said before she got out and headed inside. Lynn Sr. gave a sigh at this before he headed back home, having a feeling that Sam might very well take him up on his offer soon.

* * *

**Authors Note:** this was originally going to be uploaded after my 'No Such Luck Re-write' but i kept getting other ideas which kept changing things i had written down in this story. there was also going to be much more with the ending being that Sam becomes the Loud kids foster sister, but as you can see i scrapped that bit. I hope you enjoyed reading this story.


	7. Its Sam's Life

**Authors note:** this is pretty much a direct sequel to my story an 'An Evening with Sam'

* * *

Sam had returned home a little later than usual, she had finished going on a date with Luna which had involved a dinner at Bangers and Mosh then a make-out session on the tallest hill in the park under the moon light. She put her hand on the doorknob and gave a sigh before she entered…only to be greeted by her angry parents "you're late" her father spat.

Sam looked at the clock on the wall "so I am" she replied in an uncaring tone

"You have fun with that carpet munching slut?" her mother asked.

Hearing her girlfriend being called something so vulgar struck a cord with Sam "first off Luna is not a carpet munching slut. Second, how dare you call her that. And third, yes I did have fun" Sam replied before her mum slapped her across the face "a bitch slap, how original" and with a roll of her eyes she left for her room. Unfortunately she only took 2 steps before she was spun around and punched in the face by her father "a punch to the face, also how original"

"Hows this for original!" her father said before he grabbed her crotch only for Sam to respond by punching him in the face making him stumble back a bit

"I don't care if you slap me, beat me, burn me, or cut me. But don't you EVER touch me there you pig!" Sam shouted before she stomped to her room.

"Let her go, that bitch isn't worth it" Sam's mum said to her husband who looked like he was about to kill her.

* * *

Sam was now at her wits end, her scumbag parents had been yelling at each other for about half an hour now, though yelling wasn't uncommon in her house, it normally only lasted 10 minutes max. Finally Sam had had enough, getting up off her bed, which was actually just 4 old dirty mattresses that her mother had found at the side of the road stacked on top of each other, she exited her bed room and walked to the lounge room. "okay what the fuck are you-" *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* Sam froze in horror as she watched her mother fall to the ground with three bullet holes on her one in the head and two in the chest where her heart was. Having heard her, her father turned around and pulled the trigger several times only for his gun to jam. Putting it in his pocket he pulled a knife out of his other pocket and charged at her. Sam only managed to make two steps before her father grabbed her arm and swung her into a wall with enough force to make a large dent in it and then threw her to the ground.

Getting on top of her he gave her a swift punch across the face "that's for before" he said, he then put his hand under her jaw and pushed it up, preventing her from being able to scream "I'm going to mess up that hideous face of yours even worse" he said as he put his knife on to the left corner of her forehead and began slowly making a long cut diagonally across her face. Sam screamed as loud as she could as the blade sliced her skin open and scraped across her skull, but with her jaw being forced shut her screams were muffled she tried scratching and punching him but anything she did was completely ineffective. Sam reached around for anything that could help her finally her hand landed on her fathers gun, which had fallen out of his pocket. Without even thinking she put the gun up to her fathers chest just as the knife reached the bottom of her jaw, and she fired. The bullet went straight through his heart.

He reared up and looked at the now bleeding hole in his chest "you bitch!" he screamed an he raised the knife ready to end her life only for Sam to rapidly pull the trigger shooting him multiple times, before he fell on top of her. Sam was now in a state of shock at what she had just done, she had taken someone else's life. Even when the door was busted down as a SWAT team came in she still didn't respond, heck no one knew she was even alive until they removed her father from on top of her and saw that she was still breathing where she was then quickly taken to the hospital.

* * *

37 stitches later, Sam now had a bandage wrapped diagonally around her head, throughout the entire time she hadn't even uttered a word, even when the doctors questioned her about her bruises, scars and burn marks. Now patched up and given the okay to leave Sam was taken to the police station for questioning on what had happened. After waiting in an interrogation room for god knows how long two police officers came "sorry we took so long. So how are you feeling?" the police officer asked, Sam remined silent

"Sam we need to ask you a few questions. Will you answer them for us please" the other officer said reality finally came crashing into Sam and she buried her face into her hands before balling

"I killed him! I'm a fucking monster!" she cried out the first officer walked up to her and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down

"If you regret your actions that doesn't make you a monster" the officer said

"I wanted that bastard dead for years but I didn't think that I was the one to do it!" she said, leaving the two officers a bit surprised at that.

Once Sam had calmed down the two officers began their interrogation "okay Sam, we want you to tell us as calmly as you can what happened" the second officer said as he and his partner sat down taking a deep breath Sam exhaled and began telling the two officers the events that had happened after she had returned from her date with Luna.

When she finished she gave the two officers a look of worry "am I going to prison?" she asked

"Judging from what you told us and the report I read about how you were found as well as your injuries, my answer is no. this was clearly an act of self-defence" the second officer said

"But I killed someone"

"Yes you did, but it was a justifiable shooting, if you hadn't have killed your father, he would have most likely killed you. Don't worry sweetheart you won't be charged or anything"

"We would however like to know are your parents responsible for these" the first officer asked while gesturing to her arms.

Sam scowled as she remembered every cut, every burn they had done to her "yeah, they've been doing this for years…you know now that I remember this, I'm just sad that I took a life, not his life" she then gave a sigh "so what's going to happen too me now?" she asked

"Well first do you have any a legal guardian or family member who you can stay with?" the first officer asked

"Nope, now that my parents have kicked the bucket, I've got no one, my grandparents are dead, as well as my uncle and possibly my aunt who's now god knows where"

"Then we're going to have to call in a child services worker, could you wait here please" then he and his partner got up and left, leaving Sam all alone again.

* * *

Sam was woken up when the door to the interrogation room opened "ah crap I'm still here" she said as a woman wearing a suit came in

"sorry if I disturbed your beauty sleep" the woman joked

"I'm going to need a ton of beauty sleep if I want to get rid of this" she said while pointing to the bandage.

The woman then sat down "I've gone over the incident and as you've been informed by the officers here, you're not in any sort of legal trouble. Unfortunatly because you don't have any living relatives or have been assigned any legal guardians you're going to have to be put into foster home"

"Am I going to one right now?"

"Right now you have two options, you can ether stay at a friends house or you can stay at one of our agents houses until we find you a foster family to stay with"

Sam thought about this "I could ask and see if I can stay at my girlfriend's house for a while, if not then it's with the agent" Sam said

"Alright I'll call and see which agent can take you in and then we'll take it from there" and the woman left leaving Sam alone again.

* * *

Like before, Sam was once again woken up as the woman re-entered the room followed by a man also wearing a suit "hello, Sam is it?" he asked as he extended a hand out to her.

"Yeah" Sam replied as she got up and shook his hand

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Tony, if your friend can't take you in you'll be staying with me until we find you a foster home"

"Um with the foster home you put me into, can you make sure that the people I'll be living with are okay with homosexuals, because I'm a lesbian" Sam said

"Yes we will, would you also like us to find you a foster home in your current school district?" the woman asked

"If that isn't too much trouble for you" Sam replied

"Well lets get going, we'll swing by your house to get your stuff" Tony said and he left with Sam following him.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Lynn Sr. and his wife Rita were woken up by knock on the door "now who in the world could that be?" Lynn Sr. questioned as he got up and put on his dressing gown before heading to the door turning on the lights as he made his way to it. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Sam (who was now carrying her guitar, school bag, and a bag of dirty clothes) and a man wearing a suit "can I help you sir?" he asked

"Yes hi, my name is Tony Anders, do you know this girl?"

"Yes, she's my daughters girlfriend"

"Good, that's one hurdle we've passed, may we come in, there's been an incident with Sam's family that we need to talk about, may we come in?"

"Sure" Lynn Sr. said and he lead them into the dining room "so what's the incident?" he asked as they sat down at the table with Rita joining them

"Unfortunately tonight both of this young ladies parents were killed" Lynn Sr. and Rita gasped at this "and because she has no other family or assigned legal guardian she has to be put into a foster home. Due to it taking time to find a foster home for youths she has the option of ether staying with a friend or staying with a Child Protection Service agent i.e. me, until a foster home is found. It's not your obligation to take care of her but is she able to live with you until a foster home can be found for her?" Tony asked

"The only problem we have with Sam staying here is that we don't have any spare beds for her to sleep in" Lynn Sr. said

"I could sleep on the couch, if that's ok with you" Sam suggested

"Sam we can't have you sleeping on the couch every night until a foster home can be found for you" Rita said

"With all due respect Mrs. Loud sleeping on your couch would probably be 100x better than what my old "bed" was" she said

"Well as long as you're okay with it then you're welcome to stay as long as you need to" Lynn Sr. stated. Tony wasn't exactly pleased with Sam's sleeping arrangement, but if she was fine with it then that was all that really mattered. Tony then bid the family goodbye and left.

Once the front door closed Sam wrapped her arms around both parents and hugged them "thank you so much for letting me stay here Mr. and Mrs. Loud. I promise I wont be a burden to you" the two parents looked at each other with slightly worried looks

"Sam" Rita started, getting her attention "if you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?" she asked

Sam took a deep breath and sighed "we'd better sit down for this" Sam replied and they headed over to the couch before she told them what had happened.

* * *

When she had finished the two parents were shocked to say the least. Sam thought that they were going to kick her out when they found out she killed her father, regardless if it was in self-defense or not, but instead all they did was hug her "I just want you to know that I would never kill anyone under any other circumstances" Sam stated

"We know you wouldn't sweetie" Rita said

"That pig got what he deserved" Lynn Sr. said

"Couldn't agree more Mr. Loud. The only thing I feel sorry about is that I took a life, not his life"

"I don't blame you. As bad as this sounds I think your parents dying was a good thing. Now you don't have to worry about anyone hurting you again" Rita said

"I think we should all head off to bed now, you must be exhausted Sam" Lynn Sr. said

"Yeah I kinda am" Sam replied with a tired smile.

After getting Sam a blanket and pillow she took off her boots and lay down, enjoying the comfiness of the couch "before we go to bed is there anything you'd like to get off your chest?" Rita asked

"No it's alright, I think I've told you all of the bad stuff" she said

"Alright then, goodnight Sam"

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Loud" she replied as the lights went out 'oh yeah, so much more comfier than my old "bed"…smells nicer too' she thought as she closed her eyes and within seconds she was out just like the lights.

* * *

Sam was woken up with a start when Lynn Sr. call out loudly "breakfast is ready!" standing up she made her way to the dining room when she arrived she saw that there were plates loaded with scrambled eggs, bacon, and 2 pieces of toast "sit down anywhere you want and dig in" Lynn Sr. stated to which Sam happily obliged as the rest of the family started coming in.

They were all surprised however when they saw Sam "Sam?" Sam stopped eating and turned around "oh my god! What happened to your face?!" Luna exclaimed

Sam swallowed her mouthful "the abridged version, my parents kicked the bucket with there being a major scuffle in the process, and until they find me a new home, I'm staying here for the time being"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, both of your parents are dead!" Lori exclaimed

"Yep"

"And you're not sad?"

"I was in the beginning, but I realised I was more sad at the fact I took a life than him actually dying…I said that last part out loud didn't I?" all of the Loud kids took a step back at this

"Y-y-you killed your parents" Lynn questioned

"Only my dad…" and she told the Loud kids what she had told their parents.

When she had finished they were in awe at what happened "that bastard and bitch you called parents got what they deserved" Lana said while crossing her arms

"Lana what have I told you about swearing" Rita said

"Aww come on mum everyone ends up swearing might as well learn it while we're young"

"And who told you that?" she asked casting a suspicious glance at Lincoln and Luna who shrunk back at this.

"I just hope you all don't think of me as a murderer" Sam said before Lori came up and put a hand on her shoulder

"Sam, you were in a life or death situation, it was either going to be you or him. I don't see you as a murderer (turns to her siblings) do you guys see her as a murderer?" they either shook their heads or said no "see, so don't sweat it Sam"

"Thanks Lori" Sam replied, once that was out of the way, everyone got seated and began eating, as they ate Sam turned to Lynn Sr. "these eggs are fantastic Mr. Loud"

"Please stop with the complements, it's all going to go to my head"

"Sorry, it's just compared to my mum's low-grade slop, this is ambrosia" Sam said as she continued eating.

Once breakfast was over Sam helped clear the table and wash the dishes, Lynn Sr. and Rita had both protested but she insisted and wasn't going to take no for an answer. She had been about to leave when Rita stopped her "Sam sweetie" Sam turned to her "if you have any problems with your new living arrangements or if you need anything don't be afraid to ask Lynn or I" Rita stated

Sam looked at Rita and smiled "you and your husband are too kind Mrs. Loud"

"Oh stop"

"But it's true" Sam then paused for a moment and suddenly seemed kind of awkward

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Well theres something I was hoping you could do for me, but it might be a bit awkward"

"What is it?"

"Can I have a hug?" Rita was taken back by this but quickly recovered and gave a warm smile before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Sam, pulling her into a loving hug which Sam returned. The two were unaware that they were being watched by about half of the family, who were having their heartstrings tugged at the scene before them. When they broke apart Sam had the biggest smile possible on her face "thank you Mrs. Loud, I haven't had on of those in about a decade"

"So your mum hasn't hugged you since you were 5!" Rita said

"Yep, same with my dad. It felt nice being hugged by a mum again, even if she is a stranger"

Rita then pulled Sam in for another hug "don't you worry Sam, I'm sure that whatever the future holds for you it's going to be filled with lots of love and caring"

"Thank you Mrs. Loud"

"Anytime Sam now go and enjoy yourself"

they then turned and saw half of the family watching them "that was literally the sweetest thing I've ever seen" Lori said with everyone else agreeing.

"Alright, alright everyone its time to do your chores" she said which was instantly followed by a chorus of groans all around the house "meal names and chores are the only words that can be heard around the house" Rita said making Sam laugh.

As the loud kids got to work on their chores Sam asked if there was anything that she could do at first they both protested, but after a small rant about not wanting to be a sponge Lynn Sr. called out if anyone needed help with their chores. Lincoln was the first/only one who wanted help with his chore which was still taking out the garbage. "okay Sam" he started while handing her a garbage bag "I'll get all of the garbage upstairs, and you get all of the garbage downstairs" Sam nodded "and when you go to get the trash from the basement take your dirty clothes down there so that Lori can wash them" Sam nodded and the two got to work.

* * *

Over the next 3 weeks Sam had been extremely helpful around the house. Not even once had she done anything wrong and she got along fantastically with everyone, even Luan. Speaking of whom, Luan had been seeing the psychiatrist Sam had gone to in the past and had figured out why she liked pulling over the top pranks and then cranking those up to 11 on April Fools Day. The reason was because of the excessive bullying she had endured throughout most of her school life, she couldn't get revenge on the bullies without consequences so she used her family as an output for her anger which came out in the form of pranks. She enjoyed seeing her family so powerless to stop her pranks and when April Fools Day rolled around, she didn't see the family she had grown up with, all she saw was the bullies that had tormented her for years only now they were the ones in fear of her. Luan felt like a total monster at what she had done to her family and had begged them for their forgiveness, some of them forgave her, others…not so easily. Though when she promised them that she'd never pull another prank again or say another bad pun anymore, they all forgave her.

It was now a Friday afternoon and Sam and the eldest loud siblings, minus Lynn, were now walking home, ready to spend the weekend goofing off. "so how much longer is Lynn doing community service for?" Sam asked

"I think she still has like a month or two to go" Luna replied

"I feel sorry for her"

"Why? she deserves this for the rampage she went on" Luan said

"And how she hurt Linky and me" Leni added

"I know, but still wasn't her dream to be a sports star?"

"Yeah" Luna said

"And now because of that drug she overdosed on, she can't even walk from one class to another without almost collapsing from exhaustion" even though the Loud siblings were still disappointed in Lynn, they had to admit that it would be terrible to have their dreams shattered.

"Well I'm sure she'll find something else she's good at, there's literally thousands of different things she can do besides sports" Lori said with the rest of them agreeing.

When they arrived home, they were met by Lynn Sr. who had a smile on his face "Sam I have good news for you" he said

"What is it Mr Loud?"

"First off the Child Care Services have found you a foster home here in Royal Woods and they'll be here tomorrow to take you to your new home, also the doctor called and said that you can take your bandages off now" Sam then pulled the bandages off and looked at the present Loud family members. She saw some of them flinch and her heart sank. Leni then handed her her compact mirror, opening it up she looked and saw the large scar that stretched across her whole face, seeing this made her give a sad sigh

"Well that scumbag really made his mark on me" she said before she was given a massive group hug by the Loud sisters "thanks guys, you're the best" when they broke the hug Sam turned to Luna "Luna please be honest, does this put you off?"

Luna looked Sam deep in the eyes before pulling her close "does this answer your question" she said before she began leaving a trail of kisses all the way along Sam's scar, everyone dispersed at that trying to give them some kind of privacy.

* * *

The next day Sam had a bag packed full of her stuff and was now ready to leave to her new home. The younger loud siblings were really upset that Sam had to go but she assured them that she would be visiting a lot as long as she and Luna were together which cheered them up greatly. Soon a knock was heard on the door, Rita answered it revealing Tony "greetings Mrs. Loud is Sam ready to go?"

"Yes I am" Sam replied as she came up to them with her stuff

"Kids Sam's going" Rita called out and in seconds everyone had gathered near the front door. Sam gave everyone a goodbye hug and thanked the loud parents immensely for what they had done for her over the past 3 weeks. Once all goodbyes had been made Sam put her stuff in Tony's car and gave one final wave before they left.

"So can you tell me about this new family I'm going to be staying with?" she asked

"You'll be staying with the Sharp family their names are Stan and Sandy Sharp and they have 2 sons"

"I think I like them already" Sam said with a smile.

It turned out that the family she would be staying with lived just a house away from her high school 'well that's really convenient for me' she thought as she got out and grabbed her things. Following Tony up to the door of the massive 2 story house that looked more like a mini-mansion, he rang the doorbell and waited.

No more than 5 seconds the door opened to reveal a man who was a bit taller than Lynn Sr. with salt and pepper hair "greetings Tony, glad you could come" Stan Sharp said as he and Tony shook hands

"Sorry if I'm to early"

"Oh that's fine Sandy and the boys will be back soon anyway"

"Stan I would like to introduce you too Sam" Tony said and he moved to the side revealing a smiling Sam

"Hi there Mr. Sharp, my names Samantha but everyone calls me Sam" she said as she placed down her bag and shook his hand only for him to yank her forward and bring her into a hug

"You don't need to be so formal sweetheart, you can call me dad if you want"

"Wow, you just dive straight into the love don't you?" Tony said making Stan chuckle "well I'll let you two get acquainted, call me if you have any problems" and with that Tony left.

Once he was gone Stan let go of Sam and brought her bags in "I hope you'll enjoy staying here with us"

"To be honest, as long as you don't punch, beat, cut, or burn me, I'm sure I'll love it here"

Stan then put his hands on Sam's shoulders and looked her in the eyes "I can fully assure you Sam, I will never ever do those kinds of horrible things to you"

Sam smiled and hugged him "thanks Mr.…thanks dad" Stan smiled at this and hugged her back

"Well lets take this stuff to your new room" he said as Sam picked up her bag and followed him upstairs. Stan guided her to a door at the end of the hall and opened it up revealing a room almost twice as big as any of the kids rooms in the Loud house. There was a queen size bed, a chest of draws, a vanity, a closet, a wide screen tv, a DVD player with an assortment of movies, the latest video game console, shag carpeting and a large green rug that had odd red, yellow, and black patterns on it. Sam was left gaping "sorry if it's a bit underdressed but my wife and I couldn't think of what teenage girls like I hope that this is enough. If not, we can get more" Sam was left speechless

"Dad"

"Yes Sam"

"Before I came here all I had was an old tv with a cracked screen, a broken chest of draws and my bed consisted of a stack of old mattresses" she began to tear up "I feel like I don't deserve even a quarter of this"

"Sam, after what you've gone through you definitely deserve this" dropping her things she burst into tears and hugged him tightly which he happily returned.

* * *

Once Sam was settled in and had put her stuff away she could hear a lot of commotion, as she exited her new room when she reached the stair she heard the front door burst open followed by two excited voices asking where there new sister was "Sam, could you come down here please!" her new dad called out, Sam descended the stairs and saw her new foster mother and her two new foster brothers. Sandy was a beautiful average woman about the same height as Rita, she took note that Sandy had a horrified look on her face, most likely due to her scar

"Hi there, it's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Sam" she greeted before the two blonde haired twins, who looked almost identical to Lana, minus the pigtails and missing teeth, clamped onto her

"hey Sam, I'm Simon"

"and I'm Silas"

"cool scar"

"how did you get it?"

Sam was constantly bombarded by questions from the two until their father pulled them off "okay you two, give her some space" he said before Sandy grabbed the sides of Sam's head and asked in the most concerned tone possible "my god sweetie, what happened to your beautiful face?!"

"My original scumbag of a father decided to use my face to practice carving for a Jack-o'-lantern" She replied not wanting to expose her new brothers to the truth just yet

"did he do that to your arms as well?" Silas asked

"yeah, but that was a team effort between him and my scumbag mother" she explained before Sam was pulled into a tight yet loving hug by Sandy

"I can assure you Sam, nothing like that will ever happen in this house. My husband and I will never hurt you"

"after spending just a few minutes with dad, I have no doubt about that, mum" at hearing that Sandy tightened her grip even more.

When she released Sam, Sam turned to her new brothers and kneeled down while spreading her arms out "come here you two" the two boys then ran straight into her arms and they hugged each other tightly while the two rambled on about all of the fun things that they were going to do and how great it was going to be having a big sister.

Soon the family was all gathered in the lounge room after having shown Sam all around the house and they began asking her questions and vice versa, then the big question came up "so Sam, what happened to your parents?" Simon asked

"Um are you two aware of what happened?" Sam asked her new mum and dad

"The only thing we were told is that your parents we're in an unfortunate accident" Stan replied

"Well that's the extremely sugar-coated version, the story of what really happened is kind of grizzly to say the least. I'll tell you in full details if you want, but I wouldn't want to disturb you or Simon and Silas" Sam said

"I think it would be best if you told us exactly what happened, so if anything comes up in the future we'll know how to handle it" Sam took a deep breath and exhaled before she told them all what had happened.

When she had finished, her new family was shocked to say the least, but they quickly embraced her in a family hug "oh you poor thing" Sandy said as she kissed the side of her head

"Your parents sounded like real jerks" Simon said

"Yeah they got what they deserved" Silas added

"Now boys, its bad to say that about people, but in this case I fully agree" Stan said and they all broke the hug

"I've only been here for about 2 hours, and already I feel like I'm at a real home" Sam said before she was enveloped in another family hug.

* * *

It was now Monday and Sam was now sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Luna and their friends, she hadn't spoken to Luna since she left her house on Saturday, which was mainly because Luna thought it would be best if Sam was with her new family as much as possible for a while until she was fully settled in. "so Sam hows your new family?" Luna asked

"They're basically just like your parents, that's the only way I can describe them, though my dad is a bit of a goofball"

"Wow you're calling them mum and dad already?" Danny questioned

"Yep, and I also now have 2 younger brothers named Simon and Silas"

"How old are they" Jessie asked

"They're both 7 and they look just like Luna's sister Lana only minus the pigtails"

"So they love playing in the mud, eating dirt and bugs, and fixing things?" Luna asked

"Yep, only Silas likes fixing things where as Simon likes taking things apart" she then giggled "they also like running at each other with pots on their heads" this made Luna and their friends laugh.

Once they had calmed down, Luna leaned over to her "so are they okay about us?" she whispered

"Oh yeah they're perfectly fine with you and I being a couple" she replied in a normal tone making Luna freeze up

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you two are a couple!" Danny exclaimed which got the attention of a lot of students

"Does this answer your question?" Sam questioned before she grabbed Luna and gave her one of her special French Kisses which caused the whole cafeteria to ether gasp in surprise or make whooping noises.

When she broke the kiss she gave Luna a sly grin "I love your kisses" Luna said in a dazed tone

Sam giggled "and they're only for you" she then looked back at Danny "so did that answer your question?"

"Yeah that pretty much answered it" Danny replied

"So how long have you two been a couple?" Jessie asked

"About 4 months now roughly" Sam replied as Luna snapped out of her daze

"I thought we were going to keep our relationship a secret?" Luna questioned

"I know, but I'm just so happy right now I don't care what people will think of us. Heck I'm so happy that I don't care that I've been called Scarface about 30 times today"

"What!" Luna and their friends said in union angrily

"Guys relax, it's fine"

"No it isn't Sam, tell us who it is and we'll beat them to a pulp" Danny said with Luna and Jessie agreeing.

Sam rolled her eyes "as much as I would appreciate that if I keep ignoring them they'll stop calling me names eventually" Sam said before taking a forkful of her casserole and ate it "blech, I wouldn't give this crud to my worst enemy" she said as everyone calmed down

"Hey Sam" they turned and saw Lynn

"Hey Lynn how are things?" Sam asked

"Could be better, but enough about me, hows your new family? Are they treating you well?"

"They're absolutely fantastic, I honestly couldn't be any happier right now"

"Is that why you put on that little show with Luna or was it just an act of love?" Lynn asked slyly

"A little from column A, a little from column B" she replied making Lynn and everyone at their table laugh

"So what brings you here dudette?" Luna asked

Lynn gave a sad sigh "because I can't keep up with my friends anymore, due to my body being shit, they dumped me"

"Well if they're gonna dump you because you're no longer active, then they weren't really your friends to begin with" Danny said

"He's right Lynn, why don't you sit with us" Luna said, Lynn beamed at this and sat down at the table, quickly joining in on the conversations.

* * *

Once school had finished for the day and most of the students had dispersed, Sam and the Loud sisters had gathered out the front of the school. Since Lynn had started doing community service the girls had waited with her out the front until an officer came to pick her up. As they waited Sam made a quick private call to her mum asking if her friends could come over and see her new house, the response was an instant yes. Once the officer came and picked up Lynn Sam spoke up "hey do you girls want to come over to my place for a bit?"

"Sure, how far is it?" Lori asked

"Its that large white house over there" she said as she gestured to said house

"Well that's convenient" Luan said with her sisters agreeing, before they began following Sam

"Whoa, your new parents must be loaded" Luna said as she and her sisters were in awe at its size.

"Yeah, but my new family doesn't act like people in the richer side of town" Sam said as she let them in, they were in awe.

The inside looked even bigger than the outside. Sam showed the girls around the whole house and the back yard which had a large in-ground pool, gazebo, and a large grassy area. Sam finally ended the tour by showing them her room "oh my god" Luna said

"Your room is almost twice as big as mine and Leni's room" Lori said

"Yeah it's pretty big, I feel like I don't deserve this"

"Hey, after all of the crud you've been through, you deserve this" Luan said, Sam was about to reply when they started to hear yelling which got louder and louder until there was rapid thumping at the door.

"Well my brothers are home" Sam said as she went to open the door, when she did the two boys tumbled in

"I wanna greet Sam first!"

"No I'm gonna greet Sam first!"

Sam then put her fingers in her mouth and whistled making them stop "hey boys, have a nice day at school?"

"SAM!" they shouted and clamped onto her legs.

Sam laughed before she pulled them off and kneeled down, giving them a proper hug "so, you two have a nice day at school?" She asked

"Yeah I had a great day" Simon said

"Well I had an even greater day" Silas added

"My day was better"

"No mine was"

"No mine"

"Mine"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Wow those two really do look like Lana" Luna said

"Um am I seeing double?" Leni asked as she tried rubbing her eyes

"No Leni they're identical twins" Lori confirmed

"Okay monkey 1 and monkey 2, that's enough" Sam said as he let go of them and stood up "boys these are my friends and former house mates, Lori, Leni, Luan" she said with each girl saying hi, she then wrapped an arm around Luna's waist "and this beauty here is my girlfriend Luna"

"Sup bros"

"And girls these are my little brothers Simon and Silas"

"I literally can't tell them apart" Lori said while looking back and forth between them

"Yeah we like tricking people with that" Silas said

"So who's who?" Luan asked

"I'm Simon and he's Silas"

"No I'm Simon and he's Silas" and both twins burst out laughing

"Can your parents tell you apart?" Leni asked

"Nope" they replied in union and began laughing

"So you guys wanna watch some TV?" Sam suggested "sure" the group agreed and they all headed to the lounge room.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Sam had started living with the Sharp family and she had settled in more than well, it was like she had always been with the family and her old life had just been a nightmare. The Sharp family had just finished dinner and Sam was now sitting on the couch watching TV with her brothers cuddled up on either side of her. When a commercial break came up their parents/foster parents came into the room with smiles "Sam sweetie" Sandy started, getting their attention "my husband and I have been thinking for a bit and we decided to get you this" she said and she gave Sam a large flat gift.

Sam smiled "thank you very much" she said and she quickly unwrapped it, when she saw what it was, her heart stopped. In her hands was a framed adoption certificate. she looked at the certificate and then up at Mr. and M…her parents. Handing the certificate to Silas she leapt off the couch and gave her new mum a massive hug while crying and bouncing with absolute joy.

Silas and Simon looked at the framed certificate in confusion "dad whats going on?" Simon asked before Sam let go of her mum and hugged her dad

"We decided to adopt Sam. So Sam is no longer your foster sister, she's just your sister now" Sandy replied, the two boys cheered and they too leapt off the couch and hugged Sam with their mother joining in

"*sniff* I honestly didn't think I could be any happier than I was before, but you have proven me wrong, I love you all"

"We love you too Sam" the rest of the Sharp family and they continued the loving family embrace.

* * *

**Authors note:** I was originally going to have Sam become a foster child to the Loud family but after finding out that her last name is Sharp and that she has a brother named Simon i decided to have her adopted by the Sharp family, i hope you enjoyed. feel free to leave suggestions for a next story


	8. Remembering the Silence

**Authors note:** this was originally a Sound of Silence rewrite but i decided to make it a giant flashback in the au i've currently made, i hope you enjoy

* * *

It was a warm spring day and Lincoln was currently lying in the shade of the tree in his backyard. With his friends busy, his two favourite sisters out for the day, Lynn being busy working out to try and build up her muscles, Lori at work, Leni at her new job at a clothing store, Luan performing at a kids party, Lola preparing for a pageant tomorrow, Lucy hanging out with her friends, Lisa at a conference, and Lily currently napping, the sole boy had no one to hang with and nothing to do. He had decided to get some fresh air so he had gone outside with his Noise-B-Gone 2000 ear buds and had settled under a tree now listening to the sounds of a forest "I remember when I first got these things, my sisters tried to prank me when they thought I was ignoring them with these" he said as he remembered back to that day…

* * *

The front door to the Loud house burst open followed by Lincoln bolting through it while holding a new comic book that he had just bought. Once he reached the top of the stairs he began stripping off all his clothes until he was only in his underwear and socks by the time he reached his bedroom door. "Whoo-hoo! It's New Comic Wednesday! And there's no better way to read comics than in my undies! Ultra rare comic? Check. Optimal reading attire? Check." [puts on gloves] "Comic protection? Check. Well deserved and much desired peace and quiet? Check."

"I have to tell you about this dream I had last night." Lucy said from atop his bed's headboard.

Lincoln yelped and almost fell off his bed "how long have you been there?"

"I've been waiting for you to return home for an hour"

"Look Lucy I'd love to hear about your dream, bu-"

"Great, so, I'm hanging out in this coffin, and all of a sudden..." Lincoln gave a slight groan as he was forced to listen to Lucy's dream.

* * *

Lincoln was now under the grownup table trying to read his comic "seeing as how I won't get any peace and quiet in my room I had to find another spot" he said to the viewers, but just as he was about to start reading a lizard came crawling over his comic. The two looked at each other "can I help you?" he questioned, the lizard just responded by flicking its tongue out

"Izzy! Where are you?"

Coming out from under the table Lincoln walked over to Lana "does this little guy belong to you" he asked while extending his comic out to her

"There you are! (grabs Izzy) Thanks Linc! (to Izzy) now don't you go scurrying off like that again" she said before walking off.

Lincoln sighed and headed back to the table but when he lifted up the table cloth he saw that Lana's snake El Diablo was underneath it "nope" he said before walking off to find another place to read his comic.

* * *

Lincoln was now in the houses vents "Peace and quiet. Check. Again." He said in an annoyed tone before he looked at the viewers "hey if Lucy can write poems in here, then I should be able to read comics here" he said before he was blasted by loud music that caused him to fall out of the vent and into Luna and Luan's room.

Lifting his head he saw Luna holding her guitar which was connected to a speaker "NICE STAGE DIVE, BRO!" she shouted, she then turned the dial on her speaker up to Super Max and strummed her guitar blasting Lincoln and the bean bag he had landed on out of her room

"That was pretty cool" he said before shaking his head "she's going to go deaf before mum and dad do" he grumbled before he walked off to find another place to read

* * *

Lincoln was now sitting in a chair in the garage "finally, peace and quiet! Check! AGAIN!" he said now on the brink of losing it.

Suddenly the garage door opened and Leni and Lana came in carrying large pieces of wood "hey Linky, I hope we're not intruding, but Lynn broke her bed again and dad asked us to make a new one for her" Leni said as she and Lana placed the wood down

"Don't worry bro, we'll keep it down so you can read" Lana said before she grabbed the Buzzsaw and turned it on. Lincoln gave an annoyed grunt and left the garage.

* * *

Entering the house, Lincoln gave an annoyed sigh "sheesh! Is it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet so that a guy can read his comic in his undies?" he then walked over and sat down on the couch before turning to the viewers "sadly, when you've got ten sisters, it's almost impossible to get a moment's peace."

"Do you find it almost impossible to get a moment's peace?"

"Yes." He groaned out before he realised what the ad just said "Wait! Yes!"

"Then you need the Noise-B-Gone 2000 Earbuds! Just put them in, turn them on and all noise will be blocked out letting you enjoy a little me time. Only $19.95. Call now"

"SOLD!" and with that he ran off

"warning:prolongeduseofsilencemodewillresultininsanity"

Lincoln went around looking for some of his money that he had been saving up and hiding in various places around his room for safe keeping. Once he had the correct amount he called up the number and was now on the phone with customer service "Same-day delivery? How much more is that?...hmm, yeah, let's do it." He said before getting more money. After only 2 hours of waiting, a delivery drone came by with Lincoln's package; Lincoln answered the door "wow, that was faster than I thought" he said as he picked up his package "ah, the Noise-B-Gone 2000. Take my money!" he then gave the drone the correct amount of money. Unfortunately it was too much for the drone to lift and it crashed down on the porch "well, they can't say I didn't pay" and with a shrug he closed the door behind him and headed up stairs.

Once in his room he opened up the box and put the buds in his ears; he then turned around and saw the ruckus his sisters were causing "Noise...be gone." He then pressed the buttons on buds and suddenly…nothing, not even a whisper "okay lets see the other settings" changes it to the different settings getting a wind chime sound, trickling water, chirping birds, waves crashing, and even a lullaby. Turning it back on to pure silence he walked back into his room and closed the door before getting comfy on his bed "Goodbye, pesky, noisy sisters. Hello, me time."

After just a minute of reading his new comic Lori came in and began talking but due to being so engrossed in his comic he didn't even notice her. After a few seconds she realised that he wasn't responding "hey are you ignoring me?" no response "if you don't respond I'll turn you into a human pretzel" still no response "I don't have time for this" and she walked out, slamming his door behind her.

Almost no sooner had she left Luna burst in and began to show off a rocking solo, but due to the Noise-B-Gone buds he didn't hear it. "so what did you think bro?" no response "uh bro?" still no response "fine, be like that!" she snapped and she stormed out, slamming his door shut behind her.

About 2 minutes later Luan came in "hey Lincoln, what has 4 wheels and flies? A garbage truck! (laughs) get it?" no response, Luan's smile faded at this "so it wasn't that good?" still no response "well if you don't want to hear my jokes you should have just said so!" and she left in a huff.

When he had finished reading his comic he took off the buds (which were now playing the sound of birds chirping) he could hear the ruckus outside his room "it was nice that none of the girls barged in like they always do" he then looked down at the buds in his hands "Noise-B-Gone, you...are...AWESOME! So, why stop at comics?" puts them back on "Let the quiet times roll!" and he walked off to do somethings that he normally wouldn't be able to do properly thanks to his noisy sisters.

Throughout the day he worked on his model plane, he could concentrate on his video games better, he could also hear himself think which was great as he was working on a magazine puzzle. As he was busy reading another comic Lola came into his room but like with his other sisters he didn't even know that she had entered as she spoke Lincoln interrupted her "that's it, show'em who's boss"

"What?" she questioned

"It looks like you just got decked, Card-Shark!" he said, reciting a line from his comic. Lola's eyes narrowed a bit before she left his room.

Later

As Lincoln was about to go to bed he took the buds out of his ears "thanks for a silent day, guys." polishes them "You're my new best buds." He then puts them away and went to sleep, ready to use them again tomorrow.

The next morning

Lola barged into Lincoln's room "LINCOLN!"

Lincoln screamed and fell out of bed "geez Lola, haven't you ever heard of knocking"

"Don't get snappy with me"

"Pfft, that's rich coming from you Lola. Anyway what is so gosh darn important that you had to kick my door open and wake me at-" looks at his clock "8:45 on a Sunday?"

Lola's eyes had narrowed at this "I came to remind you to not forget that you promised to do that thing for me by 5 o'clock today!"

"What thing? I never promised you anything?"

"Yes you did when you were playing Space Destroyers yesterday I asked you to do that thing for me and you said yes"

Lincoln paused for a minute "I was saying yes to my game, not to you" he was then grabbed roughly by his pyjama shirt and brought face to face with Lola

"Well too bad, you agreed and if you don't do that thing by 5 o'clock I'm going to be MAD!" and with that she let go of him and stormed off leaving Lincoln scratching his head in confusion

"Now what could I have possibly have agreed to too make her that mad if I didn't?" he questioned before Lynn entered his room

"Hey, Lincoln!"

"Hey, Lynn. You don't happen to know what I allegedly promised-"

"Come on, it's go time!" she said as she grabbed him

"For what?" he asked as he was dragged through the house and into the backyard. "Lynn, what's happening?"

"HIYAH!" she then hits him with a dropkick

"Whoa! Hey!" Lynn kept kicking him, constantly knocking him back "Ow! What are you doing?"

"Practicing my kickboxing! HUAH! Yesterday, you said you'd be my sparring partner." throws more kicks at Lincoln "Remember? HIYAH!"

"Was I playing video games when you asked me?"

"No you were doing stuff with that dumb model plane" Lynn delivered a powerful kick to him

"I was saying yes to the fact that I finally completed it, not yes to being a training dummy"

"Well too bad you agreed and there's no backing out"

"Fine" blocks two kicks "So, uh, do you know where Lola went today?" hits him with another powerful kick

"Nope. Why?"

"Well...I guess I promised to-" avoids another blow "Whoa! -do something for her, but-" dodges another kick "-I don't know what it is-" dodges another kick "and she didn't tell me-" blocks a kick "and now she's going to get mad-" blocks another kick "if I don't 'remember' what it is" Lynn then punched him

"WHAT?! You'd better remember! You know what happens when you make Lola mad! Did I ever tell you about the pudding incident?"

"No"

**Flashback**

Lola noticed that there's no more pudding in the fridge and Lynn has the last cup "so, you ate the last pudding, huh?"

Lynn looked at it and shrugged "Oh, did I? oh well, you snooze you lose"

"Oh, that's okay..."

Later, as Lynn is getting ready for bed, she noticed something under her blanket, lifts it up, and discovers that Lola popped her Soccer ball with a soft knife and screams in horror

**End Flashback**

"All because you ate the last pudding? Did you tell mum and dad?" he asked now slightly nervous at what Lola might do to him

"…uh I would have but you know Lola she has enough dirt on me to fill a stadium, now stay focused. HIYAH!"

Lincoln stopped her foot by grabbing her ankle. Using both hands he spun her around by her ankle and threw her into her goal before she was flung back out by the net and right into Lincoln's extended foot. Lynn doubled over in pain as she fell to her knees "you should have taken your own advice" he said making Lynn glare at him.

Knowing that Lynn would tear him a new one he quickly went inside only to bump into Leni "there you are Lincoln, come on! I need you."

"For what?"

"Don't be a dope. We talked about this tomorrow. I mean, yesterday."

"Let me guess I agreed to something yesterday while I was doing something, right?"

"Uh huh" she replied and she dragged him up to her room. It turned out that he had agreed to be a mannequin for a new design she had made "I think my design for the Manotard is really working. Thanks for agreeing to be my model" she said before poking him with a needle

"Its fine Leni, even though I didn't mean to say yes to this I would have agreed to help anyway"

"…really?"

"Yeah I mean you're always helping me it would be wrong if I didn't help you when you needed it" he replied, taking note at a look of guilt that formed on her face for a few seconds before she continued sewing albeit much more carefully so that she didn't poke him anymore "so, um, let me ask you a hypothetical..." realises that Leni would not know what "hypothetical" means "...I mean, a what-if question. Say you promised Lola you'd do something for her, but you forgot what it was."

Leni gasped "LANDON! You're in huge trouble!"

"My name is Lincoln"

"You know what happens when you make Lola mad. Did I ever tell you about the tiara crisis?!"

**Flashback**

Leni sat down in the chair only to hear a crunching sound quickly getting up she found out that she had sat on Lola's favorite tiara; Lola saw the aftermath. "Oops. Sorry, Lola."

"Oh, that's okay..." Lola replied with a demonic grin

**Later**

In Lori and Leni's room, Leni realised that all of her stuff was now gone "WHERE'S ALL MY STUFF?!"

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Free stuff!" Leni looked outside and saw that Lola was giving away all her stuff and gasps in horror "my sister doesn't need this stuff, but you do!"

**End Flashback**

"All because you accidentally broke her tiara?" he asked before he realised something wrong with her story "so did this happen on Friday?" he asked

"Yes it did…and viola! Okay, girls, fashion show!"

"What? Girls? No way!"

"You promised" Leni's friends pop in and ogle Lincoln in the manotard; one of them even takes a selfie with him much to his embarrassment "and girls" gets their attention "none of these pictures you're taking go on the internet or you show to anyone else" she said, her friends were slightly confused due to Leni telling them that they could do that earlier but they respected their friend's wishes and didn't.

After the fashion show was over and Lincoln had removed the manotard he began thinking about what he had just learned and began putting the pieces together 'Lola was so insistent that I do what she said by five but she didn't tell me what it was, Lynn's story does hold up especially with the blackmail stuff, but Leni's, even I would have noticed Leni's stuff being given away and even if by some chance that that did happen how is it that she has all of her stuff now' his eyes then widened before narrowing 'it's all a prank, and I'm assuming that all of the girls are in on it' a wicked grin came to his face 'well two can play at that game' he was then grabbed by Lori and dragged back into hers and Leni's room

"come on twerp its time for you to do that thing for me"

'why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

* * *

'Yep was right' he thought "You sure I agreed to do this?"

"I believe your exact words yesterday were, "yes, yes, yes"." Lori said as she was now using Lincoln as an ottoman for her to paint her toenails "So, I hear you got a little Lola problem."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow "and how do you-"

"Word gets around. Now, listen to me, Lincoln. You know what happens when you make Lola mad, so you'd better figure out what you promised her! Did I ever tell you about...Sneeze-ageddon?"

"No, do tell"

**Flashback**

Lola and Lori are sitting on the couch bored; Lola suddenly sneezes "Achoo!" Lola noticed that Lori sitting right next to her and clears throat. "I didn't hear a 'bless you'!" Lori ignores her and Lola gets a demonic grin on her face; cut to a pot of boiling water on the stove that Lori passes by.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" she then notices the pot, opens the lid, uses tongs to pull out a familiar object, she gasped as she saw that it was her phone, that was now destroyed and she screamed

**End Flashback**

"And you didn't tell mum and dad about this because…"

"You know Lola, she has tons of dirt on all of us"

"So? I'm sure that whatever dirt she has on you is minimal compared to what she did"

"Hey look, do you want help finding out what Lola wanted or not?"

"Yes I do"

"Then go talk to Lana. I'm sure she'll be able to help you"

"Of course! Thanks!" he then gets ready to go only for Lori to dig her heel into his back

"Ah ah ah! I haven't done my top coat yet." Lincoln sighed and resumed his ottoman position.

* * *

Once Lori was finally done Lincoln headed for Lola and Lana's room as he was about to knock on there door Lisa and Lily's room door opened revealing Lisa "ah there you are male sibling, I was just about to start the experiment you agreed to help me with" she said

Lincoln rolled his eyes before putting on a smile and turned to face Lisa "sure, lets get this experiment started" and he followed her into her room. After half an hour the two began waiting for a reaction, during this time Lincoln decided to ask a question "so Lisa, when I agreed to help you with this experiment, what was I doing?"

"You were playing video games…wait were you even paying attention to me when I asked you?"

"To be honest I couldn't hear you, the yeses you were hearing were me saying it to the game, not to you sorry"

"It's fine, good thing I have you here to help me otherwise this experiment could have blown the roof off of the house"

"You know, Lola tells me that she told me to do something for her by 5 o'clock"

"And what is that thing?"

"She didn't say, all she said was that if I didn't do it for her she would be mad"

"Isn't she always mad, in more than one way"

"Yeah, so tell me have you ever wronged her and she's done something truly terrifying to you as payback?"

"Could you give me an example?" Lincoln then told her what Lori had told her "I can honestly assure you Lincoln that that never happened"

"And you know this how?"

"I do the bills and something like that would have definitely have come up, so it would seem as though you are being tricked"

"Yep, thought so"

"So you already knew?"

"Kinda, the story Lynn told me seemed plausible, but the one Leni told me had a major flaw in it" and he told her Leni's story. Lisa had burst out laughing at how preposterous such an event would be "I have a plan to make this little 'prank' of Lola's backfire big time"

"What do you have planned?"

* * *

After Lincoln had finished helping Lisa with her experiment and had put his little payback into motion, he exited Lisa and Lily's room only to be grabbed by Luan and was dragged to her room "come on Linc you promised to inflate all of my whoopi cushions for me"

"It was a mistake"

"Well too bad you agreed so you have to follow through" when they entered Lincoln saw 3 large sacks filled with deflated whoopi cushions "my pump is broken so you'll have to inflate them the old fashioned way, well time to get too it" Luan said with a cheeky grin, Lincoln grumbled as he sat down and began blowing them up while Luan watched as he blew them up, he began talking

"Hey Luan, Lola wanted me to do something for her by 5 o'clock but I've forgotten what it was, do you know what it was by any chance?"

"Oh my god, you forgot! Do you have any idea what she'll do to you?!"

"Judging by what our other sisters have told me I have a pretty good idea"

"Did I ever tell you about dummicide?"

"No, do you have to?"

**Flashback**

Lola was exiting her room only to trip over a rope that had been nailed to both sides of the doorframe making her fall forward and land face first into a pie "looks like you really fell for that one hahaha get it?" Lola pushed herself up and gave a demonic smile

**Later**

Luan entered her room and found a small coffin on her bed, opening it up she screamed as she saw the shredded remains of Mr. Coconuts

**End Flashback**

Lincoln tilted his head a bit before clearing his throat while pointing to Mr. Coconuts who was sitting on her dresser "oh uh he's actually Mr Coconuts 2.0"

"Did mum or dad question why you got a second Mr. Coconuts?"

"I told them Charles tore him up"

"Fair enough" and he continued inflating the whoopi cushions.

After about 5 minutes Luan stood up "I'll be back in a few minutes" she said casually and she left leaving Lincoln by himself. Luan returned about 15 minutes later "you had better not have…" Luan's words died in her throat as she saw Lincoln was now blue in the face "okay Lincoln that's *thud* LINCOLN!" Luan rolled him onto his back and gave a sigh of relief as she realised that he had just passed out. She saw how many whoopi cushions he had inflated and was actually quite stunned "wow he inflated almost two bags of whoopi cushions in under half an hour" she said before Lincoln came too

"Ugh what happened?"

"You passed out from blowing up too many whoopi cushions in such a short amount of time"

"Sorry, I'll get back to it" he said while feeling a bit dizzy

"No, no, its fine, I'll handle the rest" she said while making him stay down to recover. After 10 minutes Lincoln was back on his feet and was now heading to Lana and Lola's room, but just as he was about to grab the door handle

"Lincoln" Lucy said making him yelp in fright "you promised to help me sort all of my poetry books today"

"Look Lucy, I wasn't saying yes to you yesterday, I was saying yes to something else"

"Well regardless you still agreed to what I asked so you must help me" Lincoln was about to protest when Lucy grabbed his hand and dragged him into her room. Soon Lincoln was sorting out all of her books by author alphabetically and if there were multiple books by the same author then he had to sort those out alphabetically as well, as he did his alleged tasks he took note that Lucy was just reading a poetry book

"You know Lucy (gets her attention) I believe your exact words earlier were 'you promised to help me sort all of my poetry books' is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Well then why are you just sitting there? Because you asked me to _help_ you, you should be doing this as well" he stated

'I should have worded that better' she thought, knowing that she couldn't take back what she said she just gave a sigh and began helping albeit much slower so that Lincoln would still be doing most of the work "so I heard from Lynn that you forgot what Lola asked you to do"

"More like I didn't hear what she asked me. I've also heard that she's done some pretty bad things to all of you girls, tell me, has she done anything bad to you?"

"Yes, she has"

**Flashback**

Lucy was watching one of her favourite shows 'Dark Love' when Lola came and sat down next to her "pfft boring" she then grabbed the remote and changed it to the princess channel only for Lucy to snatch it back and changed it back to what she was watching

"I was here first"

"Oh, okay then" Lola replied with a demonic grin and left.

**Later**

As Lucy entered her room she gasped as she saw the shattered remains of Edwin lying on her bed with tyre marks visible on the larger pieces, turning around she saw Lola drive past in her princess car with the same demonic grin on her face.

**End Flashback**

Looking around he saw that Edwin was missing, if he were to take a guess, Lucy had probably hidden him somewhere to make her story more convincing "I can't believe Lola would do such a thing, she knows how important Edwin is to you"

"I would have told mum and dad but she threatened me with physical and mental harm if I told anyone"

"So you plan on getting a second Edwin?"

"No, Edwin was my one and only, he will never be able to be replaced"

"I'm sorry to hear that Lucy" he said as he finished sorting her books "so do you have any idea what Lola would have asked me to do"

"Not a clue, sorry"

"It's fine, I'm sure Lana will be able to help me" as soon as he left her room however he was stopped by Luna

"There you are bro, you promised to help me tune my guitars"

"Of course I did" he replied in a monotone as she dragged him to the garage.

* * *

Soon Lincoln was tuning Luna's guitars "so I hear you have Lola issues" Luna said

"Don't we all?" Luna couldn't help but laugh "she's basically going to turn me inside out if I don't remember what she asked for, you wouldn't happen to know what it is would you?" Lincoln asked

"Sorry bro, not a clue"

"It's fine, so tell me has Lola ever punished you because you've messed with her?"

"Oh yeah, there was this onetime…"

**Flashback**

Lola was walking through the halls when Luna walked out in front of her and accidentally stepped on her foot "YEOW!"

"oops sorry dudette"

"it's perfectly fine Luna" she said with a demonic smile on her face

**Later**

Luna entered her room only to find her drums burst, symbols bent, amps smashed, and the necks of her guitars broken which caused her to faint.

**End Flashback**

"Man if mum and dad knew all of these horrible things Lola has done she would be grounded for life"

"Yeah most likely"

"Hey Luna can you keep a secret?"

"Uh sure bro any secret is safe with me"

"Out of all of my sisters, you're my favourite"

Luna was absolutely touched by this "really Linc?"

"Yeah, you're kind, sweet, you hardly ever hurt me both physically and emotionally, and I'm truly sorry about all of the things I've done to you in the past" he said before putting the perfectly tuned guitar down and grabbed another one

"Lincoln, were not saints, we've all done bad things in the past and we'll probably do bad things in the future, what's important is that we learn from our mistakes so we don't repeat them"

"That's true"

Luna then got up and hugged him with Lincoln returning the hug "oh and by the way, you're my favourite sibling as well" when they broke apart Luna now had an unsure look on her face which then turned in to a serious one "Lincoln, why did you ignore me yesterday?"

"When was that"

"I came into your room and blasted some tunes and you didn't respond at all"

"Oh geez sorry Luns, I had noise cancelling ear plugs in and I was so into my new comic that I mustn't have noticed you, I'm so sorry"

Luna paused at that "are…are you serious? You had no idea that I entered your room?"

"No, sorry" and he finished tuning her other guitar before moving onto the third one while she grabbed one herself and began tuning it

"So I take it that you didn't realise that Lola entered your room at one point?"

"Unfortunately, no, and if I don't find out what she wanted soon Lucy's going to be burying me for real" Lincoln saw a look of guilt appear on Luna's face but he didn't question it.

* * *

"You...WHAT?!" Lana shouted while bringing Lincoln face to face with her "you know what happens when you make Lola mad! I don't know what she wants you to do, but you'd better figure it out. Did I ever tell you about...the frog fiasco?"

"Do I wanna know about the frog fiasco?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

**Flashback**

Lola is trying to apply some mascara when the frog behind her croaks, makes her mess up. "Aww! You're a burpy-durpy today. Isn't he the cutest?" Lana asked, Lola chuckled menacingly under a demonic grin "so cute..."

**Later**

Lana is getting ready to feed her frog "who's hungry?" notices he's not in his tank "Seymour? Where'd you go?" she then heard Lola whistling and notices her carrying a shovel, realising that Lola had killed and buried Seymour Lana gave a loud "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Flashback End**

"I mean, I can't prove she took out Seymour...but I never saw him again"

"I can only imagine what she'll do to me, so do you have any idea of what she would have wanted me to do today?"

"Hmm…I know! Why don't you just think of everything she might want you to do and then do it?"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow "everything?"

"Remember Seymour?"

"No actually I don't remember you having Seymour, but anyway what would Lola have wanted me to do"

"Here's a list I found of things she wanted done in general, maybe what she wanted you to do is on there" Lincoln sighed and began getting to work on the list.

Over the next 3 hours Lincoln had polished all of Lola's tiaras and beauty pageant trophies, cleaned the entire house from top to bottom, cleaned her princess mobile, mowed the lawn, cleaned the gutters, repaved the driveway, and even repainted the house. By the time he had finished he was dirty and absolutely exhausted. Trudging into the house he had just made it into the foyer when he heard Lola screech "LINCOLN! IT'S 5 O'CLOCK! YOU'VE FAILED ME!" he watched as she stomped down the stairs "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE LOLA MAD!" she screeched as she stomped up to him and grabbed his shirt.

Falling into a kneeling position in front of her due to his exhaustion he gave her a warm smile and put his hands on her shoulders "I terribly sorry Lola, but due to having promised our other sisters so many things, I've completely forgotten what you asked me to do. Please tell me what it was so that I can fulfil my promise to you as well" Lola was left stumped as well as the other sisters who were currently hiding. "well what was it?" Lincoln asked

"Um…uh"

"Seems you've forgotten what it was as well, that's why you were so persistent that I remember, right?"

"Uh yeah that's it" Lola said with a slight frown as everyone came out of there hiding places.

Getting his second wind Lincoln got back to his feet "I'm glad that I was able to help you all with your things today, and as a token of thanks I'm going to help you get revenge on Lola" he said with a grin

"What do you mean get revenge?" Lori asked

"Well Lola has dirt on you so that you wont tell Mum and Dad all of the horrible things she's done to you, but because I know I can tell for you (looks at Lola with a frown) when mum and dad find out what you've done you'll probably be grounded until you're out of college and never be allowed to participate in any pageants ever again"

Lola's eyes widened at this "Lincoln, none of what they said is true! I told them to make up some story where I act like a monster because of something they've done to me! It was all a prank to get you back for not listening to us!" Lola panicked

"you expect me to believe that?! Our sisters are basically terrified of you. Yes you may have dirt on all of us, but even if they brave it out and don't care about the blackmail, they're still scared of what you would do to them even if they did tell. That's why they never tell on you no matter what you do"

"Lincoln, Lola's literally telling the truth, it was all just a big prank" Lori stated

"Lori, don't cover for her. Mum and Dad will be home very soon, and she will finally get her comeuppance"

"bro she's serious, Lola didn't do any of those things"

"girls, stop trying to cover for her. I don't know or care what kind of threat she currently has over you lot. As soon as Mum and Dad find out what she did, her threatening days are over"

Lola wrapped her arms tightly around Lincoln and looked up at him now on the brink of tears "Lincoln please, please, PLEASE don't tell Mum and Dad. It truly and honestly was all just a huge prank!"

Lincoln smirked "Yeah I know"

"WHAT?!" the group shouted

"You knew that we were pranking you the whole time?!" Luna questioned

"I did after Leni's story, she said you got rid of all of her stuff on Friday and yet she still had all of her stuff when I acted as a mannequin for her"

"Wait if you knew that it was a prank why did you go along with everything?" Lucy asked hearing the family van pull up and two doors open he grinned

"So I can do this. Lisa you can come down now" everyone turned and saw Lisa coming down the stairs, only now she looked just as dirty as Lincoln along with some band-aids on her fingers and right cheek. she quickly made her way over to Lincoln and stood next to him. "If any of you protest to what Lincoln says, you'll have to deal with me" Lisa stated before she and Lincoln turned around to face the front door.

The front door then opened and both of the Loud parents entered "wow, this place is immaculate!" Lynn Sr. exclaimed having already been extremely impressed at the fact the lawns had been mowed and the house had been repainted "you kids did an amazing job on the house today, you all de-"

"Actually Dad" Lincoln interrupted "it was only Lisa and I who did all of the work, everyone else just sat back and watched us"

Both Loud parents frowned at this "is this true girls?" Rita asked, the girls nodded

"We all agreed to do it as a surprise for you but the girls instead forced and threatened Lisa and I to do all the work"

"And once we had completed said tasks they also made us do tasks for them, some of the tasks being demeaning at best" Lisa added

"What kind of tasks?" Lynn Sr. asked in a low tone

"Well Luan made Lisa and I blow up her sacks of whoopie cushions which made us pass out"

"Luna made Lincoln and I tune her guitars which resulted in me cutting some of my fingers on the guitar strings" she then showed them that four of her fingers had band-aids on them

"Leni made me be a mannequin for her and then had her friends take pictures of me in the most embarrassing thing I've ever worn"

"Lucy made me sort all of her books alphabetically"

"Lynn used me as a training dummy"

"Lana made me feed and kiss all of her pets"

"Lola made Lisa and I polish all of her tiaras and trophies, and I think Lori's was the worst. She used me as a ottoman" at this point their parents were now livid

"Lincoln, Lisa, would you two please go to your rooms, I don't want you to hear this" Rita said, the two nodded and went upstairs, before they went to their separate rooms they gave each other cheeky grins and a high-five before going to their rooms.

* * *

…Lincoln smiled, despite the fact he was upstairs in his room he had heard everything his Mum shouted at his sisters. When she was finished with the shouting she and their Dad had grounded Lucy, Leni, and Lana for a month, Lola and Luna for a month and a half, Luan for two months, and Lori and Lynn for three months with Lori getting 4 slaps across the face from their Mum for treating him like an object and not a human being "well they definitely learned never to prank me like that again" he said and he continued enjoying the relaxing spring weather while remembering many other incidents in his past involving him and his sisters.

* * *

**Authors note:** due to multiple requests i've changed the amount of times Lori got slapped from 20 to 4, i hope that pleases everyone


	9. Birthday Surprise

**Authors note:** i got the idea to make this story after reading a story about Luan going insane and killing her whole family, so if you're a Luan fan then this story is not for you. if you aren't a Luan fan (like me) then enjoy.

* * *

Luan had been really agitated lately, after seeing a prank pulled on a kid at school she had been dying to pull a prank of her own but she had promised her family that she would never pull a prank again. If she broke that promise then she didn't know what would happen, though she guessed the whole family would hate her and either never speak to her again, or never trust her again she was now sitting on her bed with Mr. Coconuts on her hand "its really getting tough to not pull pranks huh?" Mr. Coconuts said

"Yeah, if I don't pull a prank soon I might go crazy"

"Sorry toots but you pulled into that station long ago"

"Are you saying I'm crazy?"

"Oh no you were crazy way before, now you're completely insane"

"I am not insane!"

"Oh yeah? try telling that to your family, on all of your previous April fools days you could have asked them that question and they would have ether screamed yes, or they would have said no out of complete fear"

"I know that, and after the help I got I realised that I acted like a complete monster on that day"

"You know that's probably why your younger sisters never want to hang out with you, because they're scared of you"

"Yeah some of those pranks I've pulled have probably scarred them for life"

"Yeah, but they're just dumb little kids who would make the whole family happy if they just disappeared"

"Knowing Lincoln and Luna if Lana went missing they'd search till the day they die"

"You know you could easily get rid of them, all you'd have to do is drug them, take them outside and slice their throats open and then bury them, no one would ever know"

"That's enough of that kind of talk from you mister" and she slapped his face making his head spin around until it stopped

"Jeez it was just a suggestion, no need to get violent"

* * *

Throughout the entire day, Luan had been telling one bad joke after another either by herself or with Mr. Coconuts, and it was starting to get on all of her siblings nerves. "Ugh I swear if I hear one more terrible joke, I am going to scream" Luna said to Lincoln

"Same here, she should really choose a different career, like baking or something like that" Lincoln replied before Luan came up to them

"Hey Lincoln, what do you call a person in a tree with a briefcase? A branch manager *giggles* get it?"

"..."

"Guess you've heard of that one huh?"

"No, it just wasn't funny the first time, like all of your jokes"

Luan gasped at this and frowned "oh and I suppose you could tell funnier jokes"

Lincoln shrugged "probably"

"Alright then funny boy, try and tell a good joke"

"Fine...what's the difference between a jailer and a jeweller?" The two girls shrugged "one sells watches and the other watches cells" Luna burst out laughing while Luan was forcing a frown

"It's not that funny" she said

"Really? Well my joke made Luna laugh where as yours didn't" Luan scowled "tell me Luan, out of all the jokes that you've told us today, how many of them did we laugh at" Luan thought hard trying to remember how many times her siblings had laughed at her jokes today...but all she drew was a blank. "See, you're not funny Luan, nearly all of your jokes are lame and make us groan more than laugh, your ventriloquism act is mediocre at best, and about 40% of the time you get booed off of stage at open mic nights. Also lets not forget all of the horrible puns you used to make, along with the stupid and deadly pranks you pulled over the years, which I'm surprised hasn't permanently traumatised our younger sisters. You're not funny and you should find something else you're good at because comedy definitely isn't for you" Lincoln said

"I see (looks at Luna) and do you agree with him?" Luan asked

"Sorry sis, but yeah, you really should find something else you're good at" Luna said

"Okay then" and she walked off casually

"Oh I see hell about to break loose" Lincoln said with Luna nodding.

* * *

Luan was now sitting on her bed with a blank look on her face. Lincoln's little chew out session about her not or to an extent never been funny had really gotten to her. Add to the fact he had insulted her ventriloquism act and had put a percentage of how many times she had been booed off stage, she was now raging mad on the inside, she then held up Mr. Coconuts "how dare that little prick insult me and to a lesser extent you!" Mr. Coconuts said

"Well he did raise some good points" Luan replied

"You've built your whole life around comedy and that asshole rants about how unfunny you really are"

"Yeah, he did go on a bit of a rant there"

"I say you show that white haired bastard what a real joke is"

"How would I do that?"

"Well the pricks birthday is coming up in two weeks, you should make something that will make him die laughing"

"By die you mean metaphorically right?"

"Oh no I mean die for real"

"You know what Mr. Coconuts?"

"What?"

Her face darkened as an insane grin came to her face "I agree with you 100%" lifting up her mattress she saw her sketch book which she used to plan out huge pranks. grabbing it, she opened it up to the last prank she made in it and began sketching down 'Lincoln's final birthday surprise'

It surprisingly only took Luan about an hour to come up with everything "hmm, I'm not sure if I have enough money to buy all of the materials to make this...well that's the only thing siblings are good for" she said with a huge grin.

Later that night Luan snuck down to the basement and got to work soundproofing and blocking out any peeping eyes by taping over Lisa's hidden cameras and placing cardboard over the basements small window. Once that job was done she snuck into everyone's room and stole whatever money she could find, which ended up totaling $574, plus all of the money saved up, leaving her with $785 "this should be enough. Now I just need to buy the stuff and soon my birthday surprise will be complete"

* * *

After telling her family that she decided to walk to school on the Monday morning, she played hooky and headed to the biggest hardware store in Royal Woods instead and began buying everything she had on her list. Once she had everything she paid the store to help deliver it to her house on the same day. After everything was delivered and taken down into the basement Luan raced back to school just as the bell rang, signalling to everyone that they could go home. Fortunately, her sisters didn't question as to why they hadn't seen her today as they walked home she spoke up "hey girls you know how Lincoln's birthday is coming up?" they nodded "well I was thinking of making something super special for him"

"And what prey tell would that be?" Lori asked

"It's a surprise that I'll make for him in the basement, as such the basement will be off limits to everyone until his birthday. And before you ask I'll do the laundry as well as the dishes"

"Fine by me" Lori said

"If it's some sort of elaborate prank Luan, I am going to pound you until there's nothing left" Luna threatened

"Luna, I promised that I would never pull a prank again and I meant it" Luan replied calmly, though Luna was still suspicious.

* * *

For the rest of the week, once she had finished her homework, Luan would spend the rest of the night down in the basement only coming up for dinner and bathroom breaks. When she had to go to bed she would lock the basement door with a key and keep it with her so no one could sneak down at night and see her work. It was now Sunday and Luan was currently at the dentist getting her braces checked up, while this was happening, Lincoln snuck into Luan/Luna's room and began snooping around to try and find something that would tell him if what Luan had planned for his birthday was going to be something nice or just end up being a huge prank. Leni had blurted out what Luan was up to when Lincoln had asked why Luan was down in the basement so much After about 5 minutes of searching he found a large sketch book under Luan's mattress.

As he looked through it he saw that it contained diagrams, notes, and sketches of all of the large-scale pranks she had done to the past as well as puns to say when said prank went off. Skipping to the page that had a sticky note sticking out the top he saw a drawing of a mini track with a prank at each corner that was to be set up in the basement, and with the words 'Lincoln's final birthday surprise' at the top he knew it was for him. Pulling out his phone he took pictures of all of the pages for his birthday surprise, before putting the note book back under her mattress and headed back to his room to read over the notes. Using his chest of draws to barricade his door he began actually looking at the pictures, what he saw terrified him.

First in the trap he would have a piston pound his crotch three times with a note saying that it would most likely shatter his pelvis, next he would get struck in the stomach, chest and face with a bat, then he would be punched on all sides of his head by spring powered boxing gloves, after that he would be shocked by tasers that would wake him up if he fell unconscious, next he would be sprayed in the face by a highly corrosive acid, that would then be followed by a flamethrower, then a blast of high pressured water to put out any flames, then he would be sprayed with Joker brand laughing gas with him finally being killed in an iron maiden that would both impale him and crush his whole body. He didn't know if this was some kind of sick joke but he knew something bad was going to happen on his birthday, big or small.

* * *

It was now the night before his birthday with the girls saying in sing-song voices that it was his birthday tomorrow or 'guess who's turning 12 tomorrow', which he enjoyed. After having gotten ready for bed he headed downstairs to talk with his parents. He found them on the couch watching TV "mum, dad" he started, getting their attention "you two love me right?"

"Of course we do sweetie" Rita said

"Did one of your sisters say that we didn't?" Lynn Sr. asked

"No, they didn't…you know how Luan has been saying that she's been working on something special for my birthday?" they nodded "well I have a feeling that its going to be something bad. So I was hoping that you two could stay up the night and stop her if she tries anything suspicious please" he said, his parents could see that he seemed to be freaked out greatly by something

"Okay son, we'll stay up in the dark and stop her if she comes down"

"Thank you" he said and he hugged them both before heading up stairs. Rita and Lynn Sr. gave each other worried looks, both now having bad feelings.

* * *

"Wakey wakey Linky" Lincoln slowly opened his eyes and gave a groan. As he tried to move however he felt himself restricted, once he gained his bearings he found himself tied to a chair in the basement where Luan's death trap was. Lincoln's eyes narrowed as he inwardly cursed his parents "last time I count on those two for anything"

"I take it you're referring to mum and dad" Luan started as she came into view now fully dressed as a clown with a large mallet slung over her shoulder "those two did actually try to stop me but I managed to get them with a needle of anesthesia each so they won't be waking up any time soon, I take it you found out about my plans?"

"Yeah, so I guess I ruined the surprise you had for me"

"Not entirely oh dear brother" she then casually strolled over to an object covered by a blanket. When she removed the blanket however, Lincoln was shocked to see it was a person, who by the looks of it was about his age, wearing a sack over their head.

"Luan, who is that?" Lincoln asked in a low tone

"Maybe this will answer your question" she replied, she then picked up a container off the floor and opened it up before pulling out what looked like a mask by its hair and held it out in front of her proudly. "Tell me does this look familiar to you?"

Lincoln looked at the mask hard before his eyes widened a bit 'it looks like...no it couldn't be, she's not that much of a monster' he then saw red liquid that looked a lot like blood, dripping out of it. 'no' he thought as his eyes widened even more

"Ah so you've put all of the pieces together" she then took the sack off of the persons head revealing that their head was completely bandaged up "come on Paige, time to wake up" Luan said as she roughly shook Paige, making her come too. Paige gave a muffled scream at the amount of pain she was in "well she's certainly lively. Let me show you the wonderful surgery Dr. Loud has performed on your girlfriend" and she began unwrapping the bandages around Paige's head. Lincoln was horrified at what Luan had done to her, not only had she removed all of the skin, save for the eyelids, but she had removed all of the muscle on her face along with her ears and nose, with the only thing holding her jaw up was wire that was looped through small holes that had been drilled through her teeth.

"You're a fucking monster Luan!"

"Oh I know (pulls out a needle) but I'm a compassionate monster" and she injected a substance into Paige's arm causing her screams to turn into a sigh of relief. Paige looked around and was confused a bit before she remembered what had happened.

**Flashback**

She had gone to bed like normal, then she was woken up to find herself strapped down to a table with Luan standing over her wearing a lab coat, scrubs, gloves and a surgical mask around her neck. "Hello bitch, have a nice sleep?"

"What the? Luan?! Where are we?!"

"In my basement, but enough about that, you see Paige, it's Lincoln's birthday tomorrow and I've decided to make him a gift that will make him die laughing" Paige looked and saw Luan's completed death trap. "But I thought for a while and I decided to add a bit more, which is where you come in. I remember several times in the past where you've assaulted me, so I decided to have a little payback as well" she then injected something into Paige's arm which basically paralysed her. Paige could only watch as Luan pulled up her surgical mask and raised a scalpel before she began slicing her face off.

**End Flashback**

Paige shivered as she remembered feeling every slice and scrape Luan had done to her "behold! your new face!" Luan said as she held a mirror in front of Paige, causing her to scream. "Awe don't be so sad, you get front row seats to watching your boyfriend get killed. Oh yeah and once that's over with I'm going to crush your skull with this mallet" Luan said proudly before turning to her brother "so are you ready for your birthday surprise?"

"Quick question first"

"What is it?"

"When you were thinking up this trap, did you take into account my strength?"

"...uh no"

"That's what I thought" and with a grunt he busted free from the ropes that bound him. Tearing the chair off its rails he threw it at Luan before darting over to Paige and breaking her bindings as well. "Paige, go call the police" he ordered as Luan grabbed the mallet with a look of fury on her face

"You have made me one very sad clown!" And she swung the mallet at Lincoln who dodged it. "You are nothing but a burden to everyone in this family!" swings the mallet again smashing a hole in the track. Lincoln grabbed the piston and swung it as Luan swung the mallet again. The two weapons collided with the mallet being knocked out of Luan's hands in the process. Lincoln then ran forward at Luan and punched her in the stomach while at the same time she zapped him with a taser. The two backed away from each other with them both having a hand on the spot where they had been punched/zapped. The two then ran at each other and began throwing punches at each other. Luan was unable to even land a blow on her little brother were as he was basically tenderising her. With a hard shove she knocked him back before she reached into her pockets and pulled out 6 knives, one between each of her fingers, and she began swiping and stabbing at him.

While this had been happening Paige had snuck upstairs and was now calling the police "911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked

"Hi I name is aige, I friends sister has gone insane! She has cut off I face, has wired I outh shut, and is trying to kill I friend!"

"Okay sweetheart, calm down I'll dispatch a unit immediately" locking on to where the call was coming from, she informed the closest police unit as well as dispatched an ambulance "okay sweetie I need you to stay on the line for me okay?"

"Ye-" Paige paused mid-sentence when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye in the dinning room, turning on the light she could see Lincoln's parents lying on the ground not moving "oh i god she killed her erents!" She basically screamed into the phone, not knowing that they had simply been drugged

"Sweetheart, calm down, are you sure they're dead"

Paige looked closer and saw their chests moving "they're reathing (starts shaking them) ister and isses Loud, wake uf!" She said but she got no response from them "they're not waking uf" she said before she heard Lincoln yell out in pain.

**Back in the basement**

Lincoln now had a hand on his bleeding side. Luan had managed to get a lucky strike with the knives going through the gaps of the right side of his rib cage, nicking his lung in the process. Luan licked his blood off of the knives and went in for another attack only for him to knock the knives out of her hands and headbutt her. As she stumbled back a bit from the blow, now seeing stars, he grabbed one of the knives and stabbed her in the leg three times and then followed it up with a right hook to the face making her stumble back more until she landed on one of her work benches. As Lincoln walked up to her she spun around and launched a spring powered boxing glove, striking him right in the face which made him stumble back into the boxing glove trap which punched him on all sides of his upper body.

"Darn, that trap was supposed to be a knockout"

"Boooo. Terrible. Get off stage" Lincoln taunted, this taunt seemed to make Luan go even further over the edge.

"No I am funny! I am! It's just the audience! No please I can do better next time! Next time! Next time!" She then clutched her head and began hyperventilating through clenched teeth as she thought about every groan, every insult, and every boo she had received in the past from people. She lifted her head and gave Lincoln the most insane look he had ever seen before "I am funny" she started in a quiet voice which quickly grew in volume "and I'm going to prove it by making everyone in this house die laughing!" Pulling a large knife out of her pocket, She then gave a loud scream and began running at him.

"Why do you have so many knives on you?" he questioned before he started dodging her swipes and stabs once again. Lincoln kept dodging until his back touched something, he moved to the side as Luan's knife came down and pierced into the canister of acid she had set up which would have sprayed all over Lincoln. When she yanked the knife back however, the pressure inside the canister caused the acid to spray out and cover almost the entire left side of her face and her whole left arm, dissolving her left sleeve and glove in the process. She screamed in pain as the acid began to eat away at any skin it touched. Lincoln looked around and saw the hose she was going to use on him. Grabbing it, he turned it on and blasted her with the water washing off any acid on her and guided it down to the drain which had been installed recently.

Luan got to her feet as Lincoln turned off the water and she charged at him, screaming as she did, only for Lincoln to swing the hose, smashing her across the face with the nozzle. Dropping the hose he ran forward and punched her in the stomach before back handing her across the melted side of her face, knocking her to the floor. "I knew you had some mental issues Luan, but I didn't think that they were this severe"

"If I may quote The Joker 'madness, as you know, is like gravity, all it takes is a little push' (gets to her feet) and you, dear brother, are the one who made that little push"

"Well if I didn't, someone else would have" he then smirked as he heard sirens "and it seems as though this little madness trip of yours is coming to an end"

"What! But how?!" Then she remembered someone who now wasn't here "that fucking little slut!" She yelled before she made a mad dash for the stairs with Lincoln chasing after

"Paige! Run!" He shouted.

Paige, who had been standing at the front door, heard the cry and turned to see Luan racing towards her. She started to run just as the police arrived she then ran straight into the arms of the officer that had just got out of his car. Luan grabbed onto Paige's shirt and tried to pull her off when Lincoln wrapped his arm around Luan's neck and threw her to the ground where she was tasered by the other officer.

The first officer was horrified at what he was seeing "take her to a place where she'll never see daylight!" Lincoln shouted before he coughed up some blood causing his cut side to hurt even more. About a minute later another squad car arrived followed by two ambulances. The paramedics were just as shocked as everyone else was when they saw Paige. After the 3 kids had been examined, Luan was handcuffed to the gurney and taken to the hospital with a police officer going with them while Lincoln and Paige were about to get into the other ambulance as well. Lincoln, whose side had been patched up to stop the bleeding, suddenly remembered something "wait, I'll be right back" he said and he went back into his house. He came back about 2 minutes later with a beaker of green liquid and a pair of wire cutters, he then gave the paramedic the beaker "half fill a syringe with this stuff and then inject it into her arm" Lincoln more or less ordered before he got to work cutting the wires on Paige's jaw.

"What is this stuff?" the paramedic asked

"Its Overdrive, it'll heal her in seconds" Lincoln said as he cut the wires. Once the wires were cut the paramedic, against his better judgment, injected the Overdrive into Paige's arm. As soon as he pulled the needle out, he and Lincoln watched as the skin on her neck, crawled up and covered her head with a nose and ears forming before hair sprouted out and grew until it was shoulder length. The paramedic almost had to use the defibrillator on himself due to his heart stopping "there you go, back to your old self" Lincoln said happily

Paige felt her head, instead of feeling bone, she felt skin and hair "oh thank god" she said happily she then looked at Lincoln and without another thought she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him right on the lips. Lincoln was surprised by this, but was quick to return the kiss, making Paige lift a leg.

An officer came up and saw the two kids kissing before he turned to the paramedic and asked him and his partner to come inside and check on the parents. The paramedics had managed to wake up Lynn Sr. and Rita "what's going on?" Lynn Sr. Asked, still not fully with it, with his wife in the same boat.

When they realised that they were surrounded by paramedics and police, they became fully alert "oh my god! Is my baby okay?! Where is he?!" Rita exclaimed

"Calm down ma'am, your son is fine" both Loud parents gave sighs of relief at this

"What did that bitch do to my son?!" Lynn Sr. demanded

"That's what we would like to know sir. Could you tell us how the events unfolded, which resulted in you and your wife being drugged?" A police officer asked

**Flashback**

Lynn Sr. and Rita had followed their sons wishes and had stayed up. The two were sitting on chairs in the dark near the front window of the dining room, so that if anyone entered they would see them but they wouldn't see them. After 12 o'clock had passed they could hear someone moving around upstairs, after a while they heard someone come downstairs rather heavily. Due to their eyes being adjusted to the dark they could see Luan, dressed as a clown, carrying a limp Lincoln, she placed Lincoln on the floor and headed to their room. Realising that they weren't there she tiptoed around to try and find them, when she reached Lincoln, Rita turned on the light and Luan froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

She watched as they moved in front of her with stern looks on their faces "uh h-hey what are you guys doing up this late?" she asked nervously

"We could ask you the same thing" Lynn Sr. replied

"What are you doing with your brother?" Rita asked

"Oh I just wanted to be the first to give him his birthday gift" Luan explained

"Luan turn around and put your hands behind your back" Lynn Sr. ordered

"Well, I should have known that this wouldn't be easy" pulling the needle out of her pocket she lunged at her dad in an attempt to jab him with the needle but he managed to grab her wrist. Luan smirked and went to kick him only for him to grab her by the ankle "idiot" she said reaching into her other pocket she grabbed another needle and jabbed it into the arm that was holding her other arm. Lynn Sr. let go of her and stumbled about before everything went dark.

**End Flashback**

The officer then turned to Rita "I take it once your husband was out you followed the same fate?" he asked

"Yes" she replied

"Okay then, are you aware of your son having a friend named Paige"

"Yes" Rita replied, both parents not liking where this was going

"Well it turns out that your daughter kidnapped her and skinned her head?" Both parents could barely keep their dinners down after hearing that

"Is she alive?" Lynn Sr. Asked

"Yes, in fact she was the one who made the call"

Both parents were relieved at that before their eyes widened "what about our other daughters upstairs?!" Rita exclaimed before she and her husband raced upstairs with the paramedics and police following. They found that each girl had their head tilted to the side with a red dot on their necks. The paramedics deduced that, like the two parents were, their daughters had been drugged as well and it would wear off soon. Once it was confirmed that the girls would be fine Lynn Sr. turned to the officer closest to him and said in the sternest tone possible "sir, I do not want that monster ever released" "I'm not the one to make that call, however I do agree with you 100%" the officers then went to examine the crime scene.

As Lincoln and Paige re-entered the Loud house they were greeted by an officer "hey kids, can we please get an account on what happened here please" the officer asked kindly the two kids nodded and explained to the officer what had happened to them with Paige starting off. Once she was done, Lincoln was about to give his when they heard a loud "my baby!" and the next thing he knew he was in a bone crushing hug by him mum who was now bawling.

Lynn Sr. had been slightly confused when he saw Paige looking perfectly fine, having been told that her head had been skinned, but when he saw the beaker of Overdrive in his sons hand he realised what had happened. Walking up to Paige and kneeled down so that he was eye level with her and he put his hands on her shoulders "Paige, I am so-"

"I'm going to have to stop you right there. You don't have to apologise seeing as how you had no idea what that psycho bitch was truly up to and I prey that she ends up locked up in an insane asylum for this"

"Honestly, me too" Lynn Sr. replied before he stood up "come on lets go inform your parents that you're okay" he said, Paige nodded and followed him while the officer tried to get Lincoln's account of what happened.

* * *

It was about 3am when everyone had finally left, Rita and Lynn Sr. had been informed that a crew would come around tomorrow to examine and dismantle what was left of the death trap. They were also told that Luan would be under constant watch at the hospital and once she was released from the hospital she would immediately be escorted to jail where she'll await a trial. Paige's parents had come to pick her up, when they found out what happened they threatened to sue the Loud family but a firm protest from Paige eliminated that threat, she had also got her parents to bring over the gift she had gotten Lincoln for his birthday due to Lincoln deciding to cancel his birthday party at Gus' Games and Grub.

The two parents were now in the lounge room on the couch with their son between them, comforting him as the weight of the whole incident finally came crashing down on him "I can't believe how close we were to losing you" Rita said as she gently stroked Lincoln's back

"It's a good thing our big man here is as strong as he is, otherwise Luan might not have stopped with him" Lynn Sr. said before giving a sigh "I just feel like I've failed as a father and husband because I couldn't stop her"

"Honey, don't blame yourself for this. She caught you by surprise, heck I thought I had her when I had her pinned down but she managed to jab me with a needle as well"

"I know, but still…" he then looked at his wife "Rita…I truly mean it that I don't want her back in this house" Rita then pulled Lincoln into a hug and held him tightly while nodding, somewhere in the very back of her mind she was being told that it was wrong to disown a child, but common sense overwrote that, as she knew that if they did welcome Luan back into their home, most likely they wouldn't live to see the next day.

"Well, this is a birthday I'll never forget" Lincoln said and his parents gave him a tight hug while saying "happy birthday Lincoln"

"You know son, everyone has a bad birthday at least once" Lynn Sr. said trying to lighten the mood "I remember my worst birthday, we were celebrating it at the park. My friends and I were playing baseball and I was running to catch the ball, wasn't watching where I was going and ran head first into a tree" Rita laughed at that "and what really made it a bad birthday was that the ball knocked down a beehive which landed on my head. My dad said my head looked like a red balloon" Rita and Lincoln laughed as they pictured their husband/father with a bee stung head.

* * *

Lana was the first out of all of the sisters to wake up first thanks to an alarm watch that zaps you awake, she wanted to be the first one to wish Lincoln a happy birthday as she got out of bed she felt very off balance and sluggish. By the time she reached her bedroom door, which was strangely open, she now just felt sluggish, looking around the hall she saw everyone's doors were open. Peeking into Lincoln's room she saw that he was gone, checking the other rooms she saw that the only one missing besides Lincoln was Luan. Her sluggishness had completely gone by the time she made it downstairs, looking in the lounge room she saw an odd sight, her parents were asleep dad in the recliner and mum on the couch with a sleeping Lincoln resting his head in her lap. Walking up to Lincoln she gently shook him, but when she got no reaction she grinned "okay Lincoln, it's tickle time" and after only a few seconds of tickling Lincoln was having a laughing fit, his laughing woke up their parents who looked exhausted. Realising where they were they both gave sad sighs, they had hoped that last night was just a horrible nightmare

"Oh yeah, two can play that game!" Lincoln said and he began tickling Lana back the two parents smiled at this. Lincoln then stopped and pull his giggling sister in a hug

"*giggle* Happy Birthday Lincoln *giggle*" she giggled out

"Thanks Lana" it was then he realised that he was downstairs "wait what am I…" he trailed off as he remembered what had happened last night getting a sad look on his face, looking at his parents, he saw that they shared his same expression.

"Um what's going on? Did something bad happen?" Lana asked

"We'll wait for everyone to get up first, then we'll talk" her father said in a tone that said don't argue, Lana may only be 6 but judging by how sad Lincoln and their parents were she knew something really bad had happened.

"How are you feeling this morning you two?" their mother asked

"I feel fine" Lincoln said

"It was hard for me to get up this morning" Lana admitted

"But otherwise you're not in any pain?"

"Nope" they replied in union with their mother and father giving a sigh of relief. There was then a knock at the door to which Lynn Sr. got up to answer it, Lincoln and Lana watched their father guided several officers as well as some other people into the kitchen

"You two stay here and watch cartoons" their mother said calmly before she got up and followed her husband.

* * *

One by one the Loud sisters woke up and made their way downstairs when they saw that Lincoln wasn't in bed, thankfully they were all drawn to the sound of the TV being on, and they all gave Lincoln hugs and kisses while also saying Happy Birthday to him. Even though he was smiling Luna and Lori could tell that he was forcing the smile on his face "hey bro what's the matter it's your birthday, you should be happy" Luna asked which got everyone's attention, just as Lincoln was about to reply their mother interrupted

"Ah good, you're all up" they all looked at her "kids, could you all go to Lori and Leni's room please, your father and I will be up in a minute, we have something serious we need to talk about" and she left to go get her husband.

Soon the whole family was up in Lori and Leni's room, after doing a head count the parents started "okay kids last night there was an incident involving Luan, your brother and Paige…" and the two parents informed their children about the events that had occurred last night with Lincoln informing them of the more graphic details as well as the fight he had with Luan. To say the girls were shocked was an understatement, they were absolutely floored.

The girls were now all huddled around Lincoln comforting him. Lynn Sr. gave a sigh "so kids, Luan isn't going to be living here anymore, and your mother and I have agreed to disown her"

"I say they should lock her in a padded cell and throw away the key" Luna said with her sisters ether agreeing or voicing their own opinions, their parents not disagreeing.

Lincoln then stood up and said "I'll be back" before he left the room. He returned a minute later with his phone and showed them all the pictures he had taken from her sketch book. His family was absolutely horrified at what every part of the trap would have done to him

"My god, I thought Luan was a bit unstable, but I never expected her to be like this" Lori said while some of the sisters held Lincoln protectively

"Don't worry bro, we'll make sure she never lays a hand on you ever again" Luna said with the rest of her sisters agreeing

"Hey mum" Lincoln started

"Yes sweetie?"

"Could you cancel my birthday party at the Gus' Games and Grub, I just don't feel up to it today"

"Are you sure?"

Lincoln nodded "I think I'd just be too much of a downer"

"Alright, Lynn you call the Gus' Games and Grub and cancel the party, I'll call up Lincoln's friends and tell them the party's off" Rita said, Lynn Sr. nodded and the two left, leaving the girls with their brother, needless to say this had been the worst birthday ever for Lincoln…well the part with he and Paige kissing was a bit of a highlight, but his sisters didn't need to know about that just yet.

For the rest of the day Lincoln had been in complete and total depression, nothing anyone could do could get him to smile, heck even when he was blowing out the candles on his birthday cake and opening his presents, the family could tell that he was forcing a smile onto his face. Once the last present was opened he looked at his family "thanks for trying to make this day great for me" his smile finally dropped and he began to tear up "I'm sorry I've been such a downer today" he said, his parents then embraced him from both sides

"Girls, I think it would be best if you just go to your rooms for a while your father and I need to have a talk with your brother" Rita said, with absolutely no objection the girls left.

Rita and Lynn Sr. pulled up chairs and sat on opposite sides of Lincoln "sweetie, we know the main reason why you're upset, but we want to know what about it has made you so upset" Rita asked

"I just can't believe she would want to torture and kill me just because I said she wasn't funny"

"We're also to blame for this" Lynn Sr. started making his wife and son look at him "if we had stopped her from making these large scale pranks years ago this whole event and many others in the past could have been prevented"

"Why did you let her do all of these pranks and then just ground her for a month? I get that you want us to express ourselves, but shouldn't there be a limit to what we can and can't do?" Lincoln said

"Yes and we will begin limiting what you kids can do when expressing yourselves" Rita said

"I'm also worried that Luan will find some way to break out and then she'll either come to kill me or everyone"

"I've spoken with the police and they're taking your sister to a secure mental institution out of town once she's released from the hospital, she'll be kept there until the courts decide what to do. Though honestly, I see that place being her new home after what she tried to do" Lynn Sr. said

"…mum, dad…I-I'm scared" they both embraced him

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll make sure Luan never lays a hand on you again" Rita said

"D-do you th-think that the rest of my sisters will try to kill me if I make them mad?"

Rita and Lynn Sr. froze at that while thinking the same thing 'oh god'.

"No Lincoln, your sisters will never try to kill you, no matter how angry you make them" Lynn Sr. said as he rubbed his sons back

"Do you think its bad that I don't love Luan anymore and don't think of her as my sister?"

"No Lincoln, not at all. As we told you before we've disowned her, so it's perfectly fine that you don't consider her as your sister"

"Isn't it wrong for a parent to disown a child"

"I asked the chief of police that when I went down to the station earlier today and he said that in most cases yes, but in this particular case he said that he would have done the same thing" Lincoln was starting to feel a bit better but the thought that one of his sisters actually tried to kill him kept him feeling uneasy. Gathering up his gifts he told his parents that he was going to his room and would most likely be up there for the rest of the night.

After they heard his bedroom door close Rita sent a text to her daughters to meet them in the lounge room. Soon they had all gathered "okay girls, this whole event has really messed with your brother, to the point that he's worried that if he makes you mad you might try to kill him as well" Lynn Sr. said making the girls gasp

"So until he recovers fully from this incident I don't want any of you getting mad at him even if he breaks or damages something of yours by accident" Rita added, all of the girls agreed, the last thing they wanted was their brother thinking that they wanted to kill him as well.

* * *

When Monday morning rolled around Lincoln met Paige out the front of the school, she looked just as tired as he was "hey Paige"

"Hey Lincoln, take it you haven't gotten much sleep either?"

"Yeah I've been having night terrors involving Luan"

"Same, I still see her standing over me, cutting my skin off. Thanks for giving me that Overdrive stuff, I take it you took some as well?"

"Yep" he replied as he lifted up his shirt to reveal that he didn't so much as have a scratch on his side

"Well we better get to class" she said with Lincoln agreeing and the two walked in, hand in hand.

* * *

For most of the week Lincoln had been really down and a bit on edge about his sisters, though that only lasted until about Wednesday, he as well as Paige had been constantly having night terrors involving Luan doing all kinds of horrific things to either them or for Lincoln, his family members. It had gotten to the point they were now afraid to go to sleep, within the past 4 days they had only gotten about a total of 6 hours sleep. It was now Friday and Lincoln was in class trying to stay awake, but with his teacher going on and on about some war add the lack of sleep and soon he was asleep.

Lincoln opened his eyes to see that he was now tied to a chair in a dark room with a spot light shining on him. More spot light came on two by two revealing his family all in weird devices and traps with the final spot light shining on Luan who was now wearing a ringmaster outfit. "It's about time you woke up snowflake, if you were out any longer you would have missed the greatest show on Earth" she said, the room then lit up fully as she started strutting over to him. Now that he could see everything fully, he saw that his chair was on a rail that stretched from one side of the room to the other. Now that she was in front of him she grabbed his chin and kept his head up so she could keep eye contact with him "as you can see snowflake I have put everyone in some kind of trap that is ironic to them in a way"

"Please let them go Luan, I was the one who said that you were unfunny, not them" Lincoln begged

"Oh I know. This is just my way of getting back at you for having me sent to the loony bin" pushing his chair forward along the track she stopped and turned it allowing Lincoln to see his dad trapped in a large oven which had been welded shut "I think its time to make some real Lynn-sagne" Luan said and she walked over to the oven, ignoring Lincoln's protests they both watched as Lynn Sr. was engulfed in flames. Lincoln felt like he was going to throw up as he saw his father's skin start to melt off, he tried closing his eyes or simply looking but he found it impossible, all he could do was watch as his father was turned to ashes inside the giant oven "ah I love my meals well done" Luan said before she walked back over to him and spun him around so he was now facing his mother who was strapped down to a dentist's chair.

Pulling a remote out of her pocket, Luan pressed a button on it and the roof opened up above Rita and a huge drill came down, aimed straight at her head "you're always drilling in peoples mouths, I think its time you had your teeth drilled" Luan said, pressing another button, the drill came to life and kept lowering until it started drilling into Rita's skull, the drill kept going deeper and deeper until it had gone completely through and into the head rest of the seat. Luan kept making the drill lower until Rita's head had been completely obliterated "looks like she had a bigger cavity than I thought…well she ain't getting any deader, on to the next one!" she then shoved his chair to the side and stopped it so now he was in front of Lisa who was tied up and suspended above a glass tank filled with a green liquid "Lisa has always had a thing for science, so I want to see what she thinks of my special acid" walking up to the tank she grabbed a chunk of metal off the ground and tossed it into the tank.

Lincoln looked in shock as the chunk of metal fully dissolved just before it hit the bottom "that was metal. Now lets see what it does to a human" using an axe she cut the rope suspending Lisa causing the 4 year old genius plunge into the acid. Lincoln watched her give a scream before she was fully dissolved by the acid "now that's an acid burn she'll never forget" Luan then turned his chair around and he saw Lucy strapped down to a table with large circular saw's hanging above her, she was visibly shaking in fright as Luan walked over to her "what's the matter Lucy, you used to love blood and death, you should be happy" Luan taunted

"No, I'm not like that anymore, I never want to be like that again. Please don't kill me!" Lucy pleaded

"Hmm, let me think…um no" she then pressed a button on the remote and the saws came to life, two came down and cut off her legs, another two came down and sliced off her arms, a big saw came down and began swinging back and forth slicing up her torso until it reached just under her ribs, another saw came down and slowly cut her chest in half before retracting, and the last saw came down, decapitating her "well that's quite a buzzcut she got" Luan said before she walked back over to the now pale Lincoln "onto the next victims" and she gave him another push.

This time he stopped in front of a sight that made his heart stop, Lana was now in just her shirt and panties, being suspended by her wrists underneath a large vat that was on stands. A tube was connected to the bottom of the vat with the other end in Lana's mouth, being held firmly in place with duct tape. "I've noticed that Lana can be such a glutton, especially with mud, in that vat is 10 gallons of mud of which our little tom boy is going to be having, lets just hope she has the stomach for it"

"No, Luan, please not her! Let me take her place, please I'm begging you!"

"Sorry, you should have thought of that before you said I was unfunny" and with that she opened the hatch which caused the mud to flow down straight into Lana's stomach. Lincoln watched as Lana's stomach kept expanding, a very faint pop was heard and Lana gave a muffled scream

"Luan no, stop this!"

"Uh, uh Lincoln, besides, it'll be over in a few seconds"

Lincoln watched as tears poured down Lana's face "no, no, stop, stop, STOP!" Lincoln looked around and saw that he was back in his classroom with everyone looking at him in surprise and the teacher standing next to him. It was now that he realised that he was hyperventilating and his heart was racing so fast that he would have a heart attack if it went any faster.

"Lincoln are you alright?" Mrs. Johnson asked realising that it was just another night terror he gave a sigh of relief

"Did you wake me?"

"Yes I did" she replied this was almost instantly followed by him clamping his arms around her waist and thanking her profusely, which surprised her. "Lincoln, why don't you go get a drink, Clyde can you go with him" Mrs. Johnson asked

"Yes ma'am" Clyde replied and he helped the shaking Lincoln to the drinking fountain "okay buddy, I know you said that you had a family issue on your birthday but you've been a mess all week, what happened?"

"The abridged version, Luan snapped, she tried to kill me and Paige, and now she's in a mental institution waiting for the trial tomorrow" Clyde was left stunned by this. After taking a few calming breaths Lincoln headed back to class with Clyde following him neither boy saying a word.

* * *

The Loud family as well as Paige and her family were now standing on the court house steps "daddy will Luan be locked away forever?" Lola asked

"We can only hope" he said, getting an annoyed look from his wife.

Lincoln was now so tired that Luna was basically carrying him "don't worry bro, once this is over you can rest easy" Luna said, Lincoln just gave a tired groan in response. Paige was fairing no better, now being in a zombie-like state with her older sister more or less guiding her as her legs just moved. Entering the court room the two families could see Luan wearing a white shirt and pants with her hands cuffed together and bandages covering her whole left arm and half of her face. Seeing her family as well as Paige, she gave them the same kind of look she'd given Lincoln when she had completely snapped, this brought the two kids out of their sleep deprived states.

The trial went surprisingly well, the judge was presented with the reports made by the police and paramedics, though the judge and anyone else who saw the picture of the skinned Paige either almost threw up or fainted on the spot. Lincoln and Paige told the judge what Luan had done to them, with Lincoln, as well as his family, going into detail about the kinds of pranks she had pulled in the past as well as how she acted in general. Luna had also presented the judge with Luan's diary which had markers on the pages that showed a more darker side to Luan. The judge was actually disturbed at some of the entries in the diary "well I think I've seen enough to incarcerate this young woman, but before I sentence you, do you have anything to say for yourself?" the Judge asked

"No, not really. However I do have something to say to snowflake and his bitch" Luan then turned to Lincoln and Paige while raising her bandaged arm "what doesn't kill you, only makes you…stranger"

"Luan you are sentenced to 12 years minimum at Daisy Hill's Mental Institution" the judge ordered

"You hear that? you've only got 12 years left to live" Luan said

"I said minimum, you could be committed there for the rest of your life" the judge said

Luan frowned at this as the bailiff escorted her away "as soon as I get out, I'll slaughter you all like the pigs you are!" she screamed before she disappeared behind a door. As the Louds and Paige's family began to leave the doors swung open as Luan came charging in and made a beeline straight for Lincoln. Lincoln's eyes widened at this but just as Luan was about to reach him, she was clotheslined by Luna, who then got on top of her and clamped her hands around her neck

"I want you to get this through your thick head bitch, for what you did to my little brother and Paige, if I ever see you again I will kill you"

"Great thing to say in a court room bitch, and don't you mean OUR little brother?" Luan questioned

"No, we've all agreed for what you've done you are no longer a part of this family, and, you are no longer a Loud" Luna said she then got off the surprised Luan who was then picked up by the bailiff

"And as a judge I declare what that young lady just said official" and the judge banged his gavel before a now furious Luan was taken away. As the two families left the courtroom, both Lincoln and Paige were hit with the relief that they wouldn't have to worry about that psychopath anymore, and as soon as they had done up their seatbelts in their respective families cars, they fell asleep.

* * *

Having essentially gone into a coma due to a lack of sleep Lincoln woke up just past dinner time, he guessed that he had fallen asleep in the car and his family, most likely Luna and Leni had carried him to his room. As he exited his room he saw Lana exiting hers with a huge bag full of clothes "hey Linc! Did you sleep well?" she asked

"Yeah, and I didn't have any night terrors"

"That's great to hear" and she gave her brother a hug

"So what's with the bag of clothes?"

"Oh well seeing as how Luan isn't living here anymore, we put her stuff up in the attic and I'm moving in with Luna"

Lincoln thought back to when everyone swapped roommates and thanks to Lisa's match making machine Luna and Lana got paired together "huh, well that's really convenient. You two should make great roommates"

"Yep, oh by the way your dinners in the fridge, better be quick though, I think Lynn's still hungry"

remembering that they were having meatballs tonight he looked and saw Lynn sticking her head out of her door "oh no you don't!" and he shot forward so fast that the wind he made blew Lana's cap off while at the same time Lynn shot downstairs. A lot of fighting was heard followed by silence.

About a minute later a battered Lynn limped upstairs "I gotta hand it to him, he just really wanted those meatballs more" she said before limping into her room and collapsing onto her bed

"*sigh* I'll go get the Overdrive" Lisa said and she headed to her lab to retrieve said substance.

* * *

Luan was lying on her bed in her new room/cell, her good hand behind her head and her bad arm resting on her stomach with her legs crossed as she stared out of the barred cell window with a grin on her face as the light from the full moon shone on her "and so the final chapter of Luan Loud has come to a close, left to rot away in a cell until Lucifer himself comes to drag me away deep into the fiery pits of hell. However, there will be an epilogue to this final chapter. One which will be written in a certain white haired little boy's blood" she then raised her bandaged hand so it looked like the moon (which to her had changed into Lincoln's head) was resting in her palm "so goodnight. Sleep tight (clenches her hand into a fist) Because I'll kill you in the night" and loud insane laughter echoed around the mental institution.

* * *

**Authors note:** And with this story Luan has been "killed off" sorry to all Luan fans but i just hate her as a character in general. and encase any of you are wondering why Paige's dialogue when she was calling 911 was off, you try saying the words starting with m or p without moving your lips.


	10. HyperLinc

Lynn was lying down on the couch staring up at the ceiling, she had finally finished her 300 hours of community service, only to realise that she now had nothing to do. The community service had kept most of her free time occupied, but now that it was over she had to find ways to amuse herself. She had tried to play sports but she became exhausted after the first 2 minutes, she tried working out to build her muscles back up but that ended up being a bust due to getting tired to easily and hardly being able to pick up her weights. Now she felt like she had no purpose or meaning anymore "what's the point of going on if I can't do what I love" she said before her head was picked up, someone then sat down where her head had been and rested it on their lap. Lynn could now see the annoyed look on her brothers face

"If you kill yourself Lynn, I'll have Lisa resurrect you and then I'll kill you myself" he said

"But it's true Linc. Sports was my thing but now that my body's shit, I can hardly do any form of exercise before I get exhausted"

"Have you thought of trying something else?"

"Like what?"

"Comics, video games, music, fashion, art"

"You, you, Luna, Leni, Lucy"

Lincoln rolled his eyes "my point is that there are heaps of different things you can do. Take me for example, I used to just like comics, video games. Now, thanks to Lana and Luna, I also like music, getting dirty, and Lana's been teaching me about mechanics, which I'm enjoying"

"That's because you're so close to them. I'm not that close with any of our siblings"

"Do you try to get close to our other siblings?"

"…well no"

"And there's your problem. Go to our other siblings and try to get involved with their activities"

Lynn then sat up "you know you're right (stands up) thanks Linc" and with that she walked off to find their sisters.

* * *

Lynn was now in the same position on the couch she had been in the other day. As she stared up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face Lincoln came into her view and loomed over her "so hanging out with the other's didn't work out huh?"

"No, I just ended up ticking them off"

"Well there's one sibling you haven't asked"

"who?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes "me you dunce"

"Oh" she replied before he picked her up and held her under his arm

"Come on little girl, you're hanging with me today"

* * *

Lynn was greatly enjoying her bike ride with her brother, it was the first activity she had been able to do where she didn't get exhausted so easily. The two were traveling around the outskirts of Royal Woods on an old bike track that had rather beautiful scenery. As they rode Lincoln looked and saw his sister now had a true smile on her face, something he hadn't seen since she overdosed on Overdrive. Lynn looked back at him and returned the smile "this was a great idea Link"

"I thought it would be"

Unfortunately for the two, due to looking at each other they didn't see the sharp curve up ahead, and they both went straight off the track crashed into a tree each and tumbled down the almost vertical hill. Lincoln came to a stop on a large rock with his bike landing on top of him while Lynn kept tumbling until she landed just at the edge of a stream with her bike landing next to her. Getting back onto her feet she looked around but couldn't see Lincoln anywhere looking back up the hill she began to climb back up it hoping that he was further up.

Lincoln was now in quite a bit of pain as he lay on the rock, his head was pounding and his arm was throbbing. Hearing some rustling and footsteps he turned his head and saw Lynn came into view "oh my god!" She exclaimed as she saw her brother taking his bike off of him she looked at him with worried eye "Lincoln, if you can hear me, say something!"

"Ouch" he groaned out while forcing a smile on his face, which was really hard considering the amount of pain he was in. He tried pushing himself up but as soon as he put pressure on his left arm he screamed in agony. Looking at his arm, he could now see why, bone was now jutting out of his skin

"Oh my god! We need to get you to a hospital!" Lynn said before she took off her jersey and made it into a makeshift sling before she helped him up and then helped him up to the bike track before she went back down to retrieve their bikes. The two were soon back on their bikes and we're now heading home so that one of their parents or Lori could take him to the hospital.

Fate must have been against them however because both vans were gone "dang it!" they said in union.

As they were going to continue heading to the hospital on their bikes, Lynn got an idea "hey Lincoln, maybe Lisa has some Overdrive you can take"

"It's worth a try" he replied in a pained tone. The two went around the back and up to Lisa's new shed, which she had obtained a few days after Sam had her first dinner at their place.

Walking up to the shed, Lynn knocked before they heard Lisa say "you may proceed to enter" Lynn opened the door and the two walked in

"Hey Lisa do you have any Overdrive? Lincoln has broken his arm badly"

"Let me see" Lincoln then carefully removed Lynn's jersey and showed Lisa the damage, she actually winced as she saw it "I've been working on my original Overdrive Formula, now named Hyperdrive, and I believe I have gotten rid of any side effects it has" getting a clean syringe she dipped the needle in a beaker of red liquid and sucked up some until it was a quarter full "this should be ample" she said, she then flicked the needle a few times and injected it into Lincoln.

Once all of the liquid was in she removed the needle, as soon as she did the bone was basically sucked back into his arm where it reconnected to the rest of his arm and the hole the bone had made sealed up almost instantly. "Wow Lisa, that's amazing! Thanks a million!"

"You're quite weeellllcccooome brrooo..."

"Huh? Uh Lisa are you okay?" No response "Lisa?" No response, not even any movement. Lincoln waved his hand in front of her face but she still didn't respond "Lynn I think something's wrong with Lisa" no response "uh Lynn?" Still no response "okay girls this isn't funny" still no response, walking outside he saw a bird frozen in the air and and Mr. Grouse watering his garden with the water coming out of the hose seemingly frozen in place "what the heck is going on? it's like time has stopped" he stated, then a thought came to him "or maybe I'm moving at hyper speed thanks to Lisa's Hyperdrive" hopping over the fence and into Mr. Grouses yard he walked up to the old man and swiped at the water coming out of the hose, making a gap in it, and he stared at the water coming out of the hose. After staring at it for about 3 minutes by Lincoln's perspective he saw that the small gap he had made had moved a bit "yep I'm moving at hyper speed" he said, walking back into the shed, he grabbed a piece of paper off of Lisa's desk and wrote a message on it, before he taped it to Lisa's forehead and he walked off to read comics.

Both Lisa and Lynn jumped back in surprise, Lynn from the fact that Lincoln had just disappeared and Lisa at the fact that a piece of paper was now taped to her head. "What the?! Where did Lincoln go?!" Lynn asked as she looked around, Lisa took the piece of paper off of her head and saw it was note:

Lisa

Your Hyperdrive is now making me move at hyper speed. As such it means that I can no longer communicate with any one properly. Please write on here how long it will take for it to wear off.

Love Lincoln

"Uh oh"

"Uh oh? What do you mean by uh oh?" Lynn demanded

"Eh heh it seems as though my improved Overdrive has not only sped up our brothers healing but him in general"

"So you're saying that Lincoln is now moving so fast that we can't see him?!"

"Precisely" *wham* Lisa was now holding her head in pain having just been punched by Lynn

"You idiot! Why didn't you te...Lincoln was your test subject wasn't he"

"Yes he was" Lisa said and amazingly was able to block one of Lynn's punches

"When mum and dad find out you'll be grounded until you're 20!"

"Elder sister please relax. When the Hyperdrive wears off Lincoln should be back to normal"

"And when do you think it'll wear off?"

"About a week, give or take" Lisa replied before she wrote that down on the note.

As soon as she wrote it down a message appeared:

A week! It's probably only been two or three minutes to you but to me it's already been about 8 hours or more I've read through all of my comics and now I've started reading Leni's fashion magazines to stage off boredom. I'm going to bed due to how tired I am, see if I'm still in my room.

Dropping the note she raced to Lincoln's room as fast as her little legs could take her, though when she finally reached his room with Lynn right behind her she saw that his bed was empty, save for a note on it which she read:

Sorry Lisa, I saw you and Lynn heading to my room, but I couldn't stand waiting for you to reach me, let me know if you've found a way to get me back to normal sooner, if you can't then you'll see me when this stuff wears off. I'll also be leaving notes around the house if I want or need anything, also good luck explaining this to our parents

Lisa gave a sigh as Lynn stood behind her "what do those notes say Lis?" Lisa then showed her the two notes. Lynn smirked as she read the second note "I agree with him, good luck explaining this to Mum and Dad"

* * *

Lincoln was now starting to realise the down side to being stuck in hyper speed, he couldn't watch tv, he couldn't play video games, he couldn't listen to music or sound in general (except for any noises he made), he couldn't use the computer, he couldn't interact with anyone, and worst of all like in the note he had given to Lisa he had already read through all of his comics and was now reading Leni's fashion magazines. He had also come to the realisation that to make sure he A. Didn't starve to death and B. Didn't eat all of the food in the house he had to steal food. He knew stealing was wrong but due to the fact he was moving at hyper speed, no one would actually know it was him. He was also forced to eat food that had already been cooked or didn't need to be cooked due to the fact that it would be impossible for him to cook anything himself.

Though even with all of these down sides, he was able to find some positives. For example he could prank all of his bullies and not get in trouble and he could also read special/rare comics and put them back before anyone would notice. He was quite tempted to take some things, but he decided that stealing food to survive would be his limit. But, even with the positives, he still felt like the last man on Earth...and the loneliness was starting to get to him.

* * *

It was now dinner time and the family was all gathering together, Lisa had been putting off telling her parents about the little mistake she made with Lincoln just encase she could find a cure, unfortunately she hadn't. Noticing that their only son was not at the table Lynn Sr. called out "Lincoln, dinner time!"

"He can't hear you" Lynn said in a bitter tone

"What do you mean?" He asked in a concerned tone

"Why don't you ask Lisa" both Loud parents' eyes narrowed "Lisa Loud!" the two said as Lisa, now with a nervous look on her face, appeared in the kitchen doorway

"Yes parental units?" She asked

"What did you do to your brother?" Rita demanded, Lisa took a deep breath and exhaled before she told them what had happened.

Once she was done most of the family was somewhere between angry and livid "What have we told you about experimenting on your family?!" Rita yelled making Lisa look down in shame before she was tackled from behind and began getting a beat down

"You bitch! You fucking stupid bitch!" Lana shouted as she punched Lisa in the back multiple times before flipping her over and began pummeling her front while constantly saying swear words. She would have probably have beaten Lisa to death if Lucy and Lola hadn't have pulled her off and restrained her, though she wasn't the only one being restrained. Lori, Lynn and Rita were restraining Leni while Lynn Sr. was trying his best to restrain Luna.

Once everyone calmed down Luna noticed a note stuck to her front, taking it off she read it out loud "I see that Lisa has finally told you all what happened, don't worry I'm not in any pain or anything but I think I might go insane by the time this stuff wears off. It's like I'm the last person on Earth or a ghost or something. I can see people but people can't see me. There's also no sound except for the noises I make, and as of this note I think the equivalent of a week has passed for me. Also, mum and dad, I know stealing is wrong but I'll starve to death if I don't steal food. Any way I'll be leaving notes around to let you know how I'm doing, love you all, Lincoln" Luna then shot a glare at Lisa

"If you wish to communicate with Lincoln you'll have to write it down"

"I swear Lisa, if Lincoln does go insane, I'll make you drink ALL of the Hyperdrive you currently have"

Luna threatened with no one actually protesting to that threat.

* * *

Lincoln was now on the couch in a fetal position by his perspective it had been 2 weeks since he took Lisa's Hyperdrive, and the isolation was starting to really get to him. As he sat on the couch trying to think of something to amuse himself he heard a voice "Hey are you okay?"

"Huh?!" He turned his head and saw a large blue ball of fluff with red spots, tiny green hands and feet, 2 large eyes the size of tennis balls that constantly changed colours, and a huge toothy smile "who...what are you?!"

"Hi Lincoln, my names Darrel" the creature bounced over to him and stuck out a hand "nice to meet you"

With no sign of fear, Lincoln grabbed Darrel's hand and shook it "nice to meet you Darrel, so what are you doing here?"

"I saw that you looked really lonely so I decided to see if you want to be friends?"

"Sure! It would be great to have someone to talk to. Ever since I took Lisa's Hyperdrive, I've been stuck in hyper speed"

"Well don't worry Lincoln, I'll stay with you until this bad stuff wears off and even after that I'll always be by your side"

"Finally I wont be alone" he said and he hugged Darrel, though if he hadn't have been moving at hyper speed one would see that he was actually just hugging the air.

* * *

Luna woke up the next morning to find a piece of paper stuck to her head "what the?" taking it off she saw it was a drawing with a message on the top. The message read:

Hey Luna, great news I've made some new friends, their names are Darrel, Harvey, and Kiki we've been having lots of fun together, though I wish it would finally be day light, this constant night time is getting annoying. Anyway I hope you had a nice sleep, talk to you later, love your favourite brother Lincoln.

And the drawing the message was on was of Lincoln a fluffy pink creature, a blue long necked dinosaur with buck teeth and red spots, and an anime looking girl dressed as a witch, with their names above them

"Hey Luns, whatcha got there? Another note from Lincoln?" Lana asked before Luna handed it to her and got off her bunk. "uh, I can't read this that well"

"Oops, sorry" Luna said before she read the note out loud

"Luna"

"Yeah?"

"Has Lincoln gone crazy?"

Luna went silent for a bit "I've gotta show our parents this" Luna said and she grabbed the drawing/note and ran out of their room.

Luna found her dad in the kitchen making breakfast for the family "morning my little Rockstar, whatcha got there?" he asked

"I found this stuck to my face this morning" she said as she handed him the drawing. When Lynn Sr. read the note and saw the picture he had a mixture of emotions, worry for his only son's mental state, sadness that he couldn't do anything to help him, and anger at his second youngest daughter for what she did. "what should we do?" Luna asked

"I honestly don't know sweetie. I think the only thing we can do is wait until the Hyperdrive wears off…then I think Lincoln might need some help" Lynn Sr. said before a lot of commotion and a ton of swearing was heard

"Well I think Lana's giving Lisa another piece of her mind" Luna said before she headed upstairs to try and calm Lana down while Lynn Sr. went back to cooking.

When Luna reached the top of the stairs she saw Lori restraining Lana "let me go Lori! That bitch needs to pay for what she's done to our only brother!" Lana shouted as she struggled to get out of her eldest sisters grip. Luna walked up to Lori and without a word she took Lana out of her grip and walked into their room before closing the door with her foot

"Look Lana, I am just as angry as you are at Lisa, but beating your sister half to death wont solve anything"

"What about Lincoln? Don't you care at all that he's all alone now and is going crazy?"

"Of course I care! I'd be a horrible sister if i didn't, I just don't want to permanently lose a sister...who purposely hasn't tried to kill us, just because i was angry at them"

Lana sighed before she looked down with a sad look on her face "will Lincoln be okay?" she asked

"I…think once the Hyperdrive wears off, he might need a bit of…professional help" judging by the look on Lana's face Luna guessed Lana knew what she meant by professional help

"So Lincoln might have to go to a nut house like the unfunny bitch?"

"Maybe" they then hugged each other tightly. When they broke a part Luna put Lana down "come on lets get ready for school, and don't you fight Lisa okay?"

Lana just muttered a "fine" before they exited the room.

* * *

Lincoln gave a sigh as he casually walked around Royal Woods trying to find someway to amuse himself, he had told his new friends that he was going for a walk to get some fresh air. "man when everything is basically frozen, it can be really hard to amuse yourself"

"True to that"

"huh?!" Lincoln turned and saw what looked like an anthropomorphic lizard girl that was a few inches taller than him, she wore a green tank top and matching shorts, blue scaly skin with red hands and feet, shoulder length blonde hair, a long tail, and a gecko like face with two massive jet black eyes.

"Hey there, my names Lizzy, pleasure to meet you Lincoln" she said as she extended clawed hand out to him which he happily shook. "so you're looking to stage off boredom huh?"

"Yeah, do you have any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact I do, try stealing money"

"Ah, ah stealing food to live is my limit"

"Awe come on, you're going so fast no one will ever know it's you"

"I'm not sure"

"Then why don't you go to the next town over then and steal money from there"

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt"

"Atta boy, you know you want to anyway"

"I guess" he replied before he and Lizzy went to get a few snacks for the trip before they began heading in the direction of the next town over.

* * *

It had taken Lincoln about 3 hours of walking (a minute in real time) to reach the other town once there his stealing spree began he went into shops and raided cash registers, he stole money out of peoples wallets/purses, and he even broke into peoples houses and apartments. All in all he ended up stealing well over 2 million dollars which was stuffed into 4 huge sacks half way during his spree he had made two new friends, Angel Lincoln and Devil Lincoln

"It's a good thing you're such a strong boy" Angel Lincoln said

"Yeah otherwise you'd never be able to take this huge haul home" Devil Lincoln said

"Just think about how happy your family will be once you bring all of this back" Lizzy said

"Yeah they will be happy" Lincoln agreed as he beamed with pride.

**Later in real time**

The elder sisters arrived home after a long boring day at school, when they entered the house they were greeted by the site of 4 large sacks "must be a gift from Lincoln" Lori said before she opened on up "HOLY SHIT!" she yelled in shock as she saw the money. Luna, Leni, and Lynn opened up a sack each and they too were surprised to see all of the money, if this were a cartoon Lynn's eyes would have turned into dollar signs. Before anyone could question what Lincoln had done 4 more sacks appeared one filled with money and the other 3 filled with chocolate.

Seeing that she now had a note stuck to her front, Luna took it off and read it out loud "hey girls, I hope you like the money and chocolate. I know stealing is kinda wrong but Lizzy as well as my angel and demon are really persuasive, any way I hope you had a good day at school, talk to you soon, love Lincoln"

"Well lets dig in" Lynn said as she grabbed a huge chocolate bar only for Luna to slap it out of her hand

"No Lynn, I'll leave a message telling Lincoln to return all of this" Luna said firmly

"*sigh* Luna's right, all of this needs to be returned" Lori said as she closed the sack up

"Ah come on, no one will know it was us if we spend it in small amounts" Lynn said, that made the girls stop. It was true, at the speed Lincoln was going at there would be no evidence that he stole the money

"Be that as it may it's still wrong" Luna said before she wrote down on the note, instructing Lincoln to return the money and chocolate. Placing the note on one of the sacks, it shifted and now had a reply on it:

Awe but it took me ages to get all of that for you, Lizzy says that you're all ungrateful…female dogs and that you don't deserve a brother like me you should beat them all to bloody pulps for all of the crap they've put you through over the years no Lizzy I wont hurt them even that 4 eyed bitch Lisa yes even Lisa even though she deserves it oh great look what you made me write.

Luna then wrote back:

Well you tell Lizzy that stealing is wrong no matter if people can see you or not, so please Lincoln ether take this back where you got them or take it to a police station, for me

And as soon as she finished the bags disappeared and the word 'done' was written at the bottom. Luna smiled and wrote down 'thanks bro, love you' which was followed by 'love you too Luna'

The girls crowded around to read the note "jeez if he's got imaginary friends now imaging what he's going to be like when that Hyperdrive wears off" Lynn said

"I think he may need some "help" when it does wear off" Lori said, making the girls look down in sadness.

* * *

Over the next two days notes kept appearing ether on people or in random places over the house, with Lincoln describing what he had done during the day and night with his new friends. However, as more and more messages popped up, they were starting to get disturbing and some scary sometimes notes would simply say in big words "THE FUN WILL NEVER END!" or "REALITY IS AN ILLUSION AND THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM" and other times the notes would be complete gibberish in erratic writing. It was clear to the family that the loneliness was really starting to affect him mentally, but it was a note Luna found on herself at dinner on the third day that made her freak out. In very erratic writing was the message:

They killed them! They killed all of my friends! And now they're after me, Luna if I die I just want you to know that I love you and Lana more than anything else in the world and tell Lisa that I'm going to haunt her for the rest of her life

That did it. Luna leapt out of her seat and raced into the kitchen "Lisa, Lana I need you two right now!" she said in a panicking tone and before they could say anything she dragged them outside and up to Lisa's lab. "open it up" she commanded, with Lisa doing as she was told. Putting in the right code the door unlocked and the three entered "alright where is that Hyperdrive stuff!" She basically screeched, Lisa shakily pointed to the beaker, grabbing the beaker and a dropper she quickly sucked some of it up and put it in her mouth.

"What are youuuuu dddooooiiinnnggg" Lisa said before she went silent. Placing the beaker of Hyperdrive down on Lisa's desk, she raced out of her lab and began frantically searching the house while calling out Lincoln's, name. Lana, seeing what Luna had just done, followed her lead and also had a droppers worth of Hyperdrive allowing her to move at Hyperspeed as well.

After several tense moments Luna finally found Lincoln, he was curled up in a corner of the basement shaking like a leaf while holding a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. Thinking rationally, she called out his name while she slowly and cautiously made her way down the steps "Lincoln, it's me Luna, your favourite older sister"

"Stay back you monster!" he shouted and aimed the gun at her. Luna froze at this but she knew her brother needed her so she continued heading down the steps "stay back!"

"Lincoln I swear I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you ever" once she reached the bottom of the stairs she got into a kneeling position and spread her arms out "Lincoln, it really is me. When I read the note you left on my chest I ran straight to Lisa and got her to give me some of that Hyperdrive stuff so I could go at hyper speed as well so I can be with you. If you still don't believe that I'm the real deal then I won't move from this spot until you hug me" she said which was then followed by a long silence.

After about a minute to them with Lincoln constantly studying the demon before him, he watched as the demon faded away revealing Luna. Standing up, he took 3 steps before dropping the gun and knife before bolting straight at Luna and basically dived into her arms where he broke down "shush, shush, shush, it's okay Lincoln, it's okay. I'm right here" she said as she held him tightly while gently stroking his back.

The two stayed like that for a long time until Lincoln finally calmed down "it's been absolutely terrible" Lincoln said as he held Luna

"I know it has Lincoln, but don't worry your big sister is here and I'll promise to stay with you until this crud wears off" she before they both heard a familiar voice shout

"Lincoln!" looking at the top of the stairs to the basement they saw Lana with a look of joy on her face before she charged down the steps and dived straight into Lincoln's arms before hugging him as tightly as possible, soon the 3 of them were all in a huge group hug.

There was a long pause before Lincoln spoke up "girls"

"Yeah Lincoln?" they asked in union

"I think I've gone crazy" the girls remained silent, judging by what they and the rest of their family had read from the notes he had left, he was right, but if they did tell him that he was mostly right they would feel like the worst sisters ever

"No Lincoln, you're not crazy, you're just bored" Luna said in a calm reassuring tone

"But those ugly demons said I was" both girls got an uneasy feeling when they heard that, but all they did was tighten their hugs

"Well the next time those demons call you crazy I'm going to give them a piece of my mind" Luna said

"and I'll make their faces get up close and personal with Ka and Pow" Lana added while raising one fist after the other

"Thanks guys, you're the best sisters ever"

"And you're the best brother ever" Luna replied. The three then let go before Luna stood up "hmm I think you've actually grown a bit" she said

"Well when you've been moving at hyper speed for about 5 years you tend to grow a bit"

Lisa had told the family that to Lincoln's perspective more time had passed than it actually had but it was impossible for 5 years to have passed in just 2 days 'the isolation must have affected his sense of time as well, damn you Lisa' Luna thought angrily "well who knows maybe by the time this stuff wears off I'll actually have a set" she said which made Lincoln blush, knowing what she meant

"A set of what?" Lana asked

Luna and Lincoln looked at each other "ah what the heck (turns to Lana) I mean by the time this stuff wears off, I'll actually have breasts" Luna explained with Lana muttering a simple "oh"

"Luna, are mum and dad angry that my friends and I were stealing food?"

Luna shook her head

"No they're not, they understand that you've only done it to survive...have you stolen anything else besides food, and the money and chocolate?" Lincoln shook his head

"Nope, though I have read special comics that have been locked away. I just open up the case, read the comic and put it back"

"Really? Cool! So you can do whatever you want and you wont get in trouble?!" Lana asked

"No, no, no, I'm not saying that at all. But essentially, yes, exactly"

"Oh this is going to be sweet" Lana said while rubbing her hands together, she then raced up stairs giggling

"I think we're going to have to keep an eye on her" Lincoln said with Luna nodding and the two headed up stairs.

When they got to the top they saw Lana using a permanent marker on Lola's face "ah ha, bit more on the moustache and there" she said proudly, Luna and Lincoln burst out laughing at this

"Lana you do realise Lola's going to kill you for this" Luna stated

"No no this is merely a beat down, be back in a second" and she raced out of the kitchen she came back with a costume, body paint, and a bottle of glue. After a few minutes to them Lana was done "now she'll kill me" Lana said, she had dressed Lola up in a devil costume, painted her head, neck and upper arms red and had glued devil horns to her head and a pitch fork to her left hand.

**Real time**

Lisa had been shocked at what Luna and Lana had done, but she guessed whatever note Lincoln had made freaked Luna out to the point where she had to do what she had to do. The family watched her return to the house by herself, just as she was about to be questioned a yelp got their attention, they all looked and saw Lola now dressed as a devil "what the?!" Lola exclaimed while everyone burst out laughing. "I'm going to guess Lincoln did this" she said before Lori pulled out her phone and took a picture

"Say hi to the internet" she said with a grin.

Seeing a hand mirror now in her free hand she held it up and looked at her face she gasped at her appearance before the mirror broke "he will PAY for this!"

"Actually Lola I do believe that it was Lana who did this" Lisa stated

"What?!"

"She and Luna took some of my Hyperdrive so that they could be with Lincoln"

"Wait does that mean once it wears off on Lincoln, Luna and Lana will be by themselves?" Lori asked

"No their Hyperdrive will wear off roughly about the same time Lincolns will" Lisa explained

"What was on that note that made Luna freak out so much?" Lucy asked

Leni picked up the note and read it, though a lot of the words were written so erratically that she couldn't read it properly, she then handed it to her Mum who read over it "oh dear god" she said barely above a whisper before her husband looked over the note

"Hopefully Luna and Lana will be able to bring him back to his senses" he said with a solemn tone.

* * *

The next day in real time, the equivalent of 8 days had passed for the three kids, Luna and Lana were wondering how Lincoln had been able to stay sane for as long as he did, the three Loud kids had headed to the mall to try and stage off boredom. As they walked around together Luna stopped before pressing her face up against the glass and began drooling. Lincoln and Lana looked and saw that she was drooling over a guitar that was both used and signed by Mick Swagger himself "let me guess you want that guitar?" Lana asked, Luna nodded

"Go on, tell her to steal it, no one will know" Lincoln looked to his right and saw Devil Lincoln was on his shoulder

"What the?! I thought those demons killed you?!" Luna and Lana turned there attention to Lincoln

"Hey as long as you remember me I'll never die" Devil Lincoln said

"He's right you know" another voice said he turned and saw Angel Lincoln on his other shoulder "because you three are moving so fast you can take whatever you want and no one will know"

"Hey aren't you supposed to be all good?"

"And why can't I be greedy once in a while?"

"Well it just doesn't seem like something an angel would say"

Lana looked confused and Luna looked nervous "uh Luna who's he talking to?"

Luna shifted a bit so that she was now in front of Lana "Lana, stay behind me" Luna ordered which Lana complied "uh Lincoln, who are you talking to?" she asked casually

"Oh sorry this is Angel Lincoln and this is Devil Lincoln" he introduced

"Uh, hi there" Luna replied

"She's just humouring you you know" turning around he saw Lizzy, Darrel, Harvey, and Kiki

"Guys, you're alive!" he exclaimed happily

"Yep as long as you remember us, we will never die" Harvey said

"Speaking of die, those to bitches think you're crazy talking to us, you should kill them so that they won't insult you" Lizzy said

"No Lizzy I will not kill them" he said making Luna and Lana tense up.

"And why not?"

"Because they're my favourite sisters and I could never forgive myself if I ever hurt them" Luna and Lana relaxed at this

"Yeah now, but I bet before the whole luck thing, you wouldn't even hesitate in the slightest"

"Lizzy, please, just drop it, I will NEVER hurt them"

"Lincoln?"

Lincoln turned and saw a concerned looking Luna "yeah Luna?"

"The guys you're seeing, they're not real"

"W-what?"

She moved forward until she was right in front of him she then raised her hand and put it on his chest "see Lincoln, we're both solid, my hand can't go through" she then placed her hands on his shoulders. Lincoln's eyes widened as he saw her hands go right through Angel Lincoln and Devil Lincoln before resting on his shoulders "did my hands go through them?"

"Y-yes" he said before they flickered away

"They're not real, it's all in your head" turning he watched as his friends faded away turning back to Luna he began to tear up before he hugged her tightly "it's okay Lincoln, we'll get through this"

"I'll have to go to a nut house after this right?" he whispered

"I-I think so bro, but don't worry, I won't think of you any differently"

"Same here" Lana said as she came up and joined the hug, assuming that it was safe now.

The three stayed there for a while until they finally let go "Lincoln, I want you to promise me that if you see any of those friends of yours you will tell either me or Lana okay?" Lincoln nodded

"And remember Linc, they're not real, but we are" Lana added

"Thanks girls, I don't think I could ask for better sister's"

"No problem bro" they replied in union

"You know Luna, if you want that guitar so badly you could just take it, no one will know it's you" Luna looked at the guitar, she knew she would be hypocritical due to her being the one telling him to take the money and chocolate he stole back…but what people didn't know couldn't hurt them.

"Go on, besides its just one guitar" Lana added

"Will you guys steal something too, so I don't feel like a complete crook" Lana and Lincoln turned to each other with grins before they ran off in different directions "we'll meet up at the food court!" she shouted, hearing "ok!" in response, Luna then raced inside the shop and grabbed the guitar as well as a few other Mick Swagger signed or related stuff. Lincoln had gone to a game shop and had taken a PS4 with 5 Terabits of data as well as a few of the latest games. Lana on the other hand was in a Toy Store while pushing a trolley which she was loading with the latest and best toys, as well as getting a few things for her other younger sisters.

The three met up at the food court with a trolley each "couldn't resist huh?" Lincoln asked, getting nods from both sisters "well eat what you want, make a pig of yourself!" Lincoln said

"Don't mind if I do!" Lana shouted and she began going to town on everyone's food

"Forget about utensils" Lincoln said and he too ran off

"Well you only live once" Luna said and she ran off to find something good to eat. Needless to say the three kids made complete pigs of themselves, but they weren't complaining in the least. The three soon left the mall with bulging stomachs and Luna and Lincoln pulling the 4 carts behind them, Lincoln hauling two full carts and Luna hauling one full cart and another one with Lana inside it. The young girl had eaten herself into a food coma. When they reached home they took their stuff up to their rooms and distributed the gifts to the family while leaving notes. The parents weren't happy that their kids stole something other than food but they weren't planning on telling them to return the gifts anytime soon.

* * *

Another day had passed in real time and the three kids were starting to go a little mad due to the boredom, but they managed to keep it together…well except for Lincoln his "friends" had shown up several times but he just yelled at them, telling them to 'go away' or 'you're not real' after finishing another board game the three kids were stuck on what to do. As they thought about how else they could amuse themselves an idea came to Lincoln "hey girls"

"Yeah bro/Linc?" they asked in union

"I was thinking, do you think that if we worked out we could burn this stuff off?"

Luna thought about this, she hardly knew a thing about the stuff currently coursing through their system so its possible intense exercise could help burn it off faster "eh, lets give it a whirl" Luna said with a shrug and the three kids headed to the garage where Lynn's old exercise equipment was

"Don't do easy stuff, make it as much of a struggle for you as you can" Lincoln said and the three spread out. Going to a different piece of equipment each they added as much weight as they could to make it as difficult as they could.

The three kept up their intense work out as much as they could until they reached exhaustion, and even then they kept working out "come on guys, find your limit and push past it!" Luna encouraged as she kept forcing herself to lift the barbell she was currently holding

"If music doesn't work out for you Luna, maybe you should try being a fitness instructor" Lincoln joked as he was currently on a leg press trying to push up 300 pounds of weights. Lana had been attacking a punching bag non-stop with weights tied to her arms and legs for about two hours by their perspective and while she was now exhausted, Luna's encouragement forced her to continue. As Lincoln continued on the leg press, he noticed that Luna and Lana were starting to speed up "wow you guys are really pumping it now" he said in a surprised tone. Luna and Lana stopped when he said that and looked at him in confusion due to him saying it in a really slow tone before he froze

"I think this crud finally wore off in him. Lana swap places with Lincoln" Luna ordered before she went back to her barbell. Lana pulled Lincoln off of the leg press and began to use the machine herself though with the weights being 300 pounds add to the weights tied to her limbs she was only just able to lift the weights up a centimetre each time.

Lincoln was surprised, one second he had been on the leg press, the next he was on the floor with Lana now lying on the leg press "what the?" he questioned before an intense wave of exhaustion came over him and he was out like a light. A minute later in real time the Hyperdrive in Luna wore off with the same happening to Lana another minute later, and, like with Lincoln, they too were out like a light.

* * *

Lincoln opened his eyes looking around he saw that he was in his room, the last thing he remembered was being in the garage working out with his sisters in an attempt to burn off the Hyperdrive. As he tried to get up he found himself in a crippling amount of pain which in turn made him cry out. He then heard rapid footsteps before his door burst open revealing his sisters, minus Luna and Lana, now looking at him with worry and relief "oh thank god you're awake" Lori said in relief, Leni then swooped in and went to pull Lincoln into a hug only for him to cry out in pain at the contact

"Oh my gosh, Linky did I hug you too hard?!" she asked while panicking

"No, it's just my entire body is killing me"

"If I had to guess the pain is a side effect of you being in hyper speed for almost a week" Lisa said

"How long was I out?"

"2 days"

"What about Luna and Lana?"

"They're still out and I'm guessing they'll be in the same condition"

"Lisa, if I wasn't in crippling pain right now I'd punch your lights out for using me to test your Hyperdrive"

"I'm sorry Lincoln"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Lisa, do you have any idea what its like to not have anyone to talk to? To be able to see people all over the place but to receive nothing but silence. It was insane. Hell I went insane from the never ending silence and loneliness. If Lana and Luna hadn't have taken the Hyperdrive as well I would have probably have killed myself. When I'm able to move again I'll probably have to join The Joker in Arkham if I see the things I made up again" he said, all of the girls felt their hearts sink as they realised what he was talking about. They were all secretly hoping that it wouldn't have to come to that. Thankfully for Lincoln he didn't see the creatures he had thought up again, it had also taken him as well as Lana and Luna an additional 2 days for the aches and pains in their bodies to go away, but soon they were up and active.

After performing some tests Lisa had deduced that aside from the pain the Hyperdrive hadn't effected the three kids in any other negative way, interestingly though Lisa had found out that Lincoln had aged by about 10 months and both Luna and Lana had aged by about 6 months, which explained why they were now taller. Height wise, Lana was now between Lola and Lucy, Luna had grown about 2 inches, making her about an inch shorter than Leni, and Lincoln had grown the most now being only an inch shorter than Luan. Speaking of Lisa, Lynn Sr. and Rita had allowed Lincoln to choose Lisa's punishment, which had been her having to drink a drop of her Hyperdrive so that she knew what it was like to be stuck in hyper speed and be completely alone. Unfortunately it had been more of a blessing than a curse, the isolation had allowed her to work on and perfect the Hyperdrive formula in peace as well as work on any invention she had been putting to the side, though she wouldn't be telling them that once she was back to normal speed.


	11. Maximum Hyperdrive

**Author's note:** this was my original idea for my story HyperLinc, but after my Birthday Surprise story, the idea of Lincoln going crazy due to taking a drug that sped him up too fast seemed more appealing, anyway, enjoy

* * *

It had been a week since the three kids had recovered from the Hyperdrive incident, Lincoln and Lynn were currently on another bike ride along the same bike track they had rode on when they had their little accident. Unfortunately for the two, history seemed doomed to repeat itself. As they neared the sharp corner once again they were to distracted as they talked to each other and they both went straight off the track crashed into a tree each and tumbled down the almost vertical hill. This time it was Lynn that came to a stop on the large rock with her bike landing on top of her while Lincoln kept tumbling until he landed just at the edge of a stream with his bike landing on him as well, both now unconscious…

* * *

"Lincoln! Are you okay?!" he heard Lynn call out, he just gave a low groan in response. As he cleared his head he could hear Lynn constantly calling out to him, brotherly instincts kicking in he climbed back up the hill until he found Lynn and her totalled bike "oh thank god" she said in relief as he came to her side

"Shit" he said under his breath as he saw that she had compound fractures on her right arm and both legs, her nose had been bleeding, her forehead had been split open, and from the smell she had also thrown up. All he had was a lot of cuts bumps and bruises along with a split open forehead as well. "I need to immobilise these wounds" he said as he looked around for anything he could use to keep her legs and arm straight as possible the first thing he spotted was her wrecked bike "bingo" he said and he grabbed it

"Lincoln, you aren't-" she was cut off as he began tearing her bike to pieces "holy shit" she said under her breath

"What, you think I just left all of that exercise equipment to rust?" he said, casually he then tore off both of the sleeves of her jersey and wrapped them around the bars on her legs before using the spokes of the wheels to secure the bars firmly in place before he used his shirt to do the same to her arm. Once he had fixed her up to the best of his abilities he gently picked her up, making sure her broken arm was resting on her chest, and walked up to the bike track before heading home.

As he walked Lynn began to speak "Lincoln"

"Yeah"

"Why are you helping me to the extent that you are now?"

"What kind of a question is that? you're my sister. I'd do anything to help you if you were in trouble"

"Our other sisters I can understand, especially Luna and Lana, but why me as well. You said it yourself that you weren't fond of me. so why?"

"While it's true I'm not fond of you, given all of the crap you've done to me in the past, you're still my sister and no matter what you do, I'll never stop loving you the same way I love all of my sisters. Is that a good enough reason?"

Lynn teared up a bit but she blinked them away "yeah" she replied with a small smile.

There was silence between the two for a bit until Lincoln spoke up "Lynn, I'd like to know something"

"What is it"

"Are you still disappointed that I'm not the little brother you always wanted?" he felt her tense up a fraction at that

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Remember a few years ago just before Lisa was born for two weeks straight you forced me to try basically every sport known to man"

"Yeah" she said in a regretful tone

"I remember how battered and bruised I was thanks to that, and I remember the talk you, and mum and dad had"

**Flashback**

Lincoln was on his bed trying to remain as still as possible due to how much pain he was in thanks to Lynn's attempt to get him into sports. As he lay on his bed he heard his father call out "Junior, get down here now" in a stern tone which was followed by rapid footsteps. Forcing himself off his bed he exited his new room which had originally been a linin closet and made his way to the stairs where his other sisters had gathered

"Judging by dads tone, this is going to be juicy" Luan said making everyone get cheeky grins.

"Junior, your Father and I have noticed that for the past two weeks you have been constantly forcing your brother to play different sports, which has resulted in him constantly getting hurt" Rita said

"I'm just trying to get him into sports like me" Lynn protested

"Does he want to play sports with you?"

"Well…not really, but if he plays them enough I know he'll like sports like me!"

"Junior, I've known that you've been trying to get Lincoln into sports for a while now, and I was secretly hoping that he actually would get into sports like you but after a…painful talk with your mother, I've realised that Lincoln is not going to be a sports star…and I'm okay with that"

"Oh come on, you're his parent, you can make him do whatever you want"

"No Lynn, we are never going to force your brother to do anything that he doesn't want you to do. And that goes the same for you and your sisters"

"You can lead a child to a box of crayons, but you can't make them draw what you want" Rita added

"So if we find out that you have been trying to force your brother to play sports with you again you're going to be grounded for more than a week" Lynn Sr. stated firmly

Lynn growled a bit before crossing her arms and pouting "all I wanted was a little brother who would play sports with me and be tough, but what I got was a stupid, wimpy nerd, who still sleeps with a dumb rabbit toy, has freaky white hair, can't throw a ball to save his life, and is nothing but a disappointment to everyone in this whole family"

Lincoln hung his head at this while his sister's comforted him "don't worry Linky, Lynn is just a big jerk" Leni said

"Yeah, nothing she just said is true" Luna added

They then heard several slaps before their mother yelled "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Lynn came bolting up the stairs crying and ran straight to her/Lucy's room.

**End Flashback**

Lynn felt terrible as she remembered that "so, am I still a disappointment?"

"No Lincoln you're not, in fact it makes me feel sick thinking about what I said and what I put you through, and after that day I was more of a bully to you than an actual sister. I know it might be too late, but I'm sorry for all of the bad things I've done too you in the past" she then saw Lincoln grin

"Lets just say that the last few times I've kicked your ass has made us even" he said which made Lynn burst out laughing

"Yeah that first ass whooping you gave me really gave me something to think about"

"And don't forget the Ultimate Warrior incident"

"Oh yeah, I couldn't tell who beat me up more, you or Leni"

"Eh I'd say it was about 50/50"

"I pity the next moron who ticks her off"

"Yeah, I still can't believe she actually stopped that train with her bare hands"

"I can't believe she actually threw it"

Lincoln then got a questioning look on his face "out of curiosity Lynn, after that rant you made about me years ago, did you say anything after that because even though you said that mum seemed a bit angrier than she should have been"

He then saw that Lynn looked like she had just committed the worst crime in the world and was feeling every bit of guilt from it "um I think that's something you should talk to mum and dad about" she said in the meekest tone possible, Lincoln was surprised at her response, deciding to change the subject, the two kept reminiscing about the good and bad times which kept Lynn's mind off of the pain in her arm and legs.

* * *

When they finally arrived home however, fate must have been against them because both vans were gone "dang it!" they said in union as the pain started to creep up on Lynn. As Lincoln was about to continue heading to the hospital, Lynn got an idea "hey Lincoln, maybe Lisa has some Hy…Overdrive we can take"

"It's worth a try, besides this sprained ankle is starting to kill me" he replied in a pained tone. He then continued carrying her to around the back and up to Lisa's lab.

Walking up to the shed, Lynn knocked before they heard Lisa say "you may proceed to enter" Lynn opened the door and the two entered "holy cow, what happened to you two?!" Lisa exclaimed

"Word of advice, if you're riding on a bike track, keep your eyes on the track" Lincoln said

"Noted"

"Do you have any Overdrive? It might not work on me but it'll work on Lincoln" Lynn said

"I've actually been working on the Hyperdrive formula and I believe I have gotten rid of the hyper speed it causes" getting a clean syringe she dipped the needle in a beaker of the red liquid and sucked up some until it was a quarter full "this should be ample" she said, she then flicked the needle a few times and injected it into Lynn.

Once all of the liquid was in she removed the needle, as soon as she did Lynn's exposed bones were basically sucked back in to her arm and legs, where it reconnected to the rest of her limbs and the holes the bones had made sealed up almost instantly as well as any of the cuts and scratches she had gotten from the accident. This was then followed by all of her muscles bulking up while at the same time she felt incredibly strong "wow I feel fantastic!" she exclaimed as Lincoln put her down

"And now for you" Lisa said and she injected him too with a needle of the improved Hyperdrive. His ankle healed in an instant as did any cuts or scratches he had obtained in the fall, his muscles had also bulked up and he felt full of energy "how do you feel Lincoln?"

"I actually feel fantastic, its even better than when I took it the first time"

"That's good to hear, tell me do I sound slower to you?"

"Hmm a tiny bit, but not much"

Lisa gave a sigh of relief at this "that's good to hear"

They then watched as Lynn removed the metal bars from her limbs, which she did by simply snapping the spokes like they were made of uncooked spaghetti "sweet" she said happily. Once they were all removed she turned to Lincoln and gave him a tight but loving hug "thanks Lincoln. You're the best brother any sister could ask for"

"Yeah I know, wanna play soccer?"

"Nothing would make me happier right now" she then turned to Lisa and gave her a gentle hug "thanks a million Lisa"

"No, no, thank you for testing my improved Hyperdrive formula"

"Wait you mean it wasn't tested?"

"It has now, and the results are better than expected"

Lynn rolled her eyes and got up, as she left to go get her soccer ball she stopped next to Lincoln and gave him a kiss on the cheek before continuing on her way, Lincoln smiled before he too gave Lisa a thank you and a hug before leaving rather quickly.

As Lynn and Lincoln played soccer together they had no idea that they were being monitored by Lisa and scanned every 10 seconds. Lisa's eyes darted all over the screen as she tried to keep up with them before she grabbed her tape recorder "subj…my brother and sister appear to still have increased speed but not even remotely close to what it was before, its hard to tell if they're aware of the current speed they're going at" she said before she saw Lana exit the house.

Lana was in awe as she saw Lincoln and Lynn darting around the backyard so fast that she could hardly follow them. she then went from awe to shock as Lincoln appeared in front of her with his heel an inch from her face as he caught the soccer ball with his foot, then with a swing of his leg he sent the ball straight back at Lynn who caught it and skidded back a few feet. "hey Lana are you okay?" Lincoln asked quickly as he kneeled in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders

"That was so cool" she said quietly before Lincoln pulled her into a hug which she returned

"Hey Lana I'm really sorry about that" Lynn said as she was now next to Lincoln, Lana just gave her a foul look "whoa, whoa no need to get testy" Lynn said defensively, Lana still hadn't really forgiven Lynn for what she did to her Lincoln and Luna with the bad luck incident.

"How were you able to move so fast?" she asked slowly

Lincoln and Lynn looked at each other and then back to Lana "we must be under the full effects of Hyperdrive now"

"Wait you guys took Hyperdrive!" Lana exclaimed

"Yes but we took an improved version of it so while we are faster, we're not moving at Hyper speed"

"Well that's good to know, we don't want you joining the bitch in the nut house"

"True that" Lynn said with Lincoln agreeing

"I think we need to have a little talk with a little genius" Lincoln said and the two walked over to Lisa's lab though to Lana it looked like they were running normally.

Lynn knocked on the door a few times before Lisa opened it "I saw how fast you were moving, so I need to work on the speed part of it a bit more"

"Like with Overdrive, I take it it'll wear off in a week?" Lincoln asked

"As long as you don't take anymore, most likely"

Lincoln turned to Lynn "well looks like we'll have to put up with being faster than everyone for a week"

"Well now that I can function properly I wouldn't care if this super speed lasted a year" Lynn said before she grinned "well I'm going to go and sign up for every sport currently on" she said and she ran off.

"Tell me Lisa, are you going to be giving her easy access to Hyperdrive?" Lincoln asked

"…well I would like to test how excessive doses effect people" Lincoln's eyes narrowed at this "I can assure you that in excessive doses it won't cause harm to the persons body, increase their current speed to hyper speed, or result in unbridled anger and aggression!"

"If it does I swear Lisa I will force you to drink every single drop of Hyperdrive, do I make myself clear?"

"*gulp* crystal" and with that Lincoln left.

* * *

It was now Monday and Lincoln was now in P.E. with his class playing dodgeball, Lincoln was actually taking note of how easy it was to dodge the balls thanks to his temporarily increased speed. He was now going so fast that he could dodge a ball, catch it, and throw it straight back at the person who threw it at him. Coach Pacowski was really impressed at how good Lincoln was compared to last week where he was the first one out three times in a row. Once Lincoln's side won the coach called for a third game only this time it would be Lincoln verses everyone else. Lincoln tried to protest but Coach Pacowski wouldn't hear it, he then blew his whistle and the game begun. Lincoln took note that the faster he moved the slower the balls got, realising this, he used it to his advantage and managed to get everyone out "booya!" Lincoln shouted as he pumped a fist in the air as he took out the last person.

When P.E. was over Coach Pacowski stopped Lincoln "Lincoln, I was extremely impressed at how well you did out there, how would you like to try out for Dodgeball as an extracurricular activity" he offered

"I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I have to decline" he then told the coach about what had happened yesterday, having heard stories about Lincoln's younger sister Lisa from Mrs. Shrinivas, he believed him

"Darn, oh well, but you know you really should try out for some sports, I saw you on Ultimate Warrior and the skills and durability you showed were amazing"

"I know but sports just don't interest me"

"Fair enough, now go get changed" Lincoln nodded and left.

**Meanwhile**

Ironically, today was a sports day at Royal Woods High and Lynn was dominating every sport she participated in. Everyone (minus the Loud siblings) was surprised that Lynn was now back to her usual sporty self after barely having the energy to go from one class to another for the past few months.

In another area Luna and Sam were sitting next to each other while holding hands "its really amazing to see Leni finally showing what she's capable of" Sam said as Leni was now doing the Hammer Throw

"Well she wouldn't have if Lynn hadn't have gotten her into a headlock this morning and threatened to tear up all of her dresses if she didn't"

"Speaking of Lynn, what happened to her, last week she couldn't go from on class to another without having to take a break?"

"She's currently under the effects of a drug my younger sister made"

"You mean that Overdrive stuff?"

"No she's under the effects of its improved form, Hyperdrive"

"Isn't that the stuff you, Lincoln, and Lana were under?"

"Yeah, but Lisa managed to work out the hyper speed it causes, the only downside so far is the fact they're moving faster than us in general"

"So we're going slower to them?" Luna nodded "so everyone must sound like (in a slow voice) hello Luna, how are you today"

"I'm quite well thank you" Luna replied in an equally slow voice before the two laughed.

Leni picked up the ball and looked at it oddly "this is a weird looking hammer, how are you supposed to hit nails with it?" she asked

The coach face palmed at this "Leni, just throw it like everyone else has" the coach said

"Okay" she then grabbed the hammer and spun around before throwing it. The hammer flew over the students and past a row of trees going out of sight "so did I win?" Leni asked

"Yes Leni, you won" the shocked coach said, Leni beamed and walked back over to her class mates.

Sam gave a low whistle "I hope no one gets hurt by that thing" she said

"Well we'll find out on the news" Luna said making Sam giggle before the two shared a kiss each.

* * *

It was now down to the final event of the day, the race. The best student out of their year group would be competing in a race, first to make 3 laps won. Lynn and Leni had been chosen by their year group to compete in the race. Soon the 6 students were lined up "on your marks, get set" the coach then blew his whistle and the 6 students ran, though 4 of them stopped after the first 2 meters as Lynn and Leni bolted along the track, leaving them in the dust. After being told by Luna to just run as fast as she could and ignore anything Lynn says to her, Leni was running so fast that she was actually neck in neck with Lynn.

"I'm actually amazed that you're able to keep up with me Leni, I mean I'm hyped up on Hyperdrive, and you're just normal" Lynn said as they kept running. As the two were about to finish their final lap Lynn noticed Leni was starting to slowly get a head of her "what the? Oh no y-" her words were cut off as Leni shot forward like a rocket while Lynn slowed down dramatically as a wave of exhaustion came over her. She just managed to cross the finish line before she tripped and tumbled along the track before finally stopping face down on the ground "damn, the Hyperdrive must have worn off" she said before she fell asleep.

* * *

Lynn woke up the next day feeling really groggy "morning snorzilla" Lucy said cheerfully

"Huh? How did I get here?" Lynn asked as she tried to clear her head

"From what our older sisters told us, after you came second in a race you collapsed and have been asleep ever since"

"But I thought that the Hyperdrive was going to last me a week"

"That's what I thought too" Lisa started as she entered the room "If I had to guess, due to the amount of exercise you did yesterday, you burnt off all of the Hyperdrive in your system, just like our other siblings had done. On another note how are you feeling?"

"Really groggy"

"Do you still feel as strong as you were before you took Overdrive or do you still feel incredibly weak?" Lynn then grabbed Lucy and held her above her head

"Um what are you doing?" Lucy asked

"I could barely hold up Lola for more than 20 seconds" Lynn replied and after a minute she put Lucy back down

"Well it appears as though you're back to your old strength. So that aspect works, now I just need to figure out how to get rid of the increase in speed" Lisa said as she left the room to go get ready for school, with Lynn and Lucy doing the same.

* * *

At school, Lynn had been both congratulated for what she had done at the sports day and teased that she had fallen asleep on the track. Lynn knew that the only reason she had done so well was because she had been under the influence of Hyperdrive at the time, but no one had to know that. As she was casually walking through the halls, she spotted something on the notice board, her face lit up as she saw that it was for baseball tryouts that were on the upcoming Saturday, she quickly wrote her name down on the piece of paper and continued on her way thinking about how many balls she was going to be hitting out of the park with her increased… "oh, right, I'm not under the effects of Hyperdrive anymore…maybe Lisa will let me have a drop or two before the game, I mean if I was sped up there's no way I could miss a ball, and if I'm going fast there's no way they'd be able to win" with that thought in mind she continued on her way.

Due to Lisa wanting to know the effects of prolonged use of Hyperdrive she allowed Lynn to have a whole beaker of Hyperdrive as long as she'd only have a maximum of 2 drops before any type of sport she played as well as being examined once a week to see how it was effecting her body, all of which Lynn agreed to…unfortunately like all of Lynn's promises, she had a hard time keeping them.

After passing baseball tryouts with flying colours, her father took her to another field where soccer tryouts were being held which she passed as well. As they headed back home Lynn Sr. began to voice his concern "Junior, are you sure that you can handle playing two different sports at once?" he asked

"Yeah, practice and the games all occur on different days" she explained rather quickly due to currently being under the effects of Hyperdrive which would last until it either ran its course or she burned it up. Lincoln, having gotten tired of the annoying slow talking by Wednesday, had worked out intensely for 6 hours straight to burn off what was left in his system which had thankfully worked.

* * *

As the weeks passed and Lynn won game after game, she had been using Hyperdrive before each game and each practice session. The first week she had done as Lisa told and had only had 2 drops, but in typical Lynn fashion, she started taking more and more until she had started taking mouthfuls instead of drops. This caused the effects of Hyperdrive to overlap each other and make everything start to slow down dramatically for her and her to speed up dramatically for everyone else making it hard for people to communicate properly with her and vice versa. The only positive thing that came out of this so far was that any opposing team that she was up against hardly ever scored a point. Unfortunately it was this only positive which was fuelling her need for more Hyperdrive. By the fifth week she had finally run out of Hyperdrive "darn it, looks like I'll have to get more from Lisa" when she went to Lisa's lab she saw a note on the door "Lynn, there's a recorder on my bed for you, listen to it" she read out loud, with a shrug she went up to Lisa/Lily's room where she found the recorder, pressing play she heard a message as clear as day

"Lynn, I am guessing that by now you have run out of Hyperdrive. I'm sorry to say that I cannot allow you to have anymore Hyperdrive at this point in time. This is due to the fact you're now moving so fast that we can hardly communicate with each other, quite frankly I'm surprised that you're still allowed to play sports considering how fast you're currently moving. But I digress until the speed wears off fully you are not to have anymore, I also recommend that you work out intensely to help burn off the Hyperdrive faster" and it stopped Lynn was greatly annoyed at this but she let it slide. Thinking over the recording she realised that she could get a ton of practice and exercise thanks to her enhanced speed, with a grin on her face, she headed down to the garage and began working out.

Lynn began spending nearly every moment of free time she had working out which she found was making her slow down and she began to start understanding people better, though everything was still very slow compared to her. As Lynn was getting a quick work out before her soccer game she thought back to the time she overdosed on Overdrive, which then lead to another thought 'I wonder what would happen if I took some Overdrive while still under the effects of Hyperdrive?' not being one to think things through she exited the garage and walked over to Lisa's lab. Not knowing the code to Lisa's shed she just punched in every possible number combination until it finally opened. Stepping in she looked around and saw several beakers of Hyperdrive on a shelf next to another several beakers of Overdrive. Grabbing one of each she grabbed two droppers and put 5 droppers worth of both in an empty test tube and shook it up with the surprising results being that it turned into a clear liquid "down the hatch" she said and she swallowed the concoction "hmm tastes like grape" she said before all of her muscles bulked up and an odd feeling washed over her "huh? Well that was a bit uneventful" she said

"Lynn, what are you doing in here" Lynn whipped around and saw an annoyed Lisa

"Hey, it slowed me down to normal!" she exclaimed, surprising Lisa

"What did you do Lynn?"

"I just swallowed equal parts of Hyperdrive and Overdrive"

"May I examine you?"

"Sure" Lisa then got to work performing multiple tests on Lynn.

After the tests had been completed Lisa let Lynn go on her merry way while she went over the data she had collected. Once everything had been confirmed, she found out that the combination of the two drugs caused the user to have the increase in strength that Overdrive gave and the speed Hyperdrive gave, though the Overdrive cancelled out the constant super speed that Hyperdrive provided, only being active when the person moved. "I think Lynn just found out how to perfect my Hyperdrive formula…though I don't have to tell her that" Lisa said and with a cheeky smile she continued working on the formula, if she wanted to change the world for the better she needed to perfect it to the point where it could be used for trials.

* * *

The effects of the Overdrive and Hyperdrive in Lynn's system seemed to stay with her no matter how much she worked out, apparently the Overdrive retained the effects of Hyperdrive so it couldn't be burned off as easily. After an entire week of being pumped up, the Overdrive and Hyperdrive combination all wore off leaving Lynn in a coma like state for an entire weekend. Lynn was now practicing various other sports outside so that she wouldn't get rusty at them. She had to admit that she missed the super strength and speed but after she promised her parents that she wouldn't take anymore Overdrive or Hyperdrive unless she was injured and Lisa had enforced that by saying that if she took it while she wasn't injured she would turn Lynn's body back to the useless state it was before.

"Well, unless I'm badly hurt, I wont be dominating sports" then a morbid thought came to her "well, they did say I could use it if I was hurt" and she walked into the garage and closed the door. A muffled scream was heard coming from the garage followed by Lynn exiting with her right hand now mangled and tears rolling down her cheeks punching in the code the door to Lisa's lab unlocked and Lynn entered, she took a mouthful of Overdrive and then a mouthful of Hyperdrive "perfect" she said as she looked at her muscles and healed right hand "thank you loopholes" she said before leaving Lisa's lab, closing the door behind her. Naturally her family questioned her enhanced muscles and speed, and while she did tell the truth about hurting her hand she left out the part that the injury was self-inflicted.

* * *

Thanks to Lynn, her sports teams made it into the finals of their season. It was now Saturday morning and Lynn was getting ready to play and win the finals. She had done all of her good luck rituals, much to the annoyance to Lincoln, Luna, and Lana, and now had to do one final thing. Walking into the garage, she grabbed a block of wood and a steel mallet. Putting the block of wood in her mouth she bit down on it, she then placed her hand on the work table and brought the mallet down on it harder than usual, causing blood to spray. With tears in her eyes she spit out the piece of wood and exited the garage, turning her heart stopped as she saw Lisa giving her a disapproving glare "so Lynn. Hurt yourself I see" Lynn was about to reply when Lisa stuck up her hand "save it. I know that you've been hurting yourself on purpose. And for doing something so foolish you have to now suffer with that crushed hand" Lisa stated

"yeah, like you're gonna stop me" she then pushed past Lisa and walked up to her lab punching in the right code the door unlocked, but just as she was about to go in Lisa grabbed her older sisters mangled hand and pulled. Lynn screamed in agony before she spun around and punched Lisa straight in the face, knocking her out cold.

Entering Lisa's lab she saw several beakers labelled 'Overdrive' and 'Hyperdrive' "this'll probably be the last time I use this stuff" she remembered that she drank about 4 and a half beakers of Overdrive last time "so I'll have 2 and a half of each" and she chugged that many of each, but surprisingly, the only thing that happened was that her hand healed. "damn it, I must be immune to its full effects now" she said before looking at some more Overdrive. When she exited she saw Lincoln picking up Lisa, the two locked eyes before Lincoln walked past her without a word and entered Lisa's lab. While Lynn headed back inside to let everyone know that she was ready to go, Lincoln had placed Lisa on her stool and grabbed a dropper, filling it with Overdrive, he emptied it into her mouth and closed it, the results were instantaneous as her crushed nose reformed itself and she blinked a few times as she regained consciousness

"Hey Lis, are you okay?" he asked

"why yes I am dear brother" she said, sounding as though she had something in her mouth "what the?" she then spat out her false teeth and using her tongue she felt that she had all of her baby teeth "by Darwin's beard" she said before she recalled what had happened "oh this is very bad Lincoln"

"Let me guess Lynn got addicted to Overdrive and Hyperdrive"

"I wouldn't say addicted, it's her competitive nature which is the reason she kept taking it…which is something I should have realised sooner"

"Yes, you should have *sigh* okay tell me what's going to happen to her?"

"Was she a big hulking brute when she left?"

"No she looked normal"

"Must be a delayed reaction due to the two chemicals inside her"

"Will she go on a rampage like before?"

"Most likely"

"*sigh* if I die, you stay away from my funeral" and before Lisa could reply Lincoln chugged 2 and a half beakers of Overdrive and Hyperdrive, but like Lynn he didn't feel any sort of change "I think you're right, it must be a delayed reaction" Lincoln said, he paused for a minute before grabbing Lisa's wig and pulled it off revealing a full head of long hair underneath

"Well…this is unexpected" Lisa stated as she gave her hair a tug

"Well the Overdrive did repair your nose and replace all of your baby teeth, guess it would only be logical that it would fix all of your body as well" the two then heard Vanzilla honking

"Come on Lincoln, Lisa time to go!" their father called out. The two sighed before they left, both having a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

When the family arrived at the field Lincoln suggested that they sit at the bottom row so that they could greet Lynn quicker when she won which the family agreed to, not knowing the true reason as to why Lincoln suggested they sit there. "I take it you asked to sit here so you can get to Lynn faster?" Lisa questioned Lincoln nodded "how are you feeling?"

"Still nothing"

"hey Lis" Lisa turned to Luna "two things, one whats with the new wig and two how are you supposed to see the game without your glasses?" Luna asked, Lisa felt her face, it was true she wasn't wearing her glasses yet she could see as clear as day. Left in a stunned state Lincoln answered for her

"I gave her some Overdrive after Lynn punched her lights out, with the results being that her hair and baby teeth grew back, and now her vision is 100%"

"Whoa, whoa, back up. Lynn punched Lisa?!"

"Yeah and Lynn is now under the influence of both Overdrive and Hyperdrive, which should be kicking in soon"

"So is she going to go on a rampage again?"

"Not if I can help it, I took the same amount that she took so mine should kick in as soon as hers does"

"Dude why did you do that?!"

"So I can stop her if she does go wild" Lincoln explained before the game started

2 minutes into the game Lynn collapsed to her hands and knees "and it begins" Lincoln said with a sigh and he made his way onto the field while Lisa stopped the rest of her family from interfering

Lynn began to sweat as her whole body ached, the coach rushed up to her to see what was wrong he tried talking to her but she wouldn't respond "get back" Lincoln ordered to the coach

"Who are you?" The coach asked

"I'm her brother and she's overdosed on a special drug, so get back, she's dangerous" Lincoln ordered which the coach complied "you truly are an idiot. I would have thought you learned from your first time overdosing on this stuff"

"S-shut up" she growled out before she began yelling as an immense pain came over her "can't breathe. I can't. I feel like I'm gonna explode!" She yelled out in agony, she then let out an ear piercing scream as her muscles expanded and her body got bigger overall with her shirt tearing to pieces and her socks and cleats bursting off her feet leaving her in nothing but an overstretched singlet and shorts.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and got to her feet, turning around she looked down at Lincoln "well...wasn't expecting that" he said as Lynn, now as tall as Lori, towered over him "yeah I prefer this height difference compared to our original" she taunted before she picked up Lincoln by his head and punched him hard in the chest, snapping his sternum and breaking all of his ribs. That triggered the drugs he had ingested. His sternum and ribs healed in seconds and he too began yelling in agony as the same thing that had happened to Lynn happened to him

"So this is what overdosing on that stuff feels like!" he said, surprising Lynn

"Wait you drank that stuff too?!" Lincoln just gave a yell as a response before he too grew leaving him in nothing but his pants which now looked like shorts on him. Lincoln smirked as he saw that he was back to being taller than Lynn, which pissed her off.

"Okay Lynn we can do this the easy way, which is coming with us to the hospital so we can filter that stuff out of your system or the hard way which is me forcing you to go"

"You seriously think you can beat me now? I was already under the effects of Hyperdrive before I drank those beakers"

"Care factor?"

Lynn gave an enraged cry before she punched Lincoln in the face, sending him flying back and crashing into the football goal post.

Touching his lip, he looked at his hand and saw that his blood now had a slight green shine to it "alright then" getting back up he smirked at Lynn

"What are-gah!" Lincoln now had his fist firmly planted into her gut. He then followed it up with a right hook to the face that knocked her to the ground with such force that the ground both shook and made a small crater.

"Oh you just signed your death warrant snowflake" Lynn then pushed herself back onto her feet and the two began to rumble, throwing punches and kicks at each other while moving at high speeds. Thanks to the Hyperdrive in their systems they were now moving so fast that they couldn't be seen by anyone, the only way you could tell that they were still on the field was the occasional blur and the ground exploding or being torn up. Lincoln dodged a punch before grabbing her arm and flipping her over himself, only for Lynn to stick her arm up and stop herself from hitting the ground. A smirk came to her face and she kicked Lincoln in the side of the head making him let go of her arm, placing her now freed arm on the ground she did a hand stand before she started spinning around like a top, repeatedly kicking him. The two then reappeared in the centre of the field with Lincoln now holding Lynn's legs and Lynn, who was still in a hand stand position, was trying to break her legs free from his grip.

"I don't even want to know how they got into a position like that" Luna said, Lincoln then kicked Lynn in the chest and then kneeing her in the stomach before throwing her to the side which she quickly recovered from.

"Lynn this is your last chance, come with us to the hospital willingly or I'll have to pound you into the ground and then drag you their myself" Lincoln said firmly

Lynn was actually considering this. She looked over to her family, most of whom looked concerned, except for Lana and Luna who were frowning at her. Lynn's eyes narrowed at this and she disappeared for a split second before reappearing with her hand now clamped tightly around Luna's neck, cutting off her air supply. "You got something to say bitch?" she asked while also lifting her up.

Lincoln appeared behind Lynn and grabbed her while holding her head "Let her go now Lynn or I'll tear your head off" Lincoln threatened

"Oh please if you had the guts to do that you would have done it by now"

"Let go of Luna you fucking asshole!" Lana shouted and she began attacking Lynn's legs with punches and kick

"Lana get back!" Lincoln shouted

"Oh, ow, the pain, please have mercy" Lynn taunted in a mono tone, Lynn then swung her foot and kicked Lana in the stomach causing blood and vomit to come gushing out of her mouth.

"Lana!" Lincoln and the rest of the Loud family said Lynn then swung her head back hitting Lincoln in the face, making him let go of her. Lynn smirked as she crushed Luna's neck to the point where her head came off, turning to Lana who was now in a fetal position with with a horrified Lola and Lucy at her side, she then disappeared in front of them with her foot raised before she brought it down on Lana's head, crushing it and spraying Lola and Lucy with blood.

Looking back at Lincoln, she saw that he now had a lost look in his eyes "looks like your back to not having a favourite sister" she mocked before she walked up to him "whats the matter snowflake, did I break you or something"

"You killed your own sisters…without any remorse"

"Yep, and what are you going to do about it?" she got her answer when he karate chopped her across the face, sending her flying back onto the field. Lynn tumbled along the field until she managed to stop herself by flipping into a crouching position. The second she looked up from her crouched position she was smashed across the face with a bench at lightning speed. Once she had stopped seeing stars she got back onto her feet only to jump back in surprise as Lincoln was now in front of her. Lincoln then lunged forward and punched Lynn in the stomach making her double over, he then elbowed her in the back, knocking her to the ground and then grabbed her by her right leg before repeatedly slamming her to the ground.

When he finally stopped he let go of her to allow her to get back to her feet "it's a good thing you've got that crud flowing through your system, otherwise you would probably be crippled right now"

Once she was back on her feet she lunged forward and punched him across the face "shut up!" she shouted, freezing up as soon as she did. With wide eyes Lynn slowly looked down to see that Lincoln's now ridged hand had pierced straight through her abdomen. Yanking his arm out of her she took several steps back now in fright at what he had just done to her. Thanks to the drugs in her the hole sealed up in seconds. Seeing that her wound had healed up, she gave a battle cry and charged at Lincoln and she began constantly throwing punches at him. He managed to dodge a lot of her hits, but the ones that did land caused some significant damage. She managed to break quite a few of his ribs and had even broke his arm with a windmill kick but every time he just got right back up ready for more with the drugs healing him. Lynn charged at him once again but this time he dodged her completely before punching her right into the ground which made a small crater and knocked all of the bystanders off their feet.

Lincoln frowned as Lynn got back to her feet "if I took a guess, I'd say that if you didn't have Overdrive or Hyperdrive in your system, you'd be paralysed from a hit like that"

"Damn it, you're still stronger than me"

"Yes and unless you want another pounding, come with us to the hospital"

"Ha you think I'm beaten that easily" she then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small container. Opening it up she pulled out 4 syringes filled with Overdrive "lets kick things up a notch" and before Lincoln could stop her she jabbed the needles into her arm. She clenched her teeth as she once again felt an immense amount of pain while her muscles bulked up even more.

"I am going to throttle you after this" Lincoln muttered before Lynn charged at him once again. While Lincoln was no expert fighter he did notice that Lynn's speed had slowed down quite a bit, to the point where he could dodge all of her blows without even trying. Everyone could now see that Lynn was even bigger than before and was trying to hit Lincoln, but all of her swings just went through him like he was a hologram.

Lincoln was curious about this but then remembered what he had seen on a fighting show, while Lynn was now stronger than him her bulky muscles slowed her down to the point where he could see every movement she made 'but if she's too slow to hit me then I can do this' and like he had done before he pierced his ridged hand right through her "now this might sting a bit" and he began rapidly piercing his hands into her body causing her to lose heaps of blood as well as make her slowly shrink until she went from her dads height all the way down to Luna's. When Lincoln stopped he gave Lynn a moment to heal. Once her front was fully healed she charged at her taller brother and punched him in the stomach, but he didn't even flinch. "Think it's time to teach you the true consequences of your actions" he said sternly, he then punched her hard in the stomach, causing her to empty all of the contents of her stomach. Taking advantage of this he began pummelling her while his arms turned into blurs and he began walking forward, pushing Lynn back in the process.

While this was happening Lisa was currently injecting Lana and Luna's bodies in an attempt to revive them, injecting a needle of Hyperdrive into Lana she watched in joy as Lana's crushed skull puffed back out and fully healed. Blinking a few times Lana looked around confused "uh what just happened?" she asked before she was embraced in a bone crushing hug by her shaking blood covered twin who kept saying "you're alive!" over and over again.

Lisa then went over to the decapitated Luna, not knowing how this would work due to Luna's neck being completely crushed and severed from her head and torso, she placed Luna's head in the place where her neck would have been on her torso before injecting half of the Hyperdrive into Luna's head and the other half into her body. She watched as the two fused together and a new neck formed much to her relief, and like with Lana she to blinked a few times as well before sitting up

"What the?! I thought Lynn was killing me"

"She did, but with a little help from my Hyperdrive, I was able to restore your life"

"Why are you talking so slow dudette?"

"Side effect from the Hyperdrive which I need to fix"

"Wheres Lynn?" Lisa pointed and Luna turned to see Lynn getting the living snot beaten out of her.

Lincoln continued his assault on Lynn until he had her pinned up against the goal post "uh mum don't you think Lincoln is literally going overboard now?" Lori asked

Rita gave an annoyed sigh "it's the only way Lynn will learn" Rita replied.

With one final punch Lincoln sent Lynn through the goal post and crashing into a tree which fell over from the force of the impact Lincoln then disappeared and reappeared in front of Lynn whose face was an absolute mess, missing teeth, broken nose, swelling, and her eyes had rolled unto the back of her head while weak groans escaped her mouth "maybe that'll teach you to abuse drugs and kill family members" he said before he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder before heading over to his family. A look of relief came over his face as he saw his two favourite sisters alive and well 'thank you Lisa' he thought as he came up to them "okay lets go to the hospital and get druggy fixed up" Lincoln said with his stunned family simply following him.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital Lynn was fully healed but was still unconscious, she was then taken to get her blood filtered once again with Lincoln following. The doctors wanted to filter his blood at the same time but he refused to have his blood filtered until Lynn was back to normal. "So Lis, do you think there's going to be any side effects to this?"

"We'll find out soon…tell me Lincoln how do you currently feel physically and mentally?" Lisa questioned while pulling a pen and note pad out of her pocket

"Hmm, physically I feel more full of energy then I ever have in my life. As for mentally, I guess I feel the same?"

"So you don't feel angry or overly agitated"

"If you're referring to the fact I brutalised Lynn, I was 1. pissed off that she overdosed again, 2. She killed Lana and Luna, and 3. She wouldn't have come to the hospital willingly I just hope her body is ruined again because of this"

"But what about you bro?" Luna said as she put a hand on his shoulder "you might have ruined your own body doing this"

"Small price to pay to making sure no one else got hurt by Lynn, how are you two feeling by the way?"

"I feel full of energy and way strong"

"Same here, though the slow talking is kind of annoying" Lana added

"Don't worry, just work out intensely for about 6 hours and it should wear off" he replied before he grinned "it feels weird looking down at you for once, Luna"

"Well it feels weird looking up at you for once"

Lincoln chuckled before turning to Lori "its about time you and me see eye to eye"

Lori couldn't help but laugh at that "enjoy it while you can twerp, because soon you're going to be (puts her hand on her side) yay high"

"Well from tests I've done in the past, at his max height Lincoln will be an inch or two taller than dad, making him the tallest out of all of us" Lisa stated

"What about sporty?" Lincoln asked

Lisa had to hold in a laugh "please do not tell Lynn this, but my calculations show that at her maximum height she wont be any taller than Luna currently is"

"Well there goes her dreams at being an all-star player" Lucy said

"Indeed, however that was before she first used Overdrive, now, who knows. Heck she might not get any taller than she currently is"

"Well serves her right (turns to their parents) I take it Lynn is going to be punished big time for this?" Lincoln asked

"I think the thrashing you gave her was punishment enough" Lynn Sr. said casually

"What?! But she killed Luna and me!" Lana exclaimed

"Alright you can either beat her up or you let Lincoln go for a second round on her" Rita said with the two girls getting wicked looks on their faces

"Oh this is going to be sweet" they said in union.

* * *

By the time the Hyperdrive and Overdrive had been filtered from Lynn's body, she was back to her original height. Due to still being unconscious she was taken to get some tests done to see how the overdose of drugs had affected her. Now it was Lincoln's turn to get his blood filtered, while he was waiting he felt great pain all over his body as he shrunk back down to his original height once again. When he was back to his original height and unhooked from the machine he too was taken to get some tests done to see how the overdose of drugs had affected him as well. Thankfully Lincoln's body hadn't been affected by the drugs at all, all he currently had was sore muscles which would go away in a few days, Lynn on the other hand wasn't as lucky, her body was now in the same state it had been before the bicycle accident. When she had woken up and had been informed of this she had cried but her siblings didn't feel sorry for her because she knew what she was doing and it was entirely her fault that her body was basically useless again.

"Dry up Lynn!" Lincoln snapped making Lynn flinch she then saw most of her family exit the room leaving just her Lincoln, Lana and Luna, she did not like where this was going. "On your feet now" Lincoln ordered, Lynn gulped and did as she was told "so do you girls want to pay her back for killing you or do you want me too?"

"Why not both?" Luna suggested

"Sounds good to me" Lana said

Lynn took a step back "guys we don't have to do this, if you'll just let me explain-"

"No" Lincoln interrupted "allow _us_ to explain, in a manner which we know you'll understand" and they advanced on her

"*whimper*"


	12. Two of a Kind, chapter 1

**Authors note:** I'm not going to be uploading every chapter of my story 'Two of a Kind', i'll just stick the first chapter here to give new readers a taste of it. If you want to read the whole story go to my profile and look for it

* * *

Lisa was in her lab working on a small device "And there. Finally after months of hard work, I believe I've perfected my dimension portal generator" Lisa declared proudly as she held up a device that looked sort of like a watch "now lets give this baby a field test" she said and she exited her lab. Standing in the middle of the backyard she typed in some co-ordinance and pressed a green button causing a swirling red and orange vortex to appear "huh? It was blue and green last time". She was just about to step through it when the dimension portal generator began to shake, spark, and smoke "uh oh"

**Meanwhile**

In another dimension Lincoln and Lynn Jr. were having a rumble in the backyard, as always Lynn Jr. was the one to start it and Lincoln was more or less forced to retaliate otherwise he would be beaten to a bloody pulp. Normally Lincoln simply defended himself but after having his brother's abusing him the whole morning, his patience had been warn out so now he was truly fighting back, unfortunately though Lynn Jr. was leagues above him in anything remotely athletic, including fighting. He had managed to get a few hits in, but they hardly phased him as he kept fighting his little brother. Catching him off guard Lincoln gave Lynn Jr. a right hook to the face just as a swirling vortex appeared. Grabbing his older brother by the front of his jersey and the hem of his pants he swung him around and threw him, sending him flying through the vortex which he only just noticed "what the?" he said before it closed up

**Back with Lisa**

Seeing her dimension portal generator was about to blow she tore it off her wrist she threw it to the side before she was bowled over by something which was followed by an explosion. Sitting up she saw that the portal was now gone and the smoking pieces of the generator were scattered about the area "well that was a waste" she said before she heard a voice

"Where the hell did snowflake go" turning around her eyes widened as she saw someone could only be described as Lynn without a ponytail

"Uh oh" Lisa muttered, the two looked at each other

"Levi? *snickers* why do you look like a girl? Did one of your experiments backfire again?"

"No, I am not this Levi you speak of, my name is Lisa *sigh* I regret to inform you that you are now stuck in this dimension, due to the device that accidentally brought you here blowing up"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up, I'm in another dimension?!"

"Yes, and to be clear, I didn't intend on bringing you here, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Can you get me back to my dimension?"

"I can, but it may take over a week to make another one as well as find out what made it explode. Come with me, I'll show you to my parents" Lisa said and she walked off with Lynn Jr. following.

* * *

Lisa soon found her Parents working on the garden "eh hem, mother, father" she started, getting their attention "due to a problem with a dimension portal generator, this boy version of my sister/your daughter Lynn was accidentally sent through a portal and is now stuck here until I can make a new dimension portal generator" Lisa explained

"Wait you mean there's a version of me who has more than one son?" Lynn Sr. questioned

"Yeah, you have 11 sons in my dimension" Lynn Jr. replied

"So what's your name sweetie" Rita asked

"Lynn Jr." he replied

"Well, this'll be a bit confusing"

"What do you mean?"

"Our girl version of you is also named Lynn Jr."

"Really? That's odd for a girl"

"Well my husband and I thought that Lynn was going to be the last kid we'd have, so he decided to name her after himself due to Lynn being a gender neutral name"

"That's pretty much the same reason why my name is Lynn, but about 2 years after me, my mum and dad came home with my wussy brother Lincoln, which was then followed by her giving birth to 5 more boys" he said

"I wonder what it would be like to have 11 sons instead of 10 daughters and one son" Lynn Sr. wondered out loud

"Well from what shrimpy here says, you'll be having 2 sons for a week"

"Word of warning Junior, our Lincoln is no push over…anymore" Lisa said

"A Lincoln with a backbone? Now I've heard everything" Lynn Jr. said

"Well seeing as how you'll be staying with us for a week, we'd better introduce you to everyone and find you a place to sleep" Rita said, taking off her gloves she brushed herself off before heading inside with everyone else following "Kids. Foyer. Now" and within seconds all of the Loud kids (minus Lori and Leni) were standing in front of them, now with looks of either shock or surprise on their faces. After an explanation of what happened, the girls introduced themselves to Lynn Jr. one by one, going from youngest to oldest.

When they reached Lincoln, Lynn Jr. raised his fist but Lincoln didn't even flinch "try it and you'll be spending the rest of the week in the hospital" Lincoln said sternly

"I'd take his advice bro, he really can carry out a threat like that" Luna said

"Ha I like you already" he and Lincoln then shook hands before he moved on to his doppelganger, the two just looked at each other in silence

"Add or remove a ponytail and some weight and you can't tell them apart" Lucy said with everyone silently agreeing.

"Hmm didn't think I'd look so hot as a chick"

Lynn went crimson at this "uh thanks" she said in a meek voice, that was the first time anyone outside of her family had complemented her on her looks positively.

Lynn Jr then did a head count "um are you missing 3 girls" he asked

"2 actually, our oldest daughters Lori and Leni are currently at work" Rita explained

"So you didn't have a kid between Luna and Lynn?" he took note that everyone's faces hardened at this "okay just forget I asked that question"

"Thank you" Lynn Sr. said making everyone minus Lincoln relax

"Lucy, you don't mind sharing a room with Lola until Lynn Jr. can leave, do you?" Rita asked

"Nope" Lucy replied and she gave Lola a hug

"Please let go of me" Lola said

"Don't let go of you you say" and she hugged tighter

"Too. Much. Love"

"Alright, that's enough Little Miss Sunshine" Lynn Sr. said and Lucy let go of Lola

"I think I'm gonna enjoy it here" Lynn Jr. said with a grin.

* * *

After spending most of the day with his female counterpart and getting to know both her and her siblings, he was surprised to learn at how much they were the same, while at the same time learning how different they were. He had also learned what had happened to Lane's counterpart Luan and had made a mental note to get him checked out, just encase. He was also introduced to Lori and Leni, to which he burst out laughing when he found out that the two girls had the same annoying habit and personality his two eldest brothers had. Lori with her texting and constant use of the word 'literally' and Leni being as dim as a post.

It was now dinner time and he was eating like an absolute pig. Realising that everyone was looking at him, he stopped and looked "what?" he asked while spewing out half a mouthful of Succotash

"Didn't your parents teach you how to eat properly?" Luna questioned

Swallowing his mouthful he replied "my brother's and I always eat like this" he replied before scooping up another spoonful of Succotash

"Well a this table young man, we eat like civilised people, so eat properly" Rita said firmly, Lynn Jr. rolled his eyes and ate his dinner like everyone else. Once everyone had finished dinner as well as dessert they all headed into the lounge room to watch Love Boat. As everyone got comfy Lynn Jr., who was still standing, looked at Lincoln and his parallel dad

"Seriously, you two like this show?" he questioned

"Yeah, why?" Lincoln asked

"Oh gee I don't know, maybe because it's a chick show!"

"Just shut up and watch doofus" Lynn said before she grabbed his hand and yanked him down, making him fall into her lap. Getting off her he sat down next to her and watched getting ready to fall asleep if necessary.

To his surprise however he found the show rather enjoyable and even got into it just as much as his parallel family. When it was over he couldn't help but voice his opinion "I can't believe they kicked off Brock this early, he should have lasted a bit longer than that"

"I agree, if anyone should have gone this round it should have been that sleezebag Trent" Lynn said with the rest of the family agreeing

"well kids time for bed, Junior you'll be sleeping in Lucy's bed seeing as how it'll be heck in a hand basket if you slept in Lana's old bed" Lynn Sr. stated and the group of kids headed upstairs.

* * *

Soon all of the kids were in bed, Lynn Jr. had been surprised when he found out that Lincoln's room was a converted linin closet, though when he thought about it, it kinda made sense, he also seemed to recall his Lincoln once asked where his room was while looking in the linin closet, but he just brushed it off as his brothers weirdness. He was now in Lucy's bed which was amazingly comfy "you know Lynn it's funny" he started

"What is?" Lynn asked

"My version of your Lucy, Lars, is all doom and gloom while Lucy is as your dad put it 'Little Miss Sunshine'"

"Well the truth is Lucy used to be doom and gloom as well, but after taking some Overdrive she was cured of her birth defect which turned her skin colour normal, she then cut her bangs, changed her hair to its original colour, and then got a whole new wardrobe"

"Wow…uh what's Overdrive?"

"It's a miracle drug that Lisa made that can cure birth defects as well as heal any injury a person can sustain, it also increases your strength"

"Wow, she's gonna be rich when she sells it"

"Yeah, though I've learned about its negative effects the hard way"

"Twice!" they heard Lynn's siblings call out

"Yes twice"

"And what are the negative effects?"

Lynn gave a sad sigh "because I overdosed on it, as well as it's successor, my body is now almost completely useless. Hell, I get exhausted from just walking from one class to another *sigh* and it's because of my inability to do any exercise in general, that has made me so fat"

"So that's why you pretty much did nothing but play video games today"

"Yeah, my sports career is over before it even began, but I guess video games are the next best thing as long as they're challenging"

"True…do you miss being able to play sports?"

"Yes, but I guess this is what I deserve"

"Why do you deserve to have your body ruined?" Lynn then told him what she had done during the times she had overdosed on Overdrive.

* * *

When she was done she rolled onto her side facing away from him "night Lynn"

"Night Lynn" the two couldn't help but snicker at this before the room went silent.

Though the silence didn't last long, Lynn Jr.'s eyes opened when he heard crying, his eyes now adjusted to the dark he could see Lynn shaking as she cried. He may have been a dumb meathead but even he hated hearing girls cry. Getting out of his bed he walked over to Lynn's and hopped in while also wrapping an arm around her "wha-what are y-you d-doing?" she asked quietly

"I hate hearing girls cry, especially beautiful girls" Lynn rolled over to look at her counterpart

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, besides it would only make sense that because I'm so devilishly handsome, my girl counterpart would be so stunningly beautiful" Lynn couldn't help but giggle at that "that's better" he added before he held her closer "I'm not a genius but I do know that you'll find something else besides sports you've just got to keep trying different things"

"Thanks Lynn" Lynn said and she held him tightly with him reciprocating, and after a few minutes they were both out like a light, snoring in perfect sync.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well there's the first chapter, let me know what you think, cheers


	13. High School Days

**Authors note:** I've added and removed some things in this story as well as given the two OC's in this story some of their original purpose

* * *

Lincoln now stood out the front of Royal Woods High School with his sisters Leni, Luna and Lynn. Today was his first day of High School and he was both excited and nervous, excited at a new experience, and nervous that he wouldn't fit in. Fortunately nearly all of the friends he had made in Elementary School were going to Royal Woods High School, either by choice or being forced to due to the Royal Woods Middle School being swallowed up by a sinkhole last years Summer, so all kids who were in Middle School either had to be sent back to Elementary School or bumped up to High School.

"First day at a new school and a chance to make some new friends and a new impression on your peers" Luna said as she gave Lincoln a side hug

"Yep, you think Lucy will do a good job of taking care of our younger siblings?" Lincoln questioned

"I think so. That was quite a speech you gave her" Lynn said as she patted her only brother on the back.

**Flashback**

As everyone was getting ready for school that morning Lincoln had pulled Lucy to the side once she was dressed "what's up Linc?" she asked

"Well as you know I'm going to be going high school from now on, so now it's going to be your job to take care of our little sisters"

The realisation of this hit Lucy hard as she realised that he was right. He had always been there to help her and her younger sisters whenever they were in trouble. Now the torch of 'Responsible Older Sibling' had been passed onto her "but what if I can't take care of them like you took care of us?"

Lincoln, who was now as tall as Luna was when she was 15, lifted up Lucy's lowered head by her chin making her look him in the eyes "Lucy you've changed over the past few years, before you hid away from people, you were quiet, you couldn't handle criticism at all. You thought back then that you would never change, that that was how you were going to be forever. Now look at you. You're bright, cheerful, you're open to people, you're loud, you can now take any kind of criticism in stride, and you now have more friends than you ever did before. If you have what it takes to change yourself so dramatically, then I know 100% that you can easily take up the role of older sister and take care of all of your younger sisters easily"

Lucy began to tear up before she hugged Lincoln who returned it. Lucy then looked up at Lincoln with a determined look on her face "I promise that I'll be the best big sister I can possibly be!"

"That's what I like to hear" he said before they headed downstairs for breakfast.

**End Flashback**

"Wait, you guys heard that?" Lincoln asked

"every word bro" Luna replied

"it was like totes sweet what you said" Leni added

"thanks girls, so where do I go?"

"when the bell rings, we all head to the gym where we'll be given a welcome back by the principle and then given our sheets telling us where to go" Luna replied

"cool (checks his phone) well we've got about 10 minutes, I'm going to see if I can find my friends"

"that's cool, see you later bro" Lincoln gave his 3 sisters a thumbs up and left.

Lincoln soon found the ones he was looking for "hey guys!"

"hey Lincoln man, how are yah?" Rusty asked as he and Lincoln fist bumped

"not too bad yourselves?" everyone gave their own positive opinions "so are the 6 Aces ready to take on High School?" he asked as he stuck his hand out with everyone stacking their hands on top of his "booya!" the shouted before laughing.

"Hey handsome" Lincoln turned his head only to be kissed on the lips by his new girlfriend Girl Jordan, or as she preferred, Jordan. At the start of the previous summer break, Paige's parents had to move to a different town as due to her dads job. The two love birds had been heartbroken at first but they had both been able to move on and after a while Lincoln found himself in a relationship with the girl who currently had her lips placed on his, Lincoln's friends as well as some other kids that knew them were shocked

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on, back up, you two together?!" Stella exclaimed

"Yep" they replied in union

"When did this happen?"

"Shortly after I was released from juvie" Lincoln replied with a frown with everyone else frowning as well

"I can't believe you got 3 weeks of Juvie while that jerk Chandler got off scot free" Clyde stated

**Flashback**

It was 2 weeks before the end of Elementary School for the year 6's as well as summer break, Lincoln was currently in the cafeteria with his friends "so guys you wanna go to Gus's Games and Grub after school to play the new Muscle Fish game that came out?" Rusty asked, getting a chorus of yeses from the rest of the preteens at the table. As Lincoln was about to have another forkful of his macaroni salad a boy came up to him

"Hey Lincoln your sisters are in some major trouble right now!"

"What?! What's wrong?!" he demanded

"They're getting in a major fight with Chandler and his friends at the back of the school!" and with that Lincoln bolted out of the cafeteria and made his way to the back of the school with his friends following behind.

When Lincoln arrived at the back of the school, he saw a large group of kids surrounding the fight, making his way in his eyes widened at what he saw; Lisa was curled up on the ground crying. Lola was lying on the ground with one boy having his foot on her chest, constantly putting pressure on it while another had his foot pressed down on the side of her head. Lana was being held up by her hoodie by Chandler and was being repeatedly punched in the stomach. Lucy was being held by two boys and was being punched in the face and stomach by another boy. And surprisingly Paige, who was roughed up, was being held by two boys.

"Well, well, so Larry finally decides to show up" Chandler said before throwing a crying Lana to the ground, Lincoln looked livid "now all we have to do is beat you up and my pay back to your brother will be completed" everyone knew that Chandler was pretty much untouchable due to how rich and powerful his father was and Lincoln knew that but right now he didn't give a damn. As he walked up to Chandler, his friends (who had just arrived) began calling out to him to stop, but he ignored them. when Lincoln was standing right infront of Chandler, Chandler threw 3 punches but Lincoln dodged them while rearing back his fist "what the?" was all he could say before Lincoln launched his fist forward and punched Chandler straight in the face. His fist sunk into Chandler's face before curving his arm and slammed him to the ground so hard that he bounced up a bit.

Everything now went dead silent, none of the kids made a sound, the birds stopped tweeting and even the wind stopped. Lincoln straightened himself up and glared at the five boys "get. Lost. now" the boys let go of Lucy and Paige, making them fall to the ground before running off. Turning around, one glare caused the boys on Lola to run off as well, he then looked at his friends "you five. here. Now" his friends quickly snapped out of their shock at what just happened and came up to him as he gently picked up Lana "we're taking them to the nurses office, Rusty carry Lucy, Clyde help Paige, Stella carry Lola, Liam carry Lisa, and Zach open doors for us" he ordered which his friends complied to. By now the crowd had completely dispersed, which made taking the girls easier.

"Thank you Lincoln" Lana said as she wrapped an arm around him

Lincoln smiled "don't thank me, its what big brothers are supposed to do" he said happily, Lola, having heard that, now felt terrible, ever since she found out that he was adopted she had been treating him very poorly.

When they arrived at the nurses office, the nurse was shocked to see so many injured kids come in at once "my goodness, what happened to you girls?" she asked as she began to quickly tend to him

"Chandler and his goon squad decided to beat up my little sisters and girlfriend" he said sternly

"That little brat" they heard her mutter.

About 5 minutes later they could hear the sound of an ambulance siren "and that must be the ambulance for Chandler"

"Ambulance?!" the nurse questioned

"Yeah, Lincoln punched him right in the face" Lana said happily

"You punched him?!"

"He's lucky I only punched him once" Lincoln stated

"Young man do you know how much trouble you're in?"

"I don't give a damn. He had that coming for a long time"

**End Flashback**

"That was one punch he'll never forget" Zach said which eased the tension greatly

"Yeah but still why did you get juvie when he and his friends were the ones who started the whole thing?" Stella said

"As sad as it is to say, no justice system is perfect, corruption can occur even in first world countries. Especially when people are rich enough to bribe nearly an entire jury into their favour" the 6 aces began remembering the court day.

**Flashback**

Lincoln had arrived in a police van at the courthouse where his trial was to take place. He was quickly escorted into the courthouse by police while more police made a barrier for him to protect him from all of the news reporters, once he was safely inside he was lead to the courtroom. As soon as they entered the courtroom however he as well as the police officers heard a loud "Lincoln!" Lincoln saw his sisters charging towards him like a stampede. Shoving the two officers to the side, the girls dived on him and began saying so many things at once that all Lincoln could hear was a lot of babbling

"Sorry, they get like this quite a lot" Rita apologised while she and her husband pulled the girls off. Once the girls were settled down, having been forced to otherwise they'd be kicked out of the courtroom, Lincoln took his seat next to the lawyer, which had been provided by the government due to the Loud family not having enough money to hire a lawyer themselves. Soon the courtroom was filled up with mostly the kids who had witnessed the fight as well as the ones involved in the fight, along with all of their parents. Chandler, his parents, and their lawyer were the last to enter the courtroom, Lincoln couldn't help but snicker as he saw Chandler's entire head was wrapped up in bandages.

The bailiff then declared "All rise (everyone stood up) The Court of Royal Woods is now in session, the Honourable Judge Paull presiding" Everyone remained standing until the judge entered and sat down with everyone following. "the time is 10:00, please state your names for the record"

"Lincoln Loud, sir"

"Due to my client currently being unable to speak, I would like to state that my clients name is Chandler Rubins"

"Very well, are you ready to proceed?"

"Yes your honour" both lawyers replied, and the trial began.

As the trial went on it was looking worse and worse for Chandler due to, he and his friends being clearly in the wrong by starting the fight. In normal circumstances Lincoln would have been found innocent in this whole thing but when your opponent was rich they have ways of turning the tables. Unfortunately even though Chandler was clearly the one responsible, the jury found Lincoln guilty. Lincoln now stood before the judge "alright Lincoln, I'm going to give you three options to choose from as your punishment. 1. You spend 3 weeks in a juvenile detention centre" Lincoln's family and friends gasped at that "2. you pay a fine of $20,000" Lynn Sr. and Rita's hearts stopped at that "or 3. You apologise to Chandler for punching him" everyone relaxed at that "so what do you choose?"

"Well I'm defiantly not taking option 2 because my families budget is already stretched to the max, and I would rather make out with my sister Leni in public, naked, than apologise to that scum heap, so I'll take option one please"

"A little graphic but so be it, Lincoln Loud you are hereby sentenced to 3 weeks at Royal Woods Juvenile Detention Centre" and the Judge banged his gavel.

As Lincoln was being handcuffed, he turned to Chandler "Oh and Chandler. If I find out that you or any of your goons have so much as looked at my sisters or Paige funny, my last punch, will feel like a tickle" he said making Chandler and the boys flinch. The Loud girls begged and pleaded with the judge to not take their brother away but the judge just said that Lincoln's decision was final, Lincoln gave his family and girlfriend one final smile before he was taken through the doors.

**End Flashback**

"Eh it was only 3 weeks. A boring and hellish 3 weeks, but 3 weeks nonetheless" Lincoln said while brushing it off casually

"yeah, but still why did he and his friends beat up your little sisters?" Liam asked

"From what i'm guessing he thought that Lynn's boyfriend Lynn was my brother and was getting payback on him after an encounter they had had" before anything else could be said, the bell went "well guys, a new adventure finally begins" Lincoln said and the group headed inside, Lincoln and Jordan being hand in hand.

* * *

The group, as well as all of the other new students to the school, had been led by a teacher to the gymnasium, where they all took seats in the stands. The Principle, Principle Jenkins, walked out into the centre of the gymnasium and gave a speech welcoming everyone present to the school. Once the speech was over all of the students got lined up in three lines alphabetically and received sheets of paper telling them which class they had at which period on which day as well as a piece of paper telling them which locker was theirs and what they're combination was. Once they got their sheet of paper the year 7 students were divided into groups of 3 were, Lincoln, Stella, and Rusty being lucky that they were in the same group. 3 year 12 students then guided a group each around the school, showing them what was where in the school. The tour ended with the three groups being brought to the year 7 common room.

Soon the 6 Aces, as well as Jordan were sitting at a desk in their first class of High School which was English, unfortunately they were all split up with Lincoln and Liam being in one class, Stella, Rusty, and Clyde in another, and Jordan and Zach in the third class. "Welcome everyone my name is Mrs. Beekon" a woman in her late 30's said happily "I thought that we could start off by introducing yourselves to the class, when I call your name come up and tell the class a bit about yourselves" she said cheerfully and one by one she called out names.

Lincoln noted that several of the students in his class previously were at his old school "thank you Cindy, you can sit down now. Alfred Jovington" A muscular boy with brown spiky hair, a scar across his right eye wearing an apple green t-shirt that had LNER in large yellow print on the front and 98462 in the same font on the back with green camouflage shorts and black and green sneakers stood up.

"WHAT!?" Alfred turned his head and spotted two familiar kids standing up, Lincoln and another boy

"Aw seriously!" Lincoln said in both anger and annoyance

"Well, well, looks like we have a reunion going on here" the other boy said, the boy was just as muscular as Lincoln and Alfred but he had spiky black hair, wore a plain red t-shirt, long black pants with a red stripe down each side, and red and black sneakers

"I thought I was done with you two assholes after Juvie!" Lincoln snapped

"The feelings mutual" Alfred replied. The tension between the three boys was so thick, not even a chainsaw could cut it.

Just as they were about to fight Mrs. Beekon called out "BOYS!" they then froze in place "boys, there will be no fighting in my class. You two sit down, Alfred come up here" the three boys gave each other one final hard glare before they complied, leaving everyone wondering what the three had against each other.

After Alfred had told everyone a bit about himself, mainly that he had spent the last 3 years in Juvie, he sat down the next name to be called out was the boy wearing red, with a cocky smile plastered on his face, he got up and made his way to the front of the class "greetings fellow class mates, as you already know my name is Geoffrey Kenseeton, and like my green wearing friend over there I too was in Juvie, only I was in there for 4 years as opposed to his 3 years, and encase you're wondering the reason I was sent there, it was because I stabbed my step father and step brother to death" he said smoothly "it was merely an act of defense to stop them from hurting my younger brother and sister as well as my beloved mother, you see. Though I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy watching the life drain from their eyes as I repeatedly stabbed them…well that's all I truly feel like telling you at the moment" and with that he sat back down

"Well then, um Lincoln…Loud?"

"Let me guess, you've taught all of my older sisters?" Lincoln questioned as he stood up

"Indeed I have"

"Which one was the most difficult?"

"I think it's a tie between your sister Leni and your sister Lynn"

"Yeah that sounds about right, anyway (turns around) my name is Lincoln Loud, some fun facts about me, I have 9 sisters 4 older and 5 younger, I was actually adopted when I was just a few days old due to my birth parents unfortunately dying in a car accident when they were bringing me home from the hospital"

"Yuh well that would explain why you hold such little resemblance to your sisters"

"Yeah, but they love me regardless of my origin. And just to clear up some stuff the reason Alfred, Geoffrey, and I are pretty much at each others throats is because during the short 3 weeks I was in juvie I became a top dog just like these two were, which started a vicious rivalry between us. Well that's enough for me" and with that Lincoln sat back down.

* * *

By the time the last student introduced themselves the bell rang signalling for recess, the students then all left the class and headed to their lockers to put their bags away for the rest of the day. Lincoln found out that his locker was directly opposite to Jordan's who was also putting her bag away "hey Jordan"

"Oh hey Linc, so how was your first class?"

"Interesting to say the least, remember those two guys in juvie that I told you about"

"Alfred and Geoffrey?"

"That's them, and unfortunately they're in my English class"

"Well that sucks"

"Tch tell me about it"

"So what do they look like" the next thing Lincoln knew he had his head slammed against a locker, making a dent in it. Looking, Lincoln saw the one who had hit him now walking away

"That's one of them, he's Alfred"

"Oh my god are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" Jordan asked as she checked the side of his head

"Don't worry I'm fine (knocks on his head) I've got a skull like a mountain goat"

Jordan laughed at this "so what about the other guy?"

Lincoln looked around, not seeing Geoffrey "can't see him, I'll point him out when I can, just avoid guys with red shirts and black spikey hair"

"Will do" she then grabbed Lincoln's head and kissed the spot that had hit the locker "kisses make everything better"

"They sure do" he replied before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. When they broke apart Jordan closed her locker and the two walked off to find their friends.

* * *

Lincoln was now sitting in what was dubbed 'The Shaded Area' which consisted of 4 large bench tables on a concrete slab surrounded by 4 large trees under the shade of a tree with his friends, Joy, Mollie, and Tabby, talking about what they did over their summer break. As they chatted Stella couldn't help but voice her opinion on Lincoln and Jordan, the latter of the two currently sitting on his lap "you two make the cutest couple" "too right, but I thought you were with that other girl Paige?" Tabby questioned "yeah why did you two break up?" Joy asked "unfortunately about two weeks before summer break Paige's dad got a job transfer to New York and because we didn't believe a long distance relationship would work we mutually broke it off" Lincoln explained "and how did you two get together exactly?" Joy asked, Lincoln smiled and told them what had happened.

**Flashback**

It had been 4 days since Lincoln had been released from juvie and he was still depressed from the breakup he had had with Paige a week prior to his release. His sisters had tried to cheer him up but they had had very little success, today the Loud siblings were at the mall, they had wanted to go where ever Lincoln had wanted to go but he had insisted on going to the mall seeing as how only half of his sisters liked the places he liked. Lincoln was sitting on a bench in a part of Royal Woods Mall that was basically a ghost town despite the fact all of the stores in the area were open. Lily, who was with him, was in her stroller sleeping while Lincoln moved the stroller back and forth with his foot. As his mind wandered a voice snapped him out of his thoughts "Lincoln?" looking up his eyes widened a bit as he saw Girl Jordan standing in front of him holding several bags "oh hey Jordan, how are you?" "good, I see that you're out of juvie" "yeah" "what was it like" "boring to say the least, so how have you been since I last saw you" "not too bad actually, I also heard from Rusty that you and Paige broke up" Lincoln gave a depressed sigh and looked down "yeah, we didn't think a long distance relationship would last so we mutually broke it off" "oh I'm sorry to hear that" "its fine, even though we broke up mutually, it still hurts" "I bet…so what are you doing here?" "I'm here with my sisters, what about you?" "I just came to get a few shirts" and she showed them to him "they'd look really nice on you" she blushed at that "thank you" "you're welcome" "so who's this little cutie?" she asked as she peered into the stroller "this is my youngest sister Lily" "she's adorable" "well technically all babies and toddlers are" "true" "so you nervous about High School?" "not really, you?" "nah I think of it as a new adventure" the two were then interrupted by Jordan's stomach growling, this made her blush "eh he well I'm getting kinda hungry, want to join me for lunch?" "sure, as long as you're okay with a third wheel" he said gesturing to Lily "for a cute little monkey like her, I think I can make an exception" the two then gave a laugh and headed to the food court.

**End Flashback**

"And that's how it started, we met for lunch a few times after that and then finally he asked me out to dinner for a date, naturally I said yes" Jordan stated "how was your first date?" Stella asked "to put it mildly, it was a disaster" Lincoln said, surprising everyone, except for Jordan who couldn't have agreed more "how was it a disaster?" Tabby asked "well…" Jordan started

**Flashback**

Jordan was bolting down the sidewalk in the pouring rain as she was trying to get to the restaurant 'Bonjour America' where she was going to have her first date. Everything had been going perfectly until when her mum was half way to the restaurant the car broke down, she had wanted to call Lincoln to tell him that she was going to be late but she found that her phone was dead with her mums phone almost in the same state as she called for a tow truck. Choosing to walk the rest of the way, she soon regretted it as it began bucketing down. When she finally reached the restaurant, she saw her date bolting towards her from the opposite direction. When he reached her, he was both out of breath and just as soaked as she was.

"Sorry…the family…van…broke down" he panted out

"Funny…same thing…happened to me" Jordan replied, slightly winded herself.

"Shall we go in m'lady?" Lincoln asked having caught his breath while offering his arm to her, which she happily took before the two entered the restaurant

"Bonjour, how may I assist you?" the head waiter asked

"I've reserved a table under the name Loud" Lincoln replied

The head waiter looked at the book "ah here we are, table for two, follow me" and the two preteens followed her. "can I get you two anything to drink?" the head waiter asked once the two were seated

"Can I get a cola please?" the two asked in union before looking at each other and laughed

"Okay I'll have someone bring those out right away" and with that the head waiter left

"So what made you want to ask me out" Jordan asked

"Well we'd been hanging out together for a while, we have a lot in common, and you're cute, so I thought 'why not ask her out and see where things will go', why did you accept?"

"Pretty much the same reason" after a few minutes of talking and looking over the menu a waiter returned with two glasses of cola, unfortunately said waiter was tripped by a little kid who race passed him causing him to spill the drinks he was carrying all over Lincoln

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" the waiter apologised

"Its fine" Lincoln said as he tried to keep his cool.

"Thank god it wasn't soup" Jordan said before a passing waitress slipped on some of the ice that had been in the drinks and she dumped a bowl of hot soup on to Jordan. Jordan's scream echoed around the whole restaurant before a man dumped his jug of cold beer on her cancelling out the heat from the soup

"Sorry young lady" the man apologised as did the waitress

"Its fine" she said while forcing a smile. After being given some towels to clean and dry themselves off the manager said that their meal was free of charge which was okay with the two preteens. "so did you break a mirror or something lately?" Jordan asked

"Can't say I have, have you walked under a ladder lately?"

"No I haven't, lets just hope that the rest of the night goes well"

"And you just jinxed it" Jordan laughed at this before they both looked at the menu "what are you going to get?" Lincoln asked

"Hmm I'll get the Duck Parmigiana, what about you?"

"I'll get the Sauerkraut cheeseburger" after making their orders the two began chatting jumping from one topic to another. The two were enjoying each other's company so much that they didn't realise how much time had passed. They only stopped talking when Lincoln saw several waiters start putting chairs up pulling out his phone he saw that it was now 9:30 "um excuse me" Lincoln started getting the attention of a waiter "we still haven't gotten our food yet"

"Oh my, I'll be right back" due to them being the only ones in the restaurant now they could hear the manager swear, making them crack smiles. About a minute later the manager came out and once again apologised profusely, taking down their orders he headed to the kitchen.

"So why did you choose this restaurant?" Jordan asked

"Well this is the restaurant where my sister Luna had her first date, so I thought why not have it here" Lincoln replied

"Did she have an awful night?"

"No, from what she told me she had a fantastic night"

"Well that's good to hear" after another 30 minutes their food was finally brought out to them as well as a glass of cola each. The food, thankfully, was great and the two enjoyed it immensely, once they had finished Lincoln called his mum and asked for her to come and pick him up he had also offered to take Jordan home which she happily accepted she also used his phone to give her parents a call to tell them she'd be getting a ride home and not to wait up for her.

As the two were leaving they were given a whole cake each as a way to apologise for how terrible their night had been. After being picked up by Rita, Lincoln sighed "I'm sorry this night has been so bad Jordan"

"Its fine Lincoln, stuff happens"

"Yeah, but still this was your first date and it was a complete disaster"

"Well it would have been worse if I hadn't spent the night with you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanna have a make up date tomorrow?"

"That sounds great"

"How about we go to Bangers and Mosh for dinner tomorrow"

"Sounds like a plan" when they arrived at Jordan's house she thanked Rita and gave Lincoln a kiss on the cheek before she exited Vanzilla 2 and headed inside.

**End Flashback**

"Wow your first date really was a disaster. Well at least it ended well" Mollie stated

"You'd think that wouldn't you, but the badness didn't end there" Lincoln said

"What do you mean?"

"We both got severe food poisoning and spent most of the night either vomiting or on the toilet" Jordan replied

"Eww" the girls all said in union

"Hey it wasn't pretty for us either" Lincoln quipped "but anyway, a few dates after that nightmare of a date (grabs Jordan's hand) and we took our relationship a step further and became boyfriend and girlfriend" and he kissed the top of her hand making her blush and the girls give an 'awe' each. Jordan was about to kiss Lincoln when he was struck right between the eyes by a football.

The girls all gasped at that "oh my god are you okay handsome?!" Jordan asked

"Yeah I'm fine (looks at the familiar football) but I know a certain chubby bunny that won't be"

"Sorry did I hit one of you?" Lynn asked as she ran up to the group.

Jordan got off Lincoln and he stood up with a frown "yes, as a matter of fact you hit me"

"Oh my god Linc I am so sorry!"

"You know its times like this that make me regret giving you that vial of Turbo for your birthday" he said as he picked up her football

"If you want, you can pop the ball or hit me as payback" Lincoln then raised his fist causing Lynn to flinch before he punched her twice on the arm

"2 for flinching" he said before he pulled her into a quick hug and then let go before handing her her ball, he then spun her around "now off you go little one" and gave her a light shove, Lynn couldn't help but laugh as she walked off.

"What was that about Turbo?" Rusty asked

"I gave her a vial of modified Turbo for her birthday about 2 months ago" Lincoln replied

"What was wrong with her?" Joy asked

"She essentially destroyed her body when she overdose on Turbo's predecessor Hyperdrive, which left her unable to do basic exercise. She couldn't go from one classroom to another without almost collapsing from exhaustion"

"So you gave her a vial of Turbo to heal her?"

"Yeah I thought she had suffered enough however because she did kill two of our sisters I had my sister Lisa, who invented Turbo, to modify some Turbo so no matter how much she exercises or diets she's still going to be as her boyfriend labels her, a chubby bunny"

"Wait she killed two of your sisters?!" Stella exclaimed, Lincoln then explained what had happened in greater detail until the bell rang for them to go inside.

* * *

After Lincoln and Jordan finished science class together, which had mainly been them writing down notes off the board, the bell rang signalling for lunch. Making their way to the cafeteria hand in hand they soon arrived and got in line to get their lunch which consisted of mashed potatoes, vegetables, and 3 slices of some kind of meat that was supposably pork. Scanning the room they soon spotted their friends and made their way to their table.

"I wonder if this food is the same as the food at our other school" Lincoln questioned

"Only one way to find out" Jordan replied before they reached the table and sat down across from each other.

"Ugh, this is just as bad as the food from elementary school" Joy said as she choked down some of the meat. Lincoln was about to eat his lunch when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and yanked out of his seat by none other than Geoffrey

"Can I help you Geoffrey?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah" he then punched Lincoln hard in the stomach and then slammed his head on the table before hoisting him back up

"I can whole heartedly assure you that what you did to me just then was the biggest mistake of your life" Lincoln said with a smirk

"You gonna hurt me?"

"No, but they will" turning around he saw three very pissed off girls "Geoffrey, allow me to introduce you to my sisters, and trust me, they do not like it when someone hurts their little brother"

"Put my little brother down now" Lynn demanded while cracking her knuckles

"Fine" Geoffrey then placed Lincoln back on his feet before throwing a punch at him only for Lincoln to block it and give Geoffrey an uppercut. Lincoln then punched Geoffrey in the stomach, making him stumble back where Lynn kicked him in the back. Geoffrey then spun around and punched Lynn in the face, the next thing Geoffrey knew he was getting the stuffing beaten out of him by two very pissed off sisters and one equally pissed off brother.

After a two minute beat down he punched Lynn across the face, headbutted Luna, and flipped Leni over, slamming her on her head. Spinning Geoffrey around, Lincoln punched him across the face making him stumble back as the Loud girls recovered. The two boys then grabbed the front of each others shirts and reared an arm back only to have their heads grabbed and slammed on the table next to them when the two boys stopped seeing stars they saw Alfred locking hands with Lynn before he kneed her in the stomach making her let go and hold her stomach in pain he then grabbed the sides of her head and was about to knee her in the face when Lincoln punched him in the face, the six preteens/teens then got into a massive rumble.

* * *

Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, Leni, Geoffrey, and Alfred, now patched up due to them completely messing themselves up in the fight, found themselves sitting or standing in the principal's office. The group would probably still be fighting if several teachers hadn't broken it up. "okay I want you to all tell me what happened that provoked this, starting with Lincoln" Principal Davis said

"It's a rivalry that's extended beyond juvie. Geoffrey and I got into a fight and then my sisters then got involved and they started to beat him up. When he hit my sisters back I got pissed off and I started beating him up as well, I also don't know why Alfred got involved" he explained

"Does everyone agree with this story?" the principal asked, they all nodded "Alfred, why did you get involved?"

"I like a good rumble" he replied with a shrug, making her roll her eyes.

"All 6 of you have after school detention for 3 weeks. Mr Johnson will see you in common room 10 B, now go to your classes" the group left the Principal's office

"This ain't over snowflake" Alfred threatened with Geoffrey agreeing

"If you lay a hand on our brother you'll have to answer to the WHOLE loud family" Lynn snapped

"I have 5 younger sisters who wouldn't hesitate to defend me" Lincoln added

"What, you'd let a bunch of crazy girls defend you? What happened to that tough guy attitude you used to have?" Geoffrey questioned

"In a place like that you have to be tough, but now that I'm not there I don't have to constantly act tough, though I wouldn't be against showing you two who the top dog is (he then turned around) Let's go girls" Lincoln said and he walked off, ending the conversation. His sisters gave to two boys one final glare before they followed their brother.

"Girls, as much as I appreciate you sticking up for me the way you did, please refrain from going to that level of sticking up for me again, I don't want you getting expelled just because someone hurt me"

"Alright but if you ever need our help for anything bro, just come to us and we'll help you without a second thought" Luna said

"What did I do to have such great sisters like you"

"Being a great little brother for one" Lynn said they then gave a quick group hug before they went their separate ways

* * *

After detention had finished, the Loud siblings exited the school, Leni having her head hung "hey Leni don't look so sad, I've gotten detention heaps of times" Lynn said as she tried to cheer her second oldest sister up

"But that's the first time I've ever gotten detention. Do you think this'll go on my permanent record?" Leni asked

"Doubt it"

"Hey at least you haven't gotten detention for kissing your partner" Luna said with a frown remembering how last school year her and Sam had gotten detention for kissing in the cafeteria

"That wasn't kissing Luna, that was borderline sex" Lynn quipped

"And I'd do it again" she replied with a grin

"As would I" looking to the side they saw Sam walking up to them "oh my god, look at what he did to your beautiful face!" Sam stated as she grabbed the sides of Luna's head, aside from the bandage on her head where her forehead had split open, Luna now also sported bruised cheeks and a black eye.

Luna then gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips "hey I got those bastard's as good as they got me"

"Pfft dream on carpet eater" Alfred mocked as he walked past the group

"Your siblings did most of the work" Geoffrey added as he walked past as well

"Shove it you assholes" Lincoln snapped making the two boys stop and turned around

"You know we never actually finished that fight properly" Geoffrey said

"You're right, we didn't. Lynn do you feel like teaching some assholes a lesson?"

"You know it bro. Green boys mine"

"And I'll take Geoffrey. Luna, Sam, Leni, stay out of this" and with that the two Loud siblings rushed at each their target.

* * *

A loud banging was heard from the Loud residences front door "yeah yeah I'm coming" Lola said, opening the front door she screamed as she saw Luna and Leni holding a bloody, bruised, limp Lynn and Lincoln respectively. "oh my god! What happened to them?! And what happened to you?!" Lola exclaimed as the rest of their sisters arrived, screaming as well

"This is what happens when you want to finish a fight" Luna said in an a slightly annoyed tone

"Did they fight each other" Lana asked

"No, though they now have a new rival or bully each"

"First day of High School and he ends up looking like he went 10 rounds with a professional boxer" Lucy quipped

"What happened to you two and why are you so late?" Lisa asked

"We got into a fight when an as…eh a jerk, hit Lincoln"

"What?!" the younger sisters exclaimed

"And we all have 3 weeks of detention because we fought" Leni said

"Be right back" Lisa said and she left to get some Turbo

"Well then in the mean time lets get them cleaned up" carrying Lynn and Lincoln to the Kitchen the girls instantly got to work cleaning their injuries.

* * *

Two vials and two needles of Turbo later and the 4 Loud kids were fully healed "so what happened to those two assholes?" Lincoln asked having regained consciousness

"Alfred's mum showed up while you guys were fighting and because she's a nurse, she had some Turbo of her own on her which she gave to her son and Geoffrey once you had knocked yourselves out" Luna explained

"She also apologised for what her son did" Leni added

"And she didn't give any to us?" Lynn questioned

"She offered but knowing you, you would have instantly wanted to fight him again so we declined" Luna stated, Lynn and Lincoln frowned at this but they let it go.

"So other than the fight and detention, how did the rest of your first day of High School go?" Lucy asked as everyone headed off to do their own thing

"Over all? Not bad, I did get lost a few times but other than that everything went well. How was being the older sibling for the first time?"

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, the only difficult part was keeping Lana in my sight when we had to walk home because the school bus broke down"

"Well the twins and Lisa are here in one piece so I think you did a damn fine job" he said before he hugged Lucy who giggled and hugged him back.


	14. Weight Problems

Lucy woke up to the sound of her Hello Kitty alarm clock going off, groaning she sluggishly got out of her bed and gave a big stretch before heading downstairs to get some breakfast. As she exited her room she saw her younger sister Lana exit her room as well as Lisa. "Morning you two" she said in a tired yet cheerful tone

"Morning" they mumbled in response before they all headed downstairs.

After finishing her bowl of cereal, Lucy headed back upstairs and got dressed for the day. Due to the parents taking both cars this morning everyone had to walk to school today "come on girls we're going to be late" she called out, 2 minutes later the 3 youngest Loud siblings were standing in front of her, Rita had dropped Lily off at the day-care centre on her way to work. "Okay, you guys got your books and everything?" She questioned

"Yes Lucy" they replied in a monotone

"Great, now let's go" Lucy had taken the role of older sibling very seriously and watched the girls like a hawk when walking them to and from school, and if they wanted to go to a friend's place after school she would stay with them until the friend's parent came to pick them up. As the small group walked to school, Lucy made sure that her younger sisters stayed in front of her so she could keep an eye on them the whole time. When they arrived at school Lucy watched her sisters split up to head to their lockers while she went to hers.

* * *

The day went by fairly smoothly, first she had two classes of math followed by a single class of English. This was then followed by a half hour recess where Lucy hung out with her friends. After recess Lucy had two classes of art which was followed by an hour-long lunch break. And finally the day was wrapped up with two classes of P.E., this is where the trouble began. Lucy was in the girls changing room, getting changed into her P.E. Clothes when a girl called out "God Lucy, suck in that gut!" this made all of the girls in the changing room laugh

"What did you just say?" Lucy snapped as she spun around to face the person who had just insulted her

"I said suck in that gut tubby" Annabelle replied, Annabelle was the most popular kid in her year group and delighted in taunting and humiliating those who she thought were beneath her

"I'm not fat!"

"Yes you are, look how much your gut sticks out" while it was true that Lucy's stomach did stick out a bit, it was perfectly normal for a girl of her height and age

"And look at that butt, any bigger and you could use it as a shelf" one of Annabelle's friends said

"What about those thunder thighs, a few more burgers and she won't be able to fit through doorways" another one of Annabelle's friends said.

Lucy frowned at the insults to her figure, but wisely chose to remain quiet so as to not escalate the situation, unfortunately the insults had made Lucy question if she was fat. After a vigorous two classes of P.E. The bell went, signalling for all of the students to go home. Waiting out the front of the school, Lucy quickly met up with her younger sisters, Lana and Lisa were going over to friends places after school, so it would just be Lucy and Lola walking home together, once she had made sure that her sisters were picked up or would be safe, she and Lola headed home.

"Jeez Lucy, you really are taking this oldest sibling thing very seriously" Lola said

"Well I want to make sure you guys are safe before I let you guys go off with your friends, wouldn't want you to be taken by some creep"

"Okay you got me there"

There was a brief pause before Lucy decided to ask Lola a question "hey Lola"

"Yeah?"

"Am I fat?"

Lola, being the little hell spawn that she was, smirked on the inside "yes you are actually, in fact I'd say that you're about as fat as Lynn is, probably bigger"

Lucy felt terrible at that, the two walked in silence for the rest of the trip home. When they arrived home they were greeted by Leni "hey guys, how was your day?" she asked cheerfully

"Same old, same old" Lucy replied casually before she headed upstairs

"What she said" Lola added before she followed Lucy.

Dropping her bag on her bedroom floor, Lucy closed and locked her door before stripping down to her panties and looking at herself in the mirror. She spent about a good 5 minutes observing and feeling her body "well I guess I could lose 5 to 10 pounds" she said before she put her clothes back on and started on her homework.

**Later**

It was now dinner time and everyone was eating Lynn-sagne, well except for Lucy who was just picking and nibbling at her food, Lincoln noticed this "you okay Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"You've hardly eaten anything"

"I'm just not that hungry"

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just haven't got much of an appetite, anyone want this?" she asked before two forks pierced it, one belonging to Lynn and the other belonging to Luna, the two girls glared at each other and growled like dogs as they fought over it. Seeing that things were about to get ugly Lucy simply used her knife to cut her remaining Lynn-sagne in half allowing the two girls to have a piece each "yeesh, and here I thought Lana was bad when it came to food" Lucy said before she got up and took her now empty plate and put it in the new extra-large dish washer.

"Cleaned your plate already I see" Lola said in subtle taunting tone

"Actually Lola, I wasn't feeling that hungry so I gave the rest of my dinner to Lynn and Luna" Lucy countered before she headed to the garage to workout using Lynn's exercise equipment.

After 2 hours of working out her mum entered the garage "okay sweetie, or should I say sweatie, that's enough, you need to have a bath and get ready for bed" her mum ordered

"Sure mum" she replied with a smile. She gave the punching bag one final punch before she hung up the gloves and went inside to take a bath. As she entered the kitchen her stomach roared for the hundredth time "fine I'll give you something" she said as she looked down at her stomach. Spotting some fruit in the fruit bowl, she grabbed an apple and began to munch on it as she headed upstairs to take a bath.

**The next day**

Lucy woke up to her dad calling out "kids, breakfast!" Lucy rolled out of bed with a groan before sluggishly making her way downstairs. She arrived in the dining room to find everyone eating breakfast sandwiches

"Morning Luce" Lincoln said

"Morning" she half mumbled out

"Looks like the Sun's slow to rise this morning" Lana said making Lucy crack a smile.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night" she lied

"Have some coffee, it totes wakes me up in the morning" Leni said and she put the remaining half of her coffee in front of her half dead sister

"Thank you" Lucy said before taking a large mouthful. While the coffee did wake her up, it didn't wake her up the intended way "pfft bleah ugh that is absolutely disgusting!" she exclaimed, having spat it out in Lana's face

"Bleah you're right it is gross" Lana stated, some of the coffee having gotten I her mouth.

Lucy slowly ate her breakfast sandwich, normally she'd be like her sisters and would wolf down a breakfast sandwich in 2 minutes, but for some reason hers tasted bland, like she was eating some flavourless goop. "I can see that going straight to those thunder thighs of yours" Lola mocked, everyone else having finished and was now getting ready for the day.

Lucy looked at her half eaten breakfast sandwich "you wa-" Lucy didn't even get to finish as Lola snatched it out of her hand and began eating it happily while walking off. Taking her plate to the kitchen, she put it in the dishwasher and went to get changed.

* * *

For Lucy the day went by at a snails pace, she was also finding it hard to focus in her classes, even the ones she loved. When lunch time rolled around, Lucy just picked and nibbled at her lunch while she listened to her friends random conversations. By the time everyone had finished their lunches she had only eaten about a third of her food, opting to toss the rest out. "Lucy are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just don't really look 100%"

"I'm fine guys, really, I just don't have much of an appetite lately"

"Well okay then, but you should probably go to bed early tonight, you look like you're about to fall asleep" her friend Tess said

"Well that'll be kind of hard, seeing my sister Lynn snores like an old pig"

"You're one to talk. The last time I invited you over for a sleep over you kept us up the whole night with your snoring" Stacy said, making the whole group laugh. When school let out for the day, Lucy waited out the front for the rest of her little sisters, one by one they joined up and they all began walking home.

Lucy was finding it hard to focus properly, with hardly any food in her she had almost no energy "hey Lucy you okay? You look like your about to fall asleep" Lana said

"Yeah I'm fine, I might have a nap when I get home though" Lucy replied and they kept walking. When they arrived home Lucy went straight to her room and crashed on her bed, falling asleep seconds later.

* * *

Lucy was soon woken up by Lola "hey snoring pig, dinners ready, not that you need it tubby" she said before she left. Lucy gave a groan and dragged herself out of bed before trudging down the stairs. Sitting at the grown up table Lucy looked at her food and saw she had mashed potatoes, peas, and 2 sausages, which she began to slowly eat.

"Are you okay sweetheart? you don't look so good" Rita said

"I just feel so drained at the moment" Lucy replied

"Well then eat everything on your plate. That's how I stay so full of energy" Lynn said before she tried shoving half a sausage in her mouth

"Junior! Sensible bites" her mother scolded

"Mum, she's just practicing for her future with Lynn" Lincoln said, Lynn went red in the face, their parents went wide eyed, and Luna burst out laughing before giving Lincoln a high five.

Lucy raised an eyebrow "I don't get it?" Lucy said

"You will when you're older dudette" Luna said

Once dinner was done, Lucy having eaten all of her vegetables and a third of a sausage, Lynn headed to the garage to work off her meal. As Lynn got ready to use the weights, Lucy entered "hey Luce, what's up?"

"Um I was wondering if I could work out with you?"

Lynn's face lit up at this "I've been dreaming of this day, when someone would actually want to join me in exercise. Sure, let's get to it" Lucy got on the leg press while Lynn went to lifting weights.

After an hour of exercise, the two swapping exercise equipment several times, Lynn declared that they were going to go for a long jog, which Lucy, despite being tired, happily agreed to. After putting on her sports outfit as well as tying her hair into a ponytail, Lucy joined Lynn on her jog. As the two jogged Lynn spoke "the trick to jogging is that you need to keep a steady pace while exerting as little energy as you can so that you can jog for a long time" Lucy could feel what Lynn was talking about, at the speed they were currently going, she felt like she was using the same amount of energy she used while walking. However, after just 20 minutes into the jog Lucy was about to collapse from exhaustion, but that wasn't going to stop her, she figured that in order to lose weight, she needed to push her body to the limit.

When the two reached a crosswalk, Lucy was about to stop for a rest when she saw Lynn was jogging in place "when you have to stop like this while jogging you need to jog in place until you can continue on" Lynn said, which Lucy followed until they could cross the street. After another 10 minutes they reached the park "okay we'll do 3 laps here and then we'll head home" and the two jogged into the park. After completing their first lap however Lucy started to feel really dizzy, her vision then went cross eyed, and everything went black.

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes the first thing she registered was that she was now in her room on her bed, the second thing she registered was that she now had a pounding headache.

"Hey, how yah feeling?"

She looked and saw Lynn sitting on her bed with a look of worry on her face "I have a major headache"

"There's some water and an aspirin for you" Lynn said while pointing to the bed side table which Lucy gladly took.

"What happened?" She asked

"You majorly overexerted yourself, if you were tired you should have said something, even I know when to stop and take a breather"

"Sorry about that"

"Ah it's not entirely your fault, I should have realised that you weren't ready to do the amount of physical activity I do everyday" Lucy was about to get up when Lynn pushed her back down "whoa there, you need to rest for a bit more. Wait for another 10-15 minutes before getting up"

"Fine"

"Can I get you anything?"

"Could you get me another glass of water please"

"Sure sis" and Lynn left to get her another glass of water.

* * *

Over the course of 2 weeks Lucy became obsessed with losing weight. Nearly all of her free time was spent pushing her body to its limits with the most intense exercise she could manage. Unfortunately the intense exercise was having a negative effect on her body, mostly due to the fact she ate so little, with the amount she ate at meals becoming less and less, and since Tuesday Lucy was now skipping breakfast altogether…it also didn't help that Lola kept taunting her about her weight, fueling the notion that she was fat. Overall, since she had started trying to lose weight, she had lost 12 pounds, making her now dangerously underweight.

It was now Saturday and Lucy had joined Lynn on one of her early morning jogs. After an hour of jogging around Royal Woods they entered Ketcham Park where Lynn had decided for them both sit down on a park bench to catch their breath, Lucy however was having none of that. "we can't stop Lynn, we don't want to end up as blobs"

"Blobs? What are you talking about?"

"We take a five minute break now next it'll be 10, then 15 and before you know it we're not exercising at all. Then once we stop exercising, we'll keep getting fatter and fatter until we end up as huge ugly blobs, now lets keep going" Lucy said while jogging in place

Lynn gave Lucy a questioning look "are you okay Lucy?" she asked

"I wont be if we keep standing around, now lets go already" Lynn then gave a sigh and continued on with the jog. By the time they reached home Lucy was dragging her feet, having used all of her energy in the two hour long jog. Dragging herself inside and up to her room she flopped down on her bed and waited to regain her energy.

**2 hours later**

Lucy was now using the leg press while reading one of her mum's dietary books "hmm maybe I should cut meat out of my diet entirely" she said before Lisa's first Dimension Portal Generator activated and Lynn Jr. came out of it

"Hey Lucy"

"Hey Lynn, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Lynn here by any chance"

"No unfortunately, she went to one of Lola's pageants (Lynn Jr. opened his mouth) blackmail"

"Ah, why didn't you go?"

"I said I was too tired"

Lynn Jr. snickered at that "nice one"

"Thanks"

"Lynn told me you were working out more, I just didn't believe it"

"Why?"

"You don't seem like the type of person who would just jump into intense physical activity, what brought this on in the first place?"

"I'm a bit on the chunky side so I'm trying to lose some weight"

Lynn Jr. looked her up and down and his eyes widened 'oh dear god'

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, well you don't look chunky to me, in fact you look a little underweight to me"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and besides even if you were chunky, guys like girls with meat on their bones, rather than a bag of sticks. I mean look at me and your sister, that chunkiness looks good on her"

"Well, still, I'd prefer to be back to my normal self. Do you have any advice on how to lose weight?"

"Like I said, you look underweight I think it would be best if you cut exercise to a minimum and eat a lot of healthy food to get back to a healthy weight, I'm sure your family will agree with me"

Lucy's eyes narrowed a bit at this "thanks for the tip"

"You're welcome, and if you question your appearance you know your family will always tell you the truth" Lucy nodded and went back to exercising while Lynn Jr. headed inside to wait for Lynn.

**2 weeks later**

It had now been over a month since Lucy had started trying to lose weight and everyone had noticed how much weight she had lost some had questioned her about it but she just flat out denied that there was anything wrong with. During the past month Lucy had lost almost half of her original body weight going from her original 70 lbs all the way to 36 lbs, she also barely had any energy and the muscle mass in her legs had diminished to the point where it was a bit of a struggle to stand up for too long. Lynn had also noticed that Lucy seemed to have a lot more hair on her pillow than what was normal and at night when she wasn't snoring Lynn had noticed that her breathing rate was off a bit. Having just finished dinner Lucy headed straight upstairs and to the bathroom just like she had done for the past 3 days, this time however, Lynn followed her. Putting her ear up to the door she heard Lucy puking, that did it, Lynn kicked open the door and saw Lucy with her finger in her mouth now looking at her.

Lynn closed the door and glared at her little sister "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she hissed out, Lucy didn't answer "strip to your underwear, now!" Lucy did as she was told and stripped down to her panties. Lynn now had a look of horror on her face as she saw how thin her sister was, she looked like a skeleton with a bit of muscle, covered in skin.

Lucy looked away in shame "I'm hideous, aren't I? I've been trying everything to lose weight, but all I've done is gain it" Lynn saw that her boyfriend's claims were true.

Closing her eyes, Lynn thought of the best way to go about this "what made you realise that you were on the chunky side"

"Some girls pointed it out"

"And what made you think their statements were true?"

"I saw that I did have a tiny bit of a belly"

"And that's what made you want to start losing weight?"

"Yes, but no matter how much I've exercised and dieted I just keep getting fatter" she then put the lid down on the toilet and sat on it "now I'm so fat that I can hardly stand up" she said on the brink of tears

"Why have you been forcing yourself to throw up"

"I've heard that it's a quick way to lose weight"

"While that is true, it's the worst way to lose weight, plus its also really bad for your teeth" Lynn thought again "are you trying to lose weight for a boy or something?"

"No, but now that you mention it, that's another reason to lose weight"

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"It's a well known fact that boys hate fat girls"

"Oh yeah? If that was true then why can't Lynn keep his hands off of my curves?" Lucy honestly didn't have an answer to that that wouldn't be an insult "you know Lucy you can be fit and fat at the same time, but if you're so desperate to lose weight, let me help you. It may take a while but I can get you back to a healthy weight"

"Really?"

"Yep. Now put your clothes back on and meet me downstairs, I'll make yah one of my protein shakes" and Lynn left the bathroom with Lucy soon following.

* * *

Lynn had decided to help Lucy her way for a while and if she didn't improve then she would get the parents involved. Through a proper diet and a regular amount of exercise, Lucy was able to gain some weight back but she was still extremely underweight. Unfortunately Lucy saw no change whatsoever, despite what Lynn was saying. Seeing no way that she was going to be losing weight she decided to go to the one person who could help her. Lucy now stood out the front of Lisa's lab, knocking a few times, the door opened automatically and Lucy walked in "greetings Lucy, how may I be of assistance to you?" Lisa asked

"Well I was wondering if you had a drug or something that would make me lose weight? Lynn's been _helping_ me lose weight but I'm still as fat as ever" Lisa looked Lucy up and down

"Lucy, with all honesty, you are not overweight, in fact I think you need to gain some weight"

"Yes I am overweight" Lucy then dropped her overalls and lifted up her shirt, Lisa went wide eyed as she saw how thin Lucy had truly become, even after Lynn had started helping her "see I am fat, look at this gut!"

Lynn had come to Lisa about two weeks ago and informed her about Lucy's condition and had asked if she could make a pill or something to bring her back to a healthy weight as a last resort. Realising how serious this situation actually was, Lisa decided to play along "Yes it's really big, fear not I do have a pill here that will bring you down to a perfectly healthy weight" taking a pink pill out of a small case, she handed it to her "take this, and by tomorrow you'll be at a perfect weight"

"Thanks a mill Lisa" Lucy said before she left to get a glass of water to swallow the pill with.

**The next morning**

It was Monday morning and it was close to the time the Loud kids woke up to get ready for school, unfortunately for Lucy she woke up at about 6:30, looking at her alarm clock she gave a slight groan before trying to get back to sleep, however, her half-awake brain registered that something was off. Looking at herself her eyes shot open as she saw what the problem was. It was a good thing Lisa had made every bedroom in the house sound proof, otherwise everyone within a 5 mile radius of the Loud residence would have been woken up by Lucy's ear piercing scream. Lynn woke with a start and fell out of her bed "what?! Who?! (looks at Lucy) HOLY SHIT!" she yelled as she saw that her once skeletal sister was now a 600 pound blob "wha? Gah? Ba?" was all Lynn could babble out.

Lucy had amazingly leapt out of her bed and was now examining her massive, naked body in shock before her eyes narrowed and she growled out "Lisa"

"Luce, what happened?!"

"This is what I get for asking Lisa for help losing weight"

"Lisa?"

"I'm sorry Lynn but your way wasn't working, so I asked Lisa to help me get back to a normal healthy weight and she gave me this pill, looks like it was another of her failed experiments"

Hearing this made Lynn frown "I tried to be subtle about this by trying to get you back to healthy weight the proper way, but not anymore, Lucy Loud, you have been showing all of the signs of anorexia"

Lucy was stunned by this "what?"

"I'm sorry Lucy but its true. To be honest if you had kept showing the signs by Wednesday I would have confronted you about it. You weren't fat at all, you were a perfect healthy weight. Tell me who said that you were fat?" Lucy was silent now that she thought about it she had been listening to the wrong people, Annabelle and Lola were probably the last people to listen to regarding her weight

"*sigh* now that I really think about it, lets just say I listened to the wrong people"

"Lucy, if you ever feel that there's a problem with you're weight or anything else about you, come to me, Lincoln, or mum and dad, we'll tell you the truth"

Lucy began to tear up, she went to hug Lynn only to knock her over with her massive belly "oops, sorry Lynn"

"Lets get Lisa to fix you" Lynn said before she got back up "but first lets give you some dignity back"

Lynn grabbed Lucy's bed sheet and wrapped it around her, making a makeshift dress and used some safety pins to hold it in place "okay lets go give Lisa a wake up call" Lynn said and she exited their room with Lucy following

"Uh Lynn, problem" Lynn turned around and had to suppress a laugh as she saw that her little sister was stuck in the doorway "this might cause some issues, can you help me out" Lucy asked as she stuck her arms out which Lynn grabbed, Lynn then pulled and Lucy pushed

"If there's one thing you should know in life (Lucy pops out) its that arrogance and brute force gets you everywhere"

Lucy giggled "thanks I'll remember that" and the two made their way over to Lisa and Lily's room

"You know I'm actually kind of surprised that you can walk or even stand up at your weight"

"And the funny thing is, I don't feel any heavier than I did before, its like all of this is just for show"

"Well if you are actually stronger, would you like to do the honours?"

"Gladly" Lucy then reared one leg up and kicked the door, snapping it in half and sending the two halves flying off their hinges across the room.

The top half of the door landed on a startled Lisa. Pushing the door half off of herself she put on her glasses and went wide eyed as she saw a shocked looking Lucy "wow" was all she and Lynn could say.

Snapping out of her shock, Lucy scowled "Lisa!" she shouted to the little genius who was looking at her in awe "look at what that stupid pill of yours has done to me!"

"Eh hem yes, this is a very unexpected result of my health pill"

"Gee, you think?"

"Lucy, I'm sorry but you didn't need to lose weight like you asked, you needed to gain it. You have unfortunately developed anorexia, after a month of hardly eating a thing, you lost a significant amount of weight which is why I gave you my experimental health pill. I knew you wouldn't take a pill of Turbo because as you know Turbo can't get rid of body fat, so I made that pill that was supposed to simply return you to a healthy weight and restore your withered muscle mass, though clearly the formula needs tweaking"

"You think" Lucy said through clenched teeth "do you have a pill that will get rid of all of this?"

"No, but I can make one, it'll just take some time"

"How much time?"

"About a week"

"WHAT! I can't be like this for a week!"

"I'm sorry but that's the best I can do"

Lucy gave a growl before sighing "fine, do you at least have anything that can help me with my wardrobe problem?"

"As a matter of fact, I do" walking over to her closet she opened it up, reached in, and pulled out a jug with a pink liquid inside and a measuring cup before handing them to Lucy "soak your clothes in a tub of water with a cupful of this, leave them for about half an hour then wring them out and put them in the dryer. The end result will be like this" Lisa then grabbed the front of her nightshirt and stretched it out as far as her arm could go before letting it go, making it snap back

"So this stuff makes clothes stretch?"

"To any size"

"Well that's convenient" Lucy said half heartedly before looking at Lynn "at the risk of getting stuck in another two doorways, could you take all of my clothes and soak them please"

"Ordinarily I would be against washing someone else's clothes, but in this case I'll make an exception" Lynn said and she walked off, Lucy was about to head downstairs with the detergent when she felt someone poking her, looking she saw Lily playing with her fat

"*giggle* you're so squishy Lucy" Lily said happily

"Please stop that Lily" Lucy said making Lily giggle more.

"Lucy, before you go i'd like to ask you something"

"And that would be?"

"Do you have the need to diet and exercise intensely?"

Lucy opened her mouth to reply but stopped as she realised that she didn't, she also didn't have the need or desire to lose weight like she did over the past month, she just wanted to be back to her normal slim self "no, I don't"

"Ah perfect, the psychological aspect of my health pill seems to be working perfectly, and am i to assume that you're not struggling to stand up?"

"No i'm not" "then your muscle mass has been restored as well, okay, you are free to go"

Lucy gave a sigh and headed downstairs, the stairs creaking and groaning with every step she made. When she reached the bottom she turned around "I'm actually amazed that those stairs didn't break under all of this" she said before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Rita had been sitting at the kitchen table drinking her morning coffee and reading the paper when she heard someone stomping down the stairs "someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" she said before bracing herself for any problems. When she saw who the person was she went wide eyed and slack jawed as she saw her now hippo sized daughter wearing nothing but her bed sheet

"Morning mum" she said half-heartedly before getting slightly wedged in the doorway to the kitchen "dang it" and with a hard thrust she was free "at least that was easier than my bedroom door" she said to herself

"Lucy?! What in gods name happened to you?!"

"Lisa needs to work on her health pill" was her only reply before she opened the door to the basement. No sooner had she done that, Lynn came in carrying a massive pile of clothes "be careful" Lucy warned as her older sister descended down the stairs. Dumping 3 sets of Lucy's clothes, including socks and underwear, into the sink she filled it up with water before heading back upstairs to retrieve the special detergent.

Once everything was done Lynn headed upstairs to have a shower while Lucy had breakfast "so you're not in pain or anything sweetie?" Rita asked, greatly concerned for her daughter's health

"I'm perfectly…I'm okay…ish" she replied before she tried to make herself breakfast, keyword being tried, her huge gut made it almost impossible

"Um allow me sweetie" Rita offered and she poured a bowl of cereal for Lucy, which she took to the dining room and placed on the table. When she turned around she saw her daughter once again get wedged in the kitchen doorway

"This is going to be very annoying" Lucy said before she popped out.

Rita looked back and forth between Lucy and the chair "um sweetie, I think it would be best for the furniture if you ether stood up or sat down on the floor to eat" with a pout Lucy moved an end chair out of the way and then stood at the table before eating her cereal.

* * *

Upstairs however, everyone from Lincoln up was standing in line for the bathroom. Luna frowned while tapping her foot "I can't believe Lynn of all people would be the first up" she said, being the first in line

"Yeah, heck normally she's still asleep, just standing up" Lincoln added

"Hell must have frozen over" Luna said as the door opened

"I heard that board chest" Lynn snapped, "if you must know the reason I am up early is because Lucy woke me up"

"Why?" Lincoln asked

"Lisa's health pill failed and now Lucy's massively fat" everyone in the line went wide eyed, before they, along with Lana and Lola, who had just got up, rushed downstairs, tripping and falling as they did. Landing in a heap at the bottom of the stairs they scrambled to their feet and entered the dining room where they froze and went slack jawed as they saw Lucy.

Lucy stopped eating and looked at them "sigh, okay get all of the laughs, taunts, and jokes out of the way so I can continue eating" Lola burst into a fit of laughter and fell to the floor while the rest of her siblings crowded around Lucy and began asking her multiple questions.

"Kids, kids, give your sister some space" Rita said as she entered the dining room, this made them back off "okay one at a time, Leni ask first"

"Do you need me to make something for you to wear?"

"No I've got my clothes soaking in some stuff that will make them stretch"

"Okay, Luna"

"How do you feel, are you in any pain?"

"I feel perfectly fine and I'm not in any pain"

"Lincoln"

"Why did you need to take a health pill from Lisa"

This was a question she hoped they wouldn't ask "I had developed anorexia" she replied in a depressed tone, this made everyone, even her mother gasp

"I thought you looked thin" Lincoln stated, now feeling terrible that he didn't pick up the symptoms

"Uh what's anorexia exactly?" Lana asked

"Anorexia is an eating disorder characterised by low weight, fear of gaining weight, and a strong desire to be thin, which results in the individual starving themselves" Lisa explained as she and Lily entered the dining room

"Okay, now me what made you become anorexic?" Rita asked

"Some girls at school, as well as the biggest bitch I've ever known, kept saying that I was fat, and whenever I saw myself, I could only see myself getting fatter and fatter" this made her siblings furious, Lucy then gave another sigh "I bet the kids at school are going to have the time of their life making fun of me, especially that bitch Annabelle"

"Lucy, if any of the girls who taunted you make fun of this (puts his hand on her belly) then get right up in their face and say this…" and he told her what to say, this made her grin

"If they do tease me, even after that, should I carry that threat out?"

"Hmm pin them up against something with your gut first" Lincoln stated making all of the girls giggle

"Okay everyone get ready for school, Lincoln, have a shower first, I'm going to need your help" Rita said, Lincoln nodded and he rushed upstairs with the rest of his sisters following.

* * *

Once Lincoln had had a shower he helped his mum wring out Lucy's clothes as much as possible before they put them in the dryer on high, by the time everyone was ready for school Lucy's clothes were both dry and could stretch to fit her massive body perfectly, though she did need help getting dressed. Due to Lucy's size she took up a whole 3 seats in Rita's car and they had to put the seats down in front of her to accommodate her, this resulted in Lynn Sr. having to take everyone from Lincoln up to high school while Rita took Lucy, the twins, and Lisa to elementary school and dropped Lily off at Day Care.

When they arrived Rita had to help Lucy out "sorry about this mum" Lucy said

"It's perfectly fine dear" Rita replied as Lucy came out

'This is going to be a very annoying week' Lucy thought to herself as she waited for her younger sisters to come out. Once they were out their mother bid them goodbye and drove off before they all headed inside. When Lucy entered the school everyone went dead silent, ignoring the looks of shock everyone was giving her, she made her way to her locker. When she reached it she saw her two of her friends whose lockers were next to hers "hey guys"

"Whoa Lucy! What happened to you?!" Her friend Jack asked

"Let me guess, was this the result of one of your sister Lisa's experiments?" Her friend Julie asked

"Well it was kind of my fault to begin with" and she gave them the abridged version of what had happened before they headed to class.

* * *

When Lucy arrived at her class she found that she was too wide for the doorway due to getting stuck in it "good lord! What happened to you Lucy!" Her teacher Miss Rowan asked

"It's...a...long...story" Lucy strained out before she popped through the classroom door and stumbled a bit before regaining her balance "huh, Lynn's right, arrogance and brute force does get you everywhere"

"Hey, who let the elephant in the room?" Annabelle taunted making the whole class laugh

Miss Rowan was about to scold the class when Lucy waddled up to Annabelle's desk and slammed both hands on it, silencing the class "tell me Annabelle, do you really think it's wise to piss off someone who's about seven times your size?" She asked, Annabelle, for the first time, was actually intimidated "insult me on my weight again and you will find out what it's like to be body slammed by a 600-pound girl, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes Lucy" Annabelle stuttered out

"Good" Lucy then turned to the teacher "seeing as how I clearly can't sit in my seat should I just sit on the floor?" she asked

"I think that would be best" Lucy then sat on the floor with a loud thud, grabbing her book she opened it up and placed it on her massive belly 'huh a built in seat and a built in desk, guess there are some positives to being this size' she thought to herself before she started writing down notes off the board.

* * *

Word about what Lucy said to Annabelle spread around the school like a wild fire, this resulted in everyone taking her threat to Annabelle seriously so throughout the whole day she was never teased once about her newly acquired weight. It was now lunch time and Lucy was sitting with her friends, it had been a bit of a struggle to get into a semi comfortable position but she managed "so you don't feel any of that weight?" Jack asked

"Surprisingly, no. it's like it's just for show. Lisa said that because the pill restored muscle mass it most likely increased my strength as well" Lucy explained before Julie reached over and grabbed her right arm with both hands

"Flex" she simply said which Lucy did "oh yeah, there's A LOT of muscle under there" she said with Lucy feeling her bicep after

"Wow, you're right" Lucy said in surprise, she then swung her arm and slammed her fist through the table, stunning all of her friends "note to self; don't hit anyone" she said with her friends agreeing. When they had finished their lunches they headed out to the playground sitting under the shade of a tree Lucy and her friends continued talking. After a while Lucy decided to ask a big question "hey guys" she started, getting their attention "I'm just wondering if my sister can't make a cure for this, would you still want to be my friends?"

Her friends looked at her like she had just grown 3 heads "Lucy, what makes you think we'd stop being your friends just because you're fat?" her friend Lauren asked, Lucy then told them what happened with Lynn and her friends

"I don't care that you're fat and can't do the things you used to do. What about you guys?" her friend Daniel said

Lucy's other friends agreed, though its was what her friend, and secret crush, Travis said "besides you look good like that" he said before he slapped his hand over his mouth and went bright red in the face

"You…like me like this?" Lucy asked blushing herself

"Uh well kinda" he said before adding quickly "but it's your body and you can do what you want with it" Lucy started to consider keeping the weight on, but she realised that there were a lot of things she couldn't do at her current size, so she cast that thought aside.

* * *

As all of the students began leaving the school they were met by gale force winds "hold on to Lucy and you won't get blown away!" Lauren said, making Lucy and the rest of her friends laugh.

As Lucy waited out the front, Lana was the first to join her followed by Lisa "wheres Lola?" Lucy asked

"She has detention after she glued Popsicle sticks to Lindsey Sweetwater's head" Lana explained, Lucy just hung her head and shook it.

The 3 sisters could all hear the sound of a car engine roaring down the street "someone's burning rubber" Lucy said as she looked to the side, she then heard Lana shout "my beanie!" Whipping her head around, she watched in horror as Lana ran out onto the street, chasing after her beanie which was being blown away in the wind. Seeing the car tearing down the street, Lucy bolted after Lana.

"Gotcha!" Lana said as she grabbed her beanie, looking back up everything went in slow motion as she saw a car just 3 meters from her before Lucy rammed into her hard sending her flying out of the way of the cars path, unfortunately Lucy wasn't fast enough as she was struck full force by the speeding car causing her to tumble over it and land on her back. Kids and parents gasped in horror as they saw Lucy lying on her back completely still "Lucy!" Lana shouted as she scrambled to her feet and made her way over to her sister. "Lucy, are you okay?! Say something!" Lana demanded as she kneeled at Lucy's side.

Thankfully Lucy gave a groan before she sat up "ugh anyone get the number of that bus?" She asked as she got back onto her feet

"Lucy!" Lucy turned her head and saw Lisa now running up to her "are you injured in anyway?!" Lisa questioned as she looked over Lucy

"Don't worry Lis, I'm perfectly fine" she said before a car horn went off.

Turning the group saw that the man who had been driving the car that struck Lucy had done a u-turn and had come back, getting out of his damaged car he furiously marched up to Lucy "look at what you've done to my car you fucking cow" looking they could see that the front and bonnet were badly dented and the front windshield was shattered

"With all due respect _sir_, if you had have been driving the correct speed limit you could have easily have stopped in time" Lisa said firmly

"I hope your family is rich because I expect you to pay for that" the man snapped before some parents came over to voice their own opinions on the man while also checking to see if Lucy was okay.

Soon an ambulance as well as the police arrived onto the scene. The paramedics, after doing a quick check, determined that Lucy was perfectly fine "it's a good thing that you're such a big girl, otherwise you might not be alive right now"

"Another positive about my weight"

"But still being your size is extremely unhealthy, I would highly recommend that you lose this weight"

"Oh don't worry, it'll be gone in a week or two"

"Beg pardon?"

"Never mind" Lucy said and she walked over to her younger sisters who were being interviewed by an officer

"And that is what happened officer" Lisa said with Lana agreeing

"Thank you for the information"

"Excuse me sir" Lucy started, getting the officers attention "am I in trouble for wrecking that mans car?" She asked

"No you're not. He was the one in the wrong by speeding"

"Phew that's good, for a moment there I thought we'd have to pay for a new car or to fix it"

"To fix that kind of damage on that model of car, you're looking at about at least 50 grand" Lana said making her sisters give her an odd look "what? A mechanic in the making needs to know that kind of stuff"

"Do you require anything else from us officer?" Lisa asked

"No, we already have details on you and your family, we'll contact you if we need anymore details, keep safe and look both ways before crossing the street" and with that the officer went over to his partner

"Oh that reminds me *whack* you little idiot! NEVER run out onto the street without looking both ways! If I hadn't seen you and pushed you out of the way, you'd be dead right now!" Lucy screamed with tears now in her eyes. Lucy then grabbed Lana by the ear and began dragging her home by it with Lisa following, but keeping her distance.

* * *

Lincoln and Luna were on the couch playing video games when the front door opened and Lana was shoved in followed by a very upset Lucy who got stuck in the door again "now go to your room and don't come out until dinner!" Lucy shouted making Lana scramble upstairs which was followed by a door slamming shut, Lucy then popped through the door, took a deep breath and gave a scream of frustration before stomping to the kitchen shaking the house as she did.

"Um what was all of that about?" Lincoln asked as Lisa entered, Lisa then proceeded to inform Lincoln what had happened. Once she was done Lincoln frowned, he was going to have a word with Lana but first he went to check on Lucy.

Entering the kitchen, he found Lucy sitting on the floor with a jug of water next to her, trying to calm down. Lincoln then sat down next to her "hey, Lisa told me what happened, you okay?" He said in a gentle tone, Lucy shook her head

"No, I'm just so angry at what Lana did"

"Yes, I admit that what she did was really stupid, however I think you're more upset than anything else"

"If I hadn't have seen her when she called out, she would be dead right now...I would never forgive myself if she got killed or even hurt on my watch"

"Well you're lucky you're not dead yourself after being hit by a speeding car (pats her belly) looks like all of this fat is good for something after all" a small giggle left her lips "you know something else Lucy?"

"No, what?"

"You're a hero"

"Really?"

"Yep, you rushed in to save Lana with no regard for your own safety, you are a hero"

Lucy smiles at this "thanks Lincoln"

"You feel okay now?" He asked as he rubbed her back

"Yeah" she then rolled to her side and kissed Lincoln on the cheek "thanks Link, you always know how to cheer someone up"

"It's a gift" he said before he got up, Lucy chugged the rest of her water before she too got up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have some choice words with a little grease monkey" and with that he walked away.

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, Lana's ears were still ringing from the yelling Lincoln as well as Luna and their parents had given her. As she ate and occasionally threw her dinner she looked at the old addition to their table. Due to her weight, Lucy was unable to sit at the grownup table so she was once again sitting at the kiddie table. She also had to sit on the floor due to how heavy she was, fortunately her now massive rump provided ample padding and elevation for her to eat her dinner at the kiddie table "it must be good to have a built in seat now" Lola mocked

Lucy scowled "and it must have been good to have detention for the first time" this made Lola return the scowl

"Is it comfy?" Lana asked

"Surprisingly it is" Lucy replied before a spoonful of mashed potatoes splattered on the side of her face.

Lucy turned her head towards Lola "what?" she asked innocently

"Lola, have you ever wondered what its like to be body slammed by someone my size?"

"…no"

"Well if you cross me one more time you'll find out first hand, its because of you that I'm like this"

"How so?" Lisa asked

"I asked her if I was fat and she said I was a big as Lynn"

Lisa frowned at that "not too worry older sibling, she will get her comeuppance sooner or later"

"Yeah right" Lola said with an evil grin, while Lisa began thinking of a way to pay her back on Lucy's behalf.

* * *

Surprisingly the week flew by for the Loud family and by Saturday night, Lisa had finished the weight loss drug "here you are Lucy, swallow this and you'll be back to a perfectly healthy weight" Lisa said and she handed Lucy a vial of orange liquid which she swallowed in one gulp. The results were almost instantaneous as Lucy rapidly got thinner and thinner until she was back to her original weight "there we go, my healthy weight formula is a success" Lisa said proudly while Lucy looked herself over

"Awesome, no deformities or mutations"

"Nice job Lis…so, do you have any payback plans for Lola?" Lynn asked, Lucy was interested in this as well

"Well, lets just say there's going to be an extra ingredient in Lola's food tonight" Lisa said slyly with Lynn and Lucy giving cheeky grins.

**The next morning**

Lola woke up the next morning thanks to her roommate Leni laughing, lifting up her sleeping mask, she glared "why are you laughing?" she demanded before she realised that something was wrong. She then looked down at her now 600 pound body in horror before her eyes narrowed "LLLIIIIISSSSAAAAAAA!"


End file.
